Trafficking
by lmbrtvll
Summary: After managing to escape her abusive father Bella thinks her life is going to get better, but it's not. She has been sold into slavery as an unwilling prostitute.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady. _

Trafficking

Chapter 1

I must be in Hell. I must have done something so wrong in a past life that I would end up here in this moment. And I thought my life with Charlie was bad. I don't even know where I am anymore. I ran away from Charlie…"Dad" a few days ago. Mom died a few years ago and so I was sent to live with him in Oregon. And I did just that. I lived and nothing else. Charlie didn't love. It was hard enough for him not to hit me. Sometimes he didn't even have enough strength to not do that. When I first moved in with him I thought things might be okay. Sure we didn't really know each other, but we might be able get along enough to share a household. And for a few weeks I was hopeful. He wasn't nice per say, but he wasn't abusive…yet.

That all changed the night of March thirteenth. With my luck it was probably a Friday. Lucky Friday the thirteenth. Charlie came home drunk. No, he wasn't drunk, he was plastered. I was surprised he managed to get home. Then again, he was the chief of police of our little town; someone had to drag his sorry ass back home. He stumbled in through the front door slamming it shut. It took him five minutes just to figure out how to use the deadbolt. The deadbolt he didn't install until I came to live with him…the better to keep you in with my dear. I watched in horror as his thick fingers finally slid the lock into place and he turned around, eyes glazed over.

"Bell." He couldn't even speak my name without slurring, am I a noun now? "Bell, get over here." His eyes locked on mine and I slowly came forward from my sanctuary behind the tiny kitchen table.

"Charlie." I didn't even want to look at him. He reeked of alcohol. This was bad. I've never seen him this wasted.

"It's all your fault Bell. 'Cause you're hear my life is ruined." He didn't know what he was talking about. "I bet you are the reason your mommy died. Couldn't stand to be around you…around your kind." My kind?

"I bet she decided she would rather be dead then the mother of a good for nothing whore, a slut who sleeps with anyone with a cock and cash." I felt my face flush in heat and anger. I've never heard those words come out of his mouth. I don't even know where he would get an idea like this. I've never even kissed a boy. Hah, a seventeen year old girl who's never kissed a boy. I'm not a prude, just limited and antisocial with Charlie breathing down my neck.

"Don't say that! Mom loved me! We were best friends and she loved me…" Ouch. I instantly grabbed my throbbing cheek. Charlie slapped me. I should have seen this coming. When he's drunk he gets angry, and when he get's angry I get to become his personal punching bag. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"What were you saying whore?" It was now or never. I had had enough of Charlie's abuse. Enough of the punching, the kicking, the constant pain, the quilt of bruises that covered my body.

"I said she loved me. Like you never have you son of a bitch." I was pushed against the kitchen counter the edge digging into my lower back. "Being a smart alec huh? I don't think so." I doubled over as Charlie jammed his fist into my stomach knocking the wind out of me. Another punched contacted my ribs and a kick brought my legs out from under me. I groaned in pain to winded to do anything else.

"Anything else you wanna say?" Charlie cackled in his drunken rage as he looked down at me from above. I was shaking from the pain and adrenaline. But I had to do something. I could die tonight. I kicked at Charlie with the less sore of my two legs and caught him behind his knee. He tripped and with his less than perfect intoxicated coordination he tumbled backwards, his head hitting the linoleum floor with a thud. Oh God. Did I just kill Charlie? Am I responsible for taking another person's life?

I managed to get to my feet somehow, taking a moment to steady myself within the spinning room. I made my way over to Charlie's still form and bent over to check for signs of life. He was breathing, good enough for me. I ran as quickly as possible to the stairs and up to my room locking the door behind me. I threw open my closet grasping blindly for a bag, any bag I could use to carry whatever few possessions I had with me. I was finally taking action and getting out of here. Goodbye Charlie.

I quietly unlocked my door checking to see if Charlie was awake. Not a sound. I made my way back downstairs pausing only to look at Charlie one last time before leaving. I stepped outside and froze. Where do I go? I could go south to California, but that seemed obvious. Charlie being as dull-minded as he is would probably look their first. If he even came after me. I honestly didn't know if he would. On one hand I knew he couldn't care less about me or my life. But on the other hand he's probably going to be worried about me reporting the abuse to authorities. That would definitely light a fire under his ass in his search for me. Better get moving. I check my wallet. Sixty dollars that took months to save up and my driver's license. Nothing else. Bus station it is. I'll take the next bus north.

Now all I had to do was get there. I guess I would take the obvious choice and walk all 6 miles. I shivered in my hoodie and clutched my sides as I walked as quickly as I could down the road that ran from town to the surrounding outskirts. It was dark out and the road was empty. What am I going to do when I get to Seattle? Get a job I guess, save up a bit until I can find a place to stay. Ok, so it wasn't the best situation, but anything beat getting abused. Surviving Charlie proved I was tough, I could take care of myself.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and worries that I didn't hear the car approaching behind me. My body was bathed in a pool of red taillights as the fancy car sped past me. I watched as it came to a slow stop before reversing and rolling to my side. The driver's window rolled down and a man, maybe in his mid thirties, looked out. I eyed him over quickly; nice suit, clean hair, nice smile. A respectable business man probably commuting home from work.

"Do you need any help?" He definitely sounded well educated.

"Umm…I'm trying to get to the bus station. My ride never showed up…"

He chuckled. "Hop in, it's on my way." I quickly weighed the pros and cons in my head. A strong gust of wind blew my bag against my back irritating my new bruise. I needed to get away from Charlie.

"If it's no trouble…that would be great." I walked around to the passanger door and got in. As soon as I was buckled we were off.

Business man, as I decided to nickname him, turned to me and grinned. "I'm Mischa. It's a pleasure to meet you…".

"Bella, well Isabella but I go by Bella."

"Well It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Likewise. Misha, that's an interesting name."

"I'm Russian. I moved here when I was one year old. My father had some…business opportunities. So Bella, may I ask where you're going?"

I didn't know if I should tell him. He was a total stranger though, it couldn't hurt. "Seattle. Just trying to make a start for myself I guess."

"Seattle huh? I'm actually headed there myself. Why don't I just give you a ride? Save your money."

"I couldn't. The bus is fine, really."

"Nonsense. Save your money for when you really need it. It's no trouble."

"Umm…well, okay. As long as your sure…"

"Of course. That's why I offered." I smiled back at Misha and relaxed into my seat. He must have seen me trying to hide a yawn because he handed me his jacket from the back of his car and insisted I use it as a blanket.

"Sleep. By the time you wake up we'll be there."

* * *

I must have been exhausted because by the time my eyes blearily opened it was day and we definitely weren't in Oregon anymore.

"Welcome to Seattle." I turned to business man and gave a shy smile. I made it. I had escaped Charlie!

"Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it. You can just drop me off at the next corner or something."

"I don't think that will be happening Bella."

"Wh…wh…what do you mean?" I felt my face drain of color. This was not happening. Did this guy work for Charlie or something?

"You silly silly girl. Did you honestly think I could just let you go? I just brought you all the way up to Seattle. You are indebted to me."

"I would…I would have taken the bus. Please, I have sixty dollars. Just let me go. I…I need to go." I reached for the door handle, but it was locked.

"Let me out. Please. Please." I was becoming hysterical and I couldn't control my crying. I felt a hand along my cheek, the one Charlie slapped.

"Bella…so pretty. It would be such a shame to let you go. That's why I'm not going to."

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to end this nightmare. I opened them only to find we had pulled into an alleyway. My door was pulled open and large hands grabbed my arm. The big man led me down a metal staircase. Why down? Why were we going down? What's happening? A large metal door was thrust open in front of me and I peered into the dimly lit room I was pushed into. The room was bare, a table and one chair. Curtains covered all the windows. Before I even had time to get a second glance of the room, I was pulled down a long hallway then down a second set of stairs. It was even darker down here if that were possible. But it wasn't as empty. There were 6 bunk beds, each mattress covered only with a thin blanket. At the foot of each bed were large chests, old and falling apart. In a corner was a small wooden table with playing cards and an ashtray. The only light in the room was coming from a bare light bulb in the ceiling. There were other girls here, pale and sad looking dressed in robes that looked like they had seen better days. What was this place?

"Welcome to your new home Bella." I spun around and came face to face with Misha. "Bella…Bella…hmmm. No, you will be called Isabella. It sounds more exotic, more desirable. Now, take off your sweater and shirt…Isabella."

"What?!"

One of the large men moved in closer towards me. Misha held out his arm signaling him to hold off. "I said take off your shirt. I need to find out what kind of goods I have to work with. I'm not a magician. I can't sell everything."

I felt the panic within me rise again. Sell? He was going to sell me? I glanced around to get a better look at the women…girls surrounding me. A few had negligees under their robes, others sweats. Tacky "hooker" shoes were scattered about the room, which stank of cheap perfume. It hit me, just like the stink of the perfume. I was being forced…sold into slavery. Sexual slavery.

* * *

_Should I continue? I would like a few reviews before I post the next chapter so review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter! Its already 3/4 of the way done. Just tell me what you think._

_~lmbrtvll_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_To smiley93 (), thanks for the tip! I'm trying to keep it as tasteful as possible. Hope I succeeded._

_

* * *

_

Trafficking

Chapter 2

My mind was buzzing. I still couldn't believe what was happening. I thought I was finally safe, away from Charlie's abusing hands and on my way to a new life. But this new life is already turning out to be worse than the first. How could I have been so stupid? I went against everything I was taught as a child and got in a car with a stranger. My lips trembled as I tried to hold back tears. I was frozen in place. I couldn't bring my hand up to my shirt to do what they were asking of me. Would they hit me if I didn't take off my shirt? I silently prayed in my head. _Please God, please. Help me._

"Oh Isabella." Misha sighed my name. I felt disgusted, the way he rolled my name off his tongue. "You will learn and eventually you will submit."

He tugged off my hoodie and ripped open my shirt exposing me to the entire room. I stood cowering in my bra and pants, trying to cover my chest with my arms. "Don't hide Isabella. You'll only make things worse." He examined me and then turned me around to examine my back.

"What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect this to be hiding under all that clothing. You will do nicely. That is your bunk. You will do as I say and follow our rules. Do otherwise and you will come to regret it. That chest over there is yours inside it you will find your new wardrobe. Stan, George, lets go. We've got business. Ladies, I expect to find you ready to work when I return."

The three men exited the room, locking it thoroughly behind them. Numb. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. What should I feel right now? Panicked? I already did, I panicked twice. Scared, covered that too. I shuffled my way over to my "bed" and sank onto it curling my knees up to my chest. And then the floodgates opened. All the tears I had been holding in escaped and I could no longer control it. I sobbed and sobbed curling tighter onto myself. I knew the other girls were staring at me. I didn't care, I was beside myself.

As my sobbing subsided I felt something sink onto my bed. "Shhh. You need to stop crying."

I turned to face whomever was speaking to me. It was a girl who seemed to be around my age. She had a young face and blonde hair swept away from her face. Her eyes were blue and large yet they looked old.

"I'm Annie. I heard him call you Isabella. Is that your name?" I shook my head. Hearing that name made me want to throw up. "Bella. Please, call me Bella."

"Bella. Let me tell you a secret. This may not be a good place to be, and believe me I would know, I've been here for what must be months, but we're all stuck here together. We all look out for each other. And the biggest tip I can give you is to do what Misha or any of the other men says."

Annie gently stroked my wet cheek. "I'll help you. Come on. They won't be gone long. It's time to get dressed. Let's just hope we don't get selected tonight. It's your first night. I'm sure you won't really be asked to do much. "

Annie pulled me to the edge of my bed and walked over to _my_ chest. My stomach lurched. _Please don't. I can't wear that…any of that_. Not that I was fat, I definitely wasn't. But I've never worn anything like that ever. And now to be forced into a dress the size of a tissue having never worn anything more exposing than a one-piece bathing suit. I looked over to see what Annie was pulling out for me. As sweet as she seemed, the girl was way to comfortable with what had been handed to her.

I looked at what she was holding. **Oh my god**. Was I really expected to wear that? Was that even all of it? Annie gave me a sad smile. Well that answered my question. "Come on Bella. Just put it on. It gets easier."

At least it was black. But that was the only non negative comment I could think of. I sat frozen for a few moments before allowing Annie to pull me to my feet. I gave in. My tough girl attitude had finally crumbled, and I was no longer as strong as I thought. I couldn't help the tears as I slid my jeans, bra and shoes off. Ok, so now I looked like some of the girls at my high school. The halter front plunged down to my navel and the only thing keeping it on my back was a thin strap. I sat back down on my bed. The outfit required heels and being as clumsy as I was I couldn't chance standing in them yet.

"Um Bella…" Annie's voice shook me from my thoughts. "Your panties…" Was she kidding? I'm supposed to be naked underneath my dress? Now I felt worse than those girls at my school. I doubt even they would go commando under their clothing. As discreetly as I could I slid my panties off and placed them in the pile with the rest of my clothing. I felt violated, embarrassed and used.

I looked around me. The rest of the girls were changing as well. Some had bikinis on with mesh coverings; others were wearing little nighties or silk corsets and stockings. To each his own right? Annie sat down besides me again a brush, pins and make up in hand. "May I?"

I silently nodded. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I might throw up or scream. I felt Annie pulling at my hair, brushing and twisting it into some unknown creation. All I knew was it was up and out of my face except for a few strands that curled their way down. She then grabbed my chin and turned my face towards her so she could "paint my face." Eyeshadow, mascara, blush, lipstick. Maybe if my makeup were thick enough it would protect me from what I would be facing shortly.

"Annie?"

"Yes Bella."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I….I don't know Bella. It all depends on what Misha thinks of you." I could hear her voice trembling. God, did that scare me. If Annie were scared, this must truly be terrifying. My shoulders slumped and I hung my head. I wrapped my arms around myself as goosebumps appeared on my body. The room was cold, I doubt it was even heated. I was going to be living here for God knows how long to repay my "debt" to this horrible horrible excuse for a man. I fingered the stretchy fabric of the dress I had on. My new uniform. More like my shackles.

"Bella, come meet the rest of the girls." Oh what is it teatime now? I wasn't hear to socialize, I would be doing enough of that later. But I swallowed my pride and joined Annie in the center of the room. She smiled at me. "This is Greta, Betty, Lucy, Carmine, Dalia, Mary, Paula, Sara and Olga."

Almost all of them smiled at me and most of them waved a hello. From the looks of things they had been here for a while too. Before anyone had a chance to say anything the one door in our room was unlocked and opened. Misha and his two sidekicks stepped in. "Those men are his guards. Just watch what you do and say around them as well." Annie gripped my hand.

"Well well well, are we having a little party to welcome the new girl? Why wasn't invited hmm? No worries, we'll have our own party." Misha eyed Annie's grip on my hand. "Annie, you, Sara, Olga and Carmine take upstairs tonight." I watched as Annie squeezed her eyes shut. That couldn't have been good news.

"Greta, you take the bar. The rest of you will make sure the customers are comfortable and when they ask for something a little more private you let me, one of my boys, or madam know. Finish getting ready, we will be back in five minutes to collect you." The men left and again locked the door behind them.

I turned Annie who was still beside me, clutching my hand. "Annie, what's upstairs mean?" She shivered and sighed. "It's the worst assignment Bella. Bartending is the best because no one can really touch you, all they do is look and order drinks. Getting assigned there is more of a reward. Working the front isn't so bad either. There, you are expected to entertain the men. Dance, maybe talk. Bring drinks over if they don't order from the bar. They can touch, but nothing more. Up…upstairs is the worst. It's punishment. It's the reason we all try to stay on our best behavior. Upstairs we have to…_be _with the men. We do almost anything they want. We can't cry, we can't say no. It's their money, their fantasy. And it's not just one, it ranges depending on how crowded we are from three to sometimes a dozen men a night."

I was speechless. Misha didn't assign me anywhere. Does that mean he's sending me upstairs? I couldn't do that. I'd never been with a man, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Annie," I whispered trying to prevent any of the girls who had dispersed around the room from hearing. "I'm a virgin."

She looked at me wide eyed. "Misha probably figured that. He's either going to enjoy you himself for your first time, or bid you off. Nothing pays more than a virgin. " She shuddered at the last sentence.

Before I had a chance to respond we could hear the men approaching the door. My heart was pounding in my chest. Tonight I was going to lose my virginity unwillingly. I'd always imagined this night. Romantic, maybe some candles and music. I wanted it to be special, with the person I truly loved and trusted. And now the complete opposite was happening. Shit, I was crying again. Damn tears. I hurriedly wiped the away, but not before Misha saw.

"Isabella, are you crying because you thought I had forgotten about you? Don't worry angel, I haven't. Girls, go to your assignments. Oh, Annie. A special request tonight…James is in. He's asked for you and I couldn't say no. Make sure he's happy." Misha stroked my cheek and sighed. "Isabella, you're coming with me."

After all the girls had left the room to go to their assignments, Misha grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out the door. We went down the same hallway that I entered from before and we went up the same flight of stairs. I stumbled a few times in the hallway, my heels making harsh clacking sounds on the uncovered floor. Except instead of exiting to the outside world on this level we went up another flight of stairs. I could hear club music. It was dark up here as well, but cleaner and more furnished; the floor was even covered with carpet. Gross. We stood in a hallway. I could see three doors. One I knew led into the club. Another I saw, as girls opened it, led to another staircase. Upstairs, I'm guessing. I shivered at that thought. Misha dragged me into the third.

The room was overly decorated. Luxe purple velvet curtains covered all four walls. There was a velvet couch, also in purple pushed up against the far wall. In front of it was a table, holding a bottle of vodka and two glasses. In the front corner to my left was a pole and to my right there was a platform. I really hope I was never asked to do anything like that. Poles and platforms weren't my thing. Sure, I was a girl and somewhat girly. But I sure as hell wasn't graceful and my dancing didn't have a feminine quality to it whatsoever. I held back another sob. It hit me again, this was really happening.

Misha closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch. I stood in the center of the room, not knowing what do with myself. I watched as he smirked, eyes me like candy. "Beautiful," he sighed. "What an amazing find." He talked about me like I was a treasure! An object, something he bought at a second hand shop for ten cents only to find out later its worth was beyond his imagination. I tried to cover myself with my arms, but it didn't do much. It was more of an action to comfort myself.

"Come here." I did as I was told and walked as slowly as possible over to where Misha sat. Misha poured a glass of vodka and shot it back. He saw me watching him and grinned. "From home." He poured another, this time into the other glass and held it out to me. I had never tasted alcohol and after seeing what it did to Charlie, I vowed I never would. I shook my head. I didn't have to drink it right? Misha's smiled faded.

"You don't have a choice. Drink it." I took the cup from him in my shaking hand and held it. There was a lot of vodka in the glass. I slowly brought it to my mouth and choked back a small amount. I gasped and sputtered. It burned! I couldn't do this. Tears started streaming down my face from sadness and from the drink.

"More." Misha ordered. I complied. Sip after sip, I swallowed the burning liquid. I coughed, my eyes continued to water. But Misha was relentless. He made me drink the entire glass. I dropped it to the table once I was finished.

"Good girl." He was smiling again. I could feel the alcohol coursing through my body. How much did I drink?

"Now Isabella," Ugh, the way he rolled my name off his tongue. If the alcohol didn't make me throw up, that definitely would. "Take off your clothes." My heart stopped and I froze. Not yet, please not yet. I'll dance for you, I climb the poll. Please just let me keep my dress on. Of course, I couldn't actually say that to him, so I stupidly stood in front of him, unmoving.

"Now." I still couldn't bring myself to make the necessary motions that would remove my clothing. Misha stood up and walked the short distance over to me. My head flew to the left as he slapped my right cheek.

"Don't make me hurt you Isabella. I can, and sadly I will. And that will just cause you to stay in my possession longer. You see, I have a policy. If a girl is marked, she's not allowed to work. Not being allowed to work means you're not making any money which in turn means it will take you longer to pay back your debt to me." He cackled. "So, what will it be? Will you be a good girl and do as I say, or will you make me hurt you again?"

I trembled under his gaze and nodded my head. I would do as he asked. Misha sat back on the couch and nodded for me to continue. Still crying I untied the halter neck of my dress, holding it to my chest. I kicked off my shoes and allowed the dress to fall to the floor. Reflexively my arms went around myself sucked in a deep breath as the cold air hit my uncovered skin. I was mortified. Here I was standing in front of this man completely naked. No one besides my mom has ever seen me naked.

"Exquisite. I was thinking of auctioning you off to a bidder tonight, but after getting a taste of what you offer, I might have to keep you for myself. Come over here please."

I made my way over to the couch and stood next to it. "Sit." I sat and Misha scooted closer. He caressed my face, letting his fingers trail down my neck to my shoulder, to my breast. He pinched.

"Ow!"

He laughed. "Get used to it doll. Our customers are paying to do anything to you short of abuse and murder. You won't make a sound, unless it's one of pleasure. Got it?" I turned my face away from his vodka infused breath. His other hand found my leg and rubbed it, then my thigh then…I gasped and stiffened.

"You like that do you?" NO! I was uncomfortable and quite frankly he wasn't being very gentle. It hurt. The room was beginning to spin a bit, though whether it was from the vodka or me panicking I don't know. Misha must have had enough with just touching because he threw me down into a lying position on the couch and made his way on top of me. I was helpless and could only let him do what he wanted. This was one hundred times worse than anything Charlie had done.

Misha placed little kisses on my neck, licking some spots and biting others before roughly entering me. I screamed out in pain, my back arching uncontrollably. Misha slapped my other cheek. "What did I say bitch? Unless that's a moan coming out of your mouth, keep it quite."

I stopped struggling and I stopped making noises, letting Misha have his way with me. It was almost an out of body experience, and not in a good way. Lucky for me the scumbag didn't last long. He finished and pulled out. I was on fire. I felt dirty. I wanted to die.

"Get up. George will escort you back downstairs. You're done for the night." I bolted off the couch as quickly as my soreness would allow and threw my dress back on. I opened the door to find George waiting for me and he too roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me back downstairs to our basement. I was thrown into our room, the door locked behind me. I ran to our little bathroom and threw off my clothes. I turned on the shower and stepped in, not even caring that the water hadn't had time to heat up yet. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. My skin was raw but I still felt dirty. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. The room was still spinning. Knowing what was coming next, I kneeled next to the toilet. Up came the vodka and my last meal. Shivering in nothing but a towel I collapsed next to the toilet…and that was how Annie found me.

* * *

_Again, I'll be requesting a decent amount reviews before I post the next chapter. So take two seconds out of your day and review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_~lmbrtvll_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky _

_lady. _

_To Myela Marea and anyone else who's wondering if the Cullens are vampires, you will be finding out very very soon. ;)_

_

* * *

_

Trafficking

Chapter 3

I groaned and rolled over to feel a hard cold surface beneath my back. Where was I? Oh, that's right. I'm in the bathroom; I think I just had a nervous breakdown. My head throbbed in time with my heartbeat and my mouth was dry. My legs and groin ached bringing tears to my eyes and I remember all too vividly what had happened.

"Bella?!" I craned my neck up to see Annie in the door less doorway. All I let out was a muffled sob. Annie kneeled at my side and helped pull me up into a sitting position. "Shh. It's all right now. It's over." She didn't even have to ask what had happened. It's not like she couldn't guess.

"Come on. Let's get you to your bunk. I have some ibuprofen in my chest. Would you like some?" I nodded my head and winced. I needed to remember not to do that. Annie gently helped me to my feet and we shuffled our way to my bunk. The other girls were all at various stages of undressing and face washing, moving wearily, stopping to look at Annie and me as we passed. "Uh oh girls, looks like Misha broke his new toy. I heard she bled all over Misha's favorite couch." Greta was laughing at her own attempt at crude humor.

Annie leaned closer to me. "Don't listen to her. She's a suck up and a tattletale. She'll do anything to keep from having to work upstairs. That's why she was working the bar last night. It was a reward for ratting out Sara."

We finally made it to my bed and I slowly eased my pained body into a lying position. Thank god my bunk was on the bottom. I would have never been able to make it to the top. Annie returned to my bunk with two pills and a small glass of water in hand. I thanked her and swallowed the ibuprofen dry. I didn't know if I could handle anything, even water, in my stomach right now. Annie started playing with my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. I couldn't ever repeat to anyone what had happened to me. I didn't want them to know how dirty I was, how dirty and broken I felt. Annie nodded. "Ok, well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

I leaned into the arm she had wrapped around my shoulders and cried silently into her robe. She rocked me back and forth like a mother would her child. Mother…mom. I missed her so much right now. I wished so badly for the arm around me to belong to her, to be in her embrace, to just see her again. That made me cry harder. Though, if I'm stuck in this hell hole long enough, I might just get my wish sooner than I thought.

"Annie, who is Madam?" I had finally stopped crying and wiped the last traces of my tears away. "Oh, you haven't met her yet. She is in charge of a lot of the bookkeeping. She's also our chaperone when we go outside. You need to listen to her too, Misha gets very angry when we don't."

We get to go outside? I hadn't even seen daylight in over a day. I nodded and Annie and I sat silently on my bunk for a while, just taking comfort in each other's presence. Neither of us noticed the sound of heels hitting the floor from the hallway outside our door. But Annie and I both jumped when the door swung open. In teetered an older woman with, thin and almost frail looking. She had dark salt and pepper hair and her face was caked with makeup, bright red lipstick, blush and overdone mascara. She wore a dress that look like at one time it could have been a nice cocktail dress, but time and overuse had robbed it of its glamour. "Isabella? Where is she?"

Wow, she was actually French. "She's over here Madam." Annie raised her hand and pointed me out. Madam made her way over to us carrying something in her hand. "Take this." She handed me a pill. I already took ibuprofen. I didn't need anymore. Madam seemed to sense my confusion.

"We can't have you getting knocked up your first time can we?" Oh. I hadn't thought about that. As much as it disgusted me, I was glad for the pill. I quickly dry swallowed it before anything happened to it.

"Also," Madam continued. "You will start taking these. These will keep you from getting pregnant in the future."

Birth control. Well that's good I guess. Though, had they ever heard of condoms? Then again, if you're actually paying to fuck someone, I guess you're not going to want to wear a condom.

Madam turned her attention to Annie. "What happened to your face?" She tugged down Annie's collar a few inches. "And your neck."

Annie hung her head. "James." She whispered. Madam grunted but said nothing else. Having nothing left to say, she left and locked the door.

"Annie, you let a client do this to you? I thought it was against the rules!" How could this have happened? Misha seemed pretty protective over his merchandise.

"It wasn't just any client, Bella. It was James. He pays extra. He's a VIP in Misha's books. He can pretty much do whatever he wants. He likes to be rough with his girls…very rough."

I sighed out of sheer exhaustion and frusturation. "You should really get some sleep Bella."

I nodded and made my way over to my chest to find something to sleep in. I pulled out the softest thing I could find. Sweats? They actually let us have sweats? I quickly pulled them on and got back in bed falling asleep before my weary head hit the pillow.

*

*

*

*  
*

I awoke hours later to a room of chaos. Girls were groggily yet quickly getting out of bed and throwing on clothing. Not working clothing, but something more practical? I got out of bed and found Annie brushing her teeth in the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"We have some chores to take care of. Me, you, Olga and Betty are going to take care of the groceries. Stan and Madam will be with us, but at least we get to go out!"

"What about the other girls?"

"Oh, they're in charge of cleaning up the rooms and club. If you ask me, we definitely have the better of the two jobs." And for that I was grateful. Stan and George unlocked the door. "Girls in charge of groceries are with Stan. Girls who are in charge of cleaning come with me." George escorted the seven girls upstairs to begin cleaning while Stan brought the rest of us upstairs to street level and loaded us into a van. Madam was already inside. I almost squealed with delight. We were outside! I will never again take going outside for granted. I will savor each and every moment. The door shut, blocking out the sunlight and we sped off to the nearest grocery store. I really hope we get there soon, I was getting carsick. I wonder if I'll get a chance to escape. This could be my only opportunity. I should take it while I can…if I can. It'll be like leaving Charlie's except my guards won't be unconscious. I'll just have to see how things play out when we get there.

And get there we did, just in time. A few more minutes and I probably would have gotten sick. We were inconspicuously handled out of the van and escorted us inside the store. Stan stopped at the entrance and turned around. He was guarding the front door. Well, that just leaves Madam. And she didn't look like she could move too quickly. "Annie and Isabella, go to the butcher and get chicken and steak. Then go to the deli and get a half pound of cheddar cheese."

We swiftly headed off to go find the butcher. Yikes, the line was like a gazillion people long. At least that meant more time out of Misha's lair. We waited patiently as the line failed to move at an acceptable speed. Annie started humming. I chuckled quietly to myself. She was always so optimistic.

**EPOV**

It was Jasper's and my turn to go grocery shopping. We didn't eat, but my family like to keep up appearances so we always had a house stocked with food. It's not like we couldn't afford it. Today we choose to go food shopping in Seattle so we had a chance to get out of Forks and drive our cars somewhere. I grabbed a cart as Jasper held his breath. Not only were there a lot of people at the store today, the smell, stench rather, of the food was overwhelming. I might end up having to hold my breath as well. I grabbed a car and we slowly made our way down the aisles, grabbing random items. We passed the butcher as we made our way down the next aisle. Ahh, cereal. I couldn't understand how humans enjoyed loading their bodies will all of that process sugar. I took one step down the aisle a strong scent hit me. Venom pooled in my mouth. What was that intoxicating smell? I stopped moving and instantly Jasper could sense something had happened.

He grabbed my arm tightly. "Edward."

"God, Jasper. That smell. I need...mmm, I need to find out what it is."

"Edward, your eyes are black. This isn't safe. Maybe we should leave. We can't risk exposing the family."

The family. He was right. I couldn't put them in jeopardy because of my lack of self control. There was an easy remedy to this situation, I would just stop breathing. Sure, it was uncomfortable but it beat murdering an innocent person and pretty much shouting to the whole world _Hello, we are vampires_.

I was still very curious as to what smelled so good. A mix of freesias and…and something I couldn't quite name. I turned my head back over my shoulder to try and catch a glimpse at whatever caused me to almost lose control. Well, we just passed the butcher but it most definitely was not the meat, god no. What else, what else….there was my answer. She was small, not much taller than Alice and had beautiful mahogany hair. It was her eyes though that captivated me. They were chocolate brown and curious. Yet they were also filled with a great sadness and despair. What could cause her to feel like that? I could see bruises on both her face and her friends. They were covered with a layer of makeup, but my vampire eyesight wasn't fooled. How strange. I couldn't think of why anyone would want to hurt a creature as beautiful.

"She's very sad Edward. And very scared." I was so entranced by the angel standing before my eyes that I didn't even notice Jasper approach. Leave it to the empath to shatter my heart into a million pieces.

"I…I need to help her Jasper." I looked at him, I'm sure he could feel my desperation.

"I know Edward. Alice saw this coming. You're meant to find her."

**BPOV**

The line at the butcher was finally moving. Good because my feet were staring to hurt, bad because that meant our time out in the world was starting to wane. I was about to interrupt Annie who was still humming when two men walked around the corner, one of them catching my attention. Wow. I don't think I've ever seen anything more perfect. His face was free of impurities and flaws, his hair a cool golden bronze and he had the stance of a Greek god. He and his friend were walking down the cereal aisle, but the Greek god seemed in pain. Was he alright? I noticed his friend gripped his arm. Uh oh. His shoulders relaxed and most of the tension left his body. Strange.

I stopped ogling him long enough to realize it was my turn to order from the butcher. "Hi, could I have six chicken breasts and two steaks?" The butcher turned to fill my order. He weighed, wrapped and marked my purchases before handing them over. I was about to drag Annie to the deli when my cart hit what felt like a brick wall. I looked up. It was Greek god.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Great, I sounded like a bumbling fool.

"Please, the apologies are all mine. I wasn't looking where I was going and got in your way. Please accept my sincerest apologies. I'm Edward." He held out his hand.

"Bella." He grip was very firm, like stone and ice cold. As soon as our skin connected I felt a jolt of electricity run through my hand and I blushed. I really hope he didn't notice that. At this point Annie noticed my attraction to Edward and went to go place our order at the deli. There was something different about Edward. I felt almost…safe around him.

"What are you doing in Seattle, Bella? How badly I wanted to answer him. I wanted to jump into his arms and tell him to take me away from here, that I've been sold into prostitution and raped. Who was I kidding? I couldn't do that. I would probably end up locked in a hospital for the insane. Or killed.

"I…we…ummm. It's probably not a good idea for me to tell you. In fact I should probably get going. I moved to push the cart but his cold hand grabbed hold of my wrist. "Wait, please."

He seemed so sweet. So gentle and nice, like someone I could be best friends with forever. "Will I ever get to see you again?"

I needed to think quick. What would I tell him. "Actually, we come here every Saturday, around late morning."

Thank you Annie. I could kiss you right now.

"Then next Saturday it is. I'll see you at the butcher?" Edward seemed relieved for some reason.

I nodded my head. "Saturday."

* * *

_I really love hearing what you guys have to say. Thanks for the reviews so far. Like the other two chapter, I'm going to wait to post Chapter 4 until I get a decent amount of reviews. So reeeallly it's up to you guys as to when the next chapter is posted…_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: Thanks for all the great feedback! Your reviews are invaluable._

* * *

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 4**

I sat on my bunk swinging my legs, counting the seams in the old, degraded yellowing wallpaper. The flowers must have been pretty at one point, but now they just looked sad; a reminder of the miserable situation we were in. I mulled over what had happened in the grocery store nearly a week ago. Greek god, Edward. I had just met him, I didn't even know him and yet I was infatuated. I thought about him constantly. I wanted to know everything about him, his favorite color, his favorite food, what he did in his free time. God, I feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush. I wonder how he felt the same way about me. He was so nice to me when we collided, not a jerk like a lot of guys would be. He truly seemed concerned. And he perused me, then again my good guy bad guy radar has been off lately, current situation being perfect proof of that fact.

Today was already Friday, that means I get to go see him tomorrow. I wonder why he was so intent on meeting up again. The past few days have been relatively okay. I managed to not do anything that would upset Misha, we okay. I managed not to get _caught_ doing things that would upset Misha. I obeyed Stan, George and Madam. I did my chores, I didn't argue with anyone. Though I knew, and not just from her previous outburst, that Greta did not like me whatsoever. She kept a very wary eye on me, she was like Misha's personal spy. Kind of fitting, she kind of looked like a rat with her dark beady eyes and black hair. Pointy crooked nose, large front tee-I should really stop. Being cruel to her in my head really won't do anything, except make me hate her even more.

While we were at the grocery store, Annie and I had managed to steal a chocolate bar each. We figured if we didn't get caught then we had candy and if we did we could try and escape, maybe the store would call the police and have the arrest us. Anything was better than being here. That chocolate was a life saver, literally. We were fed here, but not much. Definitely not enough for a healthy lifestyle. We only got meat once a week, most of what we bought going to Misha and his two sidekicks. The other days we subsisted off of soup and oatmeal. Once in the morning and once at night with a piece of fruit around lunch. And depending on how quickly we went through it, we usually had bread every day. I had managed not to finish the chocolate all at once. I would take a square, maybe a square and a half a day letting the smooth creamy milk chocolate melt in my mouth. Mmm, my mouth was watering just thinking about it. My stomach grumbled, but then again when wasn't it grumbling. I've been here a week and already I think I've lost weight. I wasn't big before, but now I'm definitely slim. I guess Misha does that on purpose though. From what I've observed the pass few nights, many of the customers, at least the regulars, prefer their girls slim, tiny, petite. Small. I had been pretty lucky with my assignment. I was on entertainment duty. Not as good as the bar, but much much better than upstairs.

I stayed in the corner, rotating around mainly one pole for most of the night my first night out. I was so uncomfortable in just a bra and panties and dangerously high heels. That of course earned a few smacks from Misha. The next night he made sure I actually interacted with the men, well more like the customers got a chance to interact with me. I would call it unwanted groping either way. I shivered just thinking about it. The men could tell I was uncomfortable, new, not used to dancing or being feminine in my movements. That made them want me even more. When the night ended I gave God my thanks for helping me get out of there unscathed. When I went to bed that night I still cried, but this time I cried less.

I reached my hand in through my pillowcase to pull out the last of my chocolate. I sneaked a quick peek around, no one was looking. I pulled it out and quietly unwrapped the foil wrapper. Yes! Two whole pieces left. I could already taste the chocolate in my mouth, the small square slowly melting, becoming more and more smoothed, shaped to my mouth before disappearing completely.

"MADAM! MADAM!"

I whipped my head to where the screeching was coming from. Greta was banging on the door calling for Madam. Within seconds the door opened hurridly and Madam wobbled in on her pin legs. "What is it girl? Why are you screaming?"

Greta smirked and crossed her arms. "I think Isabella has something she's not supposed to." Her sing song voice made me want to take her scrawny little neck in my hands and squeeze until she couldn't utter another sound. That little bitch. I can't believe she was ratting me out! Of course, she would tell Misha anything to get bar duty, which she had hogged for the entire week, but this was wrong. I guess she didn't believe in "we all stick together."

Madam trotted over to me and saw the "contraband" in my hands. She smacked me across the face. Well, that was unexpected. I didn't even know she could muster that much force from her frail body. The slap stung, but not as much as Misha's. Maybe my cheek would form a callous from the continual slapping…was that even possible?

"You know better. You know you are only allowed what we give you. How did you get this?" I hung my head. I couldn't tell her the truth, I would be in even more trouble. "Well…" she sneered.

"I…I found it." That was all I could come up with? Smooth Bella.

"Well, Misha will be finding out about this. Expect to be meeting with him soon." She grabbed the rest of my precious chocolate from my hand and left, probably already on her way to find Misha. I gulped. What would my punishment be? Would he beat me? Would he feed me even less? Would he…he was going to send me upstairs. Oh god. It had finally happened. My stomach lurched. I could already feel hands touching me.

"Isabella." A harsh voice barked my name and drew me from my thoughts. Misha stood in the doorway. He was livid. "Let's go." His voice was cold and shook with anger. Why would something as little as a chocolate bar make him so angry? I followed Misha down the hallway to a room I had never seen before. It was empty, no furniture, no carpet. Just plain beige paint on the walls.

"So, I've been informed that you somehow came into the possession of a chocolate bar and kept it, even though you know very clearly that that is against the rules. I don't know what to do with you Isabella." He shook his head as though disappointed in a small child. I didn't understand where he was coming from. I admit I had been difficult all week when performing my assignments, but I did them and the customers seemed pleased. Where the hell was this coming from? I didn't have time to ponder, because Misha pushed me against the painted concrete wall hard enough to give my head a decent bump. My adrenaline was pumping. So he was going to beat me. I could live with that, as long as this meant I wouldn't have to go upstairs. Holding me against the wall he kicked my left ankle with his boot and I bit my lip to avoid crying out. That would surly be reason for another blow.

Misha smiled. "I see you've already learned one lesson." He stroked my hair, but his somewhat more pleasant demeanor didn't last long. "I do not tolerate disobedience. You will never break one of my rules again. Want to know why?"

Not really.

Misha forcefully thrust his fingers inside of me pushing deep enough to hurt. "That's why. Because you are a whore. You are my bitch. _I own you_." He pulled his fingers out of me and released me from the wall. I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

"George," Misha called out. George appeared in the room, holding something small and glowing an orange-red. My heart started to pound and my breathing grew erratic. What the hell was that? George handed the mysterious object to Misha and grabbed hold of both my arms, pulling the painfully behind my back and pinning me with his legs against the wall. Misha stepped closer and I was able to comprehend what the object was. It was a crude piece of iron, shaped into a circle at one end and a handle was shaped at the other. The handle was cool enough for Misha to grip while the circle end appeared to have been heated in a fire making it hot enough to glow. I gulped. Where was that going? As Misha continued to move closer I began to struggle against George. Of course I couldn't even move against the giant but I had to try. A crazy man was coming toward me with hot iron.

"Hold her still." I felt George's grip on me tighten. Misha grabbed my sweats and pulled them down on my right side, exposing my hip. Before I even had a chance to react he held the scalding iron to my skin and held it there. Immediately the room smelt of burning flesh and I gagged. Oh God, I'm going to pass out. The pain was mounting and I thought my skin would melt down to my bone. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out an ear-piercing scream. I'm sure the girls in the next room could hear it clearly. Finally after what seemed like a full day Misha removed the iron from my skin. He looked down at my hip and admired his handiwork brushing the scorched and raw skin with his thumb causing me to whimper in intense pain.

"You see, once I've decided to keep a girl I mark her with my mark to make sure everyone knows she belongs to me. And while you cause me great trouble with your acting out and refusals, you are too beautiful to pass up on. My clients tell me you look so pure, innocent even. Like an angel. They all ask for you, yet I've been lenient with you and not assigned you to taking care of the client upstairs." He grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look him straight in the eyes.

"Expect that to change." Misha nodded to George who released my body from the wall and pulled me down the hallway towards the "cell." "Oh Isabella," Misha stuck his head out of the room I had just come from. "I may not like you, but you're good for business." With that I was shoved back into the girls' room.

Annie ran over to me and pulled me into her arms. "Oh Bella! Are you alright? We all heard a scream. He branded you didn't he? I knew that was coming. I should have warned you. I'm so sorry that happened." I grasped onto her tightly, she was the only thing keeping me sane in this hellhole.

"Come on, let's go get dressed. I'll do your hair and make up again." I allowed Annie to pull me to my bunk and choose my outfit for me. A dark red lace corset. Great, not only would I be uncomfortable, I also wouldn't be able to breathe. Thigh highs were also pulled out to complete the ensemble. At least they would hide the bruise already forming on my ankle. Misha had strategically kicked me in a spot not often visible to the clients. Smart.

Misha had made a new rule that once our little clock on the wall hit seven pm we were to start readying ourselves, no more back and forth to tell us to dress, give us assignments and escort us out. He would come to collect us at half past and we were to be ready for any assignment.

"All done Bella." Annie's sweet voice rang in my ears and I just hugged here, a lone tear escaping my eye. Of all the people here, she really didn't deserve this. "Thanks Annie." I sniffed and we all turned as we heard our door open.

"Alright girls, listen up. Greta, you're at the bar tonight. Annie, I want you Sara, Dalia, Lucy, and Olga to take entertainment. Bella, Mary, Paula and Carmine are taking upstairs. Let's go."

I almost broke down in sobs right there. I knew it, the bastard! I knew he was going to send me upstairs. I stood rooted to the spot. I was petrified. Misha was the only person I'd ever _been_ with. And damn Greta! It's all her fault I was being punished; she couldn't resist sucking up to Misha. "He said let's go."

A gravely voice whispered in my ear and course hands grabbed my now permanently bruised but expertly covered up upper arms. Stan took me and the three other girls and herded us up three flights of stairs. We were standing in a long hallway with four doors. I peeked in each one. Three were tacky and cheap looking bedrooms; the fourth was a small bathroom. A metal chair sat against the wall in the hallway by the stairs. That was Stan's spot. He made sure we didn't go anywhere. He also made sure we were "safe" with these men and that they didn't go over the amount of time they paid for. "Against the wall."

The other three moved, the steps and actions robotic and memorized. I followed their motions trying not to draw attention to myself. We stood silently against the wall until we heard footsteps ascending the stairs. My heart thudded in my chest; I thought it would pop through my skin. As soon as the man's shadow entered the hallway I lowered my head. Don't make eye contact. That might help. Maybe he'll just look over me. There are three other attractive girls to choose from.

"Welcome James." Stan's voice shook. He knew James was a VIP and he needed to be treated well. I snuck a quick glance up and caught a brief picture of this mysterious person. He had longish blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He kept it neat and slicked back. He was dressed casually wearing jeans and plain black t-shirt covered with a classic brown leather jacket. "We didn't know you were coming tonight, or we would have Annie up here. I can go ge-".

James silenced Stan. "That won't be necessary. Mary will do tonight." I watched out of the corner of my eye as he inspected tonight's pickings. I held my breath as I felt his gave hover over me a moment longer than the others. "A new girl? Who is she?"

Stan cackled a throaty phlegm lined cough. "That's Isabella. She's nothing but trouble. You wanna make sure you get your money's worth, I wouldn't go pickin her. She isn't quite broken in yet." Ugh, Stan just winked. That was so sleazy. James seemed to agree with Stan's opinion because he passed me over and went with Mary. I watched in horror as he led the poor girl into the furthest room and the door shut behind them. Poor Mary.

It was only another five minutes before the next two customers came up. Stan greeted them as well. "Welcome gentlemen."

The first client chose Carmine, and thank god it wasn't me. He was disgusting. I could smell him as he came up the stairs and it unfortunately lingered in the hallway after he passed by us, Carmine in hand. The third man came up to Paula and I and considered his choices for a moment. I took the chance to eye him up myself. At least he was clean, maybe 5"11 and brunette. He definitely looked like a businessman and mumbled to himself in some sort of a foreign accent.

His finger traced my left shoulder. "What a beauty. She looks so innocent, like an angel." I grimaced. "I think I'll take her." He grabbed my hand and I stumbled behind him. He pulled me inside the room and shut the door. The black room, how appropriate.

"So, what's your name? I like the bitches I fuck to have a name." So much for a nice businessman. Again, with the radar. It must be broken. I wonder if there's any way to have it fixed.

"Is…Isabella." I whispered, my throat dry from nerves.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Has anyone ever told you look like an angel? You're probably the most innocent piece of ass I've ever seen, especially being a prostitute and all." Of course, being the "gentlemen" he was, he had already removed his clothing. My knees trembled and I tried so hard to keep them still. The last thing he needed to know was my inexperience, though I was sure he would find out in the next few minutes.

"Take off your tights and panties and get on the bed. Lie on your back." I did as I was told as slowly as possible. Then again, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. I was actually going to be committing my first real act as a prostitute. Had I not known I would be horribly punished, I would be sobbing right now. Inside I was. It took all my control for that not to show on the outside. It was bad enough I was quivering on the bed, clenching my jaw to keep my sobs inside.

I felt the bed dip down by my knees and before I even had time to prepare myself he thrust into me. I held back a cry of pain and gripped the blankets underneath me. Do not cry. It'll be over soon Bella. His hands gripped my hips, I nearly passed out when his finger dug into my fresh burn. My eyes filled with tears, yet I was strong and didn't allow one to pass the threshold of my eye.

Before I knew it, my client had collapsed on top of me, forcing out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I mentally cheered my self on. I had survived. I made it. Thank god he didn't take long. Within minutes my client was redressed and left the room leaving me to pick up my discarded clothing and go back in the hall. Stan smirked as I limped over and rejoined the girls against the wall. I couldn't tell if it was because he knew what had happened in the room or if it was because he knew my night wasn't over yet. I looked over to the stairs and saw a line that went so far, I couldn't even see where it ended. My eyes widened. If I didn't die tonight, or pass out it would be a miracle. I knew I would be in some serious pain tomorrow morning. Form the looks of the other girls these men were all but gentle.

I finally let a tear escape.

* * *

_I can't believe how easy it is to just write and write and write for this story. It's so hard to find a place to stop. Like before, provide me with a decent amount of reviews and you'll get another chapter very very soon! _

_-lmbrtvll_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: thank you for some truly incredible reviews. And for the comments and ideas. You've all been very helpful!_

_To __sillyaddict13__, to Misha, going to the store is still a chore. With the way Bella has been treated she sees it as a privilege, but Misha does not; it's work. And, It's mentioned in this chapter, but Edward didn't try reading Bella's thoughts last time._

_I hope this clears things up!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 5**

_I could feel sweaty hands pulling at me. Mouths were greedily sucking my skin, I felt dirtier than a subway station in New York City. "Be a good little girl." "Yeah, just like that." "So pretty." Voices swarmed around my head until I could no longer distinguish one from another. I tried to get away, push away the weight on top of me but I was pinned and helpless. The movement never stopped. It never ended. There was never any pleasure, everything just hurt. Misha had gotten what he wanted, I was being punished. No more, please. I can't do this anymore. Please stop. Stop. Stop. __**Stop.**_

That wasn't my voice. Stop Bella. Who was that? Something was shaking me. I bolted upright, the pressure gone, the touching over. Annie was hovering over me. "Bella, you were screaming in your sleep."

It must have been a nightmare. Or, well, a flashback of last night. Unfortunately I had managed to survive. I was hoping, at least by the end of the night I was, that I wouldn't survive this torture. But I did, and I somehow was able to walk under my own power back to the room and climbed into my bunk. As soon as Annie came back to the room, she went straight over to where I lay. I was crying silently; I honestly didn't even know I was crying until she began wiping my tears away. I didn't know what to tell her. She was so optimistic, so hopeful. I wasn't, I couldn't be. I wasn't strong like she was. I didn't want to admit it to her, but I was broken. I was broken both physically and mentally. I honestly didn't have the will do live anymore. I doubt I'll ever get out of here, so what's the point. I was a shell of a girl. I had let her baby me last night, helping me undress and clean myself before she tucked me in. I had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep…until this morning.

"Nightmare." Annie glanced at me but didn't bring it up again. "Well…guess what today is."

"Another day I find myself waking up when the night before I prayed to God I wouldn't?"

Annie froze. I think I scared her. "Um…no. It's um, Saturday."

Saturday, that's right! How could I have forgotten? My heart sank. There was no way I was going to be allowed to go on the trip to the grocery store, and even if by some miracle they let me, Edward would be able to tell that something was wrong. I could barely walk without bending over and grimacing. Annie must have known what I was thinking.

"Don't worry. We'll get you some Tylenol or something and you'll just about be as good as new." I nodded. I couldn't argue with her. I just scared the poor girl with my morbid thoughts. Everyone was now awake, getting washed and dressed for chores. I was hoping that since chore assignments didn't usually change I would still be going to the grocery store. After getting dressed I did a quick check in the mirror, looking for bruises. Face was okay; I had huge dark circles under my eyes, but no bruises. I spotted one on my neck just below my jaw. I quickly grabbed some cover-up and made sure the bruise was no longer visible. Okay, that should do it.

Like clockwork, our "bodyguards" opened the door and entered. "The chores will be the same as last week." I almost cried out in joy. I was finally getting a break, some good luck.

George escorted me as well as same girls as last week to the same van and just like last time, Madam was already waiting inside. "Hurry up." She turned and stared me straight in the face. "You got very lucky." I kept my mouth shut praying she wouldn't order me back inside. She didn't.

The four of us slid into the car, George got in the drivers seat, and we were off. My heart fluttered nervously as I thought about why I was truly going to the grocery store. I was going to see Edward! I hope he remembered. I really shouldn't get my hopes up. For all I know, he could have been pulling my leg. Getting some poor girls hopes up, I'm sure I looked like easy prey. I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear. I had left it down today in case the make up on my neck started wearing off.

"Everyone out." George's gruff voice startled me. Like last week Annie and I grabbed the cart and headed to the butcher. God I was so nervous. I couldn't stop fidgeting with my sweatshirt. My eyes scanned the crowd around us nervously. Where was he?

"Bella, hi!" I could've sworn my heart stopped when I heard the sweetest voice in world utter my name. I took a deep breath and turned around to where that beautiful sound came from. There he was in all his glory. Just stunning. He seemed to be in a better mood this week too. Less…tense. But he took a few steps toward me and his whole demeanor changed. I watched as his face went from confusion understanding to something that resembled anger, all in less than five second. And then just like that he was back to normal.

Next to him stood a tiny girl with short dark hair. She too was stunning. His girlfriend perhaps?

I stammered, unable to think of words quick enough. "Um…Hi, Edward." I gave him a small smile. As much as my heart longed for me to trust him, told me that he wouldn't hurt me, my head wouldn't let me. I was finally learning my lesson I guess.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice." The tiny girl bounded forward and pulled me into an all-encompassing hug. "It's so nice to meet you Bella."

I had to bit my cheek to keep myself from crying out in pain. Oh god, she managed to irritate every sore spot. Black dots clouded my vision and I felt myself swaying. A cool hand gripped my shoulder and steadied my tilting body.

"Are you okay?" The sound of Edward's beautiful voice was muffled out by the blood pounding in my ears.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Really." I hoped they would buy my lie. I couldn't risk them finding out. They would hate me. I couldn't look them in the eye. They would be able to see right through my façade in my eyes. And I would find that emotion I feared to seem most in theirs. Pity.

Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face towards his. "Bella, is someone hurting you?"

**EPOV**

"Drive faster Alice." I knew I shouldn't have let her drive. I didn't even want her to come. But she came to me one night explaining she had been having more visions of me with a human girl. She must have seen Bella. There were so many, and they were all different. More detailed than the first one she had had and told Jasper about. I tried to turn her off the subject but she wouldn't quit pestering me. I finally caved and told her of my accidental meeting with the girl last week. She practically squealed in delight when I told her of my feelings, that for some reason the universe was making it my duty to help this girl. And then of course she blackmailed me. Told me if she couldn't help me she would tell Carlisle and Esme. I really didn't want to involve them in this right now. I also didn't want them to know how weak my will was around this human.

So I relented. Maybe it was a good idea. Alice would be able to check the future, which could be very helpful in keeping me from hurting Bella. She would also be able to see Bella's future. Maybe we could get some sort of an idea as to why she felt so sad and hopeless.

And now here we were, stuck in a car with Alice driving. Not that Alice was a slow driver, well at least not by human standards. But to my standards and with me itching to see Bella, she was driving unbearably slow today.

"Hold your horses Edward. You're going to get there in time. I can see it."

"Alice, I can't tell you why, I really wish I knew, but for some reason this girl is important to me. I'm drawn to her. Already I care too much about her to want to do any harm."

"Maybe you've met your soul mate." Alice definitely knew how to silence a car. Granted, we were the only two in the car, but it was silent nonetheless. She had a point there, and she would know about soul mates. She had Jasper, and they were very much in love, inseparable, forever bound to one another. And Rosalie had Emmett. And Esme had Carlisle. I was the only unpaired vampire in the coven. Maybe my time had come to finally find my soul mate.

Alice slamming on the breaks into a parking spot viciously drew me from my thoughts. "We're here," she sang. I climbed out of the car at the fastest human looking speed I could handle and entered the grocery store with Alice hot on my heels. Immediately I was overwhelmed by the stench of the food but it hardly held my attention for a second. I was on a mission. Before I even took two steps I caught the faint scent of freesias. It wouldn't be a problem finding Bella, I would just track her. And just look at that. I found her right where I left her last time. At the butcher. My eyes greedily drank in her sight. She was as beautiful as ever, yet I could tell she was hiding something. I frowned, I didn't like that. I didn't want anything to hurt her.

I tried to enter her mind, to get some sort of a clue. It was harder here in the store because I had to consciously ignore everyone else's thoughts and specifically tune into one person. I was so uneasy and off guard last week I didn't even think to try and read Bella's thoughts. I worked hard, tuning everyone else out and pushing my way to Bella's mind. Nothing happened. Was I doing something wrong? I tried again. Nothing. _I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts._ How strange. I was very intrigued.

Before I even had a chance to think about how to act or what to say, my mouth went off without my permission. "Bella, hi!." She froze for a minute before turning to face me. And then it hit me. I could I have missed it. Her smell was off. She still smelled like Bella there was something else. Something…it was…it was _burned flesh._ I quickly regained control of emotions and tried to act normal.

I could hear her blood pounding in time with her heartbeat. I watched as she eyed Alice with caution and curiosity. She pulled her eyes away. She looked nervous. Did I make her nervous?

"Um…Hi, Edward." I took a small step forward. I just wanted to pull her into my arms but thought otherwise. Instead I introduced Alice.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice." Before I could hold her back Alice drew Bella into a well-meant but tight hug. "It's so nice to meet you Bella."

I knew Alice knew how to handle humans but when I saw Bella's face pale and her eyes glisten I grew worried. Alice released Bella and looked at her with concern. We could both see her body sway slightly and her eyes glaze over. I put a hand on her shoulder in attempts to steady her.

"Are you okay?" I was truly concerned. Bella seemed to recover a bit but still wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" Alice reached out a hand to comfort Bella but I quietly growled at her. No human could hear, but Alice got the picture. I still didn't understand why I felt so protective of this human girl, even from the sweet pixie I considered my sister. I could hear Alice apologizing to me profusely in her head. _Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't even squeeze. I just placed my arms around her I swear!_ I waved Alice off with my hand. All was forgiven.

Bella shook her head and seemed to perk up. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Really." I could tell she was lying. Something was not right here. I remembered how she was hiding bruises last week. And now this week she almost collapsed in pain when Alice touched her. She was also looking quite frail and thin, so very pale for a human. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, like someone who had been sick for months. She didn't look this bad last week. And sadly, even looking as sickly as she did today, she was still an unmatchable beauty in my eyes.

I placed my finger gently under her chin and raised her face to look at mine. It was time to get some answers. "Bella, is someone hurting you?"

* * *

_I like reviews and you like chapters. I think we can work something out. Review lots and you'll get your next chapter!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: To those of you who want Edward to rescue Bella already…me too! But it really wouldn't fit in the story right now. Bella needs a catalyst to motivate her to tell Edward. So keep your fingers crossed she gets one soon!_

_Also, your feedback has been incredible. I cherish it, seriously. Please, keep up the great responses and I'll try as hard as possible to keep working on this story at the same rate._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 6**

Did Edward truly expect me to tell him the truth? _Yes_ Edward. Actually, multiple are hurting me, not only am I being abused and starved, but I'm sexually assaulted as well. Was that the answer you were looking for?

Not an option. That would totally freak him out. "No Edward. I don't know what would make you ask that." I tried to brush him off like he was crazy.

He wasn't fooled. "Bella, I can tell you're hurt. And you look so sad. Please, let me help you. I want to be your friend." I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes. They were full of worry, care, want. Love. Love? Love, I almost forgot what that was, what it felt like.

"And why would you want to do that. You barely know me." This time the little one, Alice I think, stepped forward.

"We're good people. Our father raised us to help others, and you look like you could really use it." I don't know what it was about these two, but they were easily whittling down my resolve. I couldn't tell them, it would most likely put me in mortal danger. But it don't know if it was how they manipulated their words, or smiled or what but they made the answer seem so easy. They dazzled me. I could feel my willpower to hold back dissolving slowly.

"Well, um…it, I really can't tell you. Not now. They would kill me. I mean um, yeah. Please just drop it." I was practically begging. I couldn't believe I had let that much slip out! I could tell Edward was unhappy with what I had said and with what he could infer from it. He sighed and ran a perfectly proportioned hand through his beautiful hair. He glanced behind me for a moment causing me to turn around, Annie was on her way back. She had given us space to talk again and ran to the deli to pick up the other half of our grocery list.

"Fine, I'll let this go for now Bella. But please take this." I took the piece of paper he held out in his hand and unfolded it. Artistically drawn in beautiful penmanship were two telephone numbers. I looked back up at Edward confused.

"The first number is mine and the second is Alice's. Don't hesitate to call if you need absolutely anything. Really, a ride, someone to talk to. _Anything._" He emphasized the last word. "Will I see you here next week?

I nodded my head. "Alright, I'll hang onto this and I'll um, see you next Saturday." Edward reached out with one hand and ever so gently stroked my cheek. His cool fingers felt like little pieces of heaven and it took all my self-control not to lean into them. "Take care Bella."

He and his sister reluctantly turned around and left. Sadness filled my heart as I watched them go, slowly getting smaller and smaller until they disappeared behind an aisle. And as they disappeared, so did my hope. At least I had their phone numbers. I clung to that paper like it was my last shard of hope. And in reality, it was.

Annie pulled my arm and motioned for me to walk forward. "Come on. Let's find the others before we get in trouble."

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. After our chores were finished we had some down time, so Annie and I played go fish with one of the old decks of cards lying around. There wasn't much else to do and I couldn't bear to be alone with my thoughts. "Got any twos?" Annie shook her head. "Go fish!"

I groaned and picked up another card from the deck. Not that this was a game of skill, but I sucked at it. I guess that was expected with my luck. "So Bella," Annie was whispering, she didn't want the other girls to hear. "I know what Edward gave you. I was watching you guys while I was in line at the deli."

My heart rate increased. Was she going to turn on me? Would I be punished again? "A…and?" Annie covered my free hand with her own. "And I think you should act soon. I haven't known you that long Bella, but I've come to care for you quite a bit. You're like a sister to me. I can tell how being here is effecting you. You're wasting away! No one deserves to be here, but you of all people need to get out. Desperately. Please, I know you don't want to hear me say this, but at least think about calling. Take care of yourself and get out of here." She spoke with such intensity, with such a need. She was scared for me. What she didn't know was I had already memorized both numbers just in case.

I wiped tears from my cheeks. No one had ever cared about me enough to say something like that…except for my mother. But when I was with her, the worst kind of trouble I got in was usually something petty at school. "I promise Annie, I'll think about it. I really will. I'm just so scared to trust these strangers. And what if I got caught trying to get help, or what if I manage to escape and Misha or someone finds me. Annie, I'm terrified. I don't want to hurt anymore, but I'm risking so much by making that call. I just need some time to way my options okay?"

By now Annie was crying as well. I wiped away her tears and kissed her hand. "That's all I ask for Bella. Thank you."

"Oh no! Shit, Annie! It's 7:05! We're running late!" We both jumped up from our little chairs and haphazardly pulled clothing from our trunk. What's my flavor tonight? I glanced down in my arms, a white baby doll dress, one of the more respectable items I had. Good, at least I would be covered tonight. I threw the dress crying out in pain as it as the fabric got caught on my uncoverd raw burn. Annie and I had tried to cover it with a band-aid earlier, but it just trapped the heat still radiating from the flesh. I would have to try again later. Pulling half my hair up I smacked on some lip gloss. Good enough. I could care less how I looked. I put just enough on to appease Misha. As if on cue, our door swung open and Misha walked in, his minons right behind him.

"Good evening. And now for tonight's activities. Greta is on the bar. Annie, Mary, Paula, Lucy and Dalia are downstairs entertaining. Isabella, Carmine, Sara and Olga are upstairs. You may leave. Isabella you will wait a moment. I'll bring you up myself." I noticed Annie eye me worriedly, but there was nothing she or I could do. I gave her a sad smile to send her on her way.

"I have a special request for you Isabella. It seems one of my special clients finds you quite enjoyable to look at. You have caught his eye and now he wants you. He's paid quite well. You will not complain, you will at _least_ make him _think_ you are enjoying it. If he asks for anything you will do it. He has paid more for you than he as for any other girl, hell he paid me more than we make in a year. He will not be told no."

It never ended. Was I a bad person? Had I done something so horrible that I would have this thrust upon me? My mind flashed back to the piece of paper Edward had given me. It was too late now. Misha had his hand wrapped around my arm and was already dragging me upstairs, I couldn't run for a phone. I tried to drag my feet to slow him down, to slow my meeting with the fates. "Don't be difficult Isabella. I'm warning you."

Misha had never sounded more deadly nor had he ever looked at me with more intent. How much did this guy pay? More importantly, what did he expect of me? "In the white room Isabella. He'll be in in five minutes. Don't try anything." Misha slammed the door leaving me all alone. I wrapped my arms around myself in attempts to cool my chilled body. Like my skinny arms would protect me. I stood in the center of the room not knowing what to do with myself; I would not touch that bed until I had to. I went to the window and pulled the drapes to the side. The view of the city was breathtaking. Beautiful enough to almost make me forget where I was for a moment. But I could never forget where I was. Looking through the triple locked double paned third story window of a brothel where I was. Beaten, starved and forced into prostitution. No, I could never forget.

**EPOV**

It killed me inside, as much as that was possible for a vampire, to see Bella being so stubborn and unwilling to accept my help. Alice's hand found my shoulder. "She'll come to us Edward. Don't worry."

I couldn't help but worry. I wanted to be with this girl with ever fiber of my being and something bad was happening to her. Someone was laying a cruel hand to her porcelain skin. I burned with anger. When I had my way, no one would be hurting her again.

Alice and I were on our way back home. We needed to have a talk with the family and let them know what was happening. It was time. I felt like things were going to be taking a more serious turn soon and the support of my family would be greatly needed…and appreciated.

Alice pulled into our driveway and we ran into the dining room where we knew our family would already be waiting for us. And they were. I glanced at the five beautiful faces sitting around the table we so rarely used. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"What is it Edward? You sounded very concerned on the phone."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Jasper and Alice already know this. Two weeks ago I ran into a human at the grocery store. I took all of my self-control and my love for my family to keep from having her right then and there. I've never craved human blood so badly." Carlisle looked up at me sharply. "Your singer. Her blood sings to you."

Carlisle knew so very much about vampires, I knew he must have been right. How rare it was to find the one whose blood sang to me like no one elses. But that wasn't the only driving force behind my feelings. I continued.

"But something else also drew me to her. She called out to me and I felt the urge to respond. It was something my body was telling me to do. Her name is Bella. From the moment I saw her I could tell something wasn't right. She had bruises she was trying to cover up and she looked so sad. Jasper was overwhelmed with her feelings of hopelessness and fear. We made plans to meet at the same time and place yesterday. And we did. Alice and I. Alice has been seeing her in visions and had to come with me. Bella looked even worse yesterday. More injuries. She's thin. Her smell is…off. And I still feel this overwhelming need to help her, more than I feel the need to have her blood. I don't know what my feelings for this girl are, it's almost as if I've known her forever, but I do know that I'm obligated to help her. She refused or immediate help yesterday, but I gave her both Alice's phone number as well as mine. I told her to call for anything."

Carlisle stood and walked over to me. I gazed into his warm gold eyes. I could see the passion behind the words he spoke. "You've done the right thing Edward. And I know I speak for the entire family when I say we will do anything we can to help."

Esme hugged me. "We will Edward. This is very important to you and therefore it is very important to us as well."

I looked around at my brothers and sisters. They all nodded there heads in agreement, even beautiful Rosalie. I couldn't have asked for a better family. My heart wept with relief, we would help Bella when she asked, and she would be safe with us.

Just as I was staring to relax Alice's tiny hand gripped my arm to steady herself. A vision.

"Edward. I don't know where she is, but Bella is going to be needing our help very very soon. She's going to call. " She turned to Carlisle our resident doctor. "We'll definitely be needing you."

**BPOV**

The sound of the loose handle shaking was loud enough to draw my attention from the window to the door. In stepped my high bidder. I lost feeling in my hands in feet; it was James. James was my high bidder? I knew he was a VIP but I didn't think he would do anything like this nor did I think I even caught his attention. He looked the same as he did the other night he passed me in the hallway. He strutted over to me and smiled. It was an evil smile and I didn't like it.

"Mm, Isabella. You are even more beautiful than I remember." I had no idea what he was talking about. My skin was marred with bruises; my hair had lost its luster and curl. I was getting uncomfortably thin, my clothing hanging off of me, my ribs almost countable through my bruises. James' fingers ran up and down the skin on my arm. "So soft. Like a petal." Ugh, he had a grossness factor higher than any guy I had ever been with.

"You have no idea do you? No clue of what I have planned for you…for you. My sweet angelic girl. You are mine. But not just for the night. I bought you for three whole days. I want to get the best out of you before you're used, old and no fun anymore. And now I will. You will be here with me for three days, and no where else."

And if life couldn't have gotten any worse, it just did when those words slid out of his mouth. I guess money really could buy you anything. He pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck. He was trying to be sexy, smooth. It wasn't working. I was disgusted. He moaned into my neck, great he was turning himself on. What an ego. He pushed me against the wall, hard. Actually that hurt. Really badly. What the hell?!

"Bella, I don't like the idea of you with anyone else." He hit my jaw. He wasn't allowed to do that. Misha's words echoed in my head. He paid well; he could do any damn thing he wanted. "You're mine now. I can have you anytime I want." He pushed me harder against the wall causing my head to knock against the concrete. Had James not been holding me my buckling knees would have sent me to the ground. "Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?"

James picked me up and tossed me on the bed. My wrist caught one of the bed posts and I heard a crack. Flaming pain tore through my hand. "Mm, where was I." James didn't even have the patience to let me take my dress off. He wasn't like many of the other men. As rough as he was, he didn't seem like he was going to be finishing anytime soon. My breathing was coming in short gaps from James weight and from the pain, making me lightheaded. I prayed for the sanctuary of unconsciousness. My prayers must have been answered because I didn't remember anything else from that night. I woke up still in my dress, lying curled in a ball on top of the sheets on the bed. James was under the blankets, of course, and sleeping as well.

I went to stretch out my legs and bit back a groan. I couldn't move without being in excruciating pain. I looked down at my wrist, it was swollen to twice its normal size. I wept in silence, cursing whomever was responsible for keeping me alive.

Stop please! James was petting me again. I didn't want him to touch me. Before he could get any further there was knock at the door. James answered it and bent down to pick up whatever was left there. It was breakfast. I hoped some of that was for me. I hadn't had anything to eat since early yesterday and it wasn't much. Just a bowl of oatmeal. James was sitting at a small newly added table in the corner and must have seen me watching him eat. "Oh, are you hungry? Here." He tossed something to me and it landed on the bed by my right side. It was two pieces of toast. Better than nothing. I finished them in two minutes, my stomach still begging for more. I could feel my mouth salivating as I continued to watch James eat. "Jesus! Isabella, stop staring at me like that!" Oh no. He was angry. He jumped up from the table and pulled me from the bed slamming me against a nearby wall. He held me there by my neck his hands gripping so tightly I knew they would leave marks.

"You will not stare at me. It is rude to stare at those who own you." He sneered every word and his foul breath encompassed my face. Had his hands not been wrapped around my neck I would have gagged. He let me drop to the ground jostling my poor wrist. He kicked me once in the ribs before going back to his breakfast. This time, I knew better than to stare at him.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. James was brought two more meals and shared nothing with me. I was feeling weak, with both hunger and pain. And as if anything would stop him, before falling asleep that night, James forced himself on me a few more times. I was praying for a quick death.

Unfortunately when I awoke the next morning it was clear I didn't get it. Breakfast was delivered once again and I got my two pieces of toast. "No thank you bitch?" I found myself on the ground my hips painfully pinned by his foot. "Tsk tsk, no manners Isabella. That will have to change."

When James finished breakfast he went to shower in the bathroom next door locking me in. I crawled into the corner and cried. This was the James that Annie usually had to take care of. I wasn't just crying for anymore. I was crying for my sweet friend as well. Though, it wasn't much. My body didn't have enough energy for tears, and I would have bet good money I was thoroughly dehydrated. My sobs quickly turned into coughs and a strange sound filled my ears. And it didn't stop. Why wouldn't that incessant buzzing stop? Wasn't I in enough pain? Was I really that hated?

My heart lept. I knew that sound! It was a phone! More importantly it was a cell phone, James' cell phone. Where was it. I crawled to James' pile of clothing on the other side of the room. The phone had to be in there. My hand found a small object, the source of the sound. Bingo! I quickly cancelled the other call. I had to get this done before James came back.

My fingers stumbled around on the keys but managed to dial the first of the two numbers I had memorized. Please pick up please pick up!

"Hello?" I nearly wept when I heard Edward's melodic voice answer the phone.

"Edward," I croaked. "Bella!" He almost shouted. I could hear the panic in his voice. "Where are you? I'll come get you. Just tell me where you are!"

"I don't know! I was brought here against my will!" This was hopeless. Who was I kidding.

"Look around Bella. Can you see any landmarks?"

"We're just outside the city. The building is three stories. Across from us is a restaurant. Fettuccine's Italian."

"Good Bella. There are only two of them in the city of Seattle. We'll find you."

"Wait Edward. You can't come now. It'll never work. Come around 2am when everyone is sleeping. It might be easier. At least I'll have some sort of chance."

I heard Edward sigh. What a sweet sound. "Alright Bella. But please, promise me you'll be careful."

"I will I promise." Footsteps outside the door drew my attention away from the phone for a moment. "I have to go he's coming." I hung up on my sweet Edward and crawled back to my corner. Nighttime could not come soon enough.

* * *

_Wow. That was…tough. Send me lots of reviews and I'll make sure the next chapter is up as soon as I finish it, which won't be long._

_-lmbrtvll_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_Wow! I have over 100 reviews! Thank you so much!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 7**

"Will you stop your crying bitch." I cringed slightly at James' stinging words but they didn't dig nearly as deep as they would have earlier. Edward was coming. I couldn't stop thinking those words in my head. Edward was coming. _To save me!_ I caught myself smiling and immediately stopped. It would be the end of me if James found any of this out.

"Get up." I glanced up at James. He was sitting on the bed, naked and aroused. I wondered how long I could hold out. I would be leaving this dump tonight. Would I be able to hold James off until then? James ordered me again. "I said get up and get over here. I wanna take you for a ride." I slowly rose to me feet, grasping the wall for a moment as the room spun about me. I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and successfully made my way over to the bed without tripping. I stopped at the foot of the bed. James was pleasuring himself and I didn't want to…interrupt. More like I didn't want to have to take over. James stopped when he noticed me standing there…staring. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

James leaned forward and grabbed me by the arms easily picking me up and placing me directly on top of him. He groaned in sick satisfaction and I held back a grimace. He must have really enjoyed himself because thankfully he didn't last long. He pushed me off of him and rolled over in bed swiftly falling asleep, leaving me to my own thoughts. I let them drift to Edward.

**EPOV**

My family stared at me anxiously as I got off the phone with Bella. I'm sure they heard the entire conversation. I turned to them. "We need to find out where Fettuccine's Italian is. I know there's one on each side of the city. Bella is located across the street from one of them, in a three story building."

Emmett quickly grabbed his laptop and pulled up the website for the restaurant. Yes! We were in luck. There were exterior photographs of each restaurant. We all gathered around the laptop and studied the two hard. Each was taken at an angle so that both sides of the street were visible. Jesus, which one was it? I was starting to panic. I didn't want to have to drive to both locations, that would just waste time. Time my precious Bella didn't have.

"Edward, try to relax. We'll figure it out." I was instantly calmed and thanked Jasper. I would have to stay calm for my Bella, she needed me now.

"There!" Alice's tiny hand pointed to the photograph on the right. And there it was. A plain looking three-story building, the curtains drawn on top floor. A small, somewhat tasteful "Entertainment" sign hanging on the outside at street level. It was small and in the corner of the photograph but it was visible, especially with our superior eyesight.

"That's where we need to be at 2 am. Bella will be waiting. Alice, Jasper, I would like you both to come with me." Both my siblings nodded. Carlisle stepped forward about to protest. I could hear it in his mind. He wanted to join us. I held up my hand to interrupt him.

"Carlisle, I'm going to need you here waiting for us. Bella will most likely not be in the best condition. I've thought about it. We can't take her to the hospital. Too many questions will be asked; they could find her there. It is safer if we help her recover at our home."

Carlisle nodded agreeing with me. "I'll make a trip to the hospital and grab as many extra supplies as I can, morphine, sutures, bandages, gauze…anything and everything, especially since we can't take her to the hospital. We'll be ready for you."

I nodded my thanks to Carlisle and turned back to Alice and Jasper. "We should probably go hunting. I don't want any of us to be any more tempted than we need to." We left the rest of our family to prepare for the impending arrival and headed out to the surrounding woods to gorge ourselves on whatever animals we could find.

**BPOV**

We hadn't moved for hours, the day had slipped away. James was still sleeping and I had no energy or strength left to move. I would probably end up back on the bed anyway. I was still lying in a fetal position cradling my uncomfortably swollen wrist to my chest. A numb tingling was settling into my fingers. That couldn't be good. And how I craved a simple glass of ice water. I could almost imagine it cooling off my burning throat, easing the ache of hunger in my chest, quelling the fire I felt burning within me. Edward would be disgusted when he saw me. I was dirty, grimey, swollen. My body was at least fifteen pounds underweight and my skin was pale. I was broken, a rag doll, a shell of who I used to be. And to top it all of I was starting to feel sick. I could already feel a fever burning within. It was probably just my bodies way of responding to all the stress its been under.

James moaned and began to wake up. Great. I really hope he's not expecting me to be ready to go again. I could barely move. "Mm, I'm hungry." He glanced over at me and stroked my back. "It's our last night together Isabella. Let's make it special. I'm asking for a bottle of wine with dinner." He got up and called downstairs, yelling out orders unintelligible to me.

I could smell the food before it even entered the room and my stomach gave out a cry of protest. James heard it and burst out into a fit of laughter. "Are you hungry again? Well, tonight is special. Here." James held out a cube of cut steak to me. My mouth watered as I started at it. Was he actually giving me something to eat other than toast? I grabbed it from his hand and shoved it in my mouth. I was instantly ashamed. I acted more animal than human. All over a tiny piece of steak. Tears sprang to my eyes and I held them back. Toughen up Bella.

James laughed a billowing laugh as he watched. "You do have an animal side to you Isabella. I like it. I'll keep that in mind for later." He uncorked the bottle of wine and poured himself a very large glass almost downing half of it before he continued with his meal. "Would you like some animal girl?"

I shook my head no, but since when did James care about what I wanted? Never, and now was not an exception. "I want you to enjoy this just as much as I am Isabella." He grabbed my chin and thrust the neck of the bottle into my mouth pouring way too much. I chocked as the liquid went down and fought to keep it from coming back up. James licked the spilt wine off my face and moaned. "Good girl."

My mind reeled and my stomach churned from the wine. I couldn't think straight. Lack of food, water and body weight, not to mention the fever, were proving fatal in my trying to stay level headed. And alive. I watched through hazy vision as James downed his second glass of wine. At this rate, my work would be done for me. I needed to make sure he slept very very deeply tonight. I reached out with a shaking hand and refilled James' glass, giving him my best seductive smile. He raised the glass to me, cheers, and drank greedily. I noticed his eyes were getting more sluggish, his movements more sloppy. I needed him to finish the rest of the bottle.

I took a fake sip from the bottle making James think I was enjoying myself before handing the rest of the bottle back to him. He didn't even pour it in his glass this time. He held the bottle to his lips, tipped back his head and gulped. I watched as the liquid level became less and less until the rest of the wine was gone. I prayed silently for the alcohol to take effect. He was very drunk, but not enough so for me to get my hopes up.

James stood and swayed before giggling…giggling? Wow, he must be more inebriated than I thought. "Come animal girl. I want you many more times before the night is over and you're no longer mine."

I stood, swaying as James did and followed him to the bed. "James, are you sure…" My cheek burned. He slapped me, the hardest he's ever slapped me. "I never said you could call me by name. Now where were we…" He pushed me on the bed and my injured wrist caught the bed frame sending agonizing waves of pain throughout my body. James didn't care. He grabbed each side of my face and roughly pushed his lips on mine. "You taste delicious."

As James' lips continued to assault mine he guided my hand to his crotch. I knew what he wanted, and easily complied. It was a better option than sex. "Damn it woman, pleasure me!" I didn't know why James was yelling at me. It's not like I was completely inexperienced at what I was doing. This has worked fine for me other times.

James gripped my wrist hard. Thank god it wasn't the broken one. "I said pleasure me. Clearly you're not doing it right." I looked down. He was right. I was having no effect. And then it hit me and I couldn't suppress a giggle. He was too drunk! I gasped as James punched me in the chest sending me into a coughing fit. "If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't laugh." Even the punch couldn't steal my enjoyment away from me. James deserved to feel embarrassment as I had for the past two days.

James' words were slurred but that didn't stop him from pushing me down onto my back on the bed and lying on top of me. He moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable, trying to get things to…work, that weren't working. And then the movement stopped. James was still on top of me, but he wasn't moving. What…? He had passed out! My luck was finally changing. Unfortunately James was very heavy and his weight was crushing me. My lungs exploded in pain as I tried to inhale. I had to push this monster off of me, even unconscious he was causing me pain. I wiggled and wiggled until finally I could pull myself out from underneath him, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. I stilled myself listening for any movement or sounds. I heard nothing.

I crept as silently as possible over to where I had left James phone earlier to check the time. 1:51. My heart jumped. I would be getting out of here in mere minutes. Minutes that would feel like seconds after all the time I had been here. I made sure my dress was in place and unsteadily tiptoed to the door.

**EPOV**

I glanced the glowing blue clock in my Volvo. 1:45. Bella would be free in fifteen minutes. I could barely contain myself and that was with Jasper's help. I looked around. The streets were empty. Many businesses were closed, even "houses of entertainment."

" I see her Edward. She's going to make it out of there. At 1:58 exactly. You should wait nearby for her. Her strength is fading." Thirteen minutes, how ironic, lucky number thirteen.

I opened the car door and stepped out. I made my way over to the building trying to keep to the shadows in case anyone saw me. I didn't want to draw attention. I wanted to make sure the coast was clear for Bella, and if I heard anything inside, I could intervene making sure she got out. Right now all was silent. I leaned back against a wall and got comfortable. No wait would be too long for my Bella.

**BPOV**

I pulled at the door in the room expecting having to struggle with a lock but it opened easily. James forgot to lock it. I smiled inside. I could almost taste freedom. I stuck my head into the hallway. It was dark and empty. The girls must be downstairs and my guards must be sleeping by now.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. I can do this. I was strong. I may be broken, but I could do this. I stealthily made my way down the quite hallway and began to tackle the stairs looming ahead, grasping the handrail for deal life. My balance was off, my head spun painfully and each step felt waited. But I did it. I got to the bottom of the stairs without incident. Now all I had to do was make it to the back of the building and out the back door.

I paused for a moment to check for sounds. Again, I heard nothing. Good. I continued on past the door leading to the main room open to the public and into the hallway that led to my exit. I stopped in my steps, waves of emotions overcoming me. Before me was the door leading to my freedom. I ran as fast as I could, limping ever step but not letting it stop me. Freedom would be mine tonight. My speed increased and I reached the door ripping it open and throwing myself into the cool night air in the alleyway. I looked around wildly. Where was Edward? Where was my savior?

"Bella?" A hushed voice murmured my name. I turned my head. There he was. My god, my hero, my champion. I couldn't see his beautiful features in the darkness of night, but I knew he was just as gorgeous as the last time I saw him.

**EPOV**

I heard something. Uneven steps, irregular breathing. And then a door was roughly pushed open and someone gasped. It was coming from the alleyway to my right. I ran towards it. It had to be my Bella. I needed to get to her.

It was dark, but my eyes more than compensated. There stood my angel looking around wildly in a tattered and dirty white dress. Her hair was unruly, her face smudged. I could smell alcohol on her and her bruises stood out starkly against her white skin. But she still looked beautiful and she was still my Bella. My Bella. That sounded so good, so right.

I watched. She still hadn't noticed me. "Bella." I kept my voice quite and controlled. Had she known how much pain I was in, how rampant my emotions were running…God if she knew. She would think I was crazy. How I could I feel this much love for someone I had just met? How was this possible? I couldn't tell her, ast least not yet. Let her heal first.

Bella turned her head at the sound of my voices and I gladly held out my arms to her.

**BPOV**

"Edward." As soon as his name left my lips, uncontrollable sobbing begin and I half ran half limped into his waiting arms, collapsing as soon as we touched. His arms were hard, yet comforting, the coolness soothing my aching burning body. I sobbed without abandon into his shirt. I had survived. I was free and in the arms of a man whom I wanted to never be separated from again. I finally, after what felt like forever, felt safe and cared for.

Edward's cool hand brushed my hair back causing me to cry even more. It had been so long since I had felt a soothing touch, a touch out of care and concern rather than want and lust. It was at this moment that I knew the rest of my life was beginning and I could finally begin to heal my broken body and spirit.

* * *

_Please please continue with your wonderful, smile causing reviews. They are like my ray of light as I write this dark story. I LOVE them. Review and I'll update!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: To those of you who would like to know what's going to happen to the other girls, especially Annie, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. Or James. ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't stop the crying. All of my repressed anger and sadness filtered out through these tears. That's not to say I wouldn't still be angry or all, I still had plenty of that left. After a few moments Edward lifted me up in his arms and as gently as possible began to carry me away. God, I was freezing. All I had on was my little white dress, and though I was more than thankful to be in Edward's arms…they were kind of cold.

My shivering got so bad at one point I'm sure Edward could feel them. "Don't worry, we have lots of blankets in the car. We'll get you warmed up." I looked up to see Edwards face smiling upon me. I could also see the worry in his eyes. And the anger. Was he angry with me? Did he feel the same way I did, that this whole thing was caused by my stupidity. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head and buried my face deeper in Edward's chest.

We stopped and I felt myself being placed on a cushioned seat with warm air swirling around me. I opened my eyes and allowed myself to let go of Edward. "You'll be okay Bella." His voice was so smooth I would believe anything he said.

I looked around. We were in a car and I was sitting next to Alice who was starting to wrap me in layers of blankets. The warmth and comfort of the blankets felt so good, it had been so long since I was properly warm. I sat huddled in my little ball of blankets feeling oddly calm and at peace.

It was when I felt the car move beneath me that I noticed Alice looking at me, and I mean _really _looking at me; taking in every bruise, every imperfection. I shuddered at the thought of how horrible I must look. We hit a bump causing me to lift slightly off the seat and land of center onto my wrist. I hissed in pain and I could hear Alice mumble something slightly to Edward. I hope she was telling him to slow down.

The man in the front passenger seat turned around and smiled at me. "Sorry Bella. Edward is just a little anxious to get home."

"Home?" Come to think of it, I was so preoccupied with getting out that I never thought about where I would go after I did. I guess I automatically assumed I would be taken to a hospital. It was clear my wrist was broken.

"Yes Bella." This time it was Alice who spoke. "We're going to take you to our home in Forks. Our father, Carlisle is a doctor. And we thought it might be safer for you there."

I nodded my head in understanding too exhausted to do much else. I could feel my eyes trying to shut wearily but I continued to force them open. I never wanted to take my eyes off Edward. However darkness was encroaching upon my vision and the last thing I saw before giving myself over to unconsciousness were Edward's bothered eyes in the rearview mirror.

**EPOV**

We were almost home and for that I was thankful. Bella had passed out in the backseat next to Alice and I could tell Jasper was uncomfortable. Not just from the scent of Bella's blood, but also from the amount of pain radiating from her. I pushed the pedal down a little further now that Bella was unconscious and wouldn't feel any pain if we hit a pot hole or bump.

"Jasper, call Carlisle. Tell him we're almost home." Instantly, Jasper was on the phone with our father updating him on Bella's condition and our whereabouts. Finally after what seemed liked days in the car we turned onto the familiar road that led to our long driveway. The car quickly yet gently came to a stop in our driveway and before Jasper and Alice even had a chance to get out I had Bella in my arms.

I looked down at the creature I had in my arms. She looked so peaceful. It was nice to see her like that. I walked as smoothly as possible to our front door where Carlisle stood with the door open, ready to treat his new patient. Carlisle looked down at Bella and I watched as a cacophony of emotions flitted across his face.

"We took the liberty of making up your room for her use Edward. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head. "Head on up then. Esme is already waiting. I'll grab my bag and meet you up there."

I walked to the stairs, wondering where Rosalie and Emmet were. I was somewhat grateful that neither were here. Well, I was grateful that Rosalie wasn't here. Not right now. I knew how she felt about this whole situation, I heard it in her thoughts. She wasn't happy that we were risking our family for one pathetic human. Deep down inside I knew that that was just how Rosalie was. She would come around eventually, I hope. I took the steps two at a time, still managing to keep a smooth gait. Esme was anxiously waiting at the door to my room for us. He had such a big heart, I hope seeing Bella in this condition didn't hurt her.

Esme skimed Bella's form and had she been able to cry I think she would have. "Oh Edward. Who would do this to a defenseless girl? How cruel, they must have no heart. Go on in. Put the poor thing on the bed."

Bed? Since when did I have a bed? Yet there sitting in the center of my back wall was a large bed turned down, waiting for Bella. "I know what your thinking." I turned back to Esme.

"We picked it up earlier today. We thought she would be more comfortable in a bed then a sofa. It'll be better for her. Go on, lie her down." I reluctantly released Bella from my arms, arranging her neatly on the bed. She sighed and stirred. Just as she was opening her eyes, Carlisle walked in, large doctor's bag in hand.

"Where am I?" Bella's previously angelic voice was raspy. Before anyone in the room had a chance to answer Bella's question a pain filled groan interrupted. "Oh god." Whimpers followed. "Hurts…ugh. Please…hurts." Carlisle swiftly walked over to Bella and kneeled at the bed. He brushed back Bella's unruly hair from her face as a father might do to comfort a child.

"Where does it hurt Bella? Tell me where so I may help you." Carlisle's voice was barely above a whisper and it was very soothing.

"Ughh, everywhere. Edward? Where's Edward? Oh no, they got him. Please Edward?" I could tell Bella was beginning to panic and immediately went over to her other side sitting on the bed next to her. I took her hand in my own. "No Bella. They didn't get me. I'm right here. Right here with you." That seemed to soothe her a little bit, but not for long. Her little hand grasped mine as tightly as she could manage. She gasped and arched off the bed. My heart was breaking. "Carlisle, do something!"

"Bella. You must tell me where it hurts so I can fix it. Is it your wrist, is that what hurts you right now?" I looked down at Bella's wrist, attached to the hand I was not holding. I hadn't noticed it before. It was immensely swollen and discolored. "Ye…yes. Wrist. Chest hurts. Chest, hip. Can't breathe. James get off! Can't breathe James."

Carlisle turned toward me. "Edward try to calm her down. I don't want to have to sedate her yet, but I will if this continues." I nodded. I didn't want to see her sedated. She would be trapped in her mind.

"Bella, It's me Edward. I'm here. Calm down, listen to my voice." Bella stilled most of her movements. She was still writhing in pain but whatever hallucination she may have been having before was gone. I noticed however she was still wheezing. The breathing trouble was unfortunately not a hallucination. "Esme, could you hand me the oxygen tank please."

Esme moved from where she had been watching at the foot of the bed and brought me the oxygen cylinder. I put the mask over my sweet Bella's bruised face and turned it on. This too seemed to calm her somewhat.

"Her wrist is most definitely broken. I'll need to reset it and cast it. We can do that when she's sedated though. As for her chest, she has 2 cracked ribs, the rest of seriously bruised. We'll have to keep those wrapped. Her hip is what I'm worried about. I managed to swipe a portable x-ray machine from the hospital. I'll run downstairs when I'm done here and grab it." Carlisle grinned sheepishly at me. Leave it to him to be able to pull that off.

He continued. "It could be fractured, it could just be bruised. She may even need surgery. I can't tell at this point." That didn't sound good. My poor angel. Carlisle went back to stroking Bella's hair, speaking to her words of comfort. He took on the role of doctor so easily and the role of father even easier. "I'm going to give you some morphine now Bella. And you're dehydrated so I need to put a tiny tiny needle in your arm to give you some fluids. I've very good, I promise you won't feel a thing. Is that alright?"

Bella was still moaning in pain but had exhausted herself with her previous movements. She merely nodded her head at Carlisle's request. "Good girl." Almost out of nowhere Carlisle produced an IV needle. Bella looked away as he brought it to her arm and began squeezing my hand a little more intensely. "Shh, Bella. You won't even feel a pinch. You're alright."

Because of her fractured wrist, Carlisle had to place the IV into the bend of her arm. He quickly hooked it up to a bag of saline and then injected the morphine. Almost instantaneously I noticed Bella relax into the bed. Her breathing evened out and her grip on my hand loosened.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her fever. I think it's just due to exhaustion and everything her body has been through. In a few hours I'll start a banana bag. She's definitely malnourished and underweight. We'll slowly have to work to correct that." I was thankful for my multiple medical degrees; I was able to understand everything Carlisle said clearly.

"As for her wrist, I'll reset that now, while she's out and cast it. I'll have that done in minutes. Another reason I'm glad we're not at the hospital, I can get things done a lot quicker here." True to his word, Carlisle reset Bella's wrist and casted it within minutes. I cringed as I heard bones pop, but I knew now that that was over, she would be on her way to healing.

"I can't leave her side Carlisle. I'll watch over her." I kept my spot next to Bella, humming whatever piece of music I could think of, stroking the top of her hand with my thumb. Carlisle returned before I had a chance to finish my second song and quickly went to work setting up the portable x-ray machine.

"Alright Edward. I'm going to take the x-ray. You just stay there and keep her still. I don't want her to panic in the middle of this." I continued my humming. Anything to keep Bella calm and peaceful.

"All finished. I'll go develop these and let you know as soon as they are done. Call me if there's any change." I nodded, not wanting to interrupt my song. And so Esme, Bella and I sat together with just the sound of my voice breaking the silence.

**BPOV**

I was floating. Wherever I was, it was peaceful. Soft. Warm, safe. I didn't feel scared anymore. The pain had finally stopped. I could still hear voices. They were all so musical, like bells. And there was something cold in my hand. It was Edward. He was keeping his promise to me, he hadn't left. My heart sang. Was I finally finding someone whom I could trust? I moaned. I felt myself lowering back to reality. I could feel the soft blankets of the covers I was lying on top of, and I could hear someone humming. It was beautiful. Like listening to a piano, only better.

I grunted trying to clear my dry throat. The music stopped. No, don't stop. "Bella?" It was Edward. I tried so hard to open my eyes, they felt like lead. But I did it. I slowly opened them, blinking a few times to clear my vision.

"Bella, you're awake! Carlisle." Edward was smiling. He never let go of my hand. I went to rub my face with my other hand, the one that wasn't occupied with Edward's but I was stopped.

"I wouldn't do that Bella. Carlisle had to put the IV in that arm, you had better vein access. But because of your wrist, it's in the bend of your arm. It would be best to rest that arm anyway. We reset your arm, so it's probably a bit sore."

I didn't know what to say. How long had I been out? "Ah, Bella you're awake." I turned my head away from Edward to see another beautiful vision kneeling beside me. More beautiful pale skin, golden hair placed perfectly, golden eyes full of compassion. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Carlisle. That lovely lady over there is my wife Esme." Esme gave me a little wave and beautiful smile. Then again, what about her wasn't beautiful. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, I think. A bit sore. Weak." Carlisle stroked my head reassuring me.

"That's to be expected. But we've got you on a saline bag right now to help with the dehydration and in a little bit we'll get you on some nutritional supplements. Can you tell me what happened? I want to make sure I'm not missing anything."

I hesitated. I trusted Carlisle. He was a doctor. He was kind to me and had already helped me thus far. But I didn't want to tell anyone what had happened, even him. And especially not Edward.

"I…I can't," I whispered. Esme got up from her spot at the foot of my bed and moved next to Edward, also next to me. "Sweetheart, you can trust us. We want to help you. But we can't do that without knowing what happened. No one will judge you. We want to help you heal. Let us."

She was so persuasive. I could already feel tears dripping from my eyes. Esme gently wiped them away with a cold finger.

"I…I was kidnapped. I was kidnapped while I was running away from my father. I was running away from my father because he beat me." I looked around. Already, I had the room's attention. Three pairs of beautiful golden eyes were trained on me.

"My father drank. A lot, and he couldn't control himself. He would get angry at me when he was drunk. I don't think he ever loved me, but he only ever hit me when he was drunk. The night I ran away, Friday the thirteenth, was the first night I actually thought I might die. He wouldn't stop. So I kicked him….and, and he tripped and hit his head. He was knocked unconscious. I took that opportunity to grab a bag with the few belongings I had and I left." Horrible memories were flooding back now and I squeezed my eyes shut in attempt to block them out.

"I was walking that night along our main road. It was dark out and the road was empty. Until Misha passed me. At the time I didn't know who or what he was. He seemed nice enough. He offered me a ride to the bus station but when he found out I was going to Seattle, he insisted he drive me since he was headed there anyway. I honestly just thought he was a business man." I had to stop my narrative at that point for a moment to get my sobbing under control. Edward began stroking my hand again. Funny how that simple movement could bring such comfort.

"I fell asleep in the car and woke up when we were in Seattle. I went to get out of the car, but Misha woldn't let me. He told me he owned me now, I was indebted to him. He dragged me into the basement of what I would later find out was his whorehouse. I was thrust into reality. I met the rest of the girls, ten others I think. One of them, Annie, was the only reason I am still alive today. She cleaned me up every night. She kept me living." Poor Annie. She was still stuck there. My heart broke for her. I really hoped she could escape like I had.

"I was being shown around when Misha came in to give everyone assignments. Annie was explaining everything to me. That night I didn't get one. After the other girls left he pulled me into a private room with him. He poured vodka down my throat. I promised myself I would never touch that after seeing what it did to my father, but he forced me. And then, he… I was…he raped me. I was a virgin and he raped me. I, I couldn't stop him." I broke down in sobs again throwing myself as much as I could in my condition into Esme's arms. There was something about a woman's touch that was comforting.

"Shhh, you're safe now. We'll never let anyone touch you like that again. It's okay now." She rocked me back in forth in arms like a child until I calmed down. I decided to continue my story from Esme's arms.

"Within days, Misha had me in the rotation with the other girls. I started off just as entertainment in the main room. That was humiliating, but not as bad as working upstairs. That was considered punishment for bad behavior. I was lucky. I didn't have to work upstairs until the day before Edward and I had agreed to meet again at the grocery store. That was also the day Misha decided he was keeping me."

I lifted up the hem of my dress to my hip. "He branded me."

"I was caught with chocolate that Friday. They barely fed us enough so Annie and I stole a bar of chocolate each. Greta, the resident tattle tale saw me ratted me out. I was to be punished by working upstairs. I was raped again that night. Over and over again.

"And then there was James. Annie used to be his favorite. But he saw me one night and paid Misha some big money to keep me upstairs for three days straight. He beat me, he raped me, he barely fed me. I thought I was going to die in that room. But James decided to take a shower and I took the chance to use his phone and call Edward. And then I guess you know the rest…"

The room was silent. Oh god. I knew it! They didn't want me here anymore. They were disgusted with me. I began to remove myself from Esme's lap. "I understand, I'll go now."

"Bella no!" I cowered in fear. Someone was yelling at me. I didn't want to get hit. "Oh god Bella. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." It was Edward. Edward is safe, remember?

"I think what Edward is trying to say Bella, is we want you here. " Carlisle looked like he could cry. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we were just horrified as to how someone could do that to another human being. You've been through such ill treatment and yet here you are, still alive. You're strong Bella. You amaze me with your strength. "

I blushed fiercely at Carlisle's words. No one had every called me strong before. I fell back into Esme's arms. I was exhausted. She kissed me on my forehead.

"You should rest now Bella. You've been through a lot, to say the least. We'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm too scared to sleep. I don't want to see them. They hurt me in my dreams."

"Not while we're here Bella. We'll keep you safe. Trust us. It'll be alright. Close your eyes and let yourself relax."

I listened to Esme, and before I knew it I was unconscious and slept. And for once I wasn't plagued by my dreams.

* * *

_We're moving along! Reveiws si vous plait. They really do make me work harder therefore speeding up how quickly I can update….hint hint, wink wink._

_-lmbrtvll_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: To those who feel the need to criticize me and nitpick: I am not a doctor nor do I pretend to be. What I have written is very obviously fictional and just for the use of my story. It is so unnecessary to criticize and point out EVERY medical mistake in my story. It's disheartening. There is a fine fine line between constructive criticism and nitpicking. If you have a problem with the fakeness of my medical procedures etc then DON'T READ MY STORY. Your reviews were uncalled for.**_

_To all the other reviewers, thank you. Your input and comments are always appreciated. And thanks for your great ideas!_

_Anyways, on with the story._

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 8**

Light was sifting through my eyelids and I groaned. No light. I was tired. I wanted to sleep for another week. But now my mind was awake. Time to face the world I guess. Sleep was a nice break from having to deal with my life. I stretched in attempts to soothe my aching muscles and opened my eyes. Last night's events came flooding back into my head. Carlisle, Esme. Edward. I guess that would explain why I'm in a large comfortable bed and not in the hospital. Even since mom died, I dreaded hospitals.

"Good morning sleepy head." Edward was sitting in a chair by the side of my bed grinning, a book in his lap.

"Hi. What time is it?" Edward looked at a clock to his side. "Around one pm. You've been sleeping for over a day. How are you feeling?"

I mentally surveyed myself. I actually was feeling better. "Wow, um. Better actually."

"Carlisle will be glad to hear that." Carlisle? What about Edward? Wasn't _he_ glad to hear that? Whoa. I really needed to stop. For all I knew Edward probably had a girlfriend. I mean look at him. He's beautiful. How could he not? "Do you remember anything from the other night?"

I nodded my head. Unfortunately I did. I totally had a nervous breakdown in front of three of the most amazing people I had ever met. "I guess this means I'm at your house?"

Edward grinned. "Yep. In my room to be specific." Oh. Wow. I was in _his_ room. In his bed?! I blushed. Damn it Bella. Control your emotions! I looked around. Lots of books, kind of everywhere. And the largest collection of CDs I had ever seen. Interesting.

Before I had the chance to say anything embarrassing Carlisle walked in. Saved by the gorgeous doctor. "Hello Bella. It's wonderful to finally see you awake. How are you feeling?"

He seemed so trustworthy, so kind and caring. I couldn't help but grin at him. "Much better. Still a little sore, but what an improvement."

"I'm so happy to hear that. I'll come back with some Tylenol. Are you hungry? You should really try to eat. Maybe some soup and a nice tall glass of water?"

As soon as the word soup popped out of Carlisle's mouth my stomach growled. I blushed and laughed at myself. "I guess that answers your question."

"Excellent. Esme has some soup on the stove right now. I'll be right back." Carlisle left and a pleasant silence filled the room. Edward was still sitting in the chair, except instead of reading, he was staring at me.

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?" He shifted in his chair, almost as if he stopped himself from coming over to me.

"I just wanted to say…thank you. Truly, thank you. You saved my life, and if it weren't for you I could be dead right now. Or close to it. I wish I could say or do more. The most I can do is express my extreme gratitude. So, thank you." I held back tears. Now is not the time to get emotional Bella.

"You don't have to thank me." Edward stood and walked over to the bed, sitting next to me. Finally. I hated being so far from him.

"For you Bella, I would have done anything. I'm so glad you called me. I know it took so much strength. I'm so proud of you."

My heart fluttered in my chest. He would have done anything? Is this Romeo in disguise or something? Is God mocking me? Is Edward being a tease?

**EPOV**

I felt an imaginary fluttering in my cold hard body when I saw Bella's eyes open. She was awake, that was a good sign. She'd been sleeping for over a day. I knew she needed sleep to help her body heal, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her. I hadn't left her side once. Not even to hunt. Hunt…yes, I'd have to be leaving her soon to go take care of that. I could only let myself get so thirsty around her; I didn't want to take any chances.

Bella looked so adorable lying tucked in bed, her hair a mess, cheeks flushed from the warm covers. "Good morning sleepyhead." Bella looked stunned for a moment but quickly recovered. What I wouldn't give to be able to hear her thoughts right now.

"Hi. What time is it?" I glanced at the clock, already knowing full well what time it was.

"Around one pm. You've been sleeping for over a day. How are you feeling?" I hoped her answer would be a positive one and that the sleep had indeed starting the healing process.

I watched as Bella's face turned into a mask of concentration, as if trying to distinguish one body part from another. How her faces teased me. They were just a glimpse of what was really going on in that impenetrable head of hers.

"Wow, um. Better actually." I was thrilled. "Carlisle will be glad to hear that."

I watched as her face fell a bit, she looked almost…sad. Had I said something wrong? Did she not like Carlisle? I decided not to pursue the matter; I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "Do you remember anything from the other night?"

She nodded. "I guess that means I'm at your house?"

I grinned. I couldn't wait to show her around and have her meet the rest of the family. "Yep, in my room to be specific." She looked flabbergasted. Had she never been in a boy's room before? Where else did she think we would put her? I had the closest relationship with her. I watched as she regained composure and took a look around my room. It wasn't the neatest but it was comfortable and it contained everything I loved. Especially now that Bella was in it.

I heard Carlisle before he even opened the door. Good, he would be able to check on Bella. I would never trust my medical degrees with Bella. She was too important to me. I listened in silence as Bella and Carlisle conversed. Carlisle looked pleased with her progress and mentioned getting her to eat. I stifled back a laugh when Bella's stomach answered for her. I forgot how funny humans could be. Carlisle left to get the soup and Tylenol leaving Bella and I in peaceful and surprisingly comfortable silence.

"Edward…" I almost ran out of my chair to her side but stopped myself. I didn't want to impose on any boundaries. What was she going to say?

"Yes Bella?" I watched as she shyly looked down at her hands. Was she embarrassed?

"I just wanted to say…thank you. Truly, thank you. You saved my life, and if it weren't for you I could be dead right now. Or close to it. I wish I could say or do more. The most I can do is express my extreme gratitude. So, thank you."

She seemed to be holding her breath. I could tell it took a lot of guts for her to thank me how she did. "You don't have to thank me."

I couldn't stop myself this time. I walked over and sat myself down on the bed next to her. I gauged her reaction before I said anything, I didn't want my being next to here didn't make her uncomfortable. She seemed okay.

"For you Bella, I would have done anything. I'm so glad you called me. I know it took so much strength. I'm so proud of you." I truly hoped she understood that I meant that as earnestly as possible, that I yearned for the day when I could show her.

"Bella."

"Hmmm," she answered lazily. She seemed to be getting more comfortable around me.

"Will you tell me more about yourself?"

**BPOV**

Edward wanted to know more about me? What could I possibly say about myself that would be of interest to him? "Like what?"

"Anything. I would like to get to know you more."

"Well, um. I'm seventeen. I was a junior in high school when I…when I ran away. I love to read. One of my favorite books is Wuthering Heights. It's a classic. I'm an only child. I'm impossibly clumsy, accidents are unavoidable around me." I grinned. Even I couldn't believe how clumsy I could be sometimes.

My stomach growled again and with impeccable timing Carlisle appeared with my soup.

"Fresh off the stove." He could be a supermodel with that grin. Carlisle placed the tray on the table next to the bed.

"Now Bella, before you start eating let me go over some things. Your hand is broken, obviously, which is why it's in a cast. You've got some rip fractures so they're bandaged right now, but take things slowly, you're still healing. As for your hip, it doesn't appear to be fractured just severely bruised. There will be some pain for a few weeks until it heals so until then, again take things slowly. Don't try and do too much. Rest is the best way to heal. I have the night shift at the hospital tonight, but call me if you need anything alright."

I nodded. "Um, Doctor Cullen, would it be possible for me to clean up a little bit? Maybe shower or something?"

"Carlisle, please. And of course. When you're finished Esme can help you with a bath. And try and eat as much as you can. It'll be hard but you need it. And don't forget to take the Tylenol."

I expressed my thanks to Carlisle as he left and turned to get the soup from the table next to me. But it wasn't there. It was in Edward's hands. When did that happen?

"Let me help you Bella. I don't think it would be do easy for to eat this one handed."

"I guess you're right." Was Edward going to be feeding me or something? He brought a full spoon up to my lips and I slurped the warm liquid, enjoying the feeling of it as it slid down my throat. "It's delicious."

Edward smiled. "Well you'll have to tell Esme." I felt so spoiled. Here I was sitting in a bed with a handsome man spoon-feeding me soup.

"So, Edward. It's your turn now. Tell me about yourself." I wanted to know every thing about him, every detail.

Edward chuckled, his beautiful eyes crinkling around the corners. "As you may have already noticed, I'm not an only child. I too am seventeen and have quite an extensive CD collection. I love music, in fact I play the piano." He had pretty much given the same details I had, but I guess I would have to take what I could get. It was enough…for now.

I had eaten about half the soup when I had to push Edward away. My stomach was ready to burst, and I myself was ready for a bath. "No more Edward. I can't or it'll all just come back up."

He relented. "Alright, alright. We'll work on that. Would you like me to go get Esme so you can have a bath?"

"That would be wonderful." I could tell Edward moved from his spot reluctantly and truth be told, I was a bit sad when he got up, but I really, really wanted that bath. Edward picked me up and placed me on the toilet lid in the bathroom across the hall. Even though it was only for a few moments, I relished being in Edward's arms again. I think that was my new favorite place. "Sit tight." He shut the door behind him and I sat in silence waiting for Esme.

There was a knock on the door. They didn't have to knock in their own home, I felt bad. "Um…come in." In walked a beautiful girl, actually the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. No one could compete with her long blonde hair, elegant features and graceful body. This wasn't Esme. What was going on?

"Hi Bella. I'm Rosalie, Edward's other sister. I asked Esme if I could help you. I really wanted to talk with you. Contrary to what the others might believe, I don't hate you. True, it takes me a while to warm up to…people, but that's beside the point. You and I are very alike. You see, I'm adopted. Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us. By adopting me, Carlisle and Esme essentially saved me. My past is not a good one. I was sexually assaulted by my…ex boyfriend. Like you, I had men forced upon me. And I survived. And I want to help you survive. I just want you to know, that there is someone here who knows what you've gone through. If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you."

I was astounded. This stranger had completely opened up to me. I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to hug her, to tell _her_ that everything would be okay. I sniffled back a few tears. Expected.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go get Es-."

"No!." That came out a little harsher than I expected. "I mean, what you just said, it really means a lot. To have someone who can identify with my experiences. Just…thank you. In advance, for being there for me. And I would like it if you helped me."

I made Rosalie smile and she patted my knee. "Of course." She helped me stand and strip of my dirty dress. It felt so good to get out of that repulsive thing. She supported me as I lowered myself into the tub and I sighed as the warm water hit my skin. I hadn't had a hot bath in what felt like forever. Rosalie took a cup and poured warm water over my head, lathering soap into my head gently. I could have stayed in here forever, but all too quickly it was over and Rosalie was helping from the tub into clean clothing. As much as I could, I wrapped my arms around Rosalie and hugged her. "Thank you."

* * *

_ You know the drill, review please!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: I just have to say, I have some of the best readers/reviewers ever. I'm gonna be a sap and say some of your reviews have been so wonderful, I've almost cried. Thanks guys! A special mention to Detzer, thanks for brightening my day!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

While Bella was washing I took the opportunity to go hunting. It had been quite some time, and while normally I could last much longer than this, I didn't want to take any chances around Bella. I gorged on as many deer I could find until they thought of blood made my stomach turn. I hurried back hoping my hunting hadn't taken longer than Bella's bath.

I could hear my family's thoughts as soon as the house came into sight, and something didn't sound right. Esme was making to do lists in her head. Rosalie was trying to see if she could name all the nail polish colors in her extensive and what I believed to be unnecessary collection. Alice was thinking about Jasper and how tonight…whoa. I did not want to see or even hear that. There was absolutely no chance of me even trying to peek in Jasper's head. One time was enough thank you very much. Then it hit me. All of this thought hiding could only mean one thing.

"What happened to Bella?" My body was tense and I could barely control my movements.

"Edward, it's fine. Bella is fine. She's resting comfortably upstairs." I could tell Esme wasn't telling me something.

A growl rumbled low in my chest. "Then what is everyone hiding?"

"Edward Cullen! You will not growl at me." The four of us stood stunned by Esme's outburst. She rarely raised her voice and when she did, she usually had good reason. And she was right. Growling at her was uncalled for. It's just, if I even think of someone hurting Bella, or something happening to her…I can't control myself. My primal instinct, my only instinct is to protect her.

"You're right Esme. I apologize, please forgive me."

"It's alright Edward. We all know how deeply you care for Bella, but do try to relax a bit. She's safe here." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"Could someone please tell me what you're hiding though? It'll only be a matter of time before someone slips, so you might as well just get it over with."

Rosalie stepped forward. What could she be hiding from me? Did she screw with my car? She wouldn't look so worried if she did; she was the best mechanics out there.

"Edward. Don't overreact. Just listen to all I have to say. I talked to Bella today. I was the one who helped her with her bath."

My jaw dropped. Rosalie detested humans. She was the last person I would have expected to help Bella. "Rosalie, what did you say to her?"

I had to admit, I was curious. She must have had a reason behind this.

"Edward, you know as well as I do that Bella and I have some experience in common. And I wanted to share that with her, to let her know that I know what it feels like. And I'm there for her. She needed to know she wasn't alone."

I was taken aback. Rosalie was my sister, and yes I loved her. But I never would have thought her to do something like this, it wasn't like her. I didn't know what to say.

"Um…thanks Rosalie. I'm sure Bella really appreciated it. Listen, can we have a family meeting when Carlisle gets back? We should discuss what's going to happen to Bella once she's recovered a bit more."

"That's a good idea Edward. I'll give Carlisle a call in a little bit and let him know. Why don't you go sit with Bella. I'm sure she'll be waking soon."

I walked up the stairs slowly trying to collect my own thoughts. I listened outside the bedroom door for any sign of movement before I went in. Bella was sound asleep curled up on the bed, not even under any of the blankets. So young, so innocent. Being clean, her scent of freesias was even stronger. Even though I had just fed, the venom still pooled in my mouth and I quickly swallowed it. Stop it Edward.

I took my spot in the chair I had been occupying earlier. I didn't want to intrude on Bella's space. I wanted her permission to be close to her. I loved being close to her. I could hold her in my arms forever and never get tired. But now was not the time. Now I would sit and wait for her to wake up.

**BPOV**

Again, I found myself opening my eyes to a foreign room. Well, not really foreign anymore. It was the same room I was in before. Except, when I woke up this time I was feeling even better than I was before. And clean. It felt so good to be clean again. I really liked it here, in the Cullen home. Everyone was so nice, I was safe, and there were people here who actually cared about what happened to me. But really, how long was this going to last? How long until they tired of me and sent me on my way? And then where would I go? Back to Charlie? Definitely not. He would kill me if he ever saw me again. I guess that means I'll be on my own again soon. Maybe I could find somewhere to stay around here. I would love to keep in touch with Edward. Though, maybe they didn't want me to stay around here. I couldn't stop the doubt that filled my mind.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward was in the chair again. I just realized, if I was in his bed, where was he sleeping? I had displaced him from his own room. I really should try and get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better. Edward, why didn't you have me move? I've kicked you out of your own bed, out of your own room! Really, you could have just given me some blankets and a pillow and I would have been fine on the floor."

Edward got up and walked over to the bed. "May I sit?" I nodded. "Don't be ridiculous Bella. We couldn't have you sleeping on the floor, you're injured. And really, you have no idea how much I truly mean it when I say it's no inconvenience."

"Well, if you're sure." I looked out the large glass door to my left. It was nighttime. "Edward, do you think maybe I could get out of bed for a little bit? I feel like my muscles are wasting away or something." We both laughed at my comment.

"If that's what you would like. I'm sure the rest of the family, that being my one brother Emmet, would love to meet you. Actually, he just got back from a hiking trip"

A hiking trip. The Cullen family sure seemed to enjoy hiking, I've heard them mention it a few times now. "That would be wonderful."

"Do you mind if I carry you downstairs? It'll be much quicker and probably less painful for you."

My heart stopped beating for a moment. Edward was offering, no telling me he wanted to carry me. Of course I would let him. He was like that knight in shining armor that every girl dreamed about.

My voice got stuck in my throat but I managed to vocalize my acceptance. "K."

Edward gently slid his arms underneath my scrawny legs and around my back. I tensed as he lifted me from the bed but immediately relaxed. Again, I just felt an immense feeling of safety in his strong, cold, hard arms. I even allowed myself the luxury of resting my head against his marble chest. I still couldn't understand how someone got to be this solid. I mean, he didn't look like he spent every waking hour at the gym. He just felt so…unbreakable.

I closed my eyes as Edward glided down the hallway towards the stairs. Now I just had to imagine myself as a beautiful, healthy girl. Not some invalid who couldn't do things for herself. Don't ruin the moment Bella. Before I even had time to daydream I was being positioned on a cushiony sofa and surrounded by pillows. I opened my eyes, we were in his family room.

I giggled. "I'm not an infant Edward. I don't think I'll roll off the couch." He gave me a crooked smile. God I loved that face.

"I know that Bella. I just don't want you to hurt yourself some how. After all, you did say you were rather clumsy." I blushed. I had forgot I told him that. Opps.

"Hah, I guess I did say that. Remind me never to say anything like that again. What are you going to do next? Wrap me in bubble wrap?"

"Don't worry. I won't go that far…unless I need to. Just how clumsy are you Bella?"

"Hopefully not that bad." I grinned sheepishly. Okay, lets change the subject. I was just about to try and tease Edward when a huge animal bounded into the room stopping right in front of me.

Edward shook his head and bit back a laugh. "Bella, I'm ashamed to say this is my crazy brother Emmet. Emmet, this is the lovely Bella."

I nearly swooned. Edward called me lovely. I was lovely in Edward's eyes. I couldn't stop saying that word. Lovely. _Lovely._ Oh, Emmet. Right. I held out my good hand.

"Hi Emmet. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You're just as cute as Edward said. And just as sweet as Alice described. And just as-"

"Emmet. I think you've covered it, thank you for that." I couldn't help laughing. I loved watching Edward interact with his siblings. He seemed so calm and gentle around me, but he was a totally different person around his brothers and sisters. It brought out an almost childish side of him. I loved learning about Edward. I could study him all day.

"Oh, Edward. Carlisle just got home. He and Esme would like to see us all in the dining room." Emmet turned to me. "I'm sorry for interrupting Bella. It'll only take a few minutes."

"It's no problem. I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure? I'm sure we could do it later or…" I stopped him. "Edward, really. Go. Like Emmet said, it won't take long."

"Alright. Well just in case you get bored, here's the remote for the T.V., feel free to use it. And call me if you need anything. I'll be right back, I promise."

He leaned forward, his face so close to mine. Close enough for me to feel his cool breath. I unconsciously leaned into his closeness, my heart pounding furiously.

"Um…they're probably waiting for me. I, I should go."

"Yeah," I whispered breathlessly. I watched as Edward and Emmet left. Oh. My. God. Did Edward almost kiss me? His beautiful lips were so close to mine. So close! And I had almost let him. Wow. I wish he didn't stop. What a tease.

And then there was the fact that he told Emmet I was cute! And Alice told him I was sweet. My slapped my hand to my forehead. Whoa. This was unbelievable.

**EPOV**

My family and I were all gathered around the dining room table…again. And like last time, it was I who called this meeting. I didn't want this to take forever; I had left my sweet, but so very breakable Bella in the other room. I smiled as I replayed my memory of her joking with me. It was good to see her smile. It made me smile. It made me believe that she was beginning to heal on the inside.

"So Edward, what is it you wanted to discuss with all of us." I looked to the head of the table where Carlisle sat.

"Well, I think we should figure out what's going to happen to Bella once she's recovered." No one said anything for a few moments.

"We definitely cannot send her back to her father. That would be handing her a death sentence."

"Definitely not Esme. And I'm worried about Misha and the others coming after her. I'm worried for her safety."

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath before contributing to the conversation. "This is difficult Edward. We cannot simply take her to the police to report this because of our involvement. And the police are the only people who can put her in a safe house."

"Exactly. Which is why I was thinking she could stay with us." I whispered the last part. It was hard to admit to my family that I wanted this human girl to live with us. But I wanted to do everything in my power to protect her from her past, and having her close to me would make that easier. Deep down inside I knew that was just an excuse though. I really wanted her to stay with us so she could always be close to me, and I to her.

"I agree with Edward." Again Rosalie had surprised me. But after finding out about her conversation with Bella, that really should amaze me. She seemed truly to be forming a relationship for Bella, and mentally I felt that Rosalie would do a lot for Bella. She would be a strong confidant.

"Well, how does everyone else feel about this?" Carlisle looked around the table.

"I say the squirt stays." Gotta love Emmet.

"I would love to have her around."

"I could help her with her emotions, especially if Rose isn't around."

"You know I already love her Carlisle."

My family had spoken. We all now stared expectantly at Carlisle. While he technically wasn't our father, he was the "father figure" of our coven and we treated his as so. We watched in glee as he tried to conceal a smile. "Then, I guess we have a new member in our family."

I could have jumped up and cheered right there. My family was incredible. How quickly everyone fell in love with Bella. And then to offer her a place to live, where she would be safe and protected and most importantly loved. They were selfless and loved them all the more for that.

"Wait." It was Jasper who spoke up. "What about the fact that we're not exactly human? She doesn't know. Do we tell her? If she lives with us, it'll be rather difficult to conceal that."

"Edward, how trustworthy is she?"

"Carlisle, I can tell you as confidently as one can possibly be, that Bella wouldn't tell as soul. Do you know how hard it was for me to get her to tell me what happened to her? I tried so hard to get her to tell me anything at the grocery store and she wouldn't move. I would trust her with my life. And by telling her, I am."

"Alright then. I guess we'll invite her to stay, and then tell her about our…lifestyle."

"Would it be alright if I went and proposed our offer to Bella? I'm sure she's been wondering what would be happening to her."

"Go right ahead. But don't push her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. I want this to her choice completely. She may not want this. Be gentle." Even with those less than positive words Carlisle was grinning. I could tell he was happy at the prospect of having another daughter in the family.

I don't know why I was so nervous but if my heart were alive, it would be speeding uncontrollably as I walked back to Bella. She had to say yes. I mean, she seemed so happy here. Where else would she go? I guess she might have family elsewhere she was trying to get to. Doubt was creeping into my mind. She would say yes, right?

* * *

_AN: Oh no! What is Bella going to decide? Review and you'll find out in the (hopefully posted soon) next chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_You guys are wonderful! Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 11**

I didn't even hear Edward approach the family room, so when he appeared right in front of me, I nearly jumped off the couch. I watched, enamored as his face brightened with his smile and he laughed. Seriously, it sounded like little bells were dancing around the room when he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He sat on the coffee table directly across from me and took my hand in his. I observed the feeling of his hand for a moment, so cool and hard, just like the rest of him.

He continued. "There's something I need to ask you. Now, don't feel pressured. Answer honestly. My family and I just had a little meeting, about what is going to happen to you."

Oh, so that's why they had a family meeting. My future was being discussed. I might as well get ready, go pack my bags…except I didn't have any bags to pack. So I guess I meant that in the metaphorically sense. Whatever, it was all the same in the end.

"I understand Edward. I'll get out of your way as so-"

"Bella, I don't think you understand. We think it best if you stayed with us. Moved in with us really, since we could never ask you to leave. Honestly, Esme is thrilled with the prospect of having another daughter…"

They thought of me as family? I was touched. I could literally feel my heart expanding with happiness. I was giddy, ready to jump off the couch if that were physically possible. I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes, they looked hopeful.

"Oh." I tried not to cry, but this was one of those times where I knew no matter how hard I tried, the tears were going to come.

"There is one other thing I need to tell you, before you make your decision." Oh great, here comes the catch, here comes the 'but'.

"You see, we're not exactly a normal family Bella. We're vampires. A coven, or family of vampires. We don't drink human blood though, we consider ourselves vegetarians. We drink animal blood. And, I understand now if you're frightened and want to reconsider your decision. But please, it's of the upmost importance that you don't tell anyone what I have just told you. The consequences would be…indescribable."

I was stunned. Was Edward joking? I looked into his eyes and it was clear to me he wasn't.

"Have I frightened you?"

"No. I'm not scared. I'm just trying to process everything." I honestly wasn't scared. I mean, it was all starting to make sense. Their insanely good looks, pale skin, the hardness of Edward's body, his cold skin, the fact that he never seemed to tire when carrying me. It all fit. I was just, wary. For lack of a better word.

I had just been through one of the worst experiences of my life, and now I'm being invited to live with a family who I've just found out isn't human. It's a lot to take in. And really needed time to sort through my thoughts.

"I don't know what to say. I'm, wow…"

"You don't have to make a decision right away. Just tell me, you'll consider staying. Think about it at least until you've recovered."

"Alright. I'll, um, I'll think about it." I scratched my head. What the hell just happened?

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"Me too Bella. We're going to be such great friends." I didn't even see Alice come in, she just appeared on the couch next to me. The rest of the family filtered into the room, smiles plastered on everyone's face. I guess they really wanted me to stay. I still really had to think about it.

Esme came forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I don't want to push you dear, but I really hope you join the family." I smiled at her. I hope she would be okay with my decision either way.

**EPOV**

It frustrated me so much that I couldn't hear what was going on in Bella's mind. I was so excited getting to offer her stay in our home. Though there was a part of me who wasn't sure if this was the best idea. I mean, we were vampires, monsters. We may live a different lifestyle but that didn't hide what we were. I just didn't want there to be an accident. No one could lose control or we would have some major problems.

And I really thought she would say yes right away. But she didn't. And I couldn't figure out why. At least she wasn't frightened of us. There was hope.

This gave me new strength and drive. I would show Bella what life with us could be like. I wasn't going to make it into something it wasn't, I mean, we're a family that's been together for many many years. We fight. It's inevitable. But we were kind, and fun and honestly cared for this human.

I wanted to get Bella out of the house. She needed some air, some space to clear her head. I decided it would be a good idea to take her to one of my favorite spots in the area. Slowly but surely she was letting me see the real Bella, and now it was my turn to share something special of mine.

**BPOV**

I looked around at the family surrounding me. They seemed so hopeful, like they actually wanted me to join their little group. But I couldn't make that decision right now. I needed to get my feet back under me and really weigh my options.

"Bella, if you're up to it I'd like to take you out of the house so if you can get some fresh air. If Carlisle approves of course." We both looked up at the blonde haired man…well vampire.

"Just for a bit, and make sure she stays warm." I looked down at what I was wearing, a pair of plain lounge pants and a t-shirt. And, being as we we're in Washington, it would be pretty cold out.

"I'll be right back." Edward ran, and I mean ran faster than anything I've ever seen up the stairs and was standing back beside me within thirty seconds.

"Wow, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that." Edward grinned and handed me a sweatshirt. His sweatshirt. How romantic. How chivalrous. As I put the sweatshirt on over my head, with help of course, I inhaled and for a brief moment all I smelled was Edward. It was heavenly. I hoped he wasn't expecting to get his sweatshirt back; I was planning on holding on to it for as long as I could.

"Thanks."

"You'll be needing these. Alice handed Edward two blankets, one of which he wrapped around me. He pulled me into his arms again.

"Um Edward. Where are we going?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you that. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore." I giggled but stopped as I noticed we passed a car.

"Are we walking?"

"Silly Bella. You're not walking. I'm going to be doing the walking, you're going to ride in my arms. Uh, do you get motion sickness?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I need to run there. It won't take as long. Close your eyes and get comfortable. I'll let you know when we're there."

I did as I was told and snuggled against Edward's chest breathing in his scent. Like the rest of him, I found it so comforting. I felt like we were floating. The wind whipped through my hair but I wasn't jostled. It was such a strange feeling and I never wanted it to end.

"Bella, you can open your eyes. We're here." I didn't want to, I wanted to stay held in his marble arms forever. I guess I should open my eyes though. I did and was stunned. We were in a meadow. A beautiful meadow that looked to be right out of a painting. It was peaceful and serene and I could see immediately why this was Edward's favorite place to go. You could think here without interruption, we must be miles from any sort of civilization.

"Edward. Thank you. This place is absolutely stunning. Thank you for sharing it with me." Edward put me down and took the extra blanket, spreading it right under a huge tree. He picked me back up and placed me right in the middle of the blanket.

"This is where I like to come to think or be alone. No one really bothers me when I'm here. And I wanted to give you a place where you could go, well where I could take you, to think, to have space. This meadow is very very special. I like to think it's magical. Great things happen here. And now it's ours."

We lay there for god knows how long. Just talking. Edward told me more about his family. About how Carlisle turned him. How the rest of the family members came together. Alice and Jasper were married, soul mates, as were Rosalie and Emmet. And of course Carlisle and Esme were married as well.

I loved hearing him speak. Yes, what he was saying was interesting; I wanted to learn as much as I could about the family I could potentially be joining but the actual sound of his voice was soothing. Whatever came out of his mouth was beautiful.

I tried to share more about myself as well. I could tell Edward was curious. But it was hard. I didn't know if I was staying and everything was happening so suddenly. There was something I had to know though. I had to know it before I told Edward anything else.

"Edward."

"Hmm." We were both so relaxed, watching the sky dim. Not really a sunset because of the cloud cover, but beautiful nonetheless.

"I need to know something."

"Anything Bella. I will gladly tell you anything." At one point Edward had grabbed hold of my hand and held it in his, stroking the top with his thumb. The gesture thrilled me. It was so unexpected, yet so sweet.

"Why did you save me?" Edward stopped stroking my hand. Instead, he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. He really was a gentleman.

"I feel very protective of you. And when I saw you in the grocery store, something just drew me to you. I couldn't not help you. And I'm so glad I did. I've never felt like this about anyone. I feel almost like I already know you, like we shouldn't be apart. I don't know what this is Bella."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologize. I have to admit, I've been feeling…well strange about you as well. I don't know how to understand what I'm feeling. Or what to do about it. I'm just so confused about everything."

I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I had just told the most gorgeous man that I had feelings for him. And then I couldn't stop my mouth and I ruined it all. I told him the truth, but he didn't need to know all that. He probably thought I was a freak now. Some girl who seriously needed some counseling.

"All I'm saying Bella is that I would like to get to know you better."

"I would like to get to know you better too."

We sat in silence, taking in what the other had said. That was a big step. Very awkward though. Where do we go from here? When had my life become so complicated? More importantly, why?

It was now officially past sunset. The air had grown colder and I was beginning to shiver even though I was in a sweatshirt and still wrapped in the blanket. I didn't want to leave, not yet.

"You're cold. We should get back."

"Not yet please. I don't want to leave yet. It's so peaceful out here." I could tell Edward was contemplating what to do. Maybe he liked me more than I thought. He seemed to be having a hard time saying no to me.

His mouth frowned making me giggle. I knew what was coming next.

"Fine. A few more minutes. No longer or Carlisle will rip my head off."

I sat up abruptly, gasping at the pain in my ribs. "Ow. Shouldn't have done that."

"Bella!" Edward sat up beside me. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know, which is why I just said that."

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself further?"

"No, really I'm fine. Just sat up too quickly. Sorry. But did you actually mean to say Carlisle would rip your head off."

Edward lowered his head, grinning. "Yes. I guess I didn't use the best choice of words. I'm just used to saying that around my family. You see, it doesn't really work for us to say 'he'll kill me,' because technically we're already dead. And I won't go into any detail but to kill a vampire, you need to be a little more…vigorous. Sorry about that."

"Edward, you have to stop. Stop apologizing for everything! It's driving me crazy. You've done nothing wrong."

"Alright, alright. But let's get you back. You're cold and look exhausted."

I didn't argue this time. He was right. I was cold and most definitely ready for sleep. He helped me off the blanket and he folded the blanket we had previously been sleeping on. I lifted my arms up, signaling for him to life me up, back into his wonderful arms. He smiled at me. A beautiful breathtaking smile. I loved that I could do that to him.

"As you wish my princess." I laughed wholeheartedly. He zipped me up into his arms and I was once again cradled comfortably against his chest. I girl could get used to this.

* * *

_AN: Already made progress on the next chapter. Review and I'll post asap._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

 _AN: There's been some confusion about where Bella and Charlie lived. In my story, I had them living in Oregon. She was headed to Seattle for a new start, and is now in Forks with the Cullens. Hope this clears things up._

_Special thanks to my awesome beta Rowzy!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Edward had put me in bed hours ago, and here I was, still awake. I couldn't turn my thoughts off, the same words kept running through my head. Vampire. Blood. Coven.

This was all so surreal; things I had believed to be true only in books were actually real. Should I be reacting like this? I felt like I was filled more with a sense of wonder and disbelief than fear. The only thing I feared was the thought of never seeing Edward again. I didn't care about the potential danger I was in because of my staying with the Cullens, even for a short amount of time. If it meant I was in close proximity to the man who made me feel worthy again, I would gladly take the chance. I snorted, how morbidly romantic.

Spending that time in the meadow with Edward was incredible, romantic, perfect. He _had_ been rather forward with his emotions, but instead of scaring me off, it only pulled me closer.

So now here I was, wide-awake at two am. I wanted Edward to stay with me tonight, at least until I fell asleep, but he didn't. He said it wasn't a good idea, at least not tonight. Now, I couldn't be more thankful, he would have been here all night. I sighed; I really needed to try to sleep.

Finally after another hour of useless mind wandering I forced my eyes shut and willed myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

I decided I should hunt tonight. Being with Bella in that meadow was torture, but a sweet reward as well. I was proud of myself; my willpower was stronger than I had thought.

I could tell Bella was still hesitant and confused about what I had told her. How badly she seemed to want to believe it, but being raised in such a practical society where vampires were just make believe, prevented her from doing so fully. At least she wasn't scared; she had proved that to me at the meadow today

I had been very bold; I deeply professed many of my feelings for her. I had taken her tiny hand in my own and her skin was so soft, her bones so fragile. Every time we touched I had felt a buzz of electricity and a little part of me felt more alive.

When I really thought about it, Bella's lack of fear wasn't that surprising. She was brave; we all knew that. She had just survived the ordeal of a lifetime.

I had tucked her in tonight; wrapping the blankets tightly around her while wishing that those blankets were my arms. She had asked me to stay, but I couldn't. Not tonight. Not when she was so tempting and I needed to feed.

I had kissed her goodnight on her forehead and asked Rosalie to watch over her. I knew Rosalie wouldn't let anything happen.

**BPOV**

James was on top of me. Where did he come from? I had escaped, how did he find me? I could smell his rancid breath as he spoke, sloppily kissing my neck. 'I've missed you Isabella.'

He groaned into my ear and I struggled harder to get away. Where was Edward? I needed him. I needed him to protect me, to save me from James again. 'Edward! Please! I need you. Help me!'

James leaned into me harder. I went to scream again but I couldn't. James' hand was blocking my mouth. Oh God. Make it stop. Please. No more. Stop. Stop. 'Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Bella. _Bella_!'

My eyes opened widely trying to see who was near me. Who was calling my name? I almost sobbed in relief when I saw the long blonde hair; Rosalie. Her cold hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

She looked worried, "Bella, you're safe. What happened?"

I tried to steady my breathing and stop my hands from shaking but it didn't work; I couldn't get the horrible images out of my head. "Where's Edward?" My voice was just a whisper.

"He's out hunting Bella. Can I help you?"

My Edward was gone. The person I drew my strength from wasn't here. I needed someone to hold me, I needed comfort. I threw myself into Rosalie arms; like Edward's they were cold and hard, but a bit smaller. They still made me feel more at ease.

"Rosalie. Oh god. The pictures. The smell. The voices. He was there. James was there. In my head. I can't get away from him. He's still after me."

Rosalie rocked me back and forth, her arms rubbing soothing circles. "He can't hurt you Bella. Never again will he be able to. You're safe. You have a whole family protecting you. Shhh."

Eventually my sobs faded to sniffles. My heart still pounded furiously in my chest. I was still terrified. Rosalie tried to lay me back down in bed but I clasped my arms around her neck even tighter.

"Isabella y-"

I cut her off. "Not Isabella. Please. H…he called me Isabella there. Just Bella," My voice was hard and cold. I was just trying to keep the pain and fear out of it.

"Of course Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll make sure everyone else knows that." She stroked my forehead.

"What I was going to say was you should try to get back to sleep. You look exhausted and it's only six am."

"I can't. I can't close my eyes again. Not right now. He'll be there."

Rosalie could tell she was fighting a losing battle. "Oh, alright. But as soon as you start to feel tired today, you should nap. And no matter what you are doing, and no matter what I'm doing, if you need to talk at all, please come find me. I'm always willing to listen to you."

"Thank you Rosalie." She kissed me on the forehead. I could tell she felt like I was the baby sister she never had.

"Let's find you something to wear shall we? I believe Alice wants to take you shopping today and that means we'll have to find you something comfortable." Rosalie giggled little bells of laughter, which had me joining in right along with her. My comfortable clothing for the day ended up being a classic pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeved sweater. I had forgotten what jeans had felt like; at _the place_ we only were allowed to wear our outfits or sweats. This was a nice and welcome change.

"Can I brush your hair Bella?"

I nodded and sat patiently as Rosalie combed out all of my knots. When she was done my hair was shining and finally looked healthy again. She was a miracle worker. I examined the rest of myself in the mirror. My face looked slightly fuller with a little more color. My eyes were a little brighter; overall I was beginning to look normal again.

"Let's get you downstairs. I believe Esme is making you breakfast."

Rosalie let me walk – it was a nice change – but she kept a hand on my arm to make sure I was steady. My hip was feeling much better already which made things easier. Rosalie led me into the spacious kitchen and I sat myself at the counter. The kitchen smelled of scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. There was the comforting sound of crackling oil in the back ground as well as the soft monotone voices of new anchors.

"Good morning Bella. Do you like eggs?"

I nodded my head. They smelled delicious. I would definitely eat as much as I could.

"Hi Bella! It's good to see you. Rosalie told you we're going to go shopping. I can't wait. We need to get you some decent clothing," Alice chimed.

I looked down at what I was wearing and blushed. _I_ thought I looked okay but looking at Alice's outfit I could tell she was used to clothing of finer quality.

Esme placed a plate of eggs in front of me and I immediately dug in. "These are delicious!"

"Thank you. I don't usually get a chance to cook for anyone who eats. I'm happy to hear I haven't lost my touch." I finished in what must have been a record time. I turned to Alice, about to ask her when we were going to go but her eyes were glazed over. I turned to Rosalie, "Is she okay?"

Rosalie nodded. "Just wait."

I realized that this must be a vision. Edward had briefly mentioned the gifts of Jasper and Alice. He told me that Alice could see the future, though since it was based on one's decisions it was subject to changing.

Alice slowly came back to her senses and exhaled, smiling. "The boys will be back in half an hour. Let's wait for them Bella, then we'll leave; I'm sure Edward will want to go with us."

Just then the TV blinked with the _'Breaking News'_ header and I turned my attention to it, "This just in, a breaking news story: Authorities have been contacted and are now involved in the case of a missing teenager. Seventeen year old Isabella Swan from Oregon was reported missing yesterday afternoon by her father Chief Charlie Swan. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Isabella Swan you are urged to call the anonymous hotline number at the bottom of the screen." The number flashed at the bottom of the screen then the anchors started on the ordinary news report. But I couldn't concentrate; my head was buzzing with this information.

My father reported me as missing? Yesterday? I'd been gone for weeks! And he just now reported me missing? Like he even cared; he just didn't want me to tell anyone he abused his kid. I turned to Esme not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll work this out. We won't let Charlie find you. But, at this point, I don't think shopping is such a good idea. If someone saw you…"

I was fine with that. I had suddenly lost any will to leave the house. Knowing Charlie was out there looking for me made me anxious.

Rosalie came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder pulling me close to her cool body.

"Oh!." Alice's fairy like voice broke through the tension in the room. "We'll be having company, the boys ran into Tanya on their hunt. She's decided to come home with them and stop by."

Who was Tanya? And why did I not like her already? Maybe it was the face Rosalie was making right now but I couldn't be sure.

"Who's Tanya?" I definitely felt Rosalie's grip around my shoulders tighten.

"She's another vampire like us. She's part of a coven in Alaska. She's known Edward for a while; I guess you could say they used to be pretty close. We don't get to see the coven very often."

This was just great; as if I wasn't thrust into the world of vampires fast enough, now I got to meet another one. I stood and grabbed my plate to wash it but was stopped by Esme.

"Let me take care of that dear. Why don't you go and read one of the books

Edward picked up for you? I believe they are on the coffee table in the other room."

Edward bought me books? I was curious to see which ones they were. I went into the main room and saw a pile of books. I grabbed them all and got comfy on the couch. Wow, Edward had really been listening. In my hand I held Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility and Jane Eyre. Classics, just like I had mentioned. I decided to read Wuthering Heights first. Ever since I had told Edward about it, I had strongest urge to read it. I leaned back into the cushiony couch and settled into the book.

I had just got to page seventy five when I heard it; a car mixed with the loud voices of Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett and a new voice, a female. That must be Tanya. I had to admit, I was very curious to meet her but I didn't want to get in the way and I didn't want to go running to a new vampire. That thought alone kept me in my seat. What if she wasn't as controlled? But then Edward would never have allowed her to come.

My stomach rolled in anxiousness. Surprisingly within seconds my anxiety was gone and felt very at ease and calm. I cringed. I must have been driving Jasper crazy with my emotions. Edward said that Jasper was an empath; he could feel and manipulate the emotions around him. I made a mental note to apologize to him – I didn't want him to be angry with me.

"Bella?" It was Edward. I allowed him to come to me, looking up when he entered the room. He smiled when he saw me reading the books he picked up for me. I melted, I loved making him smile. Edward came and sat next to me. "I missed you. I'm glad you found the books, are they to your liking?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "I love them. Thank you"

I wanted to hug him but hesitated, I was too shy. I didn't know how he would react. I mean, we had talked about our feelings, but hadn't acted on them. I also didn't want to hurt him further, by tempting him with my touch. I knew it was hard enough for him with me just being around.

"I thought I smelled a human, and a pungent one at that. Who's this Eddie?"

So this must be Tanya. She was beautiful, tall with strawberry blonde hair. I still couldn't figure out why I didn't like her.

Edward put his arm around me in a protective manner. He didn't seem too happy to have Tanya here either.

"This is Bella. She's staying with us for a while. As a matter of fact, we've recently asked her to move in with us and she's considering it."

Tanya laughed. "Why would a human want to live with a house full of vampires? Isn't that just a little bit messed up?" She turned her gaze to me. "You know that human blood is our natural diet right?"

I could have sworn I heard Edward growl. By now the rest of the Cullen's had filtered in and were watching in silence at the exchange of words between Edward and Tanya. They seemed tense.

"She knows everything Tanya. She's here on her own free will."

"Oh Eddie, don't get angry with me. I'm merely looking out for her best interests."

Yeah right.

"I've told you time and time again. Do not call me Eddie." I was becoming more and more confused. What had happened between these two? I could they were more than mere acquaintances. Tanya must have noticed my look of confusion.

"I see you haven't told her _quite_ everything _Eddie._ Bella, Eddie and I used to be together. If he weren't such a gentleman I have a feeling we'd be mates by now." She smirked and giggled. I was disgusted. The purpose of her visit was to try and _date_ Edward. I don't know if date is the right word – Do vampires date? – Nonetheless, she had come for Edward. This was not okay.

"My suggestion Bella, is that you try and find a new place to live as soon as possible. It's for your own safety." She was already trying to get rid of me. I wondered if she knew what was going on between Edward and I. It seemed like she at least hand an idea. I wasn't about to let her come in here and push me around though. She may be a vampire, but I had survived much worse than her.

I finally spoke up. "Actually Tanya, you're just in time for my announcement." I turned to the rest of the Cullens and grabbed Edward's hand. All eyes turned towards me and I blushed; I didn't like being the center of attention but I had to do this. "I've decided that I'd like to take you up on your offer and stay here permanently."

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it. This is getting harder. I have the long term events planned out in my head, it's just a matter of organizing and getting to them now. So, please review!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_To __**Detzer**__, your review absolutely made my day. And much thanks to my wonderful beta __**Rowzy**__ whose input is invaluable and makes everything 100 times better._

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 13**

The room was silent. I had just abruptly informed everyone that I would like to take up a permanent residence in the Cullen home. I had done it; I had shocked a room full of vampires.

Then the room exploded. Everyone was smiling. Esme reached me first and pulled me into a long embrace. "It's going to be wonderful having you here Bella."

Carlisle was next in line. "Welcome to the family." He kissed my forehead gently. I looked around, trying to locate Edward. My eyes found him across the room. He was beaming, trying to push his siblings out of the way to get to me. He finally made it and pulled me into his arms lifting me off the ground. I could have sworn my heart stopped for a moment.

"Words cannot explain how happy I am." I smiled and while still in Edward's arms let my eyes wander to Tanya. She still looked shocked, and very unhappy. I was smirking inside. Now I would be able to be around Edward whenever I wanted and Tanya knew that. Since when did I become so possessive? I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Not to ruin the fun everyone, but we do have important issues to discuss." Rosalie was frowning, her unhappy expression marring her perfect face. I knew what she was thinking. Charlie.

"We need to have a family meeting to fill the boys in about our little situation," Esme kept glancing at Tanya; she was trying to get her to leave with out being rude. Good luck with that. Tanya seemed rather dense. We all stood silent for a few moments waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

Finally, Emmett broke the silence "Tanya, what Esme's trying to say is 'leave.'"

Esme gasped, "Emmett! Where are your manners?"

"Please," He corrected himself sarcastically. We all broke out in laughter.

Tanya huffed and flipped her hair back seductively. "This won't be the last time we meet Bella; Now that you're 'part of the family,' expect to see a lot of me." There was fire in her dark eyes, and it scared me. I breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the room and we relaxed when we heard the front door slam shut.

Carlisle stepped forward. "So what's this situation you mentioned?" Concern was welling deep in his eyes as they flicked back between Esme, Alice, Rosalie and me.

"Charlie reported Bella's disappearance to the authorities. He's playing the part of a concerned father. There's a hotline to call and everything. People have been told to keep an eye out for her. She can't go anywhere now. She'll be seen and Charlie will find her."

Well that definitely killed the happy moment. Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. What a humanly habit for someone so…not human.

I cleared my throat, "What do we do? I can't go back to him. He'll kill me!" Edward put his arm around me.

"Don't worry Bella. There is absolutely no way Charlie is going to get even remotely close to you. I won't allow it."

I sighed and rested my head against his chest. Why couldn't this all end? Didn't I deserve a break?

I decided it was time for me to speak up; this was _my_ future after all. "What if we took him to court? He was abusive. There has to be something we can do," I watched as Edward mulled over this proposition in his head.

"That might not be a bad idea. Carlisle, would you be able to put some documents together as a physician? We need it to be clear that Bella was abused by her father."

Carlisle nodded. "I think that can be managed. I'll contact child services at work tomorrow. I'll also talk to them about you staying with us. In normal cases they would put the child," I cringed. I was seventeen, not a child.

"Let me rephrase that. Normally they put the minor in a foster home, but I don't see why they wouldn't let you stay here. They know me pretty well. I'm sure it can be arranged."

I was hopeful. Maybe I would come out of this unscathed, still having a home to go to. My biggest fear was no longer Charlie finding me, but losing the Cullens. I would be distraught, I couldn't let that happen.

"Do you really think that'll work Carlisle? I mean, I don't want your family to be put in a compromising situation." Carlisle shushed me with his hand.

"Bella, you're part of the family now. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure it stays that way." I smiled in gratitude at Carlisle. This family meant so much to me. I didn't care if they were…different.

"Well, I guess that takes care of things for now. I'll get started on the paperwork tomorrow; though until this gets sorted out, I would like you to stay indoors and out of the public eye as much as possible Bella."

At least I would have a chance to sit with my books.

As if reading my mind Edward took my hand and led me away from the rest of the

family. "Where are we going?"

"I just thought you might like to get away from everyone. You've been through a lot today. Up to my room maybe? Or we could go to Carlisle's study. He has so many books."

"Actually, I have a better idea. Play something on the piano for me?"

Edward hesitated. I batted my eyes at him and pouted. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Okay okay, as long as you promise never to make that face again. I can't say no to it."

"Deal. Now come, impress me." We walked hand in hand to the large room where the piano sat. I got comfortable in a chair nearby while Edward sat at the bench. I watched as his hands delicately stroked the keys, warming up.

"Any requests?"

"I don't know anything classical Edward. Surprise me."

And a surprise it was. I listened in complete awe as Edward went from one beautiful melody to the next. I didn't even notice Edward had stopped playing until he was calling my name, shaking me from my reverie.

"I have something special to play for you. Come sit here," He patted the space on the bench next to him. I sat next to him, already feeling the electricity between us. It took all my willpower to not jump into his arms right there.

"I wrote this next piece while you were sleeping. When I think of you this is what I hear, it's your lullaby."

Edward wrote me a lullaby. It was beyond romantic. I couldn't wait to hear it. From my new seat I had an even better view of Edward's graceful hands, expertly moving up and down the keys hitting all the right notes. He wasn't even reading music, this was all from memory. And it was perfect. I couldn't help it as tears leaked from my eyes.

The song ended and Edward turned to me, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, don't apologize. I'm crying because that was beautiful. Thank you, I love it." Edward brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.

"It's beautiful, just like you." I blushed, the heat becoming almost unbearable.

"Don't say that Edward. I'm not beautiful, I'm damaged."

"You're not damaged. You're strong and brave. You have a huge heart and the soul of an angel. Never think otherwise." Edward's face got closer; I could feel his cool breath on my cheek. I was staring at his perfect lips. We were going to kiss. I would finally know what those lips felt like against my own. Just a little closer; I moved myself in to close the distance. We were mere centimeters away from connecting.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett burst through the double doors that separated the room from the rest of the house, his voice blaring like a trumpet. Edward and I instantly separated, moving to opposite sides of the bench. "Es- Oh, oops. My bad. Sorry dude." Emmett suppressed a laugh and jogged from the room, probably to go tell the others about what he had just walked in on. Great.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was wrong and forward of me. I was raised better than that. Forgive me…I have to go," and without giving me a chance to respond Edward dashed from the room and I tried to follow as quickly as I could. I made it to the family room before Rosalie stopped me.

"Bella! Edward just ran out of here. What happened?" Edward ran from the house? I had chased him from his own home? We went from almost kissing during one of the most romantic moments of my life to Edward running from the house. This was bad.

"Do you know where he's going Rosalie?"

"No sweetheart. I have no idea." And with that being said I allowed all the built up held in tears to be released and collapsed to the floor, drawing my knees to my face.

What had I done wrong?

"Bella," Rosalie was sitting on the floor next to me.

"What's go-" Rosalie instantly shushed Emmett who came in with the rest of the family when they heard the commotion. Great, now I had an audience.

"Tell me what happened Bella. I want to help you." I loved Rosalie and her ability to be calm in any situation.

Through my thick tears I tried to make my words as comprehensible as possible. "Edward wrote me a song. It was beautiful, so romantic… So so romantic. And we were going to kiss. He wanted to, I wanted to but we…we were interrupted. And then he apologized and ran off. I scared him away. I'm damaged and unworthy of him and I scared him away." The sobs came back in full force and I buried myself in Rosalie's arms. Her gentle patting did nothing to calm me; I was inconsolable. I had just lost the one man I had felt any love for.

The room started to get very hot and I pulled myself closer to Rosalie, she was nice and cool. But that did little to stop the heat. The room began to spin and I was getting uncomfortable. I gripped Rosalie's shirt hoping it would anchor me down and stop the rotating.

"The room… Make it stop." The spinning was starting to get to me. My stomach was rolling and I was still crying.

"What are you talking about little sister? The room is perfectly still." Emmett must be joking. I felt like the room was going a million miles a minutes in all directions.

Damn these tears. I was so weak, I couldn't turn them off.

The room gave an unusually bad lurch and I groaned. "Rose, please," I begged, "the spinning… Make it stop."

"I don't know what she's talking about." Rosalie was directing this towards the family. I had thought she was on my side. I cried harder, I needed someone on my side. Edward had just left me; I needed someone to tell me I wasn't alone. I still couldn't catch my breath.

"Bella, can you look at me?" It was a different voice this time, Carlisle. I felt more cool hands on my face. "He's gone." I told Carlisle.

"Shh, sweetheart. Don't worry about Edward now." The room pitched when

Carlisle spoke his name. I staggered from Rosalie's arms and found myself in the nearest bathroom, kneeling before the toilet.

And the tears still came. You would think I would be all dried up by now. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with Edward, I barely knew him. This was too soon, and like other men, he was destined to hurt me.

I had been followed into the bathroom by both Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Oh dear." I felt a wet washcloth on my face and neck. It was cold and felt nice. "She's burning up. Rosalie, could you go grab some cool clothing for Bella to wear?"

Carlisle turned his attention back to me. "Bella, I need you to calm down for me sweetheart. Just take deep breaths; it'll help you feel better."

"It hurts Carlisle. He hurt me so badly." I leaned into his shoulder. I was spent, emotionally and physically.

"I know Bella; we'll deal with that later. For now, let's get you better. Do you think you can handle some water?"

I nodded my head. "A little I think." Carlisle handed me a small cup and I brought it to my lips with shaking hands. I took a small sip causing my stomach to recoil. I handed the cup back, still willing my tears to stop.

Rosalie reentered the bathroom with new clothing, hopefully that would cool me off. I felt like I was in a furnace. "I'll let you change her; she would probably be more comfortable. Call me when you're done."

Rosalie gently removed my dirty warm clothing and put me in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. That was much better.

"Carlisle," I could hear worry in Rosalie's beautiful voice. I was the cause of that worry. I tried to lift my heavy hand to her face; I didn't want her to worry. She pushed my hand back to my side, "You'll be fine Bella."

I wanted to laugh. Didn't she see I was trying to stop _her_ from worrying? Not myself.

Rosalie turned to Carlisle. "I could kill Edward for what he's done to her."

I could hear Carlisle sigh. "Not now Rose, Let's just get her upstairs." Carlisle lifted me from the cool tile floor of the bathroom into his cold hard arms. I almost preferred them to the floor; He was colder but just as hard. But all too quickly I was lowered into what I assumed was the bed in Edward's room. My bed, since he didn't sleep.

As I drifted into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness I could hear the voices of my new family, minus the one who broke my heart. At this pointed, I doubted I'd ever be whole again.

* * *

_You want chapters, I want reviews. Review and we'll make it happen._

_-lmbrtvll_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: So I've been getting like a bajillion story alerts and favorites which I'm very grateful for, but hardly any reviews. Especially in comparison to the number of alerts. Sadly, if this pattern continues, it might affect my updating speed. What can I say, I'm a college student with a very full schedule. I need motivation. To my loyal reviewers whom I know I can count on for every chapter. Thank you, I love you. _

_Ps. A few of you may be on to something with your plot guesses… ;)_

_Special thanks to__** Rowzy**__ for her wonderful ideas and great editing._

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 14**

"Edward? Where are you going? I thought you loved me. I thought we were going to be together. You told me in the meadow. "

Edward whirled toward me, his eyes dark with…what was it? Anger? Want?

"No, Bella." His voice was dripping with venom. "I lied. I don't want you. I don't want used goods. You're damaged and you can't be fixed." He started walking away. I couldn't let him leave me. Not after what he told me in the meadow. He must not be thinking straight. I was desperate, my mind grasping at random thoughts here and there.

"But you said you'd protect me forever." My voice was barely above a whisper. "Did I do something wrong? I'll fix it. Please, just don't leave me!" I wasn't beyond begging, not for Edward. I got down on my knees and clasped my hands together. I could feel the water from the wet mud soak into my clothing, but that didn't stop me. I couldn't let Edward go.

"Don't you get it? I didn't mean what I said. You are not what I want. I want Tanya. She's beautiful, perfect." Tears stung my eyes. I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand.

He whipped it back sending pain coursing through my wrist. "Don't touch me."

I had done it. I had managed to royally fuck up my life for good. Edward was leaving me, my father was after me and I was forever damaged. I sank further into the mud, my forehead resting on the ground. I continued sinking; the mud was no covering the entire lower half of my body. I tried getting up but I was stuck. The mud continued to swallow me whole and I could do nothing about it. Edward took one last look back, "Goodbye Bella."

I tried to scream but mud filled my mouth. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella!" I turned my stuck body as much as I could. There was no one there. "Bella! I need you to breathe Bella." It was Carlisle; his voice held a deep one of authority. I couldn't see him but his voice was surrounding me.

"Take a breath for me." I was so scared. I was trying my hardest to obey Carlisle but the mud was so thick. My lungs were burning from lack of air.

A wave of calm water appeared from nowhere and began to wash away the suffocating mud. The coolness of the water soothed my burning body as the mud disappeared with each new wave of calm water.

I was no longer outside in the mud. I was in my bed. Carlisle was kneeling next to me, his brow creased with worry. Rosalie was fidgeting with worry and anger in the corner with Esme trying to console her. Jasper was in the opposite corner looking like he was in pain. He was the calm water in my dream.

"He really left." I confirmed with Carlisle. He nodded sadly, "Let's not focus on that now. You're horribly sick." He took a cool cloth and wiped my forehead. It felt so good. I coughed trying to dislodge the ache in my chest.

I tried so hard to listen to Carlisle and put Edward from my mind, but that didn't mean my heart was no longer broken.

I pulled away from Carlisle's cool hands and rolled to my side. I couldn't stop my tears, but I could try and prevent anyone from out rightly seeing them.

"Bella, you need to try to calm down. Allowing yourself to get this upset is only going to make you feel worse."

I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough to calm myself. Carlisle turned to his son. "A little help please, Jasper."

I tried to fight the overwhelming influence of calm and peace, but Jasper was very strong. The tears yielded. My breathing evened out.

Carlisle went into full doctor mode now that I was more composed, lifting me into a sitting position. "I need you to swallow these for me." I looked down at the open hand in front of me. Two Tylenol sat in the center. I took them from Carlisle and dry swallowed them, not even reaching for the glass of water in Carlisle's other hand.

Sighing, Carlisle gently grabbed my wrist and held two fingers against it calculating my pulse. He frowned, unhappy with the results.

I sniffled quietly as Carlisle listened to my breathing and took my temperature. Again, he looked unhappy. I didn't want to make Carlisle unhappy. He was such a good person, I loved him already. He was the father I never had; he treated me so well. I didn't deserve him.

I groaned and rolled back over to my side curling up in a ball. All of Carlisle's poking and prodding had cooled me more than necessary and I was now shivering uncontrollably. Carlisle brushed back my hair and tucked the cover tightly around my shoulders.

I closed my eyes, willing my mind to find a place where my thoughts and dreams couldn't get me. It must have worked because I could feel myself floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Strangely, I could still hear everyone.

I heard Rosalie first, "I swear, the next time I see Edward, I will rip him apart. What he did to Bella is unforgivable." I could hear the anger dripping from her voice.

Esme sighed. She hated it when her children fought. "Rosalie, I agree. Edward was wrong to run out on Bella, but let's not get violent. We need to find him before we do anything else. Jasper, do you have any idea as to where he could be?"

I identified Jasper's voice by his slight southern drawl. "No and Alice hasn't seen anything of use yet, just woods."

I heard more sighing. I hated being the source of all this angst. I curled further in on myself attempting to shut the voices out. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"From what I can tell, she's got a severe case of the flu. One of the worst cases I've ever seen actually, she could use a trip to the hospital. But I don't want to chance it without getting started on those papers with child services, so she'll stay here for now." I heard him release a deep breath. "This is exactly what she didn't need right now."

"The flu? I bet if we tell that to Edward, he'd be back here in minutes." What would make Rosalie say that? Edward didn't care about me, that was obvious. I just had the flu. And then it hit me, Edward had told me in the meadow how he almost died from the flu but not before loosing his entire family to it. Would he really be bothered if he found out I had the same disease, granted different strain, as he did when he was dying?

"Maybe we should." If Jasper thought it was a good idea then it would most likely really bother Edward.

Carlisle seemed to be mulling things over for a few minutes before he made a decision. "Alright, let me just run to the hospital to get a start on those papers and pick up a few things for Bella, then we can try to call him. And let me know if he comes home before we call."

I felt a weight on my bed which was causing it to dip to the left slightly followed by a delicate hand brushing back the hair from my cheek. "Don't worry Bella, I'll be having a nice long talk with my son." I felt better just having Esme next to me. Her maternal instinct was spot on and her touch was soothing.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I had almost lost my control with Bella. I was so close to releasing the monster from deep within me. And she didn't even notice! That was the worst part. Bella trusted me completely and she shouldn't. I was torn; my head versus my heart.

I knew that I needed to be realistic. Bella was a human. I was a vampire. Under normal circumstances those two species didn't mix well.

But these weren't normal circumstances and that's where my heart came in. I loved Bella, in every sense of the word and I wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

I ran because I was scared; I almost hurt Bella, my love and the reason for my existence. I could feel the monster surfacing, so I ran. I ran deep into the woods, miles and miles away to keep my Bella safe from the she was falling in love with.

I sighed, ran my hands through my hair and sat down on a log. I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew I had just hurt Bella immensely by running out on her, that it would take work to win back her trust. But maybe this was a step in the right direction. Maybe it was the first step in separating myself from Bella and ultimately saving her life.

**BPOV**

All the touching and talking was pulling me from my brief sanctuary and I cracked an eye open. I stared at Esme; she really was beautiful. I would love for her to be my mother. She was already acting like she was; it was so natural for her.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Can I come in?"

Emmett? Why would he want to see me? I wasn't going to be a fun human for him to play with today. I felt another weight dipping my bed on the right.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Emmett's voice was loud and caused me to cringe.

"No need to yell dear." I could have kissed Esme.

"Listen Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. For walking in on you and Edward. I feel like I caused this whole mess, so don't be mad with Edward. Take all your anger out on me."

I would have laughed if I had the energy. Emmett was such a goofball. "S'okay Em. You didn't do it on purpose." The rasping in my throat irritated me, causing a fit of coughing to commence.

"Here, let me help you." Emmett propped me up in his big arms and put a glass of water to my lips. I drank a few small sips, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid coating my throat.

"Carlisle's home. That was quick; I'll go see if he's going to call Edward. Emmett, Rosalie, stay with Bella. I'll be right back."

I didn't want Esme to leave but before I could mumble a sentence explaining that to her she was gone and back with Carlisle at her side.

"Edward is on his way home. He has some explaining to do, but I must say he is quite worried about you. I'd expect him to be home within the hour."

Didn't they understand that I didn't want to see Edward? I didn't care if he was worried about me. I didn't want to risk getting hurt even more. I whimpered, all this thinking and anxiety was causing my stomach to twist again. I tried to hold back the nausea but it was no use. My body rolled in waves of heat and my heart pounded in my chest. I grabbed Emmett's hand and placed it on the back of my neck trying to find relief. I clenched my jaw shut; I refused to get sick again. With eyes squeezed shut I wished away the sick feeling. But since when did I get my wishes granted?

"Emmett you might want to move out of the way." I groaned at the loss of the cool hand behind my neck but it was replaced quickly with another more experienced one. It must be Carlisle.

"Esme, could you hand me that trash can to your left?" Carlisle must have seen the look on my face over a million times by now. He had the trash can under me just in time; at least I didn't hit anyone.

I leaned back into him as he cleaned my face with a cool cloth; getting sick had sapped any strength I had left.

"No Edward," Was all I could spit out before my eyes unwillingly shut and unconsciousness took over.

**EPOV**

Carlisle had just called me. Bella was very sick. She collapsed shortly after I left. Carlisle thinks it's the flu. The flu! If my heart were beating, it would be pounding furiously with the terror I felt for Bella.

I pushed myself to run back home as fast as I could. I needed to see Bella; I needed to know that she would be okay. Carlisle tried to convince me she would pull through over the phone but my mind wouldn't listen. I had to see it with my own eyes.

After what felt like days – but what was really an hour – I could see my house. Almost there. I would have run straight up to my room if Carlisle and Rosalie didn't stop me at the front door.

"Edward you arrogant ass! Do you know what you've done to her? She's a wreck, a complete and utter mess! If you think for one mi-."

"Rosalie, now is not that time." Carlisle was always the voice of reason.

"Is she in my room?" Carlisle nodded but stopped me from moving further.

"Edward, I don't think seeing her right now is such a good idea."

"Carlisle, I love her." Rosalie scoffed at that comment. I shot her a glare that shut her up.

"That's not it Edward."

"Then what is it _Carlisle_?" I was growing impatient.

Carlisle rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Edward, she's asked not to see you."

* * *

_Seriously, I'll say it again. Review s'il vous plaît. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: THANK YOU for reviewing. Keep up the great work and I'll make sure I keep writing. **Detzer **you get a special shout out, your review had me giggling. _

_Special thanks to my wonderful beta __**Rowzy**__. Good luck with finals!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I could feel anger and despair bubbling up inside me. A primal scream erupted from my lips and I wildly looked around for an object to take my anger out on. My fist ended up connecting with a wall, the plaster easily crumbling beneath my knuckles like sand. I sank to my knees trembling with anger with fury at myself.

"Edward!" Carlisle was staring at me, shocked. I don't think he's ever seen me act out this way; I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He pulled me to my feet and instinctively yet unnecessarily checked my hand for injuries. I hung my head in shame, already regretting my actions. Carlisle roughly lifted my chin with his hand and scrutinized my eyes. I looked away trying not to make eye contact.

"You need to hunt." It was an order, not a statement. He was right though. Even though I had just hunted right before the 'incident' I was thirsty and apparently thirsty enough for it to show.

"I will, I just need to talk to Bella." My voice shook with desperation and emotion.

"No. I won't allow that. You _will_ hunt before you even think about going near her." One look at Carlisle's serious face told me there was no arguing with him. His golden eyes reflected his concern, irritation and alarm. His body was tense and ready to move at me should the moment arise.

I took a step back, drawing my hand to my forehead in wonder. How could Bella not want to see me? The realization that I had hurt her beyond belief hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked up again at Carlisle for guidance. I could feel the sadness radiating from his eyes.

"I need to explain my actions to her, make things right." I was beginning to fall apart, my fight weakening.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, a touching gesture reflecting our father-son relationship. I looked toward Rosalie for help. Her arms were crossed and she rolled her eyes, but I could tell I was breaking through her tough exterior.

"Rosalie, please," I would beg if necessary, anything for Bella. "You know I would do anything for you and Emmett. Bella's the one, and I might have just ruined everything with her."

Both Carlisle and I looked at the blonde vampire expectantly.

A slight frown appeared on Rosalie's lips. "Fine Edward, but just know that I still haven't completely forgiven you yet." I could have kissed Rosalie, but she would probably rip my arm off.

"I'll go see what I can do." She turned and made her way upstairs, hopefully going to save my future with Bella, while Carlisle escorted me to the woods to hunt.

**RPOV**

I don't know why I was doing this for Edward, he had really messed Bella up. The poor girl was in pain because of him. I was still confused as to how their relationship even developed. Edward had explained it as a calling, or natural pull towards this human girl. Almost like how I had felt towards Emmet when I found him. Who was I to deny Edward contact with his love? She really could be his soul mate, the one he is supposed to be with for all eternity.

I released a deep breath I had been holding. Why did I have to be in the middle of all of this? Trying to be as quiet as possible - which isn't hard for a vampire - I opened the door to Edward and Bella's bedroom. We really needed to work on getting Bella moved in to her own room.

I looked over to the large bed. Bella was still cocooned in blankets, but the sound of her heartbeat led me to believe she was awake. Sitting down next to her, I grabbed her small clammy hand, more for my comfort than her own. This was going to be difficult, especially if I wanted to do this without causing her to get upset again.

I decided to start off with an easy question. "How are you feeling?" Bella rolled over to face me and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Ugh… Weak, Emotional. I hate being sick." She tried to laugh at her attempt at humor but the sound got stuck and was released from her throat as a cough. I tried to hand her a glass of water but she shook her head no.

I guess it was time to stop procrastinating.

"Bella, Edward is back. He wants to see you. He wants to explain what happened. I can tell you how horrible he feels." I really needed to try and lighten the situation up. "He also thinks your dying." I noticed a half-smile appear on Bella's face.

"Good. Let him think that. I might as well be. Why should I care what _Edward_ wants? Does he even realize he broke my heart?"

I chuckled lightly, making sure Bella didn't hear. She was more stubborn than I realized. This might be tougher than I anticipated. "Maybe you should just let him explain himself."

"Why?" Bella rasped, trying to sit up straighter. "So he can make himself feel better? He doesn't deserve that. How can I be sure he won't hurt me again?"

I could tell her energy was waning as she leaned back into the pillows, her voice barely above a whisper. "I wouldn't be able to live through that again."

"And that's why he needs to talk to you. I'm sure his emotions are all over the place; Jasper almost exploded when Edward passed him on his way out. As his sister, I know what he did was cruel and stupid. But I also know his love for you is deep and he wants to set things right."

Bella sat silently for a few moments, wearily rubbing her face. "Fine, he can come and say whatever he wants. That doesn't mean I'll be able to trust him."

I nodded and patted her hand. That was expected. It had been hard for Bella to trust in the first place, especially men. She was like a skittish kitten, most comfortable around the girls in the family and Edward but he had lost her trust. I was grateful she was even giving him a chance.

Edward didn't know, but Alice had had a vision. It was of him and Bella, in the future. Together. He had been too wrapped up in Bella and his rollercoaster of emotions to catch a glimpse of what Alice had seen. She only told me and we've both been doing our best to hide it from him. We've had years of practice, and with Edward distracted it wasn't too hard.

I gave Bella's hand one last reassuring squeeze. "I'll go get him."

**EPOV**

I had insisted that we hunt as close to the house as possible, I wasn't looking for a specific game and I wanted to get back as soon as my thirst was under control. I filled myself on deer, and once Carlisle was satisfied I had had enough we headed home.

Our timing was perfect; I heard Rosalie leaving Bella just as we entered into the kitchen. I took notice of the mood of the house. It was tense, thick with anticipation.

While hunting, Carlisle unwilling informed me after his mind had let it slip that Alice took Jasper away for a bit. He was becoming overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions running rampant through the house. I felt bad; I seemed to be tearing my family apart.

Rosalie met us in the kitchen, leaning against a counter, arms crossed again. She was in a defensive posture and looked me up and down with judging eyes. Clearly she was still angry with me. "She's really tired so don't upset her and don't take long."

My head shot up in surprise. "She…so, I'm allowed?"

"Yes Edward." The words hissed out of her mouth as if she was forcing herself to say them. "She's agreed to hear you out. Don't blow it. Oh, and if you take too long I'm sending Carlisle up."

She didn't have to threaten me twice. I knew from the recent hunting trip Carlisle would be unhappy with me for a while. He made it very clear I would be fixing the wall for Esme…at human speed.

Before Rosalie could change her mind I headed up to my room, phantom heart beats of panic pounding in my chest. I opened the door slowly preparing myself for what I would see. I hadn't seen a human with the flu since my family died, I avoided them. I didn't want to be reminded of my family.

Just as I thought would happen, seeing Bella lying sick in bed reawakened dormant feelings of grief and mourning. It broke my still heart to see her so sick. Her already fair skin had a sickly pallor to it. Her eyes were sunken and glassy, her lips chapped. Her beautiful brown hair was twisted and pulled off her neck. And she still looked beautiful. It took all my self-restraint not to run over to her and pull her small form into my arms, kissing her damp forehead and cooling her off with my cold body.

But I had to forget about that image, she probably won't even let me sit next to her. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Bella barely stirred. She really must be tired; my entrances usually had her jumping out of her skin.

I walked up to the bed and sat on the floor next to it so I was eye level with Bella. We made eye contact and I could feel the anger radiating from Bella. She grimaced and rolled over onto her other side, facing away from me. "Go ahead Edward. Just because I agreed to listen doesn't mean I have to look at you."

I didn't want to push my luck, so I didn't try to persuade her to face me. "I need to tell you why I ran out of the house; the real reason."

"I already know why." Her voice was muffled by the layers of blankets.

I was confused. Was Alice able to infer my feelings from a vision?

"It's because I'm used, Spoiled, Damaged. Why would anyone want me? Especially when you can have Tanya," Where did Tanya fit into all of this? Bella had only met her briefly and I thought she was aware of how relieved I was when she left.

"You're wrong. I left because I was scared. I was scared and ashamed to admit it."

"Edward, you don't have to lie to me to try and make me feel better. I just wish you hadn't led me on, let me get so close. You broke my heart. There's so much pain." I heard her sniffle back tears.

Bella wasn't listening to me. I crawled around to the other side of the bed so she could see me, and see how much I meant every word I was saying. "No Bella. You need to know that you are the first time I have ever felt true love for another creature. Yes, I love my family. But that's all they are, _family_. I never loved Tanya, I could barely stand to be around her." I tried to hold her hand in mine but she recoiled away from my touch.

"These feelings are scaring me. Not only that, I'm afraid I'll lose control of the monster within me and hurt you. Sitting at the piano with you…god it was one of the most exhilarating moments of my life. But as my feelings became stronger, so did the monster I had buried deep within me. I ran because I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep him locked inside. I ran because I needed to keep you safe…from me."

"And by running, all you ended up doing was hurting me!" Bella sat straight up in bed. "Can't you see that? Come on, use your vampire eyesight!"

We were both silenced by her outburst. Bella leaned against the headboard, her hand clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath and ease her coughing.

It pained me to see her like this. "Do you want me to get Carlisle?" She shook her head.

My Bella didn't accept help that easily.

I wiped a stray tear away from her eye, surprised she didn't back away from my touch. "I'm not asking for us to go back to how we were before. I'm asking for forgiveness and another chance."

I looked at her with pleading eyes. Our fate together rested solely in her hands. "I can't forgive you right now Edward. But I can agree to another chance. You have to understand though; it's going to take some time for me to be able to trust you again. I thought you had left me, and after all that we've been through, you saving me and befriending me…I never want to hurt like that again."

I held out my hand. "Second chances?"

"I understand you want to keep me safe Edward but I trusted you entirely. Promise me you'll let _me_ decide what_ I_ need saving from." Bella took it and we sealed our agreement right there.

"I promise." I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Edward. Don't get the wrong idea or anything, but I'm really hot. Could you hold me?

I was overjoyed that she asked me, but kept the excitement from my voice. "Of course," I lifted her from the bed, rearranged the covers and placed Bella back down on her side. I lied down beside her bringing my chest in to contact her warm back.

"Mmm, much better."

We lay peacefully, neither of us talking.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Did you really think I was going to die?" She giggled and coughed.

"Can you please not make yourself laugh? You cough does not sound good. And yes…I was worried about your health. I told you about my family. I can't help but worry when it's the flu." Bella snuggled closer into my chest.

"I almost died from it." It was just a whisper, but I knew Bella heard it.

"I promise I won't."

* * *

_Review! See how quickly this one went up because you all reviewed!!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady.**_

_AN: Okay, so the review count wasn't great like it's been. But I'll let it slide this time. Of those who did review though, I did have a few GREAT ones so thank you! _

_Enjoy!_

_Special thanks to my wonderful beta __**Rowzy**__ and sacrificing her time to make this better._

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

I must have fallen asleep shortly after my promise to Edward because I awoke to him chuckling. I noticed it was dark out and Edward had placed a blanket it between the two of us. I was thankful he did, I was actually kind of cold.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours."

"Oh. Why were you laughing?"

Edward grinned at this question. "I was listening to Rosalie. Earlier she threatened me, she told me if I took too long up here or upset you she would send Carlisle up. She's debating right now if she should follow through on her warning."

It cheered me to hear that my new family was so protective of me. Rosalie was the older sister I've always wished for but never had.

"Has there been any progress with the whole Charlie thing?" I couldn't bring my self to call him dad anymore. Dads were supposed to love not abuse their children.

"Actually, Carlisle wanted to talk to you about that. The entire family should be heading up soon. I hope you're hungry; Esme made soup…enough to feed the whole town of Forks."

Soup sounded great and it would warm me up. I was feeling better; I think my stomach could handle a little soup.

Edward pulled away from me and I almost groaned at the loss of contact, I had been comfortable. But I didn't want to lead him on, so I kept my mouth shut.

"The family is on their way up. I should probably give you space before I anger Rosalie even more.

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Rosalie holding a tray with a steaming bowl of soup, the rest of the Cullens, minus Alice and Jasper, was peering anxiously from behind her. I grinned at them from my nest on the bed.

"Hi guys." That seemed to break the trance and reassure everyone, especially Rosalie, that I was okay.

"I brought soup, Esme made it."

"Mm, thank you." I think everyone was happy to see me in a better mood. Rosalie put the tray in my lap and sat next to me. "How are you feeling?"

I nodded with my first mouthful of the wonderful warm soup. "Better. I napped and it seemed to help."

Carlisle appeared next to Rosalie, his perfect face slightly marred with concern. "Before we get this meeting started do you mind if I do a brief exam?"

I almost laughed. Should I have expected any less? I smiled at Carlisle's communicating to him I didn't mind. "Not at all."

Carlisle's cool hand probed my neck checking to see if anything was swollen. Luckily he seemed pleased with his lack of findings. His hand moved next to my forehead and then my wrist. "Well, besides a slightly elevated pulse and a mild fever you seem to be doing quite well. I don't see why you can't get out of bed tomorrow, which brings us to our next order of business."

Carlisle motioned to Esme who came and joined him on the bed. Good thing it was large. I was willing to bet that the entire Cullen family plus one could fit on this bed comfortably.

I surprised myself and climbed into Esme's lap as she settled next to her husband. I felt her chest move with an inaudible gasp, slightly surprised, but she quickly regained her composure and pulled me deeper in her lap, her cool arms chilly to my still slightly fevered skin.

Carlisle grinned at us, obviously enjoying the sight of the woman he loved getting a chance to mother me and follow her strong maternal instinct. I caught him observing Esme and I, his love for both of us apparent.

"So I've spoken to my lawyer. Papers have been filed against Charlie. I've pushed for an early court date because of well…circumstances."

I assumed he was talking about my time spent at the brothel. I still needed to talk to Carlisle about that, there had to be something we could do to help the others. But first we had to deal with Charlie.

"Our court date is set for tomorrow afternoon."

Oh boy. That was sooner than I anticipated. I hadn't actually thought about seeing Charlie again, and now I was finding out I would be coming face to face with him tomorrow. Esme must have noticed my change in demeanor; I felt her smooth hands squeeze my arm in reassurance and encouragement.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll all be with you." Rosalie spoke up from the corner. She had moved to go sit with Emmett after I had finished eating and invited myself into Esme's lap.

"Yeah Bells, We're your family. They're gonna have to go through us to get to you." Emmett punched his fist into his hand creating a sound like two small boulders colliding. He was definitely the protector of the family and he knew it. I glanced at Edward who was leaning against the far wall, his shoulders shaking with repressed yet warranted laughter. Emmett was trying to be intimidating, and I knew he could be with his large mass and booming voice. I certainly wouldn't want to find myself against his abundance of muscle. But right now all I saw was the huggable teddy bear side of Emmett.

I smiled into Esme's chest, trying to suppress coughs that I knew would come with any laughing.

"Thanks Emmett," I mumbled. He was still riled up as adjusted his neck like a boxer would in a ring just before a fight. "Any time kid; you got a problem with someone, you just bring them to me."

Had Carlisle not held up his hand to stop Emmett's rant, I'm sure he would have continued.

"May I finish?" Emmett grumbled something I couldn't understand but Carlisle's ears definitely picked up on it. He smiled and shook his head at Emmett, who had resumed his spot with Rosalie, before clearing his throat to continue.

"At the same time, to secure things and prevent complications from rising in the future, we would like to sign papers for your official adoption - assuming the trial goes accordingly - and officially make you a Cullen."

Wow. They actually wanted me. And they wanted to make it legal which was even more mind-blowing. I couldn't find any words to express myself and Esme laughed at my feeble attempts.

"You haven't been here very long, but we love you already." I hugged Esme as fiercely as I could, knowing I couldn't hurt the delicate looking woman even if I tried. If I couldn't express my feelings in words, I would do it with my actions.

The entire room erupted into laughter. I guess they got the picture. I was elated; my life seemed to be looking better. I had a wonderful new family with actual parents who loved me. I knew no matter what I would be protected, and things between Edward and I - though still awkward at times - were on the mend.

Carlisle glanced at the clock to the right of the bed. It was late, much later than I had thought. Carlisle looked to be thinking the same thing. "I think we should leave you now to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day; you'll need all of your strength."

He leaned forward and placed a cool and gentle kiss on my forehead. The friendly act spoke volumes. Carlisle took his roll as father, protector and caregiver seriously. A male before had never treated me that way before. I loved it.

One by one the rest of the family bid me sweet dreams and tucked me in. Under any other circumstances I would have felt like a small child, but right now I couldn't ask for anything better. "I have a question before you leave, well two really but one is for Edward. What about Alice and Jasper? Will they be able to come tomorrow?" I really hoped they could make it back, I had a feeling I would need the support of my entire family.

"They called earlier," Carlisle reassured me, "They plan on arriving home tomorrow morning. Don't worry; Alice and Jasper have assured me they will be at the court house tomorrow."

Being the unfortunate daughter of a police chief I knew a thing or two about law. I was slightly confused as to how the trial was being held in the state of Washington, seeing as my father is and I was, a resident of Oregon. I allowed my mind to believe that since I had just been so sick and Carlisle asked for a rushed trial, that he managed to pull some strings and have the trial held in Washington. I was immensely thankful either way. I wanted to hold off setting foot in Oregon, the epicenter of where so much evil had begun for as long as possible.

Seeing that I had no more questions, the family left, leaving just Edward behind. I noticed Rosalie give Edward a warning glance before leaving the two of us alone. Edward took the spot Carlisle had just been sitting in and waited patiently for me to ask whatever it was I needed to know. He looked worried, almost scared. Had I managed to scare this statuesque vampire?

"Relax Edward. I don't think my request should cause you any alarm." That did little to ease him. And truthfully I was a little nervous, possibly scared myself. I didn't want to admit it, but I was frightened to sleep alone. I didn't want the nightmares to come back. My greatest concern was that Edward would refuse my request. I only wanted him to hold me as I slept. I needed that feeling of safety and security; it kept the nightmares at bay. Besides, how much safer could you get than sleeping in the arms of a vampire?

"What's your question Bella?" Clearly the vampire with all the time in the world did not have the most patience. It would probably be best to stop stalling then, wouldn't want to make him even more anxious. A day or so ago, this wouldn't have been nearly as awkward, but after…recent development I felt like I didn't know where our boundaries were anymore. I just needed to ask him and get it over with, kind of like ripping off a band-aid, which with my clumsiness, I had a lot of experience doing.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" I cringed expecting Edward to refuse. But the refusal never came; it was quite the opposite actually. HE threw his head back and laughed. What glorious ringing laughter. I had missed that sound. That didn't mean I wasn't confused though.

"I'm glad I amuse you Edward." I crossed my arms and pretended to sulk. That did little to sober the still laughing Edward whom I liked to think was giggling like a girl. I knew that was just my frustration speaking. Even his giggling was beautiful…and not at all feminine.

"You silly human, you had me expecting the worst. Of course I'll lay with you. And I'll be here when you wake."

He took me into his arms like earlier with me protected from his chilly temperature by a blanket. He kissed the back of my head causing my heart to pound. I was sure he heard that. I was constantly going to need to remind myself that Edward and I were supposed to be taking things slow.

I sighed contently, wrapped in stone arms. Safe.

"Now sleep my Bella."

My Bella. I knew then that he was right; I was and always would be his Bella.

* * *

I was staring at myself in Rosalie's vanity, freshly washed and scrubbed. She and Alice, who had arrived home with Jasper while I was sleeping, were giving me what they called an intervention. My hair was being pulled and curled by Rosalie and from the look on her face, it probably wasn't the easiest of things to do. I tried to ignore the stinging pain as she worked through my knots. Good luck Rosalie.

Alice was in charge of applying my make up and I had made it very clear to her that it better be light and not noticeable. I tried to sit as still as possible as Alice got started, obviously enjoying her task at hand.

As I sat there with my thoughts I could feel anxiety bubbling through my chest. I was bewildered. I really had no reason to feel anxious. My family had made it very clear that they were here for me and shouldn't let myself worry.

The anxiety was growing in intensity and I could feel my heart pulse faster. I tried taking deep breaths in vain attempts to calm myself. I blinked and my surroundings had changed. It was no longer Alice in front of me doing my make up, it was Annie, her face in the same concentrated expression as when she used to do my make up. What the hell was going on?

I looked around to find my self no longer in the Cullen's bathroom. What was once filled with light, clean and feminine had turned into a dark and grimy room. I shivered, no longer feeling the warm sunlight on my skin. I knew where I was. The basement. Oh god, I was back in hell.

I couldn't control my breathing, which had accelerated into uneven gasps. How did I get here? I had been rescued. I was safe and up until a few hours ago I was lying in the arms of my savior.

A particularly sharp pain from my head grabbed my attention. I would have bet my life that I wouldn't find Rosalie doing my hair anymore, and unfortunately I was right. It was Greta. Greta never did my hair, the girl hated me. I was so confused. I turned back to Annie's comforting face. She looked just as I remembered. I needed to try and rationalize with her, make her see that this wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Annie, please stop. I'm not supposed to be here. I…I have to go. I have to go home." I tried to stand up but Greta's large and rough hand pushed me back down. I was beginning to panic. I knew what getting ready meant. I couldn't go through that again. I didn't 'work' here anymore, I wasn't about to become trapped again.

I pushed Annie away from me, causing her to cry out in surprise and drop the blush she had been trying to apply to my face. Upon standing I ran from Greta almost tasting my freedom.

Before I could make it much further with my escape I was grabbed from behind. I screamed, kicking and using all my strength to struggle. "No! Not again." I was crying now, hysterical. I couldn't let this happen again. "Let me go. I can't go back. I was free. I was free." Annie released me calling for help and I crawled away into a corner. I heard heavy footsteps. Experience had taught me to fear heavy footsteps and today was no exception. I had my eyes shut tight but I had a very good idea of whom those footsteps belonged to. I rocked my body back and forth trying to shut everyone. I couldn't believe this was happening again.

**RPOV**

I was struggling to keep calm as Bella continued to fight back against Alice. I had no idea what was going on. She was begging with us to stop. I tried making eye contact with her to let her know she was safe with us. I didn't know what she was seeing. I grasped her face firmly between my hands calling her name, but she didn't respond. Her eyes were glazed over darting rapidly. She was clearly seeing something not in the bathroom. She was begging with me, or whomever was in front of her to let her go and I complied, frightened of what would happen if I didn't. As soon as I released her she crawled into a corner, rocker herself for comfort, her skinny arms wrapped around her skinny legs.

I could only understand a few garbled words, 'free' being one of them. I looked to Alice, unsure of what to do. She was captivated with Bella, staring in disbelief. "Alice!" I hissed. I caught her eyes, filled with worry.

"Carlisle." She didn't even raise her voice; a smart move intended to prevent further agitating Bella.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I opened it to reveal Carlisle. "Keep your voices quiet," I warned. The situation was already spiraling out of control. I opened the door further and pointed to the corner. I watched as Carlisle's skin creased with concern, and something else; Confusion. He seemed unsure of what Bella was going through, unsure of what do to. And that scared me. Perhaps if I explained the sequence of events he would know what to do.

"We were cleaning her up, she had just showered. Alice and I had her sit at the vanity. She had given us permission to do her hair and makeup. She was fine with the blow-dryer so I started brushing her hair, about to use the curling iron." I pointed to the metal appliance that now lay discarded in the sink where it had landed when Bella tried to get away.

"She started off just mumbling, but that quickly escalated into agitation. She fought us quite a bit, she was begging." My voice was below a whisper now, the memory of what had just happened burned in my mind. I grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"I could see it in her eyes. She wasn't here seeing Alice and I, She was somewhere else. She was terrified. We let her go, we didn't want to scare her or accidently hurt her. She crawled to the corner."

All eyes turned to the small shuddering mess in the corner. Bella was whimpering, obviously still alarmed. "Carlisle, do something. Help her!"

I noticed him hesitate a moment before trying to gain closer access to Bella. The closer he got the less Bella moved, almost as if she was frozen in fright.

After what seemed like years, even to a vampire, Carlisle reached a spot where he was able to kneel down beside Bella and touch her if necessary. He produced a small pen light out of his pocket and had the situation not been so serious, I would have laughed at the fact that Carlisle carried random medical instruments around in his pockets.

He held open Bella's eye and shined the light directly at it. The pupil reacted normally but she barely flinched. Was that normal?

**CPOV**

Bella was extremely agitated and not responding the light stimuli I had produced. I was growing more concerned. Being a doctor for so long you would think that I would know how to handle a situation like this, but it was difficult to do so without knowing what the trigger was. Bella was also one of the most unresponsive people I had ever seen.

I called her name. "Bella. Bella, you're going to be okay." I motioned for Rosalie to come join me next to Bella. Since she wasn't completely trusting of males yet I decided to have Rosalie try and touch Bella in a comforting manner. Rosalie began to push back Bella's hair with soothing strokes, a move I had used many times on my own patients.

I winced as Bella shrieked and retreated further into the corner. "Greta stop! No! I won't go with you Misha. You don't own me!" Her mind was stuck in the past! She was seeing the brothel and those affiliated with it. I had to get her out of there.

Alice was panicking. "Carlisle, you've got to do something! She's going to hurt herself!"

"Bella, its Carlisle." At the mention of my name her head snapped up and she looked directly at me with clear eyes full of recognition.

"Carlisle." She said my name herself, testing the waters. I nodded waiting to see what she would do. She jumped into my arms, latching one of her own arms tightly around my neck. I felt her tiny fingers grab on to my shirt tighter than I thought any human could, as if I was the one thing that kept her from sinking back into her mind. She was sobbing uncontrollably, soaking my shirt with her warm tears. "Shh, I've got you." I rubbed her back and rocked her. She was inconsolable.

"Alice, get Edward and Jasper." I figured between the two of them, someone ought to be able to calm her. At least to she took some comfort in my presence, she felt safe. But I could do little to stop the crying.

The bathroom door opened again and I looked up to see Edward, his expression pained. "May I?" He bent down and lifted Bella from my arms, sitting on the ledge of the tub with her.

"Edward?" I noticed that as soon as she realized she was in Edward's arms she tightened her grip. "I thought it was going to happen all over again. I was there. It was like I was never gone. They were going to take me and…oh god. I need to forget."

I watched in awe at how gentle and patient my son was with Bella. There were deep emotions behind every movement, every word. I'd seen the way he looked at Bella before. I'd seen it in Esme's eyes and my own reflected the same. My son was in love. He loved Bella down to the deepest part of his heart.

Unfortunately, even in Edward's arms Bella was still restless and frightened and we had a trial to get to. Edward looked up at Jasper. "Could you help?"

The entire room felt a wave of calm and safe being sail through them and instantly everyone felt more at ease. Bella had even stopped crying. Her face was still buried in Edward's chest but she was more composed.

I kneeled next to my two children. "Bella? Would you like Edward to carry you down to the car? We should really be on our way. I would rather not postpone the trial any."

She nodded. "I'll be okay. I just need Edward." Good. Things should be okay then. I would have to talk to Rosalie and Alice to try and figure out what had set Bella off, but that would have to wait until later.

Edward stood, with Bella still in his arms. "I've got you. You're safe with me."

"I love you Edward." I was stunned as I'm sure everyone else was. Bella had been adamant from what Edward said, about moving slowly with him and I had agreed with her. But I guess this whole episode put things into perspective for her.

"I love you too my Bella."

I was pretty sure we would be having a very silent car ride to the courthouse.

* * *

_AN: My longest chapter yet!! I seriously wrote ALL day to get this done, even during my lectures! So motivate me to keep going and REVIEW!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady.**_

_AN: Thank you to **momams, Forever1918, LindyP and KrystalCullen.** Your reviews made me giggle with giddiness. To **Detzer**: I look forward to your review every time and I'm never disappointed so thank you thank you thank you. _

_Thank you to my wonderful wonderful beta Rowzy for making the story make sense!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I exhaled in relief as we pulled up to the courthouse. We had made it through the entire car ride without incident. I held Bella in my lap the whole time and being as drained as she was from earlier, she fell asleep almost instantly. Normally, I wouldn't allow riding in a car in such a fashion, without a seatbelt and Carlisle, being a doctor probably wouldn't either. But Carlisle was driving and we both knew safety was the first thing on his mind right now. I would trust no one more with Bella's life than him.

Esme was in the passenger seat and since my siblings were taking Emmett's jeep, Bella and I had the whole back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes to ourselves, and I took advantage of it.

I let my thoughts wander during the drive, specifically to what Bella had said to me as I carried her out of the bathroom. I could still hear those four beautiful words ringing clearly in Bella's beautiful voice repeating over and over again in my mind.

_I love you Edward._

I couldn't have been more surprised to hear her say that. When I had entered the bathroom and cradled my poor angel in my arms I was frightened. Bella was terrified, in hysterics and there was so little I could to about it. That specific moment had made it very clear that Bella needed me. Even after hurting her as badly as I had, things had been forgiven and I still made her feel safe.

When she said those words my still heart came to life, and I realized I needed her as badly as she needed me if not more. From the thoughts emanating from his mind, Carlisle was just as surprised, but very happy; happier than I would have imagined especially considering the circumstances. But he was a 'father' through and through and what made his 'children' happy made him happy. His thoughts spoke volumes. He compared what he saw of Bella and I to Esme and himself which was truly a compliment in itself, especially coming from Carlisle.

When I told Bella I loved her I could hear her heart speed up and that was all I needed to hear. It told me how much my words meant to her as well.

I shifted Bella's sleeping form in my arms gently as I looked out the window of the car. Carlisle and Esme had gotten out and went into the courthouse to find our lawyer, Jim, and to give Bella and I some privacy; a rare commodity in the Cullen household.

I looked down at Bella, her face relaxed and peaceful, her rose-colored lips parted slightly, her warm breath rushing through them and softly hitting my neck. I brushed my hand through her hair. How could someone so young and innocent be forced to go through so much? I felt pain and sadness for her but I pushed it aside. We would face everything together now; she would never have to do anything alone.

I could see through the glass front doors that Carlisle was anxiously watching the car. We should probably join them.

"Bella," I softly whispered her name in her ear. She stirred but remained asleep. I tried again, "Bella."

This time her eyes fluttered open locking on mine. I found myself staring into those luscious deep pools of molten chocolate. "We're here. The family is waiting for us inside. Actually, I take that back, the Jeep isn't here yet. Carlisle and Esme are waiting inside for us."

Bella stretched slightly in my arms but made no effort to move. "I could stay here forever." I hugged her closer to my body, my thoughts echoing her words.

"I know but we need to get today taken care of, Love. Then I'll hold you as long as you like." Bella smiled at my promise and blushed. Even though I didn't need the air, her blush left me breathless; she was exquisite.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Right at your side," I kissed her forehead to seal the deal.

"As long as you're with me I can do this." Bella reluctantly sat up and being the gentlemen I was, I helped her from the car without a second thought. I know she enjoyed the chivalry. She better get used to it, this was typical everyday behavior for me.

As we walked toward the building I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I needed her to feel safe and that I was there to protect her. We approached the door and Carlisle opened the door for us. I watched as Carlisle greeted Bella with an affectionate kiss on the side of her head. "Hello sweetheart. I'd like you to meet our lawyer Jim Douglass."

A human might not have noticed it, but I picked up on Bella's subtle lean into Carlisle's touch. She was definitely Carlisle and Esme's daughter and a part of the family. She belonged.

Bella held out her hand to Jim as introductions were made. I knew she was trying to be strong and overcome her wariness of unfamiliar males, but she couldn't stop herself from flinching as Jim shook her outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Douglass."

"Jim, please. And don't worry Bella. We have a very strong case; we're going to nip this in the bud. At the end of today you will officially be Bella Cullen."

I watched with excitement as Bella grinned upon hearing her new name.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head on in and get myself organized." Jim looked at his watch. "We're scheduled to be ready in about half an hour. I'll see you inside."

With Jim safely out of earshot Esme turned to Bella. "How are you doing dear?"

Bella immediately went over to Esme wrapping herself in her arms. Esme was glowing, she loved feeling needed and with five grown vampires as 'children' that didn't happen too often.

Bella sighed. "Better. I'm looking forward to all of this being over and done with."

"We all are sweetie and it almost is. You just have to hang on a little longer." I was rather enjoying the moment when I noticed Bella stiffen in Esme's arms. Esme obviously noticed as well.

"What is it Bella?" Bella didn't answer; she looked petrified and pulled out of Esme's arms. I followed her gaze to the entrance of the building.

It was Charlie. The sight of him in person sickened me even more than it did on the television. He was wearing his police chief uniform as if that would help him. It took all of my strength not to rip his disgusting head from his shoulders right there. Even though I physically managed to hold myself back, I couldn't prevent the growl that rumbled from my chest, audible only to Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle shot me a warning glance and his thoughts kept me from doing anything drastic that I would ultimately regret later.

'_Now is not the time or the place Edward.'_

Being the disgusting pig he was Charlie didn't even notice his own daughter until he was nearly next to her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my _dear_missing daughter. And I see you've conned some poor family into believing you're a sweet innocent girl. I know my rights, I'm a cop. I should just take you back home right now and teach you a lesson."

Still fully concentrating on not letting myself kill anyone, I didn't notice Charlie move until he held Bella tightly in his grasp. He had moved rather swiftly for a human.

Charlie's face was dark and his voice sneered with every word. "Do you really thing you can run from me you little brat?" He struck Bella hard across the face causing her to cry out in pain and land forcefully on the floor at his feet. I moved forward to make my attack on the foul monster but Esme gripped my shoulder, her thoughts sounding loudly in my head. _'We have to handle this like humans.'_

"Security!" Thank god for Esme and her quick thinking.

I watched with horror, unable to do anything because of the strong possibility of killing someone if I did as Charlie moved to strike Bella again. She cowered in fear at his feet but before he could act Carlisle intervened. He grabbed Charlie's arm mid strike with his tremendous reflexes. Unfortunately he didn't grab strong enough to break that cowards arm since I didn't hear any bones crack. He obviously had more self-control than I did but I could tell he was fighting for it.

"That will be enough." Carlisle's usually golden eyes were uncharacteristically dark burning fiercely with rage. His voice shook with raw anger. His strong jaw was clenched and his posture defensive. Even dressed in his usual layered professional look, I could tell his muscles were taught, ready to make a move if need be. I had never seen Carlisle like this and as much as it frightened me, I was also grateful. He was clearly ready to do anything to protect Bella.

Charlie pulled his hand back from Carlisle's rough grip massaging the sore and tender muscle. He was lucky it was just the muscle. Had it been I who touched him, he most likely would have lost the whole arm.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my daughter?"

Carlisle stood even taller if that were possible and stared at Charlie, unmoving. "You lose any right to call her your daughter from the moment you first hit her."

Before Charlie could even form a coherent sentence, police officers had finally arrived and secured Charlie into their custody leading him into the courtroom.

I immediately knelt down beside my angel, her head buried in her arms. I could hear her straining to catch her breath. I lightly touched her arm causing her to shy away. "No Charlie!" She thought Charlie was still here.

"It's Edward, love." Red rimmed eyes peeked out from in between her arms, recognition dawning in them immediately. She pulled herself into my arms finally allowing me to soothe her.

I winced as I caught sight of Bella's face. Her cheek was already beginning to swell and bruise where Charlie's hand had connected. I could smell the increase in blood flow rushing to the injured area. I turned to call out to my father to examine Bella's cheek, but Carlisle was still standing in the same position as he had been in when he confronted Charlie, his muscles still straining, jaw still clenched. I don't even think he was breathing.

Esme came forward, lightly wrapping her hand around her husbands arm. "Carlisle. He's gone. It's alright to relax now." It took a little more gentle prodding from Esme, but Carlisle eventually loosened, hanging his head. He turned to his wife, the sadness apparent in his eyes.

"It sickens me to see someone do that, especially to their own flesh and blood. I don't understand how someone can have such disregard for someone else's life. I almost lost it Esme. I almost attacked him." He clenched his fists in frustration. "I haven't been that close to attacking in all of my hundreds of years than I was just moments ago." His shoulders slumped dejectedly.

Esme stroked his face trying to reassure her husband. "But you didn't and that's what matters. You are still that strong man I fell in love with and don't forget that." She kissed his lips softly and I felt embarrassed and rude for witnessing such an intimate moment.

"Now, I think you're daughter could use her father." Leave it to Esme to know just what to say.

Carlisle immediately knelt beside Bella and I. "Can I see your face sweetheart? I need to make sure nothing is broken."

Bella lifted her face for Carlisle and with gentle hands he slowly examined the check and surrounding bone area. Bella winced trying her hardest not to pull away. Carlisle sighed. "It doesn't feel like there's a fracture but we will most definitely have to ice it as soon as we can. Is your wrist feeling okay?"

Bella was still wearing the cast on her broken wrist but Charlie had caused her to fall and she most likely used both her hands to break the fall. She nodded. "I think so. It doesn't really hurt any more than usual. It's just my cheek."

"Good." Carlisle helped Bella to her feet and smoothed her hair.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice's soprano voice cut through the air. She, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had finally made it and were running to catch up with us.

"We tried to get here as quickly as we could. I saw bits and pieces of a vision. Charlie saw Bel…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Bella's inflamed cheek. She pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm so sorry little sister."

"It's okay Alice. That's why we're here today." My Bella was so strong.

"Where is the jerk? I wanna show him what it feels like to be picked on." Emmett started looking around the entryway for Charlie, face furrowed in anger.

"Emmett! Enough! There will be no more violence today!" Esme was furious. I didn't blame her. Her mind kept flashing back to images of Bella and Charlie and I knew it upset her greatly to see it.

Jasper looked at his watch. "It's getting late; we should probably go on in."

Together we all entered to courtroom and took our seats near Jim. Charlie sat on the other side of the room, flanked by two police officers, glaring at Bella. I protectively pulled her beside me.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Martha Prescot." The judge entered and we all took our seats.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it says here you are filing child abuse and endangerment charges against Mr. Charles Swan. Is that correct?"

Carlisle nodded at the judge. "Yes it is your honor."

She wrote something down and continued. "It also says you're filing foradoption of Isabella Marie Swan." I felt Bella shudder against me at the mention of her full name.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Mr. Charles Swan, how do you plead to the charges of child abuse and endangerment?"

"Not guilty your honor."

That bastard was going to lie through his teeth. "You're honor." Jim stood from our table to address the judge. "I'd like to present you with evidence. Not only do we have testimony from Miss Swan, but that injury you see there forming on her face is courtesy of her father. Dr. Cullen informed me that Mr. Swan confronted Bella and the Cullens in the entryway, striking his daughter."

The judge turned to Charlie after glimpsing at Bella's face. "Mr. Swan do you have anything to add to that?" He looked down shamefully. He should feel ashamed at the very least.

"No your honor."

"Mr. Swan, I take child abuse cases very seriously in my court. It is very clear to me that you have indeed used force upon your daughter. With the charge of child abuse and endangerment I find you guilty. Not only will you be sentenced to prison but seeing as you are the only guardian, Miss Swan will be removed from you care and adoption by the Cullens will proceed."

Every word uttered from that woman's mouth dripped in venom. I delved into her mind, curious as to why she felt so passionately about this case. I came up with images and memories of herself as a young girl and a young woman hiding from a man, being hit by the same man, crying as she tended to bruises and cuts. She herself was a victim of abuse, this case had hit home.

"Court is adjourned." The judge banged her gavel on the desk and we all stood as she exited the room.

Jim turned to the family and congratulated each and every one of us. Bella catapulted herself in my arms grinning as best she could. She whispered two words in my ears and if I could have gotten goose bumps I would have.

"I'm free."

"Free as a bird." I placed her firmly back on the ground as Jim walked over to us. "Well Bella, congratulations. You are officially adopted and now legally listed as Bella Cullen.

"Thank you Mr. Doug- um, Jim." She shook his hand again, this time without flinching.

My whole family was grinning and I think it's safe to say we were all relatively surprised at how quickly and easily the trial went. What a blessing.

Bella turned back to me and stood on her toes wrapping her arms around my neck. "This is one of the best days of my life, I have a real family!" She laughed upon hearing the words out loud.

"Edward Cullen, I love you." My heart soared. She said it again! I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

I lowered my head, staring intently into her eyes. My lips softly touched hers and we kissed. I could feel the electricity run from my toes to my head and from Bella's shiver I knew she could feel it too.

"My Bella, I love you too."

* * *

_AN: Review S'il vous plait. Merci! I love hearing from my readers more than anything else so make me happy and I'll keep posting these chapters like a crazy person._

_-lmbrtvll_


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Thank you for the wonderful support. To **Detzer**, I'm glad you're really able to get into my story. Haha, reading your review made me kinda tear up (and do a happy dance) so I guess we're even. You're an amazing reviewer!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I would never have to see Charlie again. My bonds to him had been cut and I was free. No more pain would be inflicted upon me because of that horrible man. The trial was quicker than I had thought it would be. And from what Edward told me, we really lucked out with our judge.

I nuzzled my head into his solid but sill comfortable arm. We were back in the car driving home, Edward and I in the back seat enjoying a comfortable silence.

Twice now Edward had confessed his love back to me, twice. Ever since my mom died I hadn't heard those words uttered to me, it had been years. And now, I was fortunate enough to have those words said to me by the man I deeply loved with all my heart two times in one day.

Sometimes I wonder how a girl like me at the young age of seventeen would know what love really is. Is what I'm feeling actually love? Are my feelings toward Edward really equivalent to the true emotions I had subtly witnessed between Carlisle and Esme? Or Alice and Jasper? Or Rosalie and Emmett? They were all soul mates. Could I have been lucky enough to find the person I get to experience that with?

At this point I wasn't too sure of anything, but after the life, if you can even call it that, I had just escaped from, I wasn't about to let something like this pass me by.

"Penny for your thoughts." I looked up at Edward, his golden eyes sparking down at me. I mentally thanked whoever it was I needed to thank that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"If I gave you a penny for ever thought running through my mind right now, I'd make you a very rich man." Edward suppressed a chuckle, but Esme allowed hers to filter out from the front of the car. Was I missing something?

"How's the cheek holding up?" Edward's cool fingertips gently brushed the affected area and as soothing as the coolness was even the slightest pressure sent fireworks of pain shooting through my face. I pulled away flinching slightly. "Sorry love."

"It's okay. Nothing I can't handle."

**EPOV**

That was my Bella, always trying to be strong. The rest of the car ride passed in relative silence besides the odd comment here and there, everyone still processing the day's events. I looked down at my watch, only one-thirty. Wow.

We pulled into our long driveway and I easily removed Bella from the car. She giggled, a sound I hadn't heard in a while and threw her arms around my neck as I swooped her up in my arms. "Oh Edward."

I carried her into the house not wanting to let go of my precious cargo. " I can walk you know." She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"And risk having your clumsiness attack? I think not my love. You're much safer up here. I told you I would keep you safe."

"Yes Edward, but I don't think even you can keep me safe from myself.

I sighed gloomily because I knew she was right. "I can always try."

I reluctantly released Bella from my arms and placed her on the kitchen counter just as Carlisle and Esme entered the house. From the looks of things Carlisle was still pretty shaken up. I could easily confirm my thoughts, but taking a quick peek into his but I wanted to give him privacy. I knew he would end up 'punishing' himself with extra shifts at the hospital, completely throwing himself into his work as if to prove to himself that he really was a good man. I hated his self-doubt. My father was a great man.

I watched with curiosity as Bella slid her tiny body off the counter, landing somewhat gracefully, probably as graceful as Bella would ever be, on to the floor. Without a word Bella walked over to Carlisle, obviously sensing the thick air of sadness around him. Tiny Bella threw her arms around Carlisle who looked down with surprise before wrapping his own arms fully around her. "Thank you."

If vampires could cry I knew Carlisle would be working very hard right now to hold back tears. From the thoughts being thrown from his mind I knew he didn't expect this, no one did. But then again, Bella always did the unexpected. She seemed to know just what Carlisle needed, it was as if all his tension melted away with her tough.

Carlisle knelt down in order to be more at eye level with Bella her small hands resting on his broad shoulders. He stroked her uninjured cheek. "I would do anything for you dear one. Anything for my daughter."

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Carlisle spoke up again. "Come, let's get some ice for that cheek of yours."

Before she could protest, Carlisle lifted Bella with ease and placed her back on the counter. She shook her head with amusement. "Will you guys ever learn? I'm not completely helpless."

"And when will _you_ learn that we like doing things for you? Esme joined us at the counter. "Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry by now. I can make you grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Bella closed her eyes as if imagining the food before her. "Mm, that would be wonderful."

"Excellent." Esme beamed, happy to be doing something for Bella.

Carlisle returned with a blue ice pack in hand. "I want this to stay on your cheek for at least fifteen minutes. We really need to try and take some of the swelling down. Would you like some ibuprofen?"

Bella nodded her head with enthusiasm. I'm sure she was in more pain then she was letting on. Carlisle appeared next to us again within moments of leaving, two pills in one hand, a glass of water in the other.

"I'd prefer if you took these after you ate something."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing the food is read." Esme was expertly balancing a steaming bowl of soup in one hand and a gooey grilled cheese sandwich in the other. Ugh, it smelled revolting. Not to Bella though. As soon as Esme placed the dishes in front of her, Bella was already taking a huge bite.

"Oh wow Esme, this is great. You're a great cook."

Esme grinned. "Thank you sweetheart. I don't really have anyone to practice on. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

It was quite amazing to watch Bella try to eat with one hand while holding the ice pack to her face with the other. For someone so clumsy, she was doing quite well. From what I had seen so far it was quite apparent Bella was going to be a daddy's girl and Carlisle would be relishing the special attention.

"Hello family!" Emmett bounded into the kitchen with my other three siblings right behind him. His loud greeting was unexpected and Bella being the only human and the easiest to scare was proof. At the first sound of Emmett's thunderous roar Bella had dropped the half of the sandwich eating on her plate as her body became airborne before landing half in my arms and half behind my back.

Upon seeing the sight before him Emmett stopped midstride bending over at the waist and placing his hands on his knees, his large frame shaking with laughter. He was laughing so hard no sound came out save the wheezing noise of air escaping through his wide open mouth.

"Bella! That doesn't look to comfortable." Bella was too busy trying to regain her composure and untangle herself from me so I spoke for her.

"We were relaxing and enjoying some grilled cheese," I pointed to the stringy yellow sandwich, "before you exploded through the door. You startled her doofus."

Rosalie came up behind her husband and smacked him on the head. "She could have choked you idiot!"

Finally getting a hold of herself, Bella spoke up. "Thanks Rose. I would have hit him but instinct tells me I would have ended up hurting myself more than him."

She turned to Emmett and grinned sweetly at him. "Don't worry big brother, I'll think of something to get you back."

Emmett pulled a horror-stricken face making us all laugh. Bella was fitting into our family just fine. She went back to finishing her soup, leaving the rest of the grilled cheese untouched. I didn't blame her. It had cooled off causing the cheese to congeal. Even without Emmett scaring her she probably would have choked on it.

Bella finished and rinsed her dished in the sink before putting them in the usually empty dishwasher. I picked up the now room temperature ice pack and put it back in the freezer. There would definitely be another time that came in handy.

"Oh Bella! Now I can take you shopping!" My little (literally and figuratively) sister was bouncing up and down like a begging puppy with the potential of a shopping trip in her grasp.

"While we're away the boys can finally set up your new room. Please please please? I promise it'll be loads of fun." I turned to Bella who in turn looked to Carlisle for guidance.

"My advice would be to just go and get it over with."

"Hey! You guys make it sound like my shopping trips aren't fun."

"Well Alice…" How should I put this? "You kind of suck all the fun out of shopping. You actually make it feel like work."

Alice punched me in the arm and I feigned hurt. "Take that back _Eddie_." Oh no she didn't.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Eddie?" Bella questioned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I couldn't let Bella find out about that horrible nickname, it was bad enough with my siblings teasing me. After they had heard Tanya use that name with me, I became the butt of their jokes. Quickly I threw my hands up in the air. "Alright, alright. I take it back"

Instantly Alice's cold eyes softened and she pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks _Edward_." She emphasized my proper name. Laughing she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out the front door.

"Be careful with her!" If they brought my Bella back in anything less than perfect condition they would be in serious trouble.

"Bye Eddie!" This time it was Bella's voice that shouted the revolting name and I could hear her giggling all the way to the car.

* * *

It was way past dinnertime when I heard the car pull into the driveway. Needless to say I was somewhat angry with Alice and Rosalie for keeping Bella out so late. I hope they didn't forget to feed her.

I smelled Bella's heavenly scent before I saw her. Moments later she stumbled through the front door flanked by Rosalie and Alice. That poor girl. She looked exhausted, weary, ready to collapse. My two sisters on the other hand looked perfect, not a hair out of place.

I rushed forward and scooped Bella up in my arms, burying my face in her hair. She laughed. "Edward, that tickles!"

I ignored her half-hearted cries of protest and carried her up to her new bedroom. Emmett, Jasper and I had spent the rest of the day converting the room next to mine from a storage facility to a bedroom any girl would love to have.

"Close your eyes Bella. I want to surprise you." She groaned but was a good sport and covered her eyes with her hand. I took her by the arm and slowly led her into the room shutting the door behind us.

"Go ahead. You can look now." Bella dropped her hand from her face and opened her eyes gasping.

"Edward. Oh my goodness. It's lovely." She slowly turned, inspecting the entire room, not wanting to miss a single detail. Esme and Alice were the masterminds behind the decorating. Us boys were just forced to execute the plan…perfectly.

The walls were painted a soothing gray-blue. A wrought iron bed stood centered on the far wall covered in a purple bedspread. She had her own desk and bookshelf, which I took the liberty of filling with the books I had just recently bought for her. She had almost a full wall of windows with light curtains for privacy. This would be her sanctuary.

"I'm at a loss for words. This room is perfect."

I pulled Bella close inhaling her wonderful scent. "I'm glad you like it. It was all Esme and Alice."

"I'm going to have to go thank them. This is more than I could have asked for." She pulled out of my arms and sat on her new bed, allowing herself to fall back.

"Perfect. Come join me." I did as she asked lowering myself next to her holding her hand in my own. Unfortunately, the marathon of a shopping trip must have worn her out more than she thought. Within minutes of lying down Bella had curled herself inward towards me, sleep already claiming her.

* * *

_Review and you'll be my best friend. _

_-lmbrtvll_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

**_AN: I've opened a poll on my profile page, please please please let me know what you think. It's regarding James and his roll in the story. So…get on that._**

**_Also, get ready for some angst. It just seems to keep coming back, sorry the happy fluff didn't last that long. On a side note this chapter is UNBETA'ED, I will repost it once it is. I don't think much will change though. Thanks for the wonderful wonderful amazing reviews._**

**

* * *

**

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

I stretched as I slowly returned to consciousness. Last night's events gradually filtered back into my head and I grinned. All in all, yesterday ended up being pretty great.

I rolled over in my new bed, my eyes still closed when I was stopped mid-roll by something very hard. And cold. And that something was now laughing at me. "Edward! S'not funny."

He continued to laugh at me. "Someone's grumpy in the morning."

I opened my eyes to find my self staring at Edward's perfectly sculpted chest, still clothed mind you.

"Well waking up to someone laughing at you isn't one of my favorite way to start the day." I stretched out onto my back and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist; I guess I wasn't the only one who enjoyed our contact.

I would have been happy to stay in bed all day until my stomach, now empty, made its presence known. "I guess we should feed you. How about you go shower while I make you breakfast."

I blushed. "Are you implying something Edward? Do I smell?" I lifted my arm to my nose trying to detect any odor. I didn't smell anything.

"Silly Bella." Edward kissed my nose. "I wasn't trying to say you smell bad. I don't even think it's possible for you to smell bad. I just thought you might want to freshen up."

He was right. A shower would be pretty great right now. I was a bit sore from Alice dragging me around the mall, some hot water would feel great.

"Okay. But are you sure you should be cooking? I Mean, I _do_ need to be able to eat whatever you make."

Edward dramatically gasped and clutched at his chest. "I'm hurt. Esme isn't the only vampire in this family who can cook."

I swiped him in the head with my pillow and as expected, he didn't even flinch.

"Okay Chef Boyardee. I'll meet you downstairs." I jumped from my bed before he could hit me with a comeback and entered the bathroom across the hall. I stepped in freezing. I was in here just yesterday reliving one of the most painful experiences of my life. Of course you wouldn't be able to tell that by the looks of things. Nothing seemed out of place. That didn't mean I wanted to spend all day here.

I quickly hopped in the shower, making sure the plastic bag I had over my cast was secure and allowed the steaming water to pound on my skin. It felt amazing, like all my worries were being washed away. Had I not started pruning I would have stayed in longer; pruny skin grossed me out.

I reluctantly turned the water off, my hair standing on end as soon as the cold air hit my skin. I wrapped the plush white towel that someone had conveniently left for me around myself and darted across the hallway to my room. I would be mortified if someone caught me in just a towel. They would see how hideously disfigured my body had become. I shuddered at the thought and blocked it from my mind. No more sad thoughts, I had a good life now.

Already laid out on my bed for me, most likely by Alice, was my outfit for the day. Jeans and a t-shirt. I guess she got my memo about being comfortable. I quickly dressed and brushed my hair allowing it to air dry, my growling stomach urging me to go faster. I threw my damp towel over my desk chair when something white caught my eye. It was an envelope addressed to me. Who would write me a letter? It had too be someone in the house because there wasn't even a postage stamp meaning it hadn't been mailed. That only piqued my curiosity even further.

I grabbed the envelope ripping it open. It wasn't sealed shut. How odd. I pulled out a handwritten letter, the handwriting sloppy but legible. I hurriedly scanned the letter not wanting to keep Edward waiting. I stopped breathing as my eyes caught my name, my full name, Isabella. I forced myself to keep reading, all the while telling myself this was a joke. A sick, sick joke. But what if it wasn't a joke? How did he manage to find me? My stomach rolled with waves of nausea and I sank to my knees. I dropped the letter as if it were poisonous and pulled myself to my feet running downstairs to the kitchen.

I found Edward putting a large omelet on a plate and skidded to a stop in front of him. He didn't even look up.

"Perfect timing Bella."

"Was it you?" The fury in my voice shocked hi, his head springing up.

"Did you write it? Did you put it in my room?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I couldn't tell if he was lying, but I was sure of one thing. Someone had put that letter in my room.

I looked around wildly, sensing a new presence in the room. I spun around to face Jasper, cringing at my emotions, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. They all looked confused. "Who did it?! Who decided it would be fun to play a joke on 'poor little Bella'?" I couldn't contain my emotions and allowed the sobs to finally overwhelm and consume me.

Except for the sobbing, the silence in the room was deafening. Rosalie was the first one to speak up. She slowly approached me seeming unsure of what to do.

"Bella, can you tell us what you're talking about?" How could she not know? One of them had to have done it.

"The letter. There was a letter from _him_ in my room. On my desk." I looked at her through a curtain of tears. She looked sick.

"Where is the letter now?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"In my room." Jasper darted upstairs and returned seconds later clutching the semi-wrinkled vile piece of paper in his hand. He looked sick as well. Edward snatched the note from Jasper and unfolded it.

"_My Sweet Isabella,"_ another wave of nausea threatened to overtake me as I heard that name.

"_I must applaud you for finding a way out. You're a very smart girl. I always knew you were special angel, my nights with you were the best nights of my life. I can still feel your soft skin underneath me, you sweet scent still lingers. What I wouldn't give to have you right now. I need not worry, I have a feeling I'll be getting a chance to taste you very, very soon. I always get what I want. _

_Thinking of you angel,_

_James"_

Hearing those words being spoken aloud by Edward, with his smooth melodic voice threw me over the edge. Edward came up next to me, the worry and confusion apparent in his face. "Love, no one here wrote that."

I was in near hysterics. I almost didn't want to hear him say that, I almost wanted one of my siblings to be behind this. Because if they weren't, that would mean that this was actually from James, and he somehow get that letter into my room. My sanctuary.

"Oh Bella." Edward tried to wrap me in his embrace, I felt constricted. Claustrophobic.

"No! Don't touch me!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I could feel my emotions and my life spinning wildly out of control. "I'm not safe here. I have to go so he can't find me."

I stumbled around the kitchen blindly looking for a way out. I finally reoriented myself to the room and located my escape route screaming with rage when Emmet's huge form blocked my path. "What are you doing?" I growled.

"Bella. No one is trying to hurt you. You can't leave, we can protect you here the best."

"How do you know that? James always finds a way to get what he wants. He's probably on his way here now." I held back the rising bile in my throat. I turned, there had to be another way out. I ran around the island counter in hopes that I could squeeze past Emmett.

My bare feet slid on the slick floor and I lost my balance, my hand grabbing out for anything that could prevent my fall. My hand ended up catching the counter, more specifically the knife that Edward had been using to make my omelet just moments before. I hissed as pain seared through my hand, clutching it protectively to my chest. I couldn't bring myself to examine the injury once again brought on by my clumsiness. I couldn't stand blood.

I struggled to crawl away from the four gaping vampires in the kitchen when I noticed Jasper grimacing. "Alice!" Edward roared. "Get Jasper out of here."

The tiny vampire didn't hesitate and pulled her husband out the door as quickly as possible. "She's bleeding. Can you control yourself Rose?" Rosalie silently nodded her head. "Em?" Emmett did the same.

"Emmett, go call Carlisle and Esme. Tell them that we need them to get home as quickly as they can." Emmett left, leaving Edward, Rosalie and me.

Edward looked angry. Had I made him angry? He must hate me, another reason I needed to leave. I managed to get back on my feet. I looked down quickly to ensure correct placement of my feet on the still slick floor, when I caught a glimpse of my blood soaked hand.

Oh my god. I shouldn't have looked down. I could smell the blood, practically tasting it causing my stomach to revolt, the image of split flesh burned in my mind.

"Bella, let me see your hand. I need to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding." Was he serious? I wasn't going near anyone.

"No." I moaned. I snapped my eyes open with a new burst of adrenaline. I scampered out of the kitchen into the foyer. I was getting closer to a way out.

And then Emmett through his large body in front of the door. I had had enough. I backed up until my back collided with a wall, and I allowed myself to slide down it.

"Don't you want me to be safe?" I asked through tears.

"Yes, and letting you go would accomplish that." Edward and Rosalie joined Emmett in front of the door, truly preventing me from escaping.

Edward moved forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't you remember? I promised I would keep you safe."

I screamed as loudly as I could, forcing Edward to back away from me. I felt like a caged animal.

**EPOV**

This was not good. Nothing I was doing seemed to succeed in comforting Bella. I just wanted her to know she was safe with me, and she couldn't recognize that. I was staring at her now from across the room. Emmett and Rose were still blocking the front door and I was off to the side trying to figure out what to do. I needed Carlisle and Esme, and I needed them fast.

I had run out of options, everything I tried resulted in Bella screaming as if I were trying to harm her. And her hand was still bleeding profusely. I really wished she would at least let me wrap it.

I was beyond frustrated, I couldn't do _anything_ to help the woman I loved. I had to keep reminding myself that she was just panicked, not recognizing who was there to help her and who was there to harm her.

As to how that letter even got in Bella's room, I was still stunned. I had been with her all night, and seeing as I didn't sleep, I would have seen anyone or anything enter the room. Which means, the letter was 'delivered' this morning.

The sound of someone trying to open the front door pulled me from my thoughts. "What is going on here?" It was Esme. Emmett and Rosalie quickly removed themselves from the doorway and Esme entered, confused as to what was happening.

"Keep an eye on here, make sure she doesn't try and run." Emmett was the closest to the door. I had to make sure Bella didn't get out of the house. For all we knew, whoever brought the letter could still be around.

Esme looked to each of her children before her sight set on my poor Bella. "Oh Dear." She walked forward, obviously wanting to comfort the hysterical human, but unaware of what her presence would do.

As soon as Esme got within touching distance of Bella, she started to panic. Whimpers escaped her mouth, which I knew that if Esme continued to get closer to Bella would evolve into full-fledged screaming. "She's bleeding!"

"I know!" Esme raised her eyebrow at me, disapproving of the tone I had used with her. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. I don't know what to do. No one can get near her, she's bleeding…she found a letter from James. That's what set this whole thing off."

I was so angry, I wanted to punch something. I vowed to myself that I would find and kill all responsible for Bella being in this state. They would die painfully by my hands.

"Maybe I can get through to her. She seemed to find comfort in me before." Esme slowly inched closer, and I could see the panic growing in her eyes."

"Bella, it's ok. I won't hurt you. It's Esme." Bella backed herself further against the wall.

"Just leave me alone. I need to go. He's coming." She held out her hands to protect herself, blood dripping from her clenched fist on to the floor. I knew Esme would go no further. She didn't want to risk putting Bella in danger. Deep down, I knew Esme would never hurt Bella and I think she knew that as well, but there's always that fear.

Esme backed up and stuck her head out the front door. "Carlisle, come quickly!"

**BPOV**

Why won't everyone just leave me alone? Couldn't they see I needed to leave? There was now another person in the foyer, another female. Esme. I loved her dearly but knowing that James had managed to find me here put me in flight or fight mode, I was panicking.

My hand throbbed mercilessly with each heartbeat. My adrenaline rush had ended ages ago leaving me feeling weak and shaky. With the blood loss, I had trouble looking around the room without getting dizzy. I knew I really wasn't in any condition to run, but I needed to do something. The fear that James instilled in me was greater than any fear I had ever known.

Esme was coming closer. She was going to touch me. I felt panic ripple through my body. I felt like I was watching her in slow motion. It was making me even dizzier.

"Just leave me alone. I need to go. He's coming." I didn't want to be touched. That would only remind me of _his _hands. I pushed myself harder against the wall, the pain from it digging into my back an almost welcome relief. I put my hands up in front of my face to block any sort of attempt to touch or grab me. Esme noticed the blood still dripping down from my hand and backed away.

Things started getting hazy. I don't know if it was from the blood loss or my panic forcing me to focus on one thing but when I managed to refocus on the scene in front of me, there was yet another person. I recognized him as Carlisle. Carlisle meant safety right? But didn't Edward mean safety as well? And yet, someone managed to put a letter in my room. Nothing was safe anymore.

He walked forward to approach me as well. "May I see your hand Bella." I held it to my chest even tighter. If had a hold of my hand, he could easily grab the rest of me. I needed to be able to run.

Not getting a response from me he moved closer, way too close for comfort. "Bella, you're bleeding profusely. I need to treat your hand." I didn't care if I had chopped my hand off. I didn't want anyone touching me. Not with James so close.

Oh god. What if he was here? What if the Cullens were helping James? No, from all I had experienced with them I knew that couldn't be true. But what if James was outside right now? Waiting for me. I could feel another wave of panic beginning to swell. My chest heaved with anxious breaths. Carlisle was coming closer. I could see his mouth moving, but I heard nothing.

My eyes darted back and forth. Everyone was looking at me. Carlisle was almost close enough to touch me and I had nowhere to escape to. I had to do something, so I did the only thing I could. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed as loud as I could.

* * *

_**AN: Review please. I love your thoughts and ideas. I seriously end up incorporating a lot of them, so keep it up!**_


	20. Please Read

My poll is now posted on my profile. Please please please vote! I need your input. Thanks in advance!

-lmbrtvll


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: So I've figured out a way to accommodate everyone's choice of James and still make it fit in the story. Thanks to everyone for the input and ideas, it really helped. I'm actually kind of excited for this. Woohoo. Also, please forgive the typos, this chapter is not beta'd either.**_

_**I've gotten a few reviews from readers have been in similar situations as Bella, I just want to thank you for your words. I'm glad I could give you this.**_

_**  
Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

It worked. As soon as I screamed, everyone stopped moving. "I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I can't let him get me."

I lay curled up against the wall for what seemed like hours, and no one moved. My chest heaved with anxious breaths, my face still wet with tears. I was starting to feel, almost like I was floating. Curse James and his ability to still control me. I just wanted to close my eyes and make everything go away. But I couldn't close my eyes. I had to be vigilant; one wrong move by me and the Cullens could be in serious danger. They already were just by having me here. James was the most dangerous evil creatures I knew, and he would come through hell and high water to get me.

**EPOV**

No one dared move. Bella seemed to have finally calmed down…well at least she stopped screaming. The scream earlier was bone chilling, filled with pain and misery and fear. It was the worst sound I'd ever heard, and I know it would haunt me for the rest of my very long life. I had to remind myself that it wasn't _us_ behind the emotions in that scream.

I was so angry with myself for allowing this to happen. I should have been there to catch the intruder; I had promised my Bella I would protect her and keep her safe, and here she was, being tormented by memories of her past. What I wouldn't give to be able to take those away from her.

Had it been a completely different situation, I would have found it hilarious that Bella thought we couldn't protect her, or ourselves for that matter. We were a coven of seven vampires, there was very little we couldn't protect her from.

I looked over to Bella who lay curled on the floor, struggling against terrors I couldn't even being to imagine, and I didn't need several medical degrees to tell me she wasn't doing well. She looked like a broken doll, her skin almost as pale as mine save for her flushed cheeks, her hair having dried into messy curls. I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her until she knew she was safe. She was safe as long as she held my heart and I gave her that the day I met her, knowing I would never get it back. I didn't want it back, I would love no one else.

"Carlisle." My voice broke with emotion. I was _begging _him to do something. She needed us. We couldn't just let her lie there until she was able to run away.

Carlisle was still crouched in the middle of the room. "Bella, can I help you? Please. You know I won't hurt you?"

I could tell from the slight quiver in his voice that Carlisle would be right behind me in killing every single loathsome beast responsible.

"Help?" Bella's voice was weak and hoarse, her throat raw form screaming. Her breathing hitched, clearly becoming flustered again. "James…"

"Shh. You don't need to worry about him. He's not here. He can't hurt anyone here."

Bella released another sob. "I'm sorry…so scared." She quickly quieted down, obviously exhausted.

Carlisle slowly edged closer eliciting no response from Bella. He reached out and touched her arm. Again, no movement. That was quite a change. Carlisle gave me a quick look.

_I'm going to pick her up and bring her to your room. I'll need my bag from my office._

I nodded, ending our silent conversation.

I watched with complete attention as Carlisle slid his arms under Bella's knees and shoulders. She didn't even flinch. The only motion came from her unsupported head falling back.

I looked away. I hated seeing Bella like this. Carlisle stood with Bella still in his arms and unhurriedly journeyed up to my room.

I hung my head in relief and shame. I had failed to keep her safe damn it. "It's not your fault dear. She's been through so much, this is expected. We'll get her through this." Esme wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and though I was bigger than her, I leaned in slightly to the contact.

"Come on, let's go get your father his bag. Rosalie, Emmett, you should try and find Alice and Jasper. Check around the house, see if you can find anything from our visitors."

The last of my two siblings left and I followed Esme into Carlisle's office and then up to my room. Carlisle was sitting next to my bed holding a towel to Bella's hand. "I've managed to examine the wound, it's quite deep. She's definitely going to need stitches. But I can't even attempt to begin suturing until her hands stop shaking."

I handed him his bag. "Has she said anything?"

"Not a sound." I felt like all the progress we had made in the past few days was being washed down the drain.

"What about a sedative Carlisle?" Anxiety strained Esme's voice. This was so hard for her, seeing her daughter afraid and in pain.

"I'm reluctant. She's already exhausted herself incredibly. It shouldn't be too long now."

I had to do something. I sat on the bed next to Bella, her back to me as she lay curled on her side. I took a preparatory breath and grabbed Bella's shoulder rolling her onto her back. Instantly she started struggling against me, weakly clawing at me her legs flailing. I needed help.

"Carlise, hold her!"

"Edward, what are you doing? You're causing her to become more agitated. Le-."

"I have an idea, and if you want to be able to suture her hand, you'll have to help me"

I could almost see Carlisle weighing his options in his head. He took hold of Bella as well who was still fighting against me. We weren't worried about her hurting us, rather we didn't want her to hurt herself. And we had to stay conscious of how much strength we used on her. If I hurt her, I don't think I would be able to ever face her again.

Bella continued to try and escape our grasp. "Don't touch me!" She had very little strength left, her kicks and pulls barely being felt against my rock hard skin.

"I'm going to make it okay Bella." She whimpered against her bonds.

"I was free." I needed to comfort her. I closed my eyes, my grip still secure and began to hum. It started out as just a random melody, but it quickly evolved into something so much more. Bella's lullaby. The familiar notes easily floated from my mouth.

Bella stopped crying.

I continued on, this was working. Slowly but surely the struggling became less and less until it stopped all together.

I looked up at Carlisle grinning, his face a reflection of pure astonishment. "I'm impressed."

"I thought it was worth a shot."

"A job well done. Make sure you keep a hold on Bella while I tend to her hand. Will you be okay?"

I nodded. I didn't want to be separated from Bella again. I could control myself against the sweet intoxicating scent of her blood.

Esme shifted uncomfortably at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to see if the others have found anything." She quickly left the room making sure the door was firmly shut behind her.

Carlisle made quick work of Bella's hand and bandaged it securely before checking her vitals. I couldn't tell if she was unconscious or had just fallen into a deep sleep, but either way I was grateful.

"We still need to figure out how the letter got in her room in the first place." I nodded in agreement. I still had yet to even develop a theory. I remember, I hadn't heard anything; then again I was concentrating on making Bella an omelet. I was still baffled.

Carlisle sat back in the chair and rubbed his face. "While everyone is out, I should probably clean up the blood downstairs." He stood to leave.

"No need. I heard Esme decide to do it before she joined the others outside."

I cocked my head to the side trying to make sense of the new stimuli I was hearing. "Someone's here."

"Edward." Alice's voice called to me from downstairs.

I darted out of my seat about to open the door when it opened for me. "Tanya." Let's just say her presence was very unwelcome at that moment.

"Hi Eddie. I was just passing through on my way down the coast. I miss you."

I couldn't say the same. "What do you want Tanya? Now isn't a good time." I tried to be as civil as possible. We kept peace with the Denali coven.

"Oh how sad. I thought I heard Alice mention something about the human an-."

"Her name is Bella."

"Yes, right. Well, do I have to have an excuse to say hi to you?" She pouted. I wasn't falling for it. Bored with the actual words coming out of her mouth, I delved into her mind.

_Just be nice Tanya. California. Plans. Alaska. Better. Human._

Carlisle eye Tanya wearily. "I hear you have a mate now. My congratulations."

Tanya beamed. "Thank you. He's wonderful. I found him in Seattle alone, while I was passing through. He had been bitten and left to change on his own, so I took him. He's a stunning creature and doing quiet well with our diet. Sadly because he is a newborn, I couldn't bring him with me on my trip, even though his restraint is practically unheard of. He's got some fascinating memories from his human life. I'm sure you'll be meeting him soon.

At least she's found someone, hopefully she'll start leaving me alone.

"Well you've said hi and I'm busy at the moment, so maybe you should continue on your way." She pouted again, cocking her hip to the side in mock annoyance. Could she be any more obvious?

"Alright Eddie. If you insist. I hope your _pet_ feels better." She glared at Bella with a smirk before allowing me to escort her out.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. The only thing that was found regarding the letter was a shoeprint in the dirt below Bella's window. That really didn't help us. Needless to say, Bella wouldn't be staying in her room anytime soon nor would we be leaving her alone.

It was currently around midnight. Bella hadn't woken up once, and she still seemed to be in a deep sleep. I had shown Carlisle the letter. He had asked to see it and while I didn't think it was the best idea, I gave in.

Mad wasn't a strong enough word to describe Carlisle's reaction. In true Carlisle fashion, he became very silent, his fury radiating from his eyes, his pale jaw clenched in anger. At least fifteen minutes passed before he spoke.

"When we find him, and I promise you we will, I have every intention of making sure he suffers every bit as much as Bella has." Carlisle stared into the darkness of the room, a look of disgust spread on his face. Always so silent and stoic.

It was another thirty minutes before we spoke again. I felt I owed Carlisle an apology. "I'm sorry about Tanya." Carlisle looked up from the medical journal he was reading.

"There's no reason to apologize. Her actions and decisions are her own. I'm not very fond of her either but no harm was done."

I was about to respond when I was cut short by movement on the bed. Bella looked to be in the claws of a nightmare, fighting with an invisible opponent.

"Won't tell. Please. I promise. Don't touch. Hurting. No." Her cries got louder eventually turning into sobs.

"Bella! Wake up. You're safe." She couldn't hear me. Carlisle urged me to try again.

"Bella, open your beautiful eyes for me love." She was fighting against whatever was in her with everything she had. With one last shuddering sob her eyes finally snapped open.

"Daddy." Carlisle flew to the bed and cradled Bella in his arms. Even now it never ceased to amaze me how quickly Bella had connected with my family. "I've got you sweetheart. I'm right here." Carlisle's voice was soft and paternal, very comforting.

I was curious to find out what it was about Carlisle that reassured my Bella so much. But if she needed a father to bring her comfort rather than me, by all means she should have that. I knew in time Bella and I would be together. Alice had seen it. I just had to keep my impatience from getting in the way.

"I was so scared." Bella's gravelly voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's alright now."

"He sent me a letter. He found me. He's coming to get me." Carlisle pulled Bella closer to him as if he were trying to hug a feeling of safety back in to her spirit.

"I know. Edward showed me. But know this dear one. As long as I'm here, as long as your mother and siblings and Edward are here, no one will be able to even touch a hair on your head. You have my word."

Bella choked back a sob and nuzzled her head into Carlisle's shoulder. "I'm sorry. To both of you. I didn't mean to kick you."

I had to chuckle at that comment. So Bella-like. "No harm done, love."

"And I'm sorry Edward. For not trusting you. I know you, ore anyone in thiis family would never hurt me."

I moved and sat no the other side of the bed. "You were scared, and you had ever right to be. Don't worry about it." She seemed to accept my words.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Will," She paused, looking apprehensive.

"Will I ever be normal again?" Her question tore at my dead heart. I didn't want her to feel like she was some messed up person because she lived through a traumatic experience and bore the scares to prove it.

"Of course my dear. You just need some time. We'll take it day by day." Seeing that Bella had calmed Carlisle moved to place Bella back down on the bed where she would probably be more comfortable.

"No!" She clung to him. "Please, if you don't mind. I don't want to be alone."

Carlisle sat back with Bella still firmly supported in his arms. "As long as you're comfortable, you're more than welcome in my arms."

She snuggled against Carlisle once again causing the corners of his mouth to turn up in a smile at the foreign but cherished motion.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"What were you singing before?"

Oh…that was the lullaby I wrote for you. Bella's lullaby."

"It was beautiful."

I grinned. "Just like you."

* * *

AN: Please review and I'll love you forever. I love love love your comments and input. So…review!!!

-lmbrtvll


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and input. I live for them. Again, not beta'd so please forgive me for my typos.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I blushed. Edward thought I was beautiful. I didn't understand how he could say that. Did he not see my scars? Did he not see how damaged my mind had become? Who was I to deserve to be with someone was wonderful as him?

I thought about what he had told me after he returned from his brief 'run away' period. His words were heartfelt; he_ did_, or does love me. Clearly I had trust issues. I wanted so dearly to just push these thoughts from my mind and put all my faith and love in Edward.

I sighed and shifted in Carlisle's arms trying to end my silent one-sided conversation. I didn't know why, but Carlisle brought me such comfort. Maybe it had something to do with his lengthy amount of time being a doctor, or his paternal instinct. I just knew that without this man, my healing process would be much slower; hell without this amazing family I'd probably be a broken wreck. Or dead. I owed them so much.

"Bella. Would you feel up to having a meeting with the family? In light of the new situation we thought it best to come up with some guidelines."

I pulled back from Carlisle's broad chest and stared into his brilliantly golden eyes, full of compassion and love. All knowing. Safe. Dad.

I coughed to clear my throat. "Okay. Just let me get something." I slid off of Carlisle's lap and pulled a blanket from my closet and threw it around my body. I was still shaky from earlier and definitely chilly. My blanket was also comforting, as if it could protect me from the outside world. I didn't care how ridiculous I looked.

I looked at the two vampires waiting at the door for me and gave them an awkward smile. I grabbed Edward's cold hand and gently intertwined it with my own. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose with what felt all the love in the world, which made me giggle. Looking up at his perfect face, my heart swelled with my own love for him. I tenderly leaned my head against his upper arm as we joined the rest of the family on the couches. I settled in between Esme and Edward, thoroughly wrapped in tightly in my blanket.

Carlisle returned from the kitchen holding a large glass and handed it to me. "I would like you to drink all of this."

I eyed the red liquid suspiciously. It didn't look quite like juice. What was it?

Carlisle threw his head back and grace the room with a hearty laugh. "Oh my silly girl. It's just Gatorade."

I sheepishly chuckled. Was I that transparent?

I took a sip of the cool drink and almost moaned out loud, just something else embarrassing I could do, as it instantly soothed my throat, and settled in to listen to what my family had to say.

Jasper was the first to stand and address the room. He stood from Alice and centered himself in the room, hands clasped behind his back looking every part the military man.

"We have yet to figure out how the letter got in here, without anyone hearing or seeing anything. What we do know is it happened. From now on Bella will be with at least one of us at all times."

Okay. So any private time I may have had before was hereby gone as we know it. On the other hand, it was little to give up for my safety…and potentially my life.

I nodded, that made sense. If whoever it was could get in here once, whose to say they couldn't pull it off again?

"Is that it Jazz?" Alice was bouncing around her husband waiting for his answer. Clearly she had something to say. Jasper sighed suppressing a chuckle and shook his head, his blonde locks swinging from side to side. He knew it was a lost cause. "Yes ma'am."

The pixie turned to me, a devious glint in her eyes. "So little sister." Who was she calling little? Even at 5'3" I almost towered over her. "How would you feel about a girls day out?"

Huh? I didn't think I liked where this was going.

"Esme, Rosalie and I want to take you for a little pampering at the spa. Just a manicure, pedicure, maybe do something with you hair." She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I turned to my gaze to Rosalie across the room; she was smiling. I then looked to Esme…mom.

"Let us do this for you honey." That was all it took. I would do anything to make that wonderful woman happy. I could also tell there was no point in fighting this. And it would really make all three woman immensely happy if I gave in, body and soul. I would just have to cross my finger and hope for the best.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this; do with me what you will." I held forward my bandaged hands as if I were waiting to be shackled.

"Bella, really. You make it sound so bad. It's just some pampering. I thought all us girls liked this kind of thing."

"Just some pampering huh? Like 'just some shopping'?"

Alice gave me a sheepish grin and rolled her eyes. "That was necessary and for your own good."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Like I said, I'm yours. I surrender."

She jumped up and down a little bit. "Oh good!" She looked at her watch. "Because our appointment at two, which gives us exactly forty five minutes."

Alice grabbed my hand, shoved some shoes on my feet, and pulled me out the door.

"Bye guys. Come on ladies."

It was obvious Esme and Rosalie weren't in as much of a hurry, but thanks to vampire speed we were on the road sooner than I wanted to be.

We arrived at the salon and spa at two pm exactly. We went inside and I was blown away. The place was huge and beyond glamorous with marble surfaces and a fountain in the middle. A pleasant looking woman greeted us at the counter.

"Good afternoon ladies. You must be the Cullens. Welcome to Eternity Spa." I laughed to myself. How appropriate.

"The polish choices are right over there. Make your selection and then go ahead and have a seat." She ushered us over to the entire wall dedicated to nail polish. Immediately Alice squealed and grabbed a navy blue polish. Not surprising whatsoever.

Rose chose maroon for herself and was trying to push a bright red into my hands. No thank you. That color was the opposite of me. I wanted some less…attention grabbing like Esme. Esme chose a nice nude. Now I just had to find a color I could live with.

Just as I was about to try and push my luck with suggesting clear polish, a light pink caught m eyes. Perfect. Not loud, but still enough color to make Rosalie and Alice happy.

"Good choice dear." Esme whispered in my ear.

We all took our seats and I stuck my feet in the warm footbath thoroughly enjoying the hot water.

"Oh, no filing or clipping please. We um…have sensitive nails and the sound bothers us." Alice was instructing the ladies who had taken seats in front of us.

"So Bella, I heard Edward wrote a song for you. That's so romantic." Rosalie's eyes were wide and expectant. I blushed.

"Yeah, it was beautiful. He's so talented." We continued to make small talk about the men of our family while our nails were worked on.

"Miss Bella, if you come with me, we can get started on your hair."

"My what?" I turned to the other three. "Really? Is this necessary?"

"Of course silly! Just a little trim. Nothing drastic. It'll help make you feel better." I had a feeling Alice and I had different definition of drastic. I knew I couldn't argue so I wordlessly got up and followed whom I presumed to be my hairstylist over to another station and sat in the indicated and very comfy chair as carefully as possible. God forbid anything should happen to my nails.

I looked won at my little pink fingernails. The lady didn't have to do much, what with both hands wrapped in some way, but I had to admit, my nails did look good.

"So dear. Let's just clean your hair up a little bit. Just a little trim. It's really quite beautiful and healthy. So many women would kill for a head of hair like this." I smiled at the hairdresser but didn't respond. What does someone say in response to that? Um…thanks?

I didn't really think I had a say in the matter of what happened to my hair so I sat back, closed my eyes and let the inevitable happen. It would make the whole process easier if I didn't witness the hair falling to the floor.

Before I knew it a sweet voice interrupted my semi-dream semi-reality state and I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision. I quickly glanced at my self in the mirror and then turned to my sisters and mom. Wait. Was that me I just say? I did a double take to confirm what I had just briefly seen.

The face in the mirror was flawless. Beautiful porcelain skin without a single imperfection, the slightest hint blush playing at the cheeks. Perfectly proportioned lips slightly glossed to a natural sheer pink dipped faintly at the corners. Wide brown eyes framed by long full lashes, a soft purple enhancing their depth. And yet, underneath all that I could still clearly recognize myself. Yep, this was definitely Bella, just more…polished.

I must have dozed off in the chair, I didn't even notice the make up being applied.

And then there was my hair, my safety net that I had been so worried about losing. Formally a dull layer of brown, that hung from my head in a limp and plain form. Now there was luster, life. My hair had shine and fell into a gentle curl just past my shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart." Esme breathed almost silently.

I didn't know I could even look like this. I looked grown up and graceful, like the girl Edward deserved to be with. Hell, if you didn't' look to closely you might even possibly mistake me for one of the Cullens. But most importantly I felt beautiful. Something I hadn't felt since I was a little girl dressing up in my mom's clothing and heels, strutting around the house.

"Ahh, this is perfect!" Alice squealed again. "Now, lets just put you into this…" She held up a shopping bag and I was unable to see what lurked inside.

"Alice, really what is going."

"Nothing at all. We just want you to feel special. Now just go slip this on."

I ducked into the bathroom and pulled out the contents of the bag. It was dress. But true to Alice's word it was quite simple. It was made of knit jersey and rich blue in color. The deep round neckline showed off just enough of my delicately boned chest and the sleeves came down just past my elbows. It hugged my figure or lack thereof, but it wasn't tight enough to make me feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, the hemline hit right at my knee. Very lady like and simple. Not bad.

A simple pair of dark gray ballet flats with a peep toe to show off my polished toes decked my feet. I was so happy they weren't heels, Alice knew me better than I though. Then again, it wasn't hard to figure out how clumsy I was.

I begrudgingly exited the bathroom to rejoin everyone else. I stood awkwardly off center waiting for everyone to pass judgment, wrapping my arms around myself, partly because I I felt somewhat uncomfortable and partly because I was cold.

"Oh, here Bella." Alice took her ivory cardigan off and placed it on my shoulders. "Thanks Alice."

"Oh honey." I turned to Esme. Her hands covered her mouth and if she could cry I knew she would be right now.

"You look angelic." I blushed, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. They thought I was beautiful and for once, I felt it.

* * *

_**AN: Short yes, but expect an update VERY SHORTLY as long as I get enough reviews. **_

_**-lmbrtvll**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**AN: Yay!! Two chapters in one day! My Valentine's Day gift to you. Thank you for your wonderful wonderful reviews. Please PLEASE keep them up. And yes, I'm not done with Annie or anyone else from the brothel quite yet. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**  
Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

It was twilight by the time we finished at the spa and were on our way home.

"Mom, Alice, Rose. Thank you for everything. Today was wonderful. I loved spending time with you guys."

I caught Esme's smiling eyes in the rearview mirror. "Our pleasure my dear. Everyone needs a girls day. I just hope the house is still standing. Carlisle is usually pretty good about keeping the boys in line, but sometimes I swear, he can be as bad as the rest of them. "

The car filled with our laughter as we all conjured up our own images of the boys getting into trouble and I could've sworn I felt the car accelerate a little more.

We made it home in what felt like record time and luckily the house was still standing and as far as we could tell, it was still in good condition.

"Home sweet home." Before I even had a chance to grab the door handle to let myself out, the door to the right of me opened and Carlisle held out his hand to help me out. What a gentleman.

"Thanks dad." He smiled and held me back at arms length. "You look absolutely stunning sweetheart." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his solid form and hugged him back.

"Edward asked me to send you out to the back deck. I think he wants to talk to you, make sure you're okay." I pulled out of Carlisle's arms and went to go walk around to the back of the house.

"May I sugar?" Jasper came to my side and offered me his elbow. Hmmm, all the boys seemed to be on their best behavior tonight. Then again, I could just be overanalyzing. I really wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone.

"You look beautiful Bella. Still you, still the sweet girl I know and love. But better. Healthier, happier."

"Thanks Jasper. Today was great, I guess I really needed it." What a great brother.

By the end our of short conversation we had pretty much reached the back deck. As we turned the corner and the deck actually came into view, I became breathless.

The whole backyard was lit with white christmas lights creating an ethereal glow. There were candles lit on the deck railing and a table for two sat to the side. Edward stood at the foot of the deck steps, wearing a nicely tailored dark gray suit.

My greek god left me speechless I didn't think he could become anymore beautiful than he already was, but once again I was prove wrong. I don't know. Maybe it was the way the soft light hit the structured angles of his face or his dressy attire, but he looked…perfect.

His face lit up when he saw me. Jasper released me from his arm and I took Edward's.

"Wow. Bella…I." He didn't finish his thought as he walked me up the steps. "You look exquisite. Divine. You take my breath away." I chuckled. If only he knew.

He pulled out my chair for me and I sat, Edward taking the seat across from me.

"Edward." My voice was breathless. "What is all this?" I gestured to our surroundings.

"It's a date love. A special night for you and I." This was the single most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Do you like it?" Did he have to ask?

"Oh Edward, like isn't even an appropriate word. I love it. This is all so beautiful."

He grinned. It looked like the boys were hard at work today.

Edward placed his hand on top of mine, resting on the table. "You're an amazing woman Bella. So beautiful, so strong. How was I ever lucky enough to find someone like you."

I looked down at the other hand in my lap. Carlisle had told me the same thing and yet I still found it hard to hear that.

"You saved me Edward. And not just in the physical sense. You're my rock. You're keep me sane as I try to get my feet back on the ground."

I wiped a tear from my eye and gripped Edward's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella." Edward whispered.

Interrupting the moment, a tux-clad Emmett joined us on the deck carrying a dinner plate. He had a knack for interrupting us. He was clearly trying to be as suave as possible and was failing miserably.

"Your dinner miss." I laughed at Emmett's atrocious and fake British accent. He placed the large plate of what smelled and looked like mushroom ravioli. Yum. My favorite. I dug in and Emmett joined the rest of the family back in the house.

Edward sat across from me, watching me eat. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. It was somewhat awkward to be the only one eating but it wasn't like we could slap some elk blood on the table, or what was his favorite? I think he mentioned mountain lion. Either way, I knew he wouldn't eat…or drink, in front of me. He would barely even talk about it let alone let me witness it.

I finished my plate and sat back fully sated. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

I smiled, satisfied. "More than you could imagine." Literally.

Like a movie, the sound of music appeared out of nowhere. The beautiful sound of a piano melody gently filled the air. Debussy. My mom's favorite. "I love this song."

"You know Debussy?"

I nodded eagerly. "My mom would put Clair de Lune on repeat all the time."

The next thing I knew Edward was at my side offering me his delicate hand. "What are you doing?"

"My I have the pleasure of this dance?"

I stood from my chair giggling. Sometimes Edward's old-fashioned-ness just made me laugh and I found it hard to take him seriously.

"Edward, you know I have a debilitating case of clumsiness. I can't dance."

"Silly Bella. Who said anything about you dancing?" I was confused. Than what did he mean?

Edward laughed at the confused expression on my face. "Oh Bella." He put his large hands around my waist and lifted me briefly from the deck, placing my feet on top of his. One hand wrapped around my back and the other gently took my right hand. He gracefully shuffled his feet along the floor leading us in a slow waltz.

"See love, we're dancing." And we were. We moved smoothly with the music, Edward doing all the work. He dipped me as the song came to a conclusion, lowering his lips to mine. So cold, so smooth. I kissed him back. "Edward." I moaned.

He picked me up and cleared a bit of the railing before sitting me on it. I slightly opened my legs allowing Edward room to settle in between. He leaned against the deck, into me and I loosely wrapped my legs around his, crossing at my ankles. I wanted him close to me.

Edward's lips once again found mine, and traveled over my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone.

"Your so soft, love."

"Mmm, Edward."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I was sure Edward could hear it. My entire body felt alive, every sense heightened. Edward tasted delicious on my lips, I parted them to allow him access to my mouth. My hands roamed his back as his roamed my thighs. We were both lost to our passion, driving us to further explore the other.

I could tell Edward was restraining himself, holding back. I wanted to taste his tongue but he seemed hesitant, keeping his distance. Instead he turned his attention elsewhere, my jaw, my neck.

I had never kissed anyone like this before. The men at the house rarely kissed, especially on the mouth and when they did it lacked everything.

Edward was that everything. My skin tingled in the wake of his magical hands. I constantly ached to be touched. "Please." I whispered breathlessly.

I heard a moan emerge from somewhere deep inside Edward's chest, sending fire coursing throughout my body. My breathing hitched as I felt his hands slowly travel up my thigh, underneath my dress. I leaned into his mouth craving the contact.

Edward's hand journeyed further up cupping my hips and bottom. My insides burned with need. His fingers danced lightly along my skin as his lips tasted my own.

"God Bella, I love you so much it hurts."

I didn't know if I'd ever be able to be comfortable enough to actually have sex after my experience with men, but Edward definitely awakened something with in me.

His fingers continued to dance along my hips, teasing me, when he stopped. Edward pulled back from me, his eyes dark, concern evident on his face. One of his delicate piano playing fingers continued to trace along my skin concentrating on one area. Shit.

I pulled my dress down over my legs pretending that nothing happened. I moved to slide off the railing but Edward held me firmly in place.

"Bella?" Ugh, tonight….today in general had been so perfect. And now things were ruined. Edward had found out how gross and damaged I really was.

I looked down defeated. "Please, let me go."

"Bella what happened?" I couldn't tell him. I would scare him away…if I hadn't already. He didn't need to know about every personal battle scar that adorned my battered body. Soul mate or not, I couldn't share. To know that I was branded by_ another_ man, that even though I may be free, _another_ man would always own me. No. I was disgusted enough with myself, I didn't need to experience Edward's.

"Tell me love." Edward's words were softer, less demanding. Again I tried to escape his grasp and run from this confrontation but his grip held tight.

"I'm here for you love. I want to be your husband, your confidant. Your pain, your battles are mine as well."

That did it. I broke down and buried my face in Edward's chest letting his shirt muffle my sobs. I gripped his so tightly, letting the hardness of his body anchor me.

Edward said nothing to try and quiet or soothe me and for that I was grateful. This catharsis of emotions needed to happen. I stayed against Edward for what felt like hours listening to the silence of his chest as my sobs turned to sniffles.

I pulled back and looked Edward in the eye. "I'm ready to share. You're going to hate me, but I've come to terms with that."

He brushed my still damp face tenderly with his hand. "No love. Nothing you could say would ever change my feelings for you. I could never stop loving you." He was making this harder.

I wrapped myself back into his embrace so I would have to face him directly. "I'm branded Edward. Permanently reminded of my servitude and of my ownership by another man." I laughed bitterly. I had already shared this with the family.

It killed me to share this with him. He wanted to be my husband, yet I couldn't be his perfect wife.

I lifted the skirt of my dress abruptly exposing the area of raised flesh on my hip; just like me, it was still healing. "This is who I am. A ruined, branded shell of a woman without an identity."

"No, no, no." Edward's voice was harsh. "You are Bella Cullen. Beautiful, amazing, strong, willful, funny, lovely, the love of my life. You're perfect. You've changed me into a better person. You've given me a soul and something to live for."

He wasn't getting it. "And if I were to tell you I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable enough to be with you, physically…what then?"

"I don't need to be intimate with you to express my love for you. And we haven't quite discussed it, but it would probably be too dangerous to as well. I couldn't take the chance of me losing control and hurting you."

I hadn't expected that answer. "Oh Edward, I don't know what to do. I'm just so confused. I want this pain to stop. I want the worrying and the anxiety to stop."

Like Carlisle had earlier, Edward gently kissed my head and smoothed back my hair. "It will. I don't know when, but I promise it will."

And that's when I realized he was here to stay. He wasn't going anywhere. And I could comfortably let my heart beat just for him.

I leaned back into him, shivering from the drop in temperature of the night air. "You're cold. Let's go inside."

I planted myself on the railing. "No, I don't want to face everyone yet. They probably heard everything."

Edward sighed, obviously not happy with my decision but didn't push. Instead he draped his suit jacket around my shoulders. I looked at him. "You know, you've never really explained it to me. How does someone become a vampire?"

I knew that most of my family members had been near death when they were changed, usually by Carlisle. But that was all that was shared with me.

"You really want to know?" All of my family members went through it. I was curious. I nodded.

Edward lifted me off the deck railing and set me on his lap as he took a seat on a table chair. This way we both had a view of the twinkling lights in the backyard. Our own version of stargazing. It was the closest we could get here where the night sky was usually covered by clouds.

"Changing into a vampire is a process unlike any other. You must be bitten by another vampire with him or her draining you of all your blood. And then the venom must be injected into your bloodstream during the bite. And that's the easier part. As soon as the venom enters your bloodstream the process begins. It's excruciating. The pain is incomparable to anything else; many ask for death and ultimately that is what you're doing. Dying a painfully hot death, burning from the inside out. For three whole days you must endure this inescapable hell. And then your heart finally stops, ending your misery and you're a bloodthirsty newborn destined to live a damned life."

I winced at his harsh words. He was obviously against anyone becoming a vampire unless it was his or her only choice.

"And do you have to be dying to become a vampire?" Edward was silent for a moment, contemplative.

"No, that's just how Carlisle works."

So how was I ever supposed to be with Edward? I would continue to age, grow old and wrinkle as he stayed his perfect self, perpetually seventeen and flawless. I didn't want that. It wasn't enough.

I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted eternity with him. I couldn't live without Edward.

After all I had experience, it didn't frighten me in the slightest.

"You're awfully quiet love."

Yes I was, and for a reason. I needed to tell Edward the truth and I had a feeling I already knew how he would react. I might as well just come out and say it and Edward wasn't going to take it well. I mentally braced myself.

"I want to be a vampire Edward."

* * *

_**AN: Please leave a review! See how quickly I update when you do?!**_


	24. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: I hope you all had a wonderful valentine's day. In honor of my long weekend, I present you with another chapter, hopefully to be followed relatively quickly by the next one which is almost done. (REVIEW). Thanks for the wonderful supportive inspiring reviews I've been getting. Keep it up!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

I heard Edward sigh, a much less dramatic reaction than I had anticipated and I slowly let my guard down. I turned around Edward's lap so I was facing him and grabbed his face forcing both of us to make eye contact.

"Bella, you don't understand what you ask of me." I could work with that answer.

"So does that mean you'll think about it?"

"God no!" Edward's words were loud and stung. I jumped off of his lap and headed to the door that would allow me entrance into the house.

"Bella wait. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Then what did you mean Edward? Rethinking about who you'll be stuck with for all eternity?" I could see Edward flinch at the tone of my voice.

"No. I love you and nothing changes that. You just really don't know what you're asking of me."

I crossed my arms impatiently. "Then enlighten me."

Edward grabbed my roughly by my upper arm and pulled me back to the chair. I would most definitely be bruised tomorrow. He sat and this time I stood in front of him like a child waiting to be scolded. He looked me in the eye and I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "I'm not a child," I snapped.

"Then stop acting like on." I took a step back from Edward, the anger and frustration seeping through his words. He rubbed his face desperately trying to figure out what to say next.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean that. It's just that by changing you, I damn you to an eternity of fighting with yourself, of volleying between a rock and hard place for control over every action. It's not a walk in the park."

"And you think my life this far has been easy?!" I exploded. That notion infuriated me. Was Edward really that naive?

"You are the best thing that has happened in my life. And yet, I can't even have all of you. By not changing me, you _damn_ me to a life of seeing what I can't have. I can't bare to let myself grow older know that I'll eventually die and not be with you anymore."

Images of this possible future appeared in my mind causing tears to spring to my eyes. "I can't do this Edward. I don't think I'm strong enough."

Edward pulled me closer to him and I looked down, staring at my cold feet. "All I can promise is that I'll talk to Carlisle. I won't do anything without his consent, he is your father. Let's just give it a little time love. We don't have to make any rash decisions right now."

I nodded. That was better than a flat out no.

"Will you let me take you inside now? You're shivering." Damn my body and its uncontrollable responses. I hadn't noticed I had been shivering, but of course leave Edward to pick up on it.

I yawned and Edward looked at his watch. "I think it's past your bedtime anyway."

"Damn it Edward! I'm your girlfriend, not some child who needs a nanny. Until you treat me as such, we're going to have some major issues."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it came off that way. Come, let's head upstairs." I let Edward lead me inside but walked right past the family and headed straight for the upstairs bathroom. I left Edward at the door and immediately turned on the shower, stepping out of my dress and shoes sighing in relief. Without even thinking I automatically stepped into the shower sighing out the day's frustrations into the hot water and steam. I wonder what would happen if I just stayed in here for the rest of the night.

I doubt I could get away with that.

I took my sweet time washing my hair and body. Let Edward wait. If he could be stubborn so could I.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and true to that saying I ran out of hot water. Before the air could chill me, I grabbed a large towel and wrapped myself in it. I checked the hallway before dashing across it into my room to grab something to sleep in. I froze at the doorway.

My room. I hadn't been in here in almost twenty-four hours. Was I even _allowed_ in my room? I really did need something to sleep in though. Maybe I could call Rosalie and have her grab something out for me.

It's okay Bella, you can come in." I screamed in terror and almost dropped my towel as the eerie voice floated out of my dark room.

"Alice!" I could kill her. "Did you really have to scare me like that? At least turn a light on!" She was lounging, unmoving in a chair in the corner of my room.

"Of course silly. You're not allowed to be alone." You know, if I was going to be hearing that every five minutes, it was going to get very old very fast.

I was staring to feel like everyone saw me as a child that needed protection, not just Edward.

Trying to spend as little time as possible in my room, I darted to my dresser to grab pajamas and back into the bathroom to change.

Fully clothed this time, I reemerged from the bathroom and this time headed for Edward's room…unfortunately. I crossed my fingers and prayed he wouldn't be the one 'babysitting' me right now.

I peaked into his room before heading in. Nope. It was Alice again. She was lying on the bed, and smiled when she saw me. She patted the spot on the bed right next to her. I obliged, curious to see what she wanted. I laid down next to her and we both sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound coming from my breathing.

"So Bella," already I did not like where this conversation was going. "Edward told us about your request…honestly I saw it coming." I snorted. Of course she did.

"This is what you really want isn't it. Can you truthfully tell me that it is? Because Carlisle is really considering it, and I can see it happening."

My heart sped up at Alice's confession. "Oh Alice.. Yes, I want this more than anything else. It would allow me to be with Edward. It's unfair to be with him as I age. My whole life, I would be teased of the _real_ life I never got to have. My heart aches to be with him, forever, yet I knew that unless I'm changed, it won't happen." I was getting worked up, close to tears.

"Calm down Bella. Nothing's final yet. They're still discussing details. They'll agree to change you if _you_ agree to wait. Carlisle wants to work on your overall health before anything else."

Finally, some progress. "Do they plan on talking to me at all?"

"Of course Bella. You just need to try and understand, this will be harder for Edward than anyone else. Essentially, you'll be giving up your life for him, and essentially you'll be suffering through three days of the most excruciating pain for him. You know how Edward is, he doesn't want to cause you any pain."

"I know." I knew how moody and depressed Edward could get. But I was _asking_ for this. If three days was of pain meant an eternity with Edward, I would gladly endure it.

"Oh," Alice gasped. "He's coming to talk to you." And trued to Alice's word, Edward appeared in his doorway looking somewhat serious. But so sexy in the other half of his suit from earlier, his bronze hair tousled. Three days would be nothing.

I blushed at my thoughts; good thing Edward couldn't hear them. "Edward." He held out his hand to me.

"Let's talk." I took his hand and Edward led me to Carlisle's office who was serious as well. He managed a slight smile as we entered and sat, but I could tell he definitely had a lot on his mind.

"Edward has shared the conversation the two of you had earlier. I must say, I didn't expect this to come up until a bit later." Carlisle exhaled loudly.

"Come here sweetheart." He patted his leg and I more than willingly climbed into his lap. I may be seventeen but that didn't make me too old for my dad. I looked him square in the face trying to indicate that I meant business. Apparently so did he.

"You are so precious to me. You're fragile and beautiful, strong, special…perfect _as you are_. But you're also in love, I can see it when you look at each other. Who am I too deny your love? Edward came to me with his dilemma, you're request. And we've talked it over. We've both decided that denying you a chance to be happy, and a chance to be with the rest of your family is unfair. Part of me feels selfish for wanting to see you changed so I may never have to part with you myself."

Carlisle paused, choosing his next words carefully. "So, depending on how your recovery progresses, we'll plan to change you in roughly a year. I would never forgive myself if we didn't give you adequate time to properly heal before you being your immortal life. The change may cause you to forget your human memories, but it's not guaranteed, and I don't want you being forced to live with inescapable baggage for eternity."

I clung to my father desperately, my emotions swinging from happiness to gratitude to love. "Thank you. Thank you." I felt as though my simple words of thanks weren't enough, but from the strength I felt in Carlisle's embrace, I knew he could hear the meaning beyond my words.

I then turned my attention to Edward. He looked so sad. I walked over to him and stoked his cheek. "Please don't be sad. I _asked _for this."

He sighed into my palm before kissing it. "I'm only sad because you have to give up your life to be with me. But I'm also excited. I'm excited at the prospect of getting to spend forever with you."

He needed to understand my reasoning. "I'm giving up a poor existence of a life, a life that would be better off forgotten." I looked deep into his eyes. "Thank you for agreeing."

I kissed him on the lips trying to send every ounce of love through our touch. "Thank you." I offered again.

* * *

Surprisingly, the days began to pass quickly, sliding into weeks. The days were quiet and there was no sign of James. The family was staring to relax a bit and I was even beginning to get some of my privacy back.

In my free time I researched advocated groups for girls in situations like the one I had been in. I also thoroughly researched legal rights and processes. I was determined to bring down Misha and his operation. I just had to figure out how, plan it accordingly and do it right. Edward had been so helpful with my 'project' as we had come to call it, letting me bounce ideas off of him. He, along with the entire family, had offered to help me and kick this thing into overdrive, but this was really something _I_ had to do. I was grateful for their offer and I told them so, but I needed to get this started on my own.

Carlisle was thrilled; he saw this as a big part of my healing process.

Things were truly great until I woke up one morning feeling particularly lousy. It happened to be a Friday, how ironic. Last night had been rough. Edward had held me all night, but for once that didn't help. My nightmares had tortured me. James, Misha, Charlie. Flashbacks, what-ifs.

I thought the night would never end. I finally managed to catch a dreamless sleep sometime in the early morning. I clung to it in my unconscious with a death grip, I was so tired. And here it was, ten am and I was alone in my room.

I really wanted to get out of bed and see if I had received an email back from a woman I had contacted at an advocacy group. But I couldn't bring myself to move from bed. I was still so tired, my eyes puffy and slow and form the scratch in the back of my throat, it felt like my allergies were beginning to kick in. Stupid vampires, they didn't get allergies. Nor would I if Edward would just change me already. I rolled back over and gave into my lead eyes. Just a few more minutes.

"Bella. Bella love." Ugh. What angelic voice form hell is waking me up? I opened my eyes to find Edward's gorgeous face hovering over mine. If it weren't so perfect, I would have punched him. "What Edward. I'm so tired."

His perfect brow furrowed in worry. Not so perfect anymore, I could punch him now.

"Aren't you hungry?" I mentally inventoried how I was feeling, something to eat would be good.

"Yeah. I could go for some soup. I think my allergies are starting kick in. Soup would feel great." I remembered Esme picking up some cans of garden vegetable soup. Perfect.

I hopped out of bed and Edward followed me down into the kitchen. I pulled out a bowl and poured the can of soup in heating it in the microwave. I was too hungry to wait for it to heat on the stove.

"So, where is everyone?"

"Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Rose went hunting up north for the week. Emmet decided to stay local, he wanted to help keep his 'baby sister' safe. He should be back in a few hours."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Emmett was almost as overprotective as Edward and Carlisle, and two was enough thank you very much.

After lunch, Edward and I settled on the couch for a movie marathon. Halfway through the second one I was struggling to keep my eyes open…again.

"Sleep my love." That was all I needed to hear and I let myself succumb to another restless sleep.

Although my sleep may not have been the most restful, I slept through the entire night. Opening my eyes, the next morning, my clock informed me it was once again ten am and my cool back informed me Edward was holding me.

I pulled out of his grasp and sat up. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

_**AN: Review! Next chapter is almost done!!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your wonderful feedback. I love it! **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

Within moments upon sitting up I groaned and immediately dropped back down into bed.

"What's wrong love?"

"I think I'm sick." I heard Edward chuckle from somewhere in the background.

"Don't laugh. I'm serious. I think it's strep throat." As a child I got strep throat every year at least twice. This was just perfect, I had so much I wanted to get done and now I felt like crap. My head ached, my throat throbbed every time I swallowed and my swollen neck hurt with the slightest of pressure.

"Here." Edward tossed a sweatshirt on my lap. I looked incredulously at Edward. Did he really expect me to go anywhere?

"Oh, don't give me that look Bella. We're going to the doctor. Carlisle's not here, you're sick, you need medicine."

Ugh. I hated going to the doctor; I considered myself the worlds worst patient. Carlisle even agreed with me on that account, thought he was always very patient with me.

I took my time putting on my sweatshirt attempting to delay the inevitable. I really didn't want to move. "Come on love, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." I groaned and slowly rolled out of bed.

"Silly Bella. I'm not going to let you walk." I found myself wrapped in Edward's hard arms, and sank against him. "Rest, I'll wake you up when we get there."

I closed my eyes trying to ignore my sore neck and actually managed to drift off.

"Wake up love. We're here." I opened my eyes to gray surroundings. I was fastened into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. My door was opened and Edward unbuckled me, lifting me from the seat and placing my feet on the ground. He guided me towards the entrance and I recognized the whoosh of the doors sliding open in front of us. Edward led me to a chair that I quickly sank, and went to go to speak to…well dazzle a nurs about getting me in to see a doctor.

"Well, the nurse promised we'd be next to see the doctor. Unfortunately the regular doctor is out sick today, so we'll be seeing the replacement."

Just my luck. Not only did I not get to see Carlisle, I didn't even get to ee the regular clinic doctor.

"Bella Cullen." At least they were quick. Edward and I followed the nurse into the exam room. She took my temperature, slightly above normal, and my heart rate, which was also elevated. She wrote everything down in my chart and left.

I sat on the exam table swinging my legs out of boredom. I really just wanted to crawl back into bed, pull the covers over my head and ignore my aching throat.

"Knock knock!" Already I could tell I wasn't going to like this woman. In walked a slender brunette, probably in her mid thirties. She smelled and looked like she had just come from a wonderfully social lunch and wiped her hands on her white doctors coat before doing a quick rinse in the sink.

"How are we today Miss Cullen?" Wasn't it obvious?

"Sick."

She picked up my chart and clicked her tongue. "Are you nervous? Your heart rate is a little high."

"Um…no." Has this woman even gone to medical school? She sat down on a stool and rolled over to the exam table.

"What seems to be the problem hun?" I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw. I hated it when people called me hun. I counted to five before answering her, if I hadn't my answer probably wouldn't have been so polite."

"I have a really bad sore throat, and my neck hurts as well. I used to get strep a lot when I was younger, it might be that." Honestly, this felt different from strep, but at this point I had no idea what was wrong with me.

The brunette doctor reminded me of Alice in the way the she moved, fast and with a purpose. Her cold, though not as cold as others I had felt more recently, hands kneaded and probed my neck, causing me to wince in pain. She didn't seem to notice, but Edward did, stepping forward out of instinct. I held him back with just a gesture of my hand.

Having this woman as a doctor was better than no doctor at all, which is what the situation would be had I let Edward continue on with his plans. He wasn't going to drink her blood, but I'm pretty sure he would have scared her enough to prevent her from returning to the exam room.

And while I'm sure Edward was more than likely more qualified to diagnose me, he couldn't write prescriptions. And that was my only motivation to get out of bed, that magic slip of paper.

"Let's take a look inside." I obediently opened my mouth ahhing and moving my tongue when asked. She took out a swab and I automatically stuck out my tongue and shut my eyes. The feeling of the swab on my tonsil caused me to grimace and I fought my gag reflex. "I'll be right back with this."

She left and I glanced at Edward. "She's horrible! I'm surprised she got through med school." Edward rolled his eyes at my remark. Ok, I'm sure she wasn't as bad as I was making her out to be, and most of my opinions were triggered by my moodiness but I could have sworn the air of incompetence around that woman was tangible.

The doctor literally popped back into the room five minutes later. "Well hun, the rapid strep test came back negative, so it's not strep throat. And you don't look tired enough for this to be mono. I think you just have a cold."

She held down one side of my nose and instructed me to breath, then switched to the other side and did the same. I wasn't even congested. "Um, yeah. I think it's just a cold. Go home, rest, drink, lots of fluid and Tylenol and come back if you start to feel worse."

Yeah, right. Like I'd be back to see her. I wanted to smack that peppy smile off her face.

I jumped off the table as soon as the doctor game me one last sickeningly sweet smile and left. "I don't want to hear it Edward. I just want to go home."

"Okay." Like the wonderful boyfriend he is, he tucked me into my seat and drove us home.

I woke up in the bed in Edward's room, minus Edward. I was actually surprised he wasn't in my room. I was freezing and really wanted another blanket but I was too cold to get out of bed and get one. "Edward." I rasped.

Even though my voice wasn't loud, I knew he would hear me. I curled into a ball on my side trying to find some internal source of heat while waiting for Edward.

"You're up." Edward walked in with a tray holding a steaming bowl of soup and glass of water. "I made you chicken noodle soup."

"I need another blanket." Edward finally noticed me curled up in the bed with a case of chills so bad I almost looked like I was convulsing.

"Oh love." I could hear the pain in Edward's voice. He had confessed to me during the car ride home that he felt helpless, unable to do anything to help me feel better. And he hated that. I had been mocking earlier and sneered to him that it was ' just a cold'. Now I just whimpered, unable to muster the energy to do much more.

I felt the weight of an extra blanket placed on top of me. "Open your mouth." My eyes were closed but I trusted Edward and did as he asked. I recognized the familiar shape of a thermometer under my tongue and closed my mouth.

When the thermometer beeped Edward pulled it from my mouth and sighed. "Well if you didn't before, you definitely have a fever now. 101.9. I'll be right back."

Edward didn't even need to tell me he was leaving the room, I wouldn't have noticed, he returned in seconds. "Come on love, you need to sit up so you can swallow these." Edward's glacial hand grabbed my bare upper arm in attempts to help me sit up making yelp. The iciness caused me to break out in a fresh wave of chills.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize." He handed me two Motrin and I swallowed them both with the water, gripping the sheets as a shooting pain burned through my throat. "God, this is the worst sore throat I've ever had."

I quickly burrowed my way back under the blankets trying to stop my shivering.

"Do you want some soup? It's warm. Besides the doctor said get plenty of fluids." Doctor, I guess you could call her that….like you could call this a cold.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I don't really have an appetite and it's too painful to swallow anything right now." I closed my eyes concentrating on swallowing as few times as possible.

Edward sat on the bed next to me, careful not to accidently touch me. "Bella...maybe I should call Carlisle. This is definitely not a cold, you seem to be getting worse."

"No. I refuse to make them cut their trip short because of me. _You_ were the one who made me go to the doctor. She's a licensed doctor, Edward. She must know what she's talking about. It's just a cold." My voice dripped with sarcasm. That was really uncalled for.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really cranky."

"It's alright love. I understand. Just try to sleep."

I managed to fall asleep and stay asleep until early the next morning. The next few hours went by painstakingly slow as I drifted in and out of sleep first shivering uncontrollably, then waking up hot and soaked in sweat.

And now I really needed to pee. And wash my face. My full bladder won out over the comfort of the bed and slowly and carefully I walked to the bathroom on unsteady legs.

After fifteen minutes, I had managed to pee and wash my face without getting hurt. I was about halfway back, proud of myself for making it that far when my legs felt weak and the walls around me started to move. Unsure of what to do, I sat down trying not to panic. "Edward."

He was at my side in an instant, peering at me with worried eyes. "I can't go any further." Edward easily lifted me into his arms and sat me up in bed. "You should take more Motrin."

That sounded great right about now. I put the two orange pills on the back of my tongue and grabbed the glass of water. Whoa, I didn't remember it being that heavy. My hand shook from both chills and exhaustion. Realizing where this was going, Edward took the glass from me and held it up to my lips. The cool liquid tasted so good, but only served to increase the pain in my throat.

"Bella, you should try to drink more. You're dehydrated." I shook my head. "I can't. It hurts too much."

"Can you try to drink a little of this then? Please, for me." Edward was holding a blue bottle of Gatorade. At least it wasn't yellow.

"Since when do we have Gatorade?"

Edward laughed. "Since Emmett started driving me insane with his thoughts about you. So I sent him out to pick some up. He's very worried about you as well. He wants Carlisle to come home too. Alice called, she saw you in a vision. I told her we had everything under control and to not worry the others. But now I'm starting to rethink my decision."

He swung the Gatorade bottle in his hand in front of me. "Fine! You play dirty Edward."

"I'll play however I have to, to keep you safe."

He helped me drink about a quarter of the bottle before I had to push him away. "No more. God, my throat hurts." I rolled over and bed and squeezed my eyes shut willing away the pain.

I was starting to get bored, spending all of my time lying in bed and sleeping. But I honestly did not have the energy to do anything else. Not even read. Finally day turned into night, and being the diurnal creature I was, my body told me to sleep. So I tried.

And this night was a repeat of the last night, except instead of sleeping in until a semi-respectable hour, I was wide awake at three am and in excruciating pain.

I knew I was being stubborn by not letting Edward call Carlisle, he even tried to reason with me and settle for just taking me back to the clinic. No thank you. I would rather be in agony until dad got home.

And here I was two days later at my wits end. I was lethargic, weak, moody. Poor Edward, he had so much to put up with. I had to do something to put both of us out of our misery.

As soon as Edward walked into the room I broke down. "Call him. Call Carlisle, I'm tired of being stubborn. Please, just call him and tell him I need him. This pain has got to stop."

Edward sat next to me and pulled me into his lap, wrapped in two layers of blankets. "Shh, I'll call him right now. You're going to exhaust yourself."

He whipped out his cell phone and speed dialed Carlisle. I heard him answer on the second ring. "Carlisle. We need you back here as soon as possible. Bella is sick. We did. Completely wrong. Worse. Okay. I'll try. See you soon."

I only heard one side of the conversation but I could understand what was going on.

"They'll be here in a few hours."

Those were the longest few hours of my life. I had taken the maximum amount of Motrin Edward would allow me to take and yet the pain was still excruciating. My jaw ached from clenching it every time I swallowed. My neck was still swollen and tender. My temperature skyrocketed even with the Mortin.

Edward never left my side, using his hands as a cold compress against my flush face. I was exhausted but the pain wouldn't let me sleep. "I need dad. He always makes me feel better."

I groaned as a particularly nasty wave of pain hit me. "Just a little longer love. Hold on just a little longer."

I held on, for Edward. His presence was the only thing keeping me sane at this point. "Do you think he'll be angry at me?"

"Why would he?"

"Because I didn't go back to the doctor. That probably would have been the smartest thing to do."

Edward smiled tightly and kissed my forehead. "No love. He won't be angry." He paused. "I just wish there was something I could do to take away your pain."

I tried to lighten the situation. "Well pretty soon, we won't be getting in situations like this anymore."

He shook his head. "No, I guess you're right about that. Though, you're already pretty close to looking like us."

I knew he was right. Last time I had seen myself, I was pasty white, and huge dark circles had taken up residence under my eyes. Unlike the rest of my family, I looked dull and lifeless. How ironic considering they actually were dead.

"Want to try and drink a little more Gatorade for me?"

I shook my head. I had pretty much given up on trying to drink anything these past few hours. The brief step into heaven as I liquid filled my mouth wasn't enough to tolerate the pain.

"They're home." Edward must have heard them turn on to the huge driveway because it was about a minute before I heard anything, and that was just the car doors slamming shut.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in, bag in hand. He looked concerned, and I felt bad. I was the cause for his worry. "Daddy." I rasped. Just seeing him made me emotional.

He knelt down at the side of my bed and smoothed back my hair. "Oh sweetheart."

"I'm sorry daddy. We went to the clinic, but the doctor sent me home, saying I just had a really bad cold. Clearly, that's not the case. I just didn't think it would get this bad."

While still listening to me speak, Carlisle gently felt my neck and jaw line.

"102.9" Edward spoke to Carlisle. Oh, a silent conversation, fantastic. Carlisle's hand moved to my wrist, taking my pulse. He asked me to open my mouth and I did. Carlisle shined his penlight and winced.

"Damn it." The room stilled. That was the first time I had ever heard Carlisle say anything remotely close to a bad word; he was always a gentleman. "How anyone could even think 'cold' when trying to diagnose this is beyond me."

He placed a cool hand on my forehead brining me sweet relief from the fire burning within me. "How are you feeling little one?"

"It hurts so bad." My voice cracked with sickness and emotion. "I'm so thirsty, but I can't bring myself to drink anything. It's not worth it."

Carlisle sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Hi Rob, it's Carlisle Cullen, how are you? Listen, I'd like to call in a prescription for 10 days worth of ampicillin capsules, and I'd also like two days worth of ampicillin injections for a teenager roughly 105 pounds. Thanks."

"Edward, stay with Bella. Esme and I are going to run to the hospital to pick up the antibiotics."

"Why are you taking Esme?"

"I need someone to keep me from finding this woman and giving her a piece of my mind." Carlisle's angry face softened and he turned toward me again. "I'm sorry sweetheart. We'll be right back, just hang in there a little longer.

* * *

_**AN: So this is actually something that happened to me a few years ago minus the whole Twilight part. Crazy huh. Some people really shouldn't be doctors. Anyways, review please! I'll love you forever. **_

-lmbrtvll


	26. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: Thanks to __**momams**__ for your wonderful idea you'll see later in the chapter! To __**NoThisIsNotChelz**__, feel better soon! _

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 25**

**CPOV**

Esme and I made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes. I was furious and from the looks I was receiving from those around me, they knew it too. My first stop was the hospital pharmacy.

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"Rob." I didn't trust myself to say anything more without being rude.

"I've got everything you need right here. I just need your signature."

Rob really was a good person, he didn't deserve to get hit with the brunt of my fury. I signed where indicated and tried to be a little more pleasant. "Thank you Rob."

I walked over to the administrative desk; it was time to take care of something. "Could you please tell who the doctor on call two days ago was?"

"Sure Dr. Cullen." The nurse shuffled through a few papers. "That would be Dr. Jones. She's actually in the break room right now."

I nodded my thanks curtly and headed to the break room. "Where are you going dear?"

Esme was still standing at the desk. "To have a word with Dr. Jones. I'll be right back."

I strode into the break room; there was only one other person in there. Dr Jones I presume.

"Dr. Jones? A word if I may?" The woman looked up somewhat startled. She was very young.

"Yes? I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm Dr. Cullen. You saw a seventeen year old female in the clinic two days ago and diagnosed her with a cold."

"Oh, that's right. It looked like it was going to be a nasty cold too." She was oblivious as to what I was getting at.

I got right to the point. "You misdiagnosed her. What you _brushed off _as just a cold is actually looking to be a very severe bacterial infection."

Dr. Jones looked flabbergasted. "And how would you know this?"

"I'm her father and I've recently returned home from a trip to find her extremely ill and unable to move from her bed. Do you have any idea just how sick my daughter is? An-"

"Carlisle, I think that's enough. Come on, let's go home." Esme's soft voice interrupted my cold one. I hadn't even heard her come in. She was right, I shouldn't waste my time or energy, or risk ruining my reputation. I just couldn't help being protective of my family.

I turned back to Dr. Jones for one last word. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before sending a patient home." Esme took my hand.

"Come on, Bella needs us."

I allowed my wife to walk me to the car. I opened the passenger door for her and slid myself into the driver seat. "Are you alright now dear?"

"She deserved everything I said." My voice shook, betraying me.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I shook my head. Trying to brush off my emotions. "Not now." I put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

I had known something was up while we were away. Alice was hiding something and without Edward with us to read her thoughts, we couldn't figure it out. As soon as my phone rang, I knew something was wrong. There was a feeling I couldn't explain in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was because we all knew how clumsy Bella could be, and I was expecting a call regarding some sort of injury. My conversation with Edward confirmed my fears.

Carlisle, Bella is sick." Immediately my head filled with possibilities, all of them grim. How bad was it? What were her symptoms? I was already thinking of the quickest route home.

I hung up with Edward and found Esme. "We need to gather everyone and head home."

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

There was no point in not telling Esme, she was smart. She knew something happened, something bad enough to require us to return home.

"Edward just called. We need to get home. Bella is sick." I probably should have chosen my words more carefully, softened them a bit. Esme's face creased in worry as I explained the situation.

Surprisingly quickly we all loaded into the car and sped home, Jasper's gift only just taking the edge of anxiety off.

As soon as the car came to a stop, I jumped out, grabbed my bag that I had started fully stocking just for Bella from my office, and headed upstairs.

Immediately my nose was assaulted by the smell of sickness; even Bella's blood smelled different…invaded by something foreign. I instinctively walked to Edward's room since Bella had been staying in there for the past few weeks.

It was moments like these that reminded me how fragile my human daughter truly was. Bella as curled up on her side facing Edward who was whispering comforting words to her. Actually seeing Bella only served to make me angrier than I already was with whomever diagnosed her. Irresponsible.

I kneeled down at the side of her bed; Bella's eyes lit up when she saw me. "Daddy."

"Oh Sweetheart." I hated seeing her like this. I could hear her heart beating abnormally fast, a sign her body was working hard to fight an infection. She was definitely dehydrated, her skin white and dry.

"I'm sorry daddy. We went to the clinic, but the doctor sent me home, saying I just had a really bad cold. Clearly, that's not the case. I just didn't think it would get this bad."

I listened to her rasp out her story while feeling along her swollen neck, her lymph nodes very tangible and obviously painful as she winced when I touched them.

_Edward, what was her temperature the last time you checked?_

"102.9"

"Can you open your mouth for me sweetheart. Let me see your throat." Bella easily complied, which was uncharacteristic for her as I lovingly called her the worlds most difficult patient, and I took out my penlight and examined her throat. I winced upon looking in; it _looked _painful. Her tonsils and throat were covered in white spots, pink flesh barely visible in most areas.

"Damn it." Edward had told me how the rapid strep test at the clinic came back negative, but I was still certain this was a bacterial infection and a severe one at that. All of my experience told me it was.

I placed my hand on Bella's warm forehead. "How are you feeling little one?"

She broke down giving in to the pain tears and emotions of sleep deprivation. She was hurting and trying to be strong. And she was, but I was here now and as her father it was my job to take over and be the strong one, to protect her.

"It hurts so bad. I'm so thirsty, but I can't bring myself to drink anything. It's not worth it." I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I needed to put a call into the hospital pharmacist. Bella needed antibiotics and she needed them two days ago.

"Carlisle." Esme's sweet voice pulled me from my reverie. I found we were still sitting in the car, now in the driveway. I didn't even remember driving home.

I got out of the car and gave my wife a loving kiss, showing my appreciation, before heading up to Bella. I found Edward still sitting with her.

"How is she?"

Edward signaled for me to wait a moment. He gently let go of the hand he had been holding and walked over to me. Even though his answer would have been so quiet it would have been inaudible to a human, he, more for his comfort than for practicality, insisted on moving away from the bed to speak.

"She finally managed to doze off. The pain had been keeping her up."

"Had she been able to drink anything?" Edward sighed and shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

It was a good thing I had grabbed the necessary equipment for an IV on my way out then. I decided it would be best to get her on a IV first and with Edward's help, that was set up and taken care of within a minute.

Now for the antibiotics. I pulled out a syringe and the bottle, drawing back the correct dose before injecting it. That would need to be done every six hours until Bella was well enough to take the pills I had also brought home.

"Carlisle?" Edward was staring at me, apprehension apparent in his dark eyes. He needed to hunt.

"Will she be okay?" Edward didn't care about his own needs, he only wanted to make sure Bella would be fine. Right now he was emotionally vulnerable, distressed, only capable of attending to Bella rather than himself.

"She'll be fine. She'll have to stay in bed until she's gained enough strength back, I don't want her relapsing. But she'll recover. She's strong."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, relief washing over his face.

"You on the other hand," I continued. "Have not been taking care of yourself. You can't hide it Edward. You need to hunt. Now."

"But I-." I cut him off with one stern look. There would be no arguing with me on this.

"No. Go hunt. I'll stay with Bella, she won't be alone. It won't take you long."

Seeing that this wouldn't be an argument he would win, Edward gave Bella one last kiss on her forehead and left.

I pulled a chair to the side of Bella's bed and made myself comfortable. I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. The hospital already knew I had a sick child, they wouldn't be expecting me in.

"Esme." I whispered under my breath. I knew how badly she wanted to be with Bella right now, but she felt uncomfortable being there as I placed the IV and gave her the antibiotics.

She pulled up another chair next to me and held my hand. I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "She'll be okay, dear. Don't you worry."

My lovely wife released a long sigh, her beautiful honey hair creating a curtain as she hung her head. "Even after she's changed, I don't think I'll stop worrying."

It never ceased to amaze me, the amount of compassion and kindness that came forth from the woman I loved. She was truly exquisite, a kind soul, deserving only of good.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Emmett came in once to see how Bella was doing, he looked petrified. I told him what I had Edward and Esme and asked him to pass it on to the others.

I took the time to reflect on the changes Bella had brought to our family. Edward's change was probably the most drastic. He used to be so quiet, compressing all of his feelings in upon himself. Sometimes I would think he didn't feel like part of the family even though he had been with me the longest.

And then Bella arrived and brought him to life. Edward was happy, he smiled, he _felt_ and actually expressed his feelings. He was a new person, a better person. I couldn't thank Bella enough for bringing my first son back to me.

And then there was Rosalie. She never really expressed her feelings either. Emmett was the only person who really knew what she was feeling, who could tame her. Rosalie was bitter. But Bella allowed Rosalie to act on her mothering instinct.

We all became closer as a family; we actually functioned in the familial sense now with Bella as our binding. I liked to think that Bella saved us just as much as we saved her the day she came into our lives.

I sat back and stared at the sleeping girl, her heartbeat a comforting sound. "I'm so happy we found her Carlisle."

I turned to my wife, her eyes shining. "Me too."

"Daddy?" Instantly Esme and I were on our feet and at Bella's side.

"I'm right here sweetheart." I stroked her still-hot cheeks and forehead. She didn't open her eyes yet, but she was definitely awake.

"Hot." She tried to kick off her blankets but couldn't do much. Esme pulled the blankets away from Bella's perspiring form and folded them to the end of the bed.

Bella blearily opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Her eyes were glassy thanks to the fever. "Mom?"

Esme smoothed back Bella's hair giving her a small smile. "Hello dear."

Bella's forehead wrinkled with sadness and imminent tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you guys to come home early from your trip. This is all my fault."

"Nonsense Bella." Esme was trying her hardest to reassure Bella, but Bella didn't seem to understand quite what she was saying. She seemed disoriented, confused.

"Mom." Bella was beginning to panic, a mix of exhaustion, fever and being uncomfortable. "Ugggh. So hot. Need. Need cold. Make it stop. Please. Mom. Daddy." She tossed and turned trying to find a cool spot on the sheets before sprawling out, her legs and arms as far away from the rest of her body as possible.

"Esme, love? Could you get a cool wash cloth from the bathroom?" Esme left and I put my cold hands on Bella's face trying to provide any relief I could.

"Mmmm. Edward?"

"No sweetheart. Edward needed to hunt. He'll be back soon." Esme handed me a damp cloth. She had one of her own and began to cool of Bella's feet and legs. I took my cloth and wiped at Bella's face, neck, chest and arms. Anywhere skin was exposed, I passed over with the cloth.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten sick and made you come home. I should be able to take care of myself."

"Don't say that little one. Your mother said it earlier; it's not your fault you got sick. And you didn't interrupt anything. We love you and just want you be concentrate on getting better."

While Bella seemed to be calming down and Esme was speaking quietly to her, I took the time to recheck Bella's vitals. Nothing had really changed yet, but then again, it would take more than one round of antibiotics to make a difference. I was just pleased that she hadn't deteriorated further.

"…cat…" My ears caught a single word.

Uh oh. Looks like Esme was breaking her promise to Alice and spilling the beans. Alice, along with the rest of Bella's siblings and Edward wanted to get something special for Bella, to bring her comfort.

Jasper suggested and animal and everyone thought it was a good idea. As to what _kind_ of animal, he had no idea. Emmett suggested a turtle but Rosalie pointed out that they weren't the easiest to cuddle with seeing as they had a shell.

Edward was actually the one who suggested a kitten. Bella had mentioned to him earlier something about her late mother having a wonderful cat when she was growing up. A kitten seemed like the perfect idea.

Alice had gone down to the local animal rescue and had found the perfect kitten, small and gray with bright green eyes. The woman at the shelter had said she was probably the runt of the litter and found alone. Alice knew Bella would love her, a perfect fit. Almost as if one needed the other. Alice would be picking up the new addition at the end of the week.

Bella managed to doze off again and Esme and I returned to our vigils in our chairs. The only time I moved was to give Bella her second dose of the antibiotics.

Edward hadn't returned yet and I was slightly thankful for that. He had been worrying over Bella for two days without anyone to help him except Emmett. He needed time to get fresh air, hunt and decompress from the past days' events.

"Mom? Could you help me get a blanket?" Bella had chills again and was currently curled into a fetal position unable to move much. Esme gently covered Bella with a blanket, making sure there weren't too many.

Bella's temperature looked to be on the rise again. But, it was also now the evening and it wasn't that unusual for someone with a fever to notice an increase in the evenings. Though, if I didn't see an improvement shortly I would consider a stronger antibiotic. Bella was miserable and getting very little sleep, definitely hindering her recovery.

"Try to sleep dear one. It's the best thing for you." And Bella finally sank into a real sleep and slept blissfully for five hours. During that time Edward had returned from his hunt, refreshed and in a much better state of mind.

Bella was so excited to see him sitting on her bed when she woke. Even though he was only gone for a short time she had missed him terribly. Though, she did say Esme and I were good company.

"Bella, Emmett would like to come visit you if that's alright. He thinks he might be able to help cheer you up." Edward was cradling Bella against his chest, keeping her wrapped in a blanket.

I had no idea what Emmett was planning and I'm pretty sure Edward didn't either. But I did know Emmett was worried about his sister, even though he didn't show it as much as Edward. He was definitely pretty protective of her.

"Ok. I'd like to see him." Bella's voice was barely above a whisper, she had lost most of it thanks to the infecting still resigning in her throat.

"Come on in Em." Edward called out.

"Oh Bella. I hear you're not feeling that great. Don't you worry your pretty little head." The bedroom door swung open and in walked Emmett in white pants, a white muscle shirt with a red cross drawn on it and an old fashioned nurses cap on carrying a tray with a teddy bear, some book and a picture of himself.

"Nurse Emmett is here to make you feel better!"

I couldn't hold it in. I burst into a fit of laughter. Emmett looked absolutely ridiculous. I knew that was his intent, to make Bella smile and cheer her up but my goodness, that outfit…

Bella's face was frozen in shock while Edward was cackling on the bed. Esme tried to be ladylike and not laugh at her son, but even her best attempts failed as she giggled into her hand.

Emmett _strutted_ over to the bed and sat gingerly, if that was possible for him, on the bed.

"Look, I've brought you my favorite bear, Buddy. And some book since I know you like to read and a picture of yours truly in case you get sad and start to miss me. What else could you ask for?" He was grinning like an idiot.

And it worked! Bella cracked a smile and opened her arms indicating to Emmet that she wanted a hug. He happily obliged and pushed his teddy bear into Bella's arms while he hugged her.

"Thanks Emmett," she croaked.

"Anytime Kiddo. Now if you excuse me, I must get myself out of this ridiculous outfit before one of the others catches me in it. I can just imagine the torture they'd put me through."

I laughed as Emmett shuddered with unpleasant thoughts and dashed to his room.

Bella yawned and rested her head on Edward's chest. "Sleep love. We'll all be here when you wake up."

* * *

_**AN: Review! Your thoughts and ideas tell me where I should head with my next chapter. So keep it up!**_

_-lmbrtvll_


	27. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I truly apperecaite it and like I say every time, I take every single idea and comment into consideration, so keep it up. This chapter is a bit shorter, it's kind of a transition I guess. And yes, we haven't seen the last of Misha, the girls or James._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

Two whole weeks! It took me two whole weeks in bed before I was strong enough to move. I didn't know bed rest could be so…boring, or exhausting. Dad was the one who insisted I needed the two weeks in bed but Edward, oh Edward. He was the enforcer. If I so much as dangled my legs off the side of the bed, he became Edward the bed warden. But when I 'behaved' as he put it, more like didn't move an inch, he was very sweet and made sure I wanted for nothing.

Thank god for Emmett, or should I say Nurse Emmett. That's what the rest of the family has been calling him. And even though Emmett worked so hard to prevent it from happening, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all found out about his stunt and thanks to me, managed to catch an encore presentation.

At the end of my first week in bed, Alice came in with a gift for me. In her arms was a tiny fuzzy kitten. She was charcoal in color with these amazing green eyes, the color of Edward's eyes when he was human, Carlisle had remarked.

Well that did it. This was _our_ baby and she was to be called Eddette, after her daddy whom after a few days of getting settled, Eddette seemed to take a particular liking to.

And as much as he groaned and pleaded for me to pick a different name, his reason being only one creature in this house should be cursed with his name, I refused. The name suited her perfectly.

Emmett, much to my amusement had nicknamed her "Little Ed" and since she couldn't complain about it like her human counterpoint, it stuck.

Today was my second day out of bed. My family still insisted they follow me around just in case. I think they were scared of another incident like last week happening again.

It really wasn't that big of a deal. After one week in bed, dad had agreed to le me join the family downstairs for the evening if Edward carried me down and I didn't move from the couch unless given permission. Protective much?

I agreed because it meant getting out of bed and more importantly escaping the four walls I had been staring at for the past week.

So my prince charming carried me to my makeshift bed on the couch and the rest of the family joined us, deciding a bored game would be safe to play. I mean, who can overexert themselves playing a bored game? At least they seemed to realize this and let me sit with them on the floor.

Things were fine until about nine o clock. I was tired and took it upon myself to decide I should probably go to bed. Everyone else was deeply engrossed in the movie we had started forty-five minutes ago and I didn't want to interrupt them so I quietly got up. It must have been a really good movie, because no one noticed me getting up. Thank god, some respite from following eyes.

I made it up the stairs okay, my heart racing just from the short climb. Man, I was out of shape. But even with deep breaths, my heart didn't slow and the hallway actually stretched before my eyes.

This is where my memory gets a little fuzzy. I've been told that I screamed out something indecipherable sending Edward running up after me. After finding me slumped against the hallway wall he yelled for Carlisle which panicked Esme who before following Carlisle up, instructed the others to stay put.

And that was how I woke up to find three pairs of insanely gorgeous golden eyes staring at me. Going straight into doctor mode, dad shined his unnecessarily bright penlight into my eyes, which I quickly swatted away.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No. I'm fine. I Just got a little dizzy after going up the stairs. I was heading to bed anyway."

I stood, wanting to prove I could walk under my own power but my legs felt like jelly and I almost reacquainted myself with the floor.

But Edward quickly caught me and swooped me up into his arms. He placed me on his bed, fluffed the pillows, pulled the covers up over me and tucked me in tightly before kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks Grandpa." I mumbled sarcastically. At least I hadn't lost my sense of humor; my dry comment had given mom and dad a little chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I'm much too good looking to be a grandfather."

I snorted. Someone had a big ego.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news sweetheart but I'd like you to stay in bed and rest another week. Fainting is your body's way of telling you to slow down and take it easy."

I groaned. This was getting ridiculous.

"Dad, come on. You allow me a taste of freedom and then take it away from me? How about I promise to stay away from all stairs?"

"How about no?" Sorry honey. I'm doing this because I care about you and I want to see you healthy."

I didn't answer back, there was no use in arguing with Carlisle, he always won. I threw my arm dramatically over my eyes signaling my surrender.

Edward, Esme and Carlisle trued to leave me in peace and get some rest.

"Oh no you don't Edward. If I'm stuck in this bed, you're not going anywhere either." I patted a spot on the mattress next to me and smiled up sweetly at him.  
"There's a spot right here for you."

Edward was beside me in a flash, pulling me into his arms. He knew I couldn't stay angry when we cuddled.

"I guess it's only fair, love."

So here I was, finally dressing myself on my own, little Eddette curled up on the bed. She'd been having a rough time. Emmett found a new game in scaring the poor kitten and telling me that she would make a tasty snack.

My poor baby, her life was threatened daily by that big bully. I guess he was only sweet when you were sick. Luckily even though he knew I couldn't do much damage, Alice, on the other hand, would be furious if something happened to her gift to me and believe me. She_ could_ do damage. That fact alone kept Eddette safe.

I finished dressing, making sure my outfit would meet Alice's approval. I'd been forced to change way too many times upon Alice's disapproval of my outfit. Now I was merely taking preventative measures.

I met Edward in the kitchen where he was making me pancakes. There was already a glass of what looked to be freshly squeezed orange juice at the counter for me.

The delicious smell of pancakes wafted up to my nose. "Mmm, smells delicious."

"Not as good as you, love." Edward's nose snuggled into the back of my neck as he put a huge pile of pancakes in front of me from behind.

I giggled and squirmed in his grasp. My neck was very ticklish and Edward's cool breath didn't help.

To his credit though, the pancakes were delicious. Watching the food network really seemed to pay off. Of course, this was probably the only family that could watch a show on that channel and have their food come out tasting just as good or even better.

"So, I have some good news. I received an email from the woman's advocacy group. They would like to meet with me tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news, love. Can I drive you there?"

I knew Edward was going to bed and plead until I relented. He must have picked up a few arguing strategies from Carlisle.

"Fine. But you don't need to stay the whole time. I'll call you when I'm done."

"If that's what it takes to get you to agree, consider it a done deal."

I finished all of my pancakes knowing Edward wouldn't let me leave if I didn't. He had put himself in charge of my necessary weight gain as ordered by Carlisle.

"So Bella, what would you like to do today?"

I looked outside. Today was a beautiful day, complete with sun. I wanted to see him sparkle.

"Let's sit outside. I want to get some fresh air. We can bring a blanket and books and music and make an outing of it!"

"That sounds good. I'll go gather everything. Which book would you like?"

"Wuthering Heights please." Edward rolled his eyes. He kept trying to get me to read something other then my favorite classics but I was stubborn. That's why I kept reading them, because they were classics.

I went outside to wait for Edward who appeared moments later, arms filled with a blanket, CD player, a few books and a sweatshirt, presumably for me.

"Here. Put this on, I don't want you to get cold."

I smiled when I saw it was his sweatshirt and not mine. Even thought in reality they didn't, I felt like his sweatshirts kept me warmer. It also smelled like Edward.

I stuck my nose in to the sweatshirt and inhaled deeply before throwing it over my head.

"Thanks."

By the time I had managed to navigate my way through his sweatshirt, Edward had already laid out the blanket and was putting batteries in his CD player. He opened his CD case and shuffled through looking for something that piqued his interest.

"You actually brought your precious CDs outside?"

I didn't think Edward let his CD's leave the safety of his room. I wouldn't be surprised if he dusted them daily. Those CD's were his children.

"Silly Bella. These are copies." I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead. I should have known.

"I made them specifically for this purpose." Crazy vampire.

Edward decided on some Mozart and we both sprawled out on the blanket. I took the liberty of resting my head on his chest as he held a big out in front of us so we could both read.

I decided it would be easier to read whatever he was reading so he could hold the book for me and I could enjoy the feeling of him. I was right, it made the experience all the more enjoyable.

Good thing Edward couldn't read my thoughts or he would know that I had been reading the same sentence for the past few minutes now, my mind constantly wandering over to him, his smell, the hardness of his body, the coolness of his touch. Even just lying on him like I was now, the electric energy I felt between us was tangible and thick.

Of course, every time the sun peaked out from behind a cloud, I would grab some part of Edward's body and examine it. I _loved_ how his skin looked so smooth, yet seemed to made of millions of tiny diamonds.

He was exquisite.

As the suns rays hit him, it was like he was glowing from the inside out. God was reaching down and showing me my angel.

I couldn't resist stroking the sun-bathed skin. Where I expected warmth and rough skin, I was met with icy skin make of silk.

"Bella, if you keep on doing that it's only fair I get to do the same." My hand instantly froze. Opps.

Edward chuckled. "I could hardly finish a page with your warm fingers running all over me." He smiled sideways at me, obviously amused.

"I can't help it. I find you fascinating. Your beautiful Edward."

Edward rolled over and tenderly kissed my lips. "Says the most beautiful woman in the world."

Edward kissed me again running his fingers through my hair. I loved him. So very, very much.

And then someone was clapping. Who would be spying on us? Jasper and Alice were shopping, well Alice was shopping, Jasper was being dragged along. Carlisle was at work, Esme was in the garden out front and Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage.

"How sweet. So sickeningly sweet."

* * *

_**AN: Uh oh. What's going on!? Review and you shall be gifted with an update sooner rather than later…**_

_-lmbrtvll_


	28. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: Thank you for your wonderful feedback and reviews. Keep it up!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

I looked up to see two figures, just dark outlines in the bright sunlight. I stood up instantly, my body tensed defensively.

"Bella, get behind me." I made sure her tiny body was safely hidden behind mine before turning my full attention back to our 'visitors.'

Bella was quaking in fear, her eyes wide. I was missing something.

I had actually missed a lot. How did I not hear or smell these two approaching? I was such an idiot. Had I not been so off my guard and relaxed, we wouldn't be in this situation. Though nothing had been said or done yet, I felt threatened.

"What do you want Tanya? And who is this?"

"Oh Eddie. Are you always this rude to your guests?"

"Only when they're not welcome."

I heard the male next to Tanya growl. "Who are you?"

He stepped forward, extending his hand with a smirk. "Allow me to introduce myself, I forgot not everyone here knows me."

What was he talking about? How could Bella already know a vampire besides those she lived with?

"I'm Jim. But some may know me as James."

My non-existent blood boiled. This was _him_. This was the evil coward of a creature who had hurt my Bella so badly. I wanted to tear his head off right here. I stepped forward ready to make my next move.

"No, no, Eddie. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Jimmy here is still a newborn, albeit, his self control is excellent. He is faster than you, he is stronger than you…I wouldn't get in his way. Just let him take what he wants and then you and I can be together." Her sing-song voice made me sick to my stomach.

"And don't go calling for your family either. You'll really end up regretting it. Besides two against the Cullen family wouldn't be very fair now would it?"

I should have known Tanya was behind this. She wasn't one to drop in for visits randomly, and since Bella had been here, she had stopped by twice. _She_ must have been the one responsible for the letter. I could kill her and not regret one thing.

"This is a big mistake Tanya. You don't want to do this."

"That's where you're wrong Eddie. I _do_ want to do this. The only mistake is you and that human together."

She turned to James. "Go on sweetie. She's all yours."

I felt Bella's tiny hands clutch at the back of my shirt and wrapped an arm around her. No one was going to touch her.

"Step aside Eddie."

There was no way in hell I wasn't going to fight for my Bella.

Faster than any vampire I'd ever seen James ran behind me, pulled Bella from my grasp and ran back to Tanya. Seeing that James had accomplished what he needed to, she ran over to me giggling. She wrapped her arms around my neck squealing in delight.

"Now there's nothing stopping us from being apart." I was disgusted. I pried her arms from around my neck and snarled looking around for James. I spotted him by the edge of the woods, a doll-like Bella dangling in his grasp.

"Edward!" She cried. I was slowly dying inside. I had failed my love. I had failed to protect her! How could I have been so weak?

"Let me go James! I'm not yours." I watched powerless as Bella struggled in James' grasp. I watched, repulsed, as James slid his mouth up and down Bella's pale, slender neck.

"No my angel. I've claimed you. You _are_ mine. You'll always be mine. Unless I find myself having a weak moment and give in to the call of your luscious blood." He cackled and ran off into the forest, my sweet Bella still in his arms.

"NO!"

"Don't be so sad Eddie. It was only a human. Yo-."

"I turned and faced Tanya, my face hard. "No! I've had enough of this. She was more than just a human Tanya! She is my soul mate, I _love_ her, a concept you can't seem to understand. Get it through your thick, empty head that you and I will never be together. Now, I suggest you leave right now, before I give in to my anger and tear your head off. It's your fault she's gone. If you ever step foot back on our property, I will not hesitate to kill you."

My phone rang at the end of my speech and Tanya ran off, hopefully scared for her life. I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear forgoing a proper greeting.

"Edward!" Even over the phone, Alice's soprano voice was high and intense. "I just saw it. Am I too late? Tanya and another vampire are at the house. He's going to take Bella."

"It's already happened Alice. They're gone."

"Oh Edward. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. He must have made the decision seconds before he grabbed her. We're heading home right now."

I hung up the phone and went around front to locate Esme. "Edward dear, what's wrong? Where's Bella?"

"Call Carlisle, Bella's gone." I called out to Rose and Emmett and moments later they emerged…a bit disheveled, from the garage.

"What's going on?"

"Tanya brought James here. He took Bella!" I sank to my knees with a sob and felt Esme's comforting touch on my shoulder.

"I've just called your father. He'll be home in a few minutes. Don't worry dear, we'll get here back." I hoped to God that Esme's words would ring true.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that after all I'd managed to accomplish, I was back in James' clutches. Not only that, he was a vampire! How did this happen?

His eyes were a dark red, much scarier than the gold or even black of Edward's. Edward had explained something about a vampire first having red eyes that eventually fade to a gold if they continue on a steady diet of animal blood. I hoped for my sake he was as dad termed it, a 'vegetarian.'

I whimpered as James clutched me to his chest too hard. He was so strong, but unlike Edward, he wasn't gentle.

"Please, just let me go. You're making a mistake. My family is going to come after me."

"What family angel? You don't expect me to believe that a human girl with as blood as sweet as yours has found a home with a coven of vampires do you?"

He was aggravating me. I hated his nicknames for me, they reminded me of…before.

"Yes, I do. And I also expect you to believe that I love Edward, not you. I'll never love you. You disgust me."

I was rewarded with a frightening snarl. "You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you."

"Tanya, love. Where can we go? We can't risk going back to your family."

"Don't worry Jimmy. I have it all planned out. There's this abandoned little house, right on the outskirts of Port Angles. We'll go there."

I began to struggle harder. Now that they actually had a plan, it actually felt real. "Let me go!"

"Now, now, angel. You're making this much harder than it needs to be. With you fighting me, it's only going to take longer to get there."

That was the point.

"Just knock her out Jimmy. She's annoying. Just make sure you don't use too much strength, we don't want her dead…yet."

I felt a pressure and than a pain in my neck before blacking out completely.

**EPOV**

We were all sitting at the dining room table. I was sitting next to Esme, impatiently drumming my fingers on the table. We needed a plan, now.

"We need to do something Carlisle."

"I realize that Edward." His voice was harsh and strained. Not once, in all the time I had known him had I seen him ever deteriorate to such a state over a patient or particularly difficult case. But now Carlisle was crumbling. I didn't blame him, this was Bella we were talking about, not some patient.

"I've already called up to Denali. They didn't know who James was, or that he was obsessed with Bella. He was only known as Tanya's mate. They also had no idea that the two of them were heading down here to take Bella and they have no idea where they could be right now. They did say however, that they would let us know if they heard or saw from either of them."

Damn it. That wasn't good enough. I slammed my fist down on the table in frustration. I wanted Bella back now.

"This is all my fault." I groaned into my hands. I was weak, unable to succeed in a task as simple as protecting the one I love. That shouldn't be considered a task, it was a given. Bella was my life.

"Don't blame this on yourself. We've all let our guard down over the past few weeks. We assumed that since we hadn't heard from James again, it was safe. No one is at fault."

I tried to listen to Carlisle's words and take them to heart, but it was easier said than done. I knew I would only feel better once I found her and hold her safely in my arms.

"Have you seen anything Alice?"

I turned to my sister who was wrapped in Jasper's arms. I could tell from her thoughts that she felt to guilty about what had happened. No one blamed her. It wasn't her fault that James and Tanya had made their decision only moments before acting on it.

"No, I'm so-" Alice froze, her eyes glazing over. I sat impatiently with the rest of the room in silence until Alice was able to speak again.

"They aren't far from here. It's some sort of building, old and dilapidated. Bella…oh god. He hurt her. Tanya isn't doing anything to stop him. He's weakening. He wants her blood."

"NO!" I stood up form the table in a rage. That couldn't happen. I wouldn't allow it.

"I'm going to track them. I'll follow Bella's scent until I find them."

"Wait Edward. You can't go alone." Carlisle was standing now, his eyes pleading with me.

I sighed. "I suppose it would make sense to have all of go in case the trail goes in different directions. Everyone needs to keep their cell phone on at all times."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Okay, Edward, you, me and Emmett will group together. Rosalie, and Esme, Jasper and Alice will split off from us if the trail divides."

I was the first out the door and eagerly ran into the waiting forest. _Just hang on Bella. I'm coming._

**BPOV**

I woke up to a dimly lit room and a pounding headache. I looked around. I was on an old and very dirty mattress in the corner of an otherwise empty room. I was alone, curled up in a ball trying to keep warm. The previous events came rushing back to me. James. Tanya. My poor Edward. I quickly brushed away the tears that leaked from my eyes.

"Don't cry angel. I hate to see your pretty face so sad." I flinched upon hearing James' voice. He was standing in the single doorway that led in and out of the room.

"I've missed you Isabella."

"That's not my name!" My loud voice echoed off the cement walls and floor. So did the smack James planted across my face.

"You will not speak to me like that." I only whimpered in response.

James sat down on the mattress and pulled me to him. His touch was so different now. Cold, hard, strong. Like Edward's but not. Edward's touch was full of love, he was gentle and careful. James' touch was just full of need and lust and greed. He could never be like Edward.

I felt James' cold hand stroking my face, my neck. His lips exploring my skin. I closed my eyes trying to force old memories out of my head. I pretended this was Edward. It was Edward who was kissing me, it was his lips I felt on my skin.

"Edward." His beautiful name rolled from my mouth on a soft whisper. And all movements ceased.

"No. No. No! No! NO! You will not speak his name. My name is James. You are _mine_, not Edward's. You will say MY name." James was furious. He grabbed my face in one hand and squeezed hard forcing me to look him in the eye.

"If I so much as hear you mumble that name in your sleep, you will regret it." He shoved me to the side and kicked my chest. I heard something pop and black spots danced in my eyes with each gasp of a breath.

James stormed out of the room locking the metal door behind him.

My world was crumbling around me all over again. I had a sinking feeling I would die here. I'd never felt like this before and it terrified me. What if it was true? I would never see Edward again, never be able to tell him one last time that I loved him with every fiber of my being, that my heart beat for him.

I rolled over to my other side so I was facing the wall and closed my wet eyes. The last thought I had before I drifted off into an uneasy unconsciousness was of Edward.

* * *

_AN: Review! Any ideas you guys have for what you would like to see next, let me know! _

_-lmbrtvll_


	29. Chapter 28

**REPOST, I've edited a few things. Nothing major.**

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_AN: For those of you who haven't quite figured it out as quickly as others, flames are not appreciated. To those 'lame' reviewers who don't like my plot, go read something else. Again, all my thanks to the rest of you for reviewing, though I have over 300 alerts. I'm kind of expecting the review stats to reflect that…_

_And sorry for the delay, I'm sure most of you had problems with the website the past couple of days. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

I lay curled in my little corner, not bothering to wipe away the tears as they slid down my face. I would probably never see my family again and I was slowly realizing that.

I coughed trying to clear the dryness in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut as beautiful images of my family pass through my mind.

Esme, my wonderful mother with sweet caring eyes and the biggest heart God had ever granted. I wished I could see her one last time, tell her not to mourn me. My last few months with her were more than I could have asked for. She was the mother I had been missing.

And where would I be with out my amazing dad. Carlisle. He was strong, stoic, tender, loving. His touch brought me comfort and his voice brought me peace. He was the father I never had. And even though I only got to spend a few short months with him, it was more than enough to fill the gap that had been created when Charlie started abusing me.

Then there was my maternal older sister Rosalie and my big bear of a brother Emmett. I wouldn't have been able to heal without them. Rosalie was shoulder to cry on, someone who knew what I had been through, and I loved her even more for sharing that with me. Emmett was a big goof ball, always bringing humor to the situation.

Alice and Jasper, though I wasn't as close to them, were just as important. Alice pampered me, took me under her wing and urged me to be happy and enjoy myself. She brought out the little bit of girly-ness I had in me. And Jasper always dealt with my emotions well and tried his hardest to make me feel better.

But what hurt the most were my memories of my sweet Edward. A sob escaped my lips as his beautiful crooked smile appeared before my eyes. I longed for one more kiss by those smooth cool lips. Little by little my heart shattered into pieces until I was left with an empty ache deep inside my chest. I could no longer contain myself and allowed the sobs to release and consume me.

I heard the creaking of the iron door as it opened and shut but paid no attention. I didn't care anymore.

"Bella?" It was Tanya and surprisingly, she wasn't sneering at me.

I stayed facing the wall, I had no need to face her. I felt her sit down at the edge of the mattress.

"Listen, Jimmy doesn't know I'm in here but I just wanted to apologize. I didn't realize how far Jimmy was planning on taking this; I had no idea what I was getting into. I was just so jealous when I saw you and Edward together, even before you were actually mates...just the way he looked at you. He never looked at me that way. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm going to try to find a way to help you without Jimmy finding out. I love him, but I can't help him do this. I'm sorry."

I felt her sitting there for a moment, waiting to see if I would respond. I didn't. She may be sorry but she was still part of the reason why I was here.

After what felt like hours she left and once again I was alone.

But not for long. "Isabella, my angel."

My stomach churned when I heard a sarcastically sweet voice sing out my full name. Again, I didn't turn to face him. But unlike with Tanya, I responded to him. "What do you want James?"

I didn't recognize my own voice. It was gravely, rough, tired.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to talk to someone who cares for you?" I jumped up, livid.

"You never cared for me." I spat. "You lusted. There's a difference between lust and love, but I doubt you'll ever know the difference."

I surprised myself; talking back to James felt good, really good. If I was going to die, it wouldn't be without a fight.

"My, my Isabella. How you've changed since I've last seen you. Loverboy really brought out the vixen in you. You're feisty. What a turn on."

He strutted over to me, his eyes gleaming with excitement. I recognized that look. I curled inwardly upon myself; I didn't want him touching me.

"Get up." He snarled. I didn't move. That only caused him to grow angrier. He grabbed my upper arms and I heard something snap and than a burning pain seared through my left up and shoulder. I couldn't hold back the scream that echoed off the walls.

I cringed at the sound that had come out off my mouth. It was guttural, animalistic. I shuddered.

"Opps. I guess I don't realize my own strength."

James never scared me this much before when he was human. Now that he was a vampire, he was more powerful and not only was he not in control of his strength, he simply didn't care. He may have been in control of his blood lust, but his strength was left unchecked.

"You're so weak. Look at you, a pitiful mess. You're little boy toy is probably happy to be rid of you. I bet you he isn't even coming after you."

James squatted next to me where I had collapsed and pulled my face to look at his. "You're worthless. I broke you before and I'll break you again." He dug his fingertips into my cheeks for extra emphasis.

He popped to his feet and strode quickly out the door. Unshed tears stung my eyes but I wouldn't cry. I would prove to myself I was strong.

But James' words still echoed through my head. Maybe he was right. Maybe Edward would figure out he was happier without me and leave me to die here. I could feel my resolve slipping away as James' stinging words burrowed into my conscience, and self doubt slowly crept in. No. I promised myself I would fight this.

I rose unsteadily to my feet and ran to the locked door, banging my fists on it as hard as I could. I ignored the grinding pain in my arm and shoulder ad focused all my energy on hitting that door. "Let me out! I'm in here. Edward, help me! Edward!"

I yelled for what like days, fighting my overwhelming exhaustion. My voice was hoarse and raw, but I kept yelling.

Before I had a chance to jump back, the door roughly swung open throwing me against the wall.

"You're becoming quite irritating angel."

James was fuming, his eyes dark and dangerous. "I thought I told you to never say his name again. And yet, I heard you screaming for him. Pretty soon, I'll have you screaming my name, doll."

I pulled myself up and bravely stood in front of James, his solid form towering over me.

"Such a shame. You're a beautiful girl." I felt his icy hands wandering to spots where I only wished for Edward's hands to explore. I grabbed James' hands and thrust them away.

"Too bad your attitude sucks." He growled and grabbed me with one hand by my throat, pinning me against the wall.

"You may try to deny me, but I _will_ have you." His grip tightened around me cutting off my air supply. I could feel the edges of consciousness slipping from my grasp as I struggled to draw breath, my burning lungs screaming for air. My legs kicked in attempts to get James to release me, but it was futile. My vision blackened and I prayed for death.

**TPOV**

It was a feeling I hadn't felt for years, and yet here I was, experiencing it. I felt sick to my stomach. I can't believe I agreed to help Jimmy pull this off. I was hurting Eddie so much. He would hate me, and unnecessary tension would form between our covens. What a huge mistake.

When I first found Jimmy he was weak, dying, sickly. But he was still so beautiful, so handsome. Even as a human. His body called out to me and I couldn't resist. Maybe he would be my soul mate. I longed to find that one man who would be my other half, who would complete me. I had thought Edward was my soul mate, but we found out all to quickly we were most definitely not meant to be together. But that didn't keep me from wanting him.

So to me, when I looked at Jimmy, I saw another chance. And I took it. I bit into Jimmy's soft flesh introducing my venom into his abused body. I stayed with him for the entire process, just me and him. It was intimate; I was always touching him in some way. I had apologized to him numerous times and promised him experiences he would only have been able to dream of previously.

When he woke and opened his eyes for the first time, I was breathless. He was a creature to be reasoned with, absolutely stunning. Smooth skin, piercing eyes that looked like they could find any truth, golden hair brighter than the sun. He was my Adonis. He _had_ to be my soul mate.

So we spent time getting to know each other. I taught him our ways of hunting and he agreed and followed. He was beyond perfect, but sadly something wasn't clicking. I was beginning to become desperate. How could he not be the one? I pushed the thoughts aside ignoring them for as long as I could. We just needed to spend more time together.

But this was the last straw. I didn't want to be with someone who got pleasure out of torturing a human. This wasn't the same Jimmy I saw when he first woke up. This Jimmy was scary, rough, mean. Not perfect, no, not in my eyes.

I promised Bella I would help her, and I needed to stick to that promise. I needed to try and right the situation. I needed to show the Cullen's my remorse. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Eddie's familiar number.

_What._

"Edward. It's Tanya. Listen. I want to help you. I'm so sorry. I didn't expect things to go this far."

Eddie was silent for a quick moment._ Where are you?_

"Right outside of Port Angles. There's an abandoned house right near the water. Edward…I would hurry. He's getting angry."

_Thank you Tanya._

I hung up my phone, relieved. Things might just be okay.

"Who was that darling?" I spun around to find Jimmy, standing with his arms crossed in the doorway to our makeshift room.

"Um, just my sister. She's worried about us. She wanted to make sure we're okay."

"Is that so? Your sister sure does have a deep voice."

"Um."

Jimmy stepped toward me and grabbed my head. "Who was it Tanya?"

"No one! I swear!" Would he actually kill me? Jimmy grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and hit the redial button.

_Tanya?_

"Hello Edward. Thanks for helping me out. Tanya wasn't answering me truthfully." He dropped the cell phone but didn't end the call.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this Edward. I know I will."

"Jimmy, please. Think about it. We l…love each other. You don't want to hurt me."

"Funny you should say that. Isabella taught me a little lesson today. Apparently I don't love you. I just lusted after you. And well, now that I've had _that_ there's really nothing stopping me."

_James, stop!_

"Sorry, no can do Edward. She betrayed me. She's got to go." Jimmy's grip on my face tightened. I felt a quick twist, a burning pain and heard a scream, my scream erupt and echo throughout the empty room.

* * *

_**AN: This is getting tough, but I'll try to keep updating as constantly as possible. Review please!!! It really does help, I got some awesome ideas from you guys! So thanks!**_

_**Check out my new story **__**Let it Burn**__**!**_

_-lmbrtvll_


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: I do apologize for not updating sooner. The plot is getting so much harder and I'm not knee deep in my cycle of exams, projects and papers. I'm taking three major core classes for my major (and I'm a junior, seriously the hardest year) and I'm just overwhelmed with work. I've either got a paper, a project or an exam at least once a week. So please, give me a break. I'm working as hard and as fast as I can, but school must come first.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV**

We were so close to finding Bella. I could feel the invisible string that attached me to her pulling taut. It wouldn't be long. As soon as I got the phone call from Tanya, my family and I jumped in our cars and sped, literally, to Port Angles, Carlisle, Esme and I in one car, the others in Emmett's Jeep.

Tanya. I pinched the bridge of my nose. She was gone. Killed by the sadistic James. And as much as she had done wrong over the past few weeks, and as much as I disliked seeing her most of the time, it still pained me to know she was killed. Killed trying to help Bella.

"Edward." It was Carlisle. His voice was pained and tight. "Tanya made a choice. Everything she did, she did willingly. Her death is not your fault. _She_ chose to change James, _she_ chose to follow him_, she _chose to help him. Please, don't feel guilty for this. You'll only make things harder."

"Let's just concentrate on getting Bella back. James will get what he deserves." Esme was always the optimist.

I didn't answer either, just sat back in my seat and fidgeted until we arrived.

I tried to picture Bella in my mind. Her smile, her chestnut hair, her chocolate eyes. But every time I closed my eyes to envision her, the beautiful images were interrupted by images of Bella dying, lying hurt and alone on a cold floor. I wrestled with my mind trying to make the brief onslaught of pictures stop, but I wasn't in control. I so desperately wanted to open my eyes and run from what I was seeing, but I forced myself to endure it, constantly trying to find an image of a healthy and happy Bella.

"Edward." I snapped my eyes open.

"We're here." I was so wrapped up in my internal battle, I didn't even notice the car had stopped. Jumping from the car I surveyed my surroundings. I knew exactly where we were, I couldn't believe James would choose such a conspicuous location.

"I'm going in." No one was going to stop me.

"We'll follow you." I was surprised Carlisle wasn't insisting on going in first, or at least having some sort of plan. I guess he wanted to get to Bella just as much as I did.

I decided to take the most direct route, the front door. I twisted the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. I slowly opened the old door. I wasn't trying to surprise James. That would be impossible, he was a vampire. Unless he was…preoccupied with other things.

Screw being careful. I needed to get to Bella. I entered the old house and stopped to listen for any sounds that could lead me to Bella. I could smell her, her blood. It had definitely been spilt. It was so overwhelming, and I was unable to pinpoint the direction it was originating from.

I willed myself to stop moving for a moment to analyze my surroundings. The house seemed so still, eerily quite. And then I heard it. A heart beat. It wasn't loud, but it was there. It was overpowered by the sound of someone sobbing. Bella!

I ran further into the house and down the hallway, trying to figure out which room the sounds were coming from. I found myself standing in front of an iron door. Bella was definitely behind there.

"Don't cry angel. I don't like seeing you sad."

"I don't care what you like. You're a monster. The only person I care about is Edward."

I was proud of my Bella. She was standing up for herself. She was stronger than she looked.

_Slap_

"I told you not to say that name, didn't I?" I heard a cry of pain as the slap echoed in the room. He was hurting her! I growl rumbled low in my chest. James was a wicked man, he would pay for his wrongdoings. I would tear him apart.

"I don't take orders from you anymore. You don't own me!"

"I've had enough of this attitude Isabella. Quite frankly I've had enough of you. I've grown weary of you."

I heard a gasp and a scream. That was enough. I burst through the iron door like it was plastic wrap. James had his greedy hands wrapped around Bella pinning her to the wall. "Release her."

James smirked at me. "Gladly." He threw Bella to the side, her fragile body creating a sickening thud as it came into contact with the hard cement floor. I was torn between dismembering the man who had brought such pain to Bella, and running to her side to insure she was okay.

My violent side won over. I wanted to make sure _I_ was the one responsible for killing James.

It was just James, Bella and I in the room right now. My family was respecting my wishes. I had asked them to let me do to my duty and protect my mate before they stepped in. I would be sure to call them as soon as I needed to.

"We meet again Edward. I guess you haven't grown tired of Bella as I had thought. I must thank you though. She was quite the little spitfire. I thoroughly enjoyed her."

That was it. I wasn't going to let him talk about Bella like she was some object he could use and then throw away. I lunged forward, landing on James knocking him backwards to the floor. He gripped my arms tightly trying to pull me off him. And he succeeded. He was still a newborn, and still very strong.

He cackled when he realized he could quite possibly be stronger than me. "Well this is unexpected. I'm better than the 'Great Edward'. I'm going to enjoy this."

Now it was his turn to lunge at me, aiming for my neck. I dodged him, but not quick enough for him to miss me completely. He latched onto my shoulder, his teeth grazing my skin. I cried out as my skin and shoulder started to burn and whirled around growling in anger.

"STOP!" We both spun around. Bella was standing flush against the far wall, trembling in fear. "Please, don't hurt Edward."

She was crying, trying to reason with James. She didn't need to do that. I would be fine.

James walked up to Bella, pulling her close to him making sure I saw him smelling her neck. "And if I promise to leave little Eddie alone, what will you do for me?"

"Anything." Bella sobbed. I started towards Bella, to rescue her from James' grasp.

"No Bella! You don't need to do this." Bella's eyes squeezed shut as James pulled her closer to him. He was breathing heavily, licking his lips. I was disgusted.

"No no. I wouldn't do that if I were you. One more step towards us and I'll sink my teeth into this beautiful neck in front of me. I froze.

"Say you love me Bella. I want to hear you say you love me." Bella choked back a sob and tried to regain control of her breathing.

James gave Bella a little shake, waiting for an answer. Bella whimpered against him in pain.

"Can you do that? Can you tell me you love me?"

Bella opened her mouth as if to acquiesce to James' demands but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Wrong answer." I watched frozen as James tossed Bella aside. She landed almost soundlessly in a pile of debris in the corner of the room. Rage turned my vision red and I lunged at James before he even turned around to face me. I gripped his head in my hands and ripped as hard as I could.

"Jasper, Emmett!" My brothers came running in and took James' body from me. I had ripped his head off, they could have the honors of burning him.

"Please, take care of him in another room. We'll have to burn the whole house down. Just make sure Bella and I are outside first."

"Edward?" Bella's voice was small and weak. I ran over to her, anxious to hold her in my arms again.

"I'm here, love. I'm so sorry." She placed one of her fingers on my lips silencing me.

"It's not your fault Edward. Is he…is he gone?"

I nodded and watched sadly as Bella squeezed back tears, sighing in much welcomed and deserved relief.

"It's over." She repeated my words and smiled the beautiful smiled that made me ache in its absence.

I pulled Bella's forehead towards my lips and kissed it.

"Ah, Edward." Bella's tiny hand gripped my wrist tightly, panicking me.

"Bella? What? Are you okay."

Oh god. Edward." She arched her back as if trying to remove herself from the source of whatever was bothering her.

"Love, stop moving." I held her down so she couldn't move. We didn't know what was wrong yet, and if she was injured, movement could only make it worse.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She whimpered. "Hurts." She was beginning to writhe in agony.

"Carlisle!" My father was by my side in seconds.

"I don't know what's wrong. She's in pain." Carlisle pressed his hand to Bella's forehead in attempts to soothe her.

"Shh. Tell me where it hurts sweetheart."

"Daddy? You're here?" Bella opened her eyes, struggling to focus her eyes before they found Carlisle.

"I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

"The pain. My back. It hurts."

Carlisle looked over at me, worried yet in full doctor mode. "Edward, I have to move her off the debris. She needs a flat surface."

I clenched my jaw and nodded. I needed to not stop Carlisle, no matter how painful it would be for Bella.

As Carlisle lifted Bella from the pile of wood, pipes and other various items of unwanted junk she threw her head back and let out a blood-curdling scream chilling me to my bones. Carlisle moved her to a clear on the floor and gently set her down.

Bright red caught my eye. And it was on Carlisle's sleeve.

"She's bleeding." I whispered.

Startled, Carlisle looked down at his sleeve. Quickly, he kneeled down and rolled Bella onto her side. Had I been human, I would have passed out. A shard of scrap metal was deeply imbedded in Bella's back. It looked excruciating.

"Bella, my love." Bella cried out at the movement Carlisle inflicted upon her as he inspected the wound.

I gently grabbed Bella's chin. "Look at me Bella. Open your eyes. Come on, let me see your beautiful eyes, love."

Bella's eyes fluttered as she fought to open them. "Edward." She sighed.

"I'm right here, love." I took her tiny hand in my own and kissed it. She tightened her grip and moaned as Carlisle touched a particularly sore spot.

"Carlisle…"

"Edward." I looked down at Bella's angelic face, her eyes finally open. "I'm so sorry." She coughed and bright red liquid appeared at the corner of her soft, beautiful lips. "Tell-" she coughed again. "Tell mom I love her so much. Tell Em-"

"No! Don't talk like that Bella. You're going to be fine." I glanced at Carlisle. His eyes were so sad. So very sad, I'd never seen him look so lost, so in pain. He shook his head slowly.

Bella readjusted her grip on my hand as a new wave of pain hit her. "Unggh. Edward." Her eyes darted wildly for a moment. "I love you."

I caught her eyes starting to shut. "NO!" I gently tapped Bella's pallid face. "Stay with me Bella. Don't close your eyes."

"Carlisle! Do something!"

"Edward, medically, there is nothing I can do. The wound is too serious. The metal has punctured her lung. Even if we got her to a hospital, she would never make. You have to bite her."

"I…I can't. I don't want it to be like this."

Carlisle firmly grasped my wrist, as if his solid touch could shake some sense into me. "You have no choice. It has to be now. You have to decide now."

I released a tearless sob. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to change Bella when we were both ready. Even after I'd killed him, that bastard still managed to inflict misery upon us.

I didn't want to lose Bella. I had no choice. I quieted myself and regained my composure; if I was going to do this, I needed to be focused and in control.

"Do it now Edward. She doesn't have much longer."

I leaned down and gave Bella one last kiss, tenderly touching my lips to hers. I could do this, I could do this for my Bella.

I relocated my lips to her graceful neck. "I love you Bella. Please forgive me." I bit down.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for bearing with me. I would love to hear from you, so REVIEW! I have SO many alerts, and the number of reviews I get in comparison is quite sad. Even a one worded review is better than no review. So come say hi!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	31. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Thanks for your wonderful and amazing reviews, even the multiple ones. (:D) And thanks for being so understanding with my heavy work load. I'm trying my hardest!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

Have you ever scalded your hand, or even a finger? The skin might redden but doesn't blister or peel, just a minor discomfort. And for a little bit, after the initial burn, the pain subsides somewhat and you think you got off lucky.

But before you even know what hits you an aching burn reignites, growing hotter and more intense until you feel your skin might crack and peel away. An all-encompassing, throbbing, deep-tissue smoldering that doesn't fade even with the coldest of compresses. It's like a personal hell that only you can feel; Satan's flames licking and lapping at you.

And that is where I was stuck, in hell.

I was a lost in a deep and thick sea of black and red, I didn't even know if my eyes were open. What had started out as a superficial burn in my neck had quickly and almost unexpectedly escalated into an overwhelming flood of hot molten flame coursing through every fiber of my body, destroying whatever was in its path.

My body was a dry desert, parched, aching for water, moisture. Liquid to soothe arid tight parchment that my skin had become.

I could sense that my body was cushioned on something soft, though even just that pressure caused agony to course throughout. My fingers clumsily felt fabric beneath me, unintentionally tracing the obscure patterns that the stitching created.

A particularly painful burst of heat gripped my body, my muscles growing taut in spasm, my fingers locked in a death grip on the fabric beneath me as I uncontrollably arched off what I'm assuming is a bed, reflexively trying to escape the flames. A guttural moan escaped my lips as the pain ripped all the way to the tips of my toes and fingers.

"Hush, my love. It'll be over soon"

That beautiful voice, it was like swallowing an indescribable coolness that gently caressed my burning body providing a brief respite.

I pictured smooth cool velvet draping over each word. Had an angel come to rescue me from the clutches of hell? For only the most angelic would be blessed with such a voice. Those seven words weren't nearly enough and all too soon I found the fire consuming me once again. I needed more.

I licked my dry lips, frantic for my savoir. "More." I cringed at the sound of my own voice. Raspy, dry it reflected everything I felt. "Your voice."

I felt something cold and hard take my hand and I almost cried in relief. This was better than what I would imagine a swim in an icy lake would feel like. The simple touch brought more than a cooling sensation to my blazing limbs; something felt familiar.

"I'm here Bella." Bella. That was my name. I'm Bella. Bella, the girl with a gruesome past, the girl who couldn't seem to catch a break. A collage of images flashed in front of my closed eyelids.

A woman, someone familiar. Renee. Mom! She was being loaded into an ambulance, her pale lifeless hand hanging from the stretcher. A young brunette girl, just a child really, with wavy hair and wide brown eyes, innocent, confused and filled with tears stood to the side in the embrace of a stranger.

That same child sat next to a man with dark hair and a thick moustache. Charlie. He wore a somber police uniform and clutched flowers in his trembling hand. He was crying. My father was crying. The little girl sat with her head down dressed in a simple black frock. She too was crying. She reached for her father's arms, looking for comfort but the man shied away from the touch of the littler girl. Already he wanted nothing to do with her.

The little girl was a few years older now. Her chestnut hair was just as wild, but a little longer, her brown eyes a little wiser. She was sitting in an exam room holding her casted arm to her chest, grimacing slightly in pain but waiting patiently. A kind-looking doctor walked in, smiling as he quickly reviewed the chart in hand. "Well you're good to go. Is your father here to pick you up?"

The girl nodded stiffly. "My dad wants me to meet him outside. He needs to get back to work." Her voice was quiet yet spoke thousands of unsaid words. She lied expertly through her teeth. Hopping off the bed, the girl thanked the doctor and exited through the sliding doors into the hospital parking lot. She carefully checked to make sure no one was watching before walking down the empty main road, shivering against the chilly damp air.

A young high-schooler now, the girl ran up the front steps of the familiar old off-white house. She tripped on the last step. Typical. She quickly scrambled to her feet not even bothering to check for injuries. As soon as she got into the house she ran straight into the kitchen, pulling out a sautéing pan and some ground meat. She was supposed to be home hours ago to start dinner for Charlie, but she had to make up a test in her history class after school.

"You're late." Charlie smacked the girl sending her cowering behind her untamed chocolate hair in a corner.

The same girl is now seventeen. She's beautiful behind her awkwardness. It's clear from the wet trails on her cheeks that she's been crying. She's walking down an empty road her foggy breath traveling up into the night sky. A car pulled up beside her and after a few minutes of unheard conversation, the naïve girl climbs into the passenger seat.

The scenes were appearing before my eyes more quickly now. The same man who had offered the girl a ride was no on top of her, forcing himself upon her. The girl was clearly uncomfortable, crying, begging for him to stop. When he was finished, she was tossed aside like trash.

The pretty brunette was wearing a sheer negligee dancing on a small stage in the center of the room, awkward, unsure. Humiliated.

Now in a dark room, a blond man was viscously having his way with the brunette. She lay emotionless underneath him having given up long ago.

The girl lay motionless in a large bed. Beautiful people surrounded her, their faces reflecting worry.

Another scene. The girl was looking healthier and sitting at a piano bench with an unbelievably handsome man with messy bronze hair and golden eyes. He was strong, mysterious. The body language between the two was unconscious, yet showed a want, a passion, a beautiful dependence.

Flashing forward, the stunning couple was enjoying dusk on a wooden deck. The man had his arm wrapped protectively around the girl and she leaned into him. The boy's pale hand reached up to stroke the length of the girl's delicate chin as her head rested low against his chest.

The two were now enjoying themselves on a blanket, basking in the company of one another. The man shimmered slightly only enhancing his good looks and perfect stature. The girl, though not sparkling, had her own glow about her. The glow of a woman in love. Both were taken by surprise as another couple, cold and hard looking entered the scene and grabbed the brunette before stealing off into the forest leaving the bronze-haired god on his knees in emotional agony.

The brunette was huddled in a ball, her soft brown hair dirty and in knots. She was in a bare corner of an empty room, shaking with fear and cold. The same blonde man stood opposite her on the other side of the room, his body in a threatening stance, his face angry. He grabbed her and shook her, not pleased with any of the responses he was getting. I winced when the man became fed up with the girl, threw her to the side and left.

The bronze-haired man was back this time joined by a blonde. Both men were kneeling over the brunette girl. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and she writhed in pain on the floor a small pool of blood forming beneath her prone body. I wanted to close my eyes, to spare myself from this scene of horror. But I couldn't, technically my eyes were already closed. My own mind was forcing me to watch everything that replayed in my head, I was trapped.

The girl contorted and cried out in pain on the cement floor and I cried out seconds after her. The wave of pain that had just rolled over me left me gasping for breath. Though I was parched before, my body was now covered in a fine layer of perspiration. The scenes that had played out in my head all cumulated in what was the worst pain yet. Agony ripped through my muscles, bones, nerves, blood as I became more aware of my surroundings.

I opened my mouth to gasp for air but released a hair-splitting scream instead followed by guttural moans and animalistic sounds that originated from the back of my throat.

"Shh, love. It'll be over soon. Just be strong for me for a little longer." The velvet voice was back and I shivered in relief before freeing another bloodcurdling shriek.

"Daddy." I managed to free a word from the jail that was my mouth. I needed to know that my dad was here, that he didn't leave me. Just being in his presence gave me a subtle but needed newfound strength. Within seconds a hazy blonde-haired figure was at my side. I allowed my eyes to close, knowing that my father was near. I felt both his hands cradle mine before traveling to caress the length of my brow.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Just hearing his voice caused a bubble of sobs to break to the surface. I don't know why, but having a parent with you in your time of need seems to cause a release of emotions no matter how hard you might try to hold them it. It's quite a cathartic moment really.

"Daddy, it hurts." I whimpered into his hand as it passed over my lips. Another wave of pain surged through me and I broke out panting. Against the heat, against the agony. Dad cupped my face with his gloriously arctic hands.

"I know baby. Just hang in there."

"Mom?" I wanted my mom here as well. Though she was as hard as stone like the rest of them, she had a quality about her that created a certain softness. A softness that I thought might alleviate some of the ache that ran throughout my entire body.

It took a few minutes before a felt another, more feminine presence next to dad. "Honey. You're so brave. I'm so proud of you." Her voice, what I could decipher of it, sounded strained. Like she had been crying, which I knew was impossible.

My nerves flared in distress and I thrashed around on the bed, hoping I didn't hit one of my brick family members in the process.

**EPOV**

I felt as though my heart was being ripped from my chest with each shriek, groan and cry that shuddered from Bella's abused and convulsing body. Carlisle told me I could leave, no one would hold it against me. He was wrong though, I would hold it against me. I couldn't do that to Bella. Even if she couldn't tell I was here, I would never be able to leave her. Not while she was suffering at the hands of an invisible assailant, an assailant I could do nothing about.

Bella was making the ultimate sacrifice to be with me. True, this wasn't happening under ideal circumstances but it was still happening. She was changing, transforming into something that wasn't natural. For me.

So I did the only thing I could think of that could alleviate her discomfort in some way and let her know I was there for her. I took hold of her rapidly cooling hand and brought it to my mouth, my lips just grazing the soft backs of her fingers. I hoped that this small motion might bring her some sense of reassurance. I wouldn't be leaving her. Ever.

I watched, in agony myself, as my love threw her head back and moaned through a clenched jaw. How I wanted to wrap my arms around her and protect her from any hurt that came her way. I would give anything to be able to absorb the pain she was in right now, anything. I couldn't break now. I had to be strong for her.

"Hush, my love. It'll be over soon." I didn't really know when it would be over, but I had to give her hope. I had Alice check what she could see on a routine basis but it was always changing. Nothing was certain yet, and that unnerved me more than anything.

I tried to keep talking to her, telling her how much I loved her. That she would make it through this. And it helped somewhat. She seemed to be calmed by the sound of my voice. There was a decent fifteen minute time period where Bella had quieted down; she seemed to be envisioning something in the chaos that was currently her brain. Almost like she was locked in the grips of a nightmare that brought no pain.

All too soon was she thrust back into her hurt-filled world, breaking the momentary silence with an ear-piercing shriek. I hadn't been keeping count of how far we had made it with the transformation but it felt like weeks. Surely it was almost three days. Why was this taking so long?

I could feel the burn on my hunger in the back of my throat, but I refused to leave my mate in her current state. Even with Carlisle and Esme here, I wouldn't be satisfied unless I was with here.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were all patiently waiting downstairs, giving us privacy. I know Rosalie desperately wanted to come up and see Bella, but I was worried what she would see would frighten her.

"Daddy." She wanted Carlisle. He and Esme were sitting close by, in their room should either of them be needed. I could tell from her thoughts that Esme was distraught about the condition her daughter was in. Her maternal instinct was truly shining through right now in her want and need to help her youngest and most fragile daughter. Carlisle was doing his best to comfort his mate, but I have come to learn that nothing is stronger than a mother's love.

I had no need to call for Carlisle though. Within second of Bella calling for him, he silently slipped into the room, gliding right over to Bella.

"Any changes?" I shook my head. I wish there had been. Anything would be better than this stagnant situation.

Carlisle leaned forward and kept his voice light and airy, almost like he was talking to a patient at the hospital, but more tender. "I'm right here sweetheart."

New tears sprung to Bella's eye and I reflexively wiped them from her eyes with my thumb.

"Daddy, it hurts." Carlisle sighed in his own internal and personal grief. Thinking quickly he cradled Bella's still angelic face in his hands, which seemed to provide some slight respite from the hell she was living.

"Mom." I could hear the terror in Bella's damaged voice. To have called for Esme as well, to need both of her parents with her at this moment was testimony to her apprehension.

It took a little longer but Esme anxiously joined us in the room, light on her feet. I was almost certain she would break down upon reaching Bella. She didn't sit down; rather she stood behind Carlisle afraid of unpredictable and trying environment.

"Honey. You're so brave. I'm so proud of you."

I turned to Carlisle who still had his eyes trained on Bella's form. "Shouldn't this be over soon Carlisle. It's been so long."

Carlisle didn't look at me. He couldn't take his eyes off Bella. "Three and a half days. She's fighting it Edward. You need to tell her it's okay. Help her let go."

Upon hearing that, I was confident that my love was the strongest person I had ever met. To fight off the venom for that long was nearly impossible and immensely draining.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella. It's okay love. You can let go. It'll be okay if you let go. You don't need to fight it anymore."

Bella liberated a shuddering sob followed by a shriek like no other, convulsing on the bed.

"Let go Bella!" I couldn't help but raise my voice slightly. "Stop fighting. It's almost over. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

I reassured her as much as I could as she continued to shudder before stilling herself with one last shake. An uneasy silence filled the room. Her heart stopped.

_EDWARD_. Alice's voice practically jumped into my head. _She'll be waking in minutes. Get ready._

_

* * *

_

_**AN: Well there you have it. Review and feed my inspiration. Really, it works!**_


	32. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Huge apology for taking forever to update. I just finished round one of midterms, the last one being 35 percent of my entire grade. Yikes. So that pretty much consumed my life. But now I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for your wonderful support and words of wisdom. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 31**

**BPOV**

The last of the pain ended with a final burst within my chest before I felt it decrescendo into a feeling of blank nothingness. I heard voices around me and even though they were hushed, I could hear them so clearly, as if whomever was talking was sitting right next to me.

And as if focusing on that one sound was the last drop in an already full glass, a torrent of sounds rushed upon me unexpectedly, crashing through my mind like a tsunami of acoustic mess. I screamed in surprise, though whether it was mentally or physically, I didn't know.

I curled inward trying to block my head from the overpowering sounds. Leaves rustling, a mass of voices, cars, animals, every sound imaginable.

"Bella?" I bolted upright.

Edward.

I wanted Edward. Upon sitting up, I found myself face to face with my mate. The crispness of my vision was astounding and dizzying, but focusing on Edward's deep pools of gold steadied my sight.

"Edward." I breathed. Seeing him now made me realize how much I _wasn't_ seeing him before. His perfect face was that of pure artistry, everything proportioned, his creamy complexion absolutely flawless. His perpetually messy bronze locks were brighter, his eyes even more seductive, the smooth gold swirling into intricate patterns within each iris. I nestled into Edward's hand as it cupped my cheek. I gasped and pulled back.

"What?" Edward was tense, worried.

"Sorry." I looked down ashamed at my reaction. "You're just, you're not cold anymore. It's so strange."

Edward resumed his previous position and gave a breathy chuckle. "Silly Bella. Of course I'm not cold anymore. We're the same now."

The same. I liked that. I was his equal. "The same huh? Just like you? Does that mean I can do this?"

Before Edward even had a chance to question me I pressed my lips to his giving myself over completely. Oh how I had longed to do this, and now I could. Edward had no reason to say no. He didn't have to hold back anymore.

Edward pressed his lips back into mine with fervor, a fire igniting deep within my soul from the intense contact. I felt Edward's hands run through my hair, grabbing onto anything as if he needed to find something to anchor himself. I found my hands gripping Edward's chest, completely lost to whatever instinct and Edward threw at me.

Edward's hand dropped from my hair to my shoulders, before trailing lightly down my back. There was nothing but love and passion in his movements. His tongue parted my lips and I heard him moan. His tongue explored my mouth while I, not quite as brave as he, timidly entered his mouth reveling in the sweetness I tasted.

I pulled back, dizzy, gasping for unnecessary air as Edward walked his lips along my jaw line down my neck, nipping at the exceptionally sensitive skin behind my hear, sucking at the junction of my neck and jaw. Now it was my turn to moan, as Edward's mouth continued to investigate every inch of my neck and shoulders.

"Edward." My voice was breathy and low.

"Bella." Edward found time to whisper my name in between and nip and a kiss. He was making this very difficult. As good as this felt and as much as I wanted to continue, I wasn't ready. And I feared if we didn't stop now, we might take things to far.

I unhappily pushed Edward away with every ounce of willpower I could muster. We separated, both stunned into silence. I looked Edward in the eye, and I saw that he understood why we stopped.

"Oh Bella." Edward pressed me to his chest. "How I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward." We sat in silence for a moment more, enjoying the last lingering feelings from the moments past.

"Are you thirsty at all?" Now that he had mentioned it there was a slight burning at the back of my throat, like I had slept next to a drafty window.

"Um…I think so. It's not that bad." Edward looked at me quizzically. Maybe this was my gift, no crazy newborn blood lust. As great as that would be, I would have to admit that it would be slightly disappointing. In a family that includes a vision-seeing pixie, a telepath and a mind-reader, I would feel inadequate.

Then again, I hadn't had a chance to encounter the smell of human blood. I could be completely wrong. Though even at the mere thought of blood, especially human, my stomach recoiled.

"Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs, giving us a moment. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes. But I'd like to get cleaned up first."

"Of course. Alice picked this out for you." Edward handed me a pair of jeans and a lovely blue sweater, cashmere of course. Alice wouldn't settle for anything but the best.

"Thank you." I stood on my tippy toes and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of Edward's nose before retreating into the adjoined bathroom. I don't know what I expected, dirty knotted hair most definitely, a red face, possibly bloodshot eyes. I expected to look like a complete and utter mess after what I had just been through.

Yet the girl, the women, who stared back at me in the large and right now overbearing mirror couldn't be me. I was Bella, plain average Bella. But in the mirror was a girl who lived up to her name.

Perfect porcelain skin almost glowed as my fingers gently traced the edge of my jaw, checking to see perhaps if this was some mistake. Even the purple circles under my eyes were delicate looking; slightly macabre yet beautiful. I quickly stripped off my ratty shirt, barely letting my eyes tear away from my reflection for a moment.

Now this was most definitely not right. My body was hard, trim, defined yet feminine. I had curves. My previously flat and awkward body was newly shaped, unfamiliar but not unwanted.

"You're a creature to be reckoned with."

I gasped, surprised that Edward had come in without knocking. Quickly, I threw the sweater over my head, embarrassed that he had caught me without my shirt on. I was taken aback when I caught my reflection in the mirror, a rosy pink spread across my cheeks.

"How…"

"There's still some of your blood left in your body." Edward's no longer icy hand caressed my blush. "God, I'm going to miss that."

I turned in Edward's embrace to face the mirror so I could straighten my hair, only to find my chestnut locks already in place. I let my gaze wander down from my hair to my eyes. My startling scarlet eyes. I stared, unblinking. I had been told what to expect, but to see my eyes this _red_ was unnerving.

"They'll fade love." Edward rested his chin on the top of my head after planting a kiss. "You're still the beautiful Bella I fell in love with."

Sometimes I felt like he really _could_ read my mind. "Come, let's go see the family." I gave myself one last look before allowing Edward to pull me out of the bathroom and the down the stairs. Surprisingly, I was nervous. I had butterflies in my stomach and had I a heartbeat, it would be racing right now. What would my family think of me?

I pressed myself further into Edward's side. Any closer and we would be one and the same.

I could hear hushed excited voices causing my stomach to drop, a feeling I didn't know a vampire could experience. We turned the corner and six beautiful faces came into my line of sight. Everyone stopped talking as we entered the room and I was thankful I didn't have a need for air as I was sure I hadn't taken a breath in minutes.

My eyes first landed on my dad. That beautiful flaxen-haired man who stepped in and became my guiding light. Like with Edward, I didn't realize truly how beautiful he was when I was human. I watched him for a moment, trying to gauge his thoughts before throwing all caution to the wind.

Not trusting myself in my new body, I cautiously walked over to Carlisle, finding myself standing in front of him, yet unable to touch him. What if my appearance disgusted him?

A smooth finger found it's way under my chin and pulled my gaze upward. "Welcome back sweetheart. You're simply exquisite." He wrapped his arms around me and I found myself hugging him back, inhaling deeply to memorize Carlisle's ever-soothing scent.

My embrace with Carlisle was followed by a long and warm hug from Esme, which caused a snowball effect. Pretty soon I was being passed around from family member to family member, each taking the time to simply wrap their arms around me. It was just the reassurance I needed, that I indeed still belonged here.

"So little sister, do anything cool yet?" Emmett smiled down at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I didn't even bother answering him knowing he would have some wise remark to throw right back at me. I also didn't want to admit that I had no "cool" power as of yet. I didn't want them to know how disappointed I would be should one not appear.

Jasper, his ability being the true reason, was the one to call attention to the large white elephant in the room. "Are you thirsty Bella?"

All eyes turned to me making me wish there was a corner for me to crawl into. Edward, as perceptive as he is, stepped in and saved me from becoming a stuttering fool.

"She said she wasn't all that thirsty. I'm quite confused actually."

Or maybe not. Again, all eyes turned to me.

"Like I told Edward, it's really not that bad. I'm a little thirsty I guess, but I don't feel like I'm fighting for control."

I watched as my father cocked an eyebrow and brought his hand to his chin looking every bit the part of the perplexed physician. I bit back a laugh, giggling at him right now would be inappropriate.

"Well, I guess we should go hunting anyway, just to be on the safe side." Carlisle's answer sounded more like a question, but it was all we had.

Edward turned to Alice and I could almost see the wheels spinning in his head. "Alice, do I need to be concerned with taking anyone else with us, or will it be safe for just Bell and I to hunt?"

I watched fascinated as Alice's eyes glazed over and her face softened as she looked elsewhere, only to have a smile pop on her face moments later. "Nope. You'll be fine without anyone else. Have fun!"

We said our goodbyes, with promise of returning in a few hours time. Hunting would be very local and away from any human activity.

"Do you want to try running?" Was he serious? Did he get pleasure out of seeing me trip? I bet as a vampire, my falls would be ten times worse and even more destructive.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I'm not the most graceful…"

Edward shut me up with his famous knee-weakening crooked smile. "You haven't tripped or had one even remotely clumsy moment yet, love. I don't think that's a coincidence. Just let your legs guide you, they'll feel where they need to be."

I might as well just try now and get it over with. We started off at a human pace before allowing our movements to become quicker and quicker until the trees passed by in a single blended color of green. This was easy. I almost wanted to laugh out loud with the joy I was feeling of being free of my clumsy nature.

I would have continued running had Edward not stopped me. "Do you smell that?"

I turned my nose to the wind and inhaled, trying to figure out what Edward was talking about. I wrinkled my nose, trying to figure out if I should be attracted to or repelled by the scent. I actually felt rather indifferent. It wasn't appetizing, yet it wasn't nauseating either.

"What is it?"

"It's a deer. Do you feel up to catching it?" I nodded my head. I didn't want Edward to think I was weak. I wanted to be just like the rest of my family.

"Just let your body guide you. Listen to what it tells you." I felt my body tense as I moved soundlessly toward the unknowing animal. I was doing pretty well at not being heard, until I broke my concentration and a twig snapped underneath my foot. The deer's head picked up in alarm before the animal darted off into the surrounding forest.

I followed suit, my instincts telling me to chase it. And to my surprise, I caught the animal rather quickly. I knocked it to the ground and pinned it, frozen with shock. It was almost as if I didn't know what to do next.

"Bite it Bella." Right. I needed to bite it. With one swift movement, I sank my teeth into the poor animal's neck and drank from the wound. The blood wasn't as succulent or fulfilling as I thought it would have been. Frankly, I felt I could have done without it. I definitely didn't need anymore.

After draining the deer I stood and inspected my clothing for any sign of a mess. Proud of myself for not spilling I stood and walked over to where Edward was observing me.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" My mate looked perplexed and I wanted to know why.

"You hesitated Bella. Not once have I ever seen a vampire hesitate during a hunt. Did you enjoy it at all?"

Did I admit the truth to Edward and in turn admit that I was some weird messed-up vampire, or did I lie and pretend that everything was just as it should be.

"It was…well. It was great." I'm hoping that a better ability to act came with the territory of being a vampire.

"Bella, I can tell when you're lying." Apparently not.

I sighed in resignation. "It was okay. Just okay. Do I want anymore? Not anytime soon, no. Was I repulsed? Not really. I'm…well. I guess I'm indifferent."

"Carlisle will definitely be interested in this. You're quite the puzzle love, very special indeed." Edward gingerly took my hand and brought it to his lips, nipping my knuckles before kissing each one.

"If you're full then, let's go home."

* * *

_AN: Review! Nothing's more disappointing then putting so much effort into a chapter and not getting the response you expected. So leave a little love…or pearls of wisdom. And I'll push myself to get the next chapter up soon!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	33. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Thank you for the wonderful response with the last chapter. Don't worry. Annie and the girls and Misha will be back in the story eventually. Just not yet. I want everything to flow. **_

_**Please make me happy and help me get to 1000 reviews. We're so close!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked back home hand in hand. It was nice to take a slower pace; neither of us said anything. We both had a lot to think about. I felt as if I could collapse from the weight of everything I had to process, I was so overwhelmed.

"What do you think my indifference to blood means?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, clearly deep in thought. I loved the way his brow furrowed when he was concentrating. Of course, it didn't mar his perfect face. No, that would be impossible. It only added character to his perfection.

And as much as I loved his silent moodiness – at the right time – it did nothing to comfort me right now. I didn't want to accept his silence as an answer, right now all I wanted was reassurance. Reassurance that I wasn't a freak. I mean, what vampire doesn't _enjoy_ blood?

Even at our slower pace, we made it back to the house quickly, too quickly for my liking. I didn't want the family to know about this weird quirk we had discovered. I didn't want them to treat me differently, like I was still some fragile human.

Edward noticed my hesitance, tenderly taking my hand, bringing it to his lips, and pulling me inside.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward found Esme in the foyer, cleaning nonexistent dust.

"Oh hello dear. How did the hunting go?" Esme greeted us with a warm smile and a slight gleam in her eye. I opened my mouth to answer her but Edward cut me off.

"That's why we need to speak to Carlisle. Do you know where he is?"

"Is everything alright? No one is hurt are they?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. We're fine. Just…confused. We'll come find you after we talk to Carlisle."

"He's in his study dear."

I smiled a brief apologetic smile at Esme before Edward dragged me off towards Carlisle. There was really no reason for him to be so short and moody with Esme. She was just concerned.

As Edward and I stood in front of the heavy wood door that separated Carlisle's office from the rest of the house I contemplated pulling my head from Edward's grasp and running. I couldn't face the family, let alone Carlisle. Not right now. Not while I was still so confused with everything that was happening to me.

What if he was disappointed in me, disappointed that I was not a true vampire, that I didn't like blood.

My nonexistent heart beat sped in my chest and I gasped for unnecessary air. I pulled on Edward's hand trying to grab his attention before he made that fatal knock on Carlisle's door.

"Edward. You talk with Carlisle. I need to go sit outside or something. I need air. I need time to think. Okay?"

He turned to me, his pools of gold shimmering with concern, his mouth turned down in a slight frown.

"Are you sure, love? You don't want to be here for this."

I was getting anxious, claustrophobic. "I, out of everyone, know the least about this whole lifestyle! Just…just. I'll be outside if you need me."

I easily pulled my hand from Edward's. I knew if I looked back I would find him still standing at Dad's closed door, staring at me, probably surprised I had acted out. Of course, I knew Dad had heard the whole conversation, but kept his door closed out of respect for our privacy.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was quickly becoming overwhelmed with everything that had happened since her change, but I had no idea it had escalated to something like this. She was beginning to panic; I could see it in her eyes and her movements.

I watched, filled with sadness and a new feeling – hurt – as Bella retreated to a sanctuary outside. Why couldn't she share her feelings with me? I wanted to help her. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, as long as she would have me, yet she didn't feel as though she could confide in me with this.

Deep down I knew she need time and space. That was how she worked. She would come to me eventually. She always did and I always made sure I was there when she was ready.

I knocked on Carlisle's door, still lost in the tumultuous vortex of emotions that had made their appearance earlier. I prayed Carlisle had answers. Bella looked to be slowly falling apart and I didn't know if there was anything I could do to hold her together. We _both_ needed answers.

Carlisle beckoned me into his office and followed him inside graciously, sitting in one of the large overstuffed chairs across from him. I looked him in the eye but didn't speak. I wanted to let him make the first move.

"I wont lie, Edward. And I'm sure you already know. I heard your conversation with Bella and it's troubling me. What's going on?"

"I don't know Carlisle. I was hoping you might have answers. As you already know, I took Bella to hunt. She located a deer, and I coached her, told her to follow her instincts."

Carlisle nodded, urging me to continue my retelling.

"She took the animal down without a problem. But she didn't know what to do next. She hesitated. I had to _tell_ her to bite. There was no overwhelming bloodlust, no frenzy. She stayed in control. But it was what she told me after that has confused me the most. The blood didn't call to her. She wasn't attracted to it. How can a vampire not like blood?!"

Retelling the story to Carlisle had the anxiety and worry growing inside me again. I gripped the arm of the chair as tightly as I could without breaking it to keep myself seated. Bella hold told me she needed space, and the last thing I wanted to do was intrude upon it.

"Have you ever seen or heard of anything like this Carlisle?"

Carlisle ran his hand through his fair hair, racking his brain for anything that might be of help. I was catching snippets of incomplete sentences, none of which were at all helpful to me.

"I can't say I have, Edward. But even since before she was turned Bella had an immense disliking to Blood. My best assumption would be that that particular trait carried over with her translating into an indifference to blood and less of a need to feed."

Things were starting to fall into place, but I still had questions. "Does that mean she doesn't need to feed at all?"

"By no means is that what I'm implying. She _is_ still a vampire. The blood doesn't call to her, but it is still her only means of nutrients. She probably won't want to or even have to feed nearly as often as we do though."

I exhaled in relief. Bella and I had been so apprehensive as to what this new development could mean. And low and behold, it was a good thing. A very good thing. She was pretty much the opposite of a newborn vampire. Though, from what I had seen her strength and speed were both very much in full development. I had no idea if they were what she would be blessed with for life, or if they were still the results of the small amount of human blood that lingered within her.

"Was that what all the concern was about Edward?"

I nodded my head feeling somewhat foolish for assuming the worst. But after all we had been through with Bella, the worst was never that far from my mind.

"Do you think she'll develop a power?"

"I'm not sure. No one can predict who exactly will develop a power. Some vampires are 'born' with one, some mature into theirs, and others don't develop one at all. Bella has been anything from ordinary, so I wouldn't be surprised, but I truly cannot predict that."

It sounded like Carlisle wanted Bella to develop a power just as much as I did. True, she was a vampire now and not completely incapable of defending herself, but there were still things out there that were much stronger and much more experienced than she and a power, preferably and defensive one would help her out.

"Where is Bella? I know Alice will be looking for her once her and Jasper get back from their own hunting trip. I would like to speak to her before she gets bombarded."

We both chuckled at the various scenes that ran through Carlisle's head.

"She's out on the front porch. She wanted a few moments to herself. I could tell she was beginning to panic."

"Perhaps then, we should go-."

A shrill scream cut Carlisle off mid-sentence. I looked at him wide-eyed. We could both recognize that scream anywhere. I raced out of the office with Carlisle right behind me.

**BPOV**

I stepped out onto the front porch of the house and sank down on the first step. I closed my eyes and let the breeze sweep over my face, as if it was blowing away all my concerns and worries.

Why did I always have to be different, the odd one out? That was always a good question to ask…why? Why did my mom have to die? Why did Charlie have to hate me? Why did he have to beat me? Why did I have to have the luck to get picked up by Misha? Why did James have to take a liking to me?

I could keep asking those questions until the world ended. But what good would that do me . You can't change what's already been set in stone, what's already passed.

I sighed and mulled over the first few hours of my new life. Even upon awakening, I was thrust into a world that was a whirlpool of colors, sounds, smells, emotions. Had I been human, a breakdown would have been imminent, but now not only was I stronger physically, but I felt better mentally as well.

In front of me walked a small wolf, stealthily stalking the naive fawn a few yards ahead of it. The fawn reminded me of Bambi.

I clearly remembered the first time I had watched that movie. In the beginning, I was enamored by the sight of the adorable baby animal and his mother. But it wasn't a happy movie for long and I ended up in tears three times by the end of the movie. Needless to say, I was never able to watch that movie again.

And yet, here it was in real life. The fawn, who I had affectionately named Bambi, was going to become part of the circle of life.

I smacked my head; another ode to Disney.

But I didn't want Bambi to die. I observed with sick fascination as the wolf continued to move closer to it's meal. Why couldn't it go after something that actually had a fighting chance of escaping?

I was getting angry. Bambi was defenseless. All I could picture in my twisted mind was the wolf pouncing up on the fawn, it's jaws wrapped tightly around the tender warm flesh. Bambi was crying, his blood spilling from a gaping wound. The wolf was snarling, truly lost in the moment of attack.

I was burning with fury. I wasn't about to let what I just saw within my head become reality. My eyes locked with the dark dull eyes of the wolf, paralyzing both him and eye. I tried moving any of my limbs, desperate to figure out what was happening, but I was bound by some invisible force.

I could see the panic growing in the wolf's eyes just as I'm sure it was growing in mine. But my sense of rage was my saving grace, keeping the panic at bay and pushing my mind forward.

The wolf collapsed to the ground, it's eyes still locked with mine. I could feel, almost as if it were its own physical entity, my rage cultivating inside of my chest on its own, out of control. The wolf, still heaped on the ground started twitching as if someone had lit a fire beneath it and held the animal there.

I cringed as its cries reached my ears and yet I couldn't pull my eyes away from the large and fixed pupils of the wolf. All I wanted to close my eyes, cover my ears with my hands and run into Edward's arms. But something wasn't letting me.

I screamed. I screamed in anger at that wolf for preying on the baby dear. I screamed in frustration, fear and disgust for myself. I was doing _something_ to this animal and I couldn't control it. I screamed again, liquid pooling in my eyes, but not dropping.

I picked up on the sound of hurried footsteps and screamed again. Hopefully whomever was coming would get the picture and do something to help me.

"Bella?"

I wanted to cry at the sense of relief that Edward's voice brought.

My jaw was clenched but I managed to choke out a sentence. "Make it stop."

Edward sat down next to me and another still unidentified person sat on my other side.

"Bella, can you look at me?" I whimpered trying to convey my message. My whole body was shaking in exhaustion and I could feel my connection to the wolf was the only thing keep my mind connected to the conscious world.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Edward was watching the scene that was unfolding in front of us. "Bella, are you…"

His voice trailed off, he was unable to finish the sentence.

"Ugnh." It required too much energy to form an actual word, I hoped he identified that as a yes.

"Sweetheart, can you move?" The other person spoke and I identified the other person as Dad. Could he not see how tense my muscles were, shaking as my hands gripped my knees.

I whimpered again. That would be a negative.

"You need to pull you mind back honey. You're strong. Try and regain control of your mind. Imagine pulling back whatever you're feeling into a locked corner of your mind."

I worked hard to attempt to reclaim my mind. I mentally cornered off a part of myself and pulled back whatever I could into there. But any time I even got remotely close to locking anything away it would slip from my grasp and I would be stuck at the beginning.

I was growing weary and frustrated, my mind ready to splinter into pieces at a moments notice. Everything, my head, my limbs, my chest…everything was starting to seize in agony.

The tension on the link between the wolf and I was growing more and more strained. It was still on the ground, convulsing, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth. And yet, I felt no pity for it.

I could hear its heartbeat slowing, becoming fainter and fainter until finally, even with my superior hearing, I could hear it no longer. I had killed the wolf. I had literally pulled the life from its body and killed it without laying a single finger on it. And now my body was paying for it.

At that same moment with a sharp burst of twisting pain, my body broke free of its imperceptible bonds and I collapsed in to Edward, my chest heaving, vision blurry.

I felt weak, and though I was no longer bound, I could move my jelly-like limbs on my own power. I sunk deeper into Edward's arms and let my eyes droop until the were shut.

"Bella, love. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me." He lightly tapped my cheek, annoying the hell out of me. I was so tired. I don't even think I had ever felt this tired as a human.

I opened my eyes wishing I could cry, let them know how I truly felt at this moment.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" Of course, Dad, being the scientist he was wanted to know the mechanics of all that had just taken place. I mumbled something and watched as Dad's brow furrowed in confusion.

I was truly too tired, tired enough to have lost the ability to form a complete and comprehensible sentence. I let my eyes close again, not caring that both Edward and my father were fighting to keep me awake.

As consciousness slowly slipped from my weak grasp I remember one clear thought. If this was my power, they could sure as hell take it back.

* * *

_AN: And four cups of coffee later we have another chapter. Like I said, we are sooooo close to 1000 reviews!! Let's hit that mark! It would make me immensely happy and super motivated to get the next chapter out to you guys. And I promise to keep up the coffee intake since that seems to keep the creative juices flowing and the chapters growing. So tell me what you think, what you want to see/read etc and REVIEW!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	34. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Thank you for the wonderful amazing responses to the last chapter. Didn't quite make it to my goal, but I'll let is slide this time. I might have to hold back a bit if we can't hit my goal this time around, with all of the favorites and alerts, it's more than reasonable. Your words make me so happy! So enjoy…and review! **_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

I felt like I was made out of pure lead. My head was pounding and I felt absolutely exhausted, like I had been pulling all-nighters for a full week. I groaned and tried to pull myself up into a sitting position so I could gain my bearings and possibly find someone to talk to.

I noticed as I began my arduous journey into an upright position that I was in Edward's room, in his bed, quite possibly alone. I wondered how long I had been…well unconscious. Could you consider it sleeping? I mean, vampires didn't _sleep_. Whatever it was, it must have been long enough for me to be left alone.

Just the small effort of pulling my leaden body up left my muscles quaking and I swiftly fell backwards, expecting to eventually hit the headboard for support. But something harder caught me and laughed as I gasped in surprise at the unexpected collision.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Mmm, Edward." I closed my eyes and burrowed my head deeper into his chest. Exhaustion caused my body to sink

"How long was I…not awake?" I relished in the feeling of his touch on my forehead, soothing away bad thoughts and anxieties. I couldn't help but think about how we still didn't know what the hell was going on with me.

"About eight hours. Whatever happened really drained you. Do you remember anything?"

I sighed, quickly becoming overwhelmed again. "Yes."

"And…are you going to share."

I grimaced at the prospect of having to retell the whole experience. It was painful enough going through it. And I especially didn't want to have to retell it twice. "Maybe we should wait for Dad. I'm sure he wants to hear this as well."

"Well, then it's a good thing I've arrived isn't it."

I turned my attention from Edward to the doorway where the new voice had come from to find my dad, grinning. What impeccable timing. Now there was no way of getting out of this.

"Hi dad." He moved further into the room, choosing a spot on the closest wall to lean against.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Really, really tired. Like I could sleep for a week." I watched as concern embedded itself into my dad's beautifully golden eyes.

"I suppose you would like to know what happened?"

He nodded, his blonde hair swaying with his movements. I could tell he so badly wanted to help me, and I wanted to let him. But he wouldn't be able to unless I told him exactly what had happened.

"As I'm sure you are already aware of, I was outside, sitting on the front porch. I was so inundated with everything that had been happening; I just needed some space.

I allowed my mind to run away with my thoughts. It was such a release to not hold anything back. And then I spotted a wolf stalking a baby deer. It reminded me of Bambi actually."

Did they even know who Bambi was? I hardly believed that _any_ of the Cullen's would indulge in a Disney film.

"The wolf made me angry. At first I thought maybe I was just overwhelmed with every emotion possible from the cumulating of everything but that didn't make sense. Sure, I was confused, worried, anxious…but not angry. The rage I felt was purely directed at the wolf. I didn't like the fact that it was stalking such a poor helpless creature."

I felt my throat constrict at the thought of the poor fawn. For some reason I felt responsible for making sure that wolf didn't get the baby dear. In essence, that fawn was a representation of myself – defenseless, naive, stalked by bigger, hunger driven animals. I knew all too well how it felt to be prayed upon.

I shivered involuntarily at the surprisingly vivid memories from my human life. My entire family had told me that most vampires don't end up remembering anything from their previous life except for an unsystematic flash of sensation overloads here and there.

But I remembered everything – well the bad things at least – in too vibrant detail. I would gladly take a case of what I had affectionately termed 'vampire amnesia' right now. I would give _anything_ to never have to remember the nightmares of my previous pitiful existence.

I snapped myself out of my reverie, both Carlisle and Edward waiting intently for me to continue.

"My anger grew. I could feel the fury boiling up inside me, it was out of my control…and it horrified me. Somehow, we ended up locking gazes. I felt as if I could see directly through his eyes, into his soul. It was so empty, dark. It made me uncomfortable and I tried to pull back, to get away.

That was when I first discovered I was unable to move on my own accord. Both the wolf and I were paralyzed and I still cannot figure out why for the life of me. I could see the fear, I could practically smell it."

I looked back over at Carlisle and Edward trying to gauge their reactions. Did they believe me to be as evil as I felt for unwillingly and unintentionally killing another creature? True, I _was_ trying to protect another animal, but the fact that I had _killed_ something without trying troubled me deeply.

Neither seemed angry or disturbed. The main emotion I could discern from their features was concern clouded slightly with curiosity.

"Are you saying that what happened was a result of pure, unadulterated anger? And you had absolutely no control over anything that happened?"

My dad spoke softly as if making sure every single word that came out of his mouth correctly represented what he intended to say. His light features stood out in the darkness of the room, creating strange shadows on his angelic face. He still stood against the wall. I understood he was trying to give me space, the last thing he wanted to do was smother me.

But at this point I could care less. I wanted him to sit with us, to pull me into his secure arms and hold me close. To reassure me with his scientific way of thinking that everything was going to be okay. That this new development wasn't bad, it was just that – a new _development_.

I may be stronger now, a blood-drinking vampire capable of at least injuring things larger than me, but I was still a girl. A girl who still needed her father, who – besides in the arms of her mate – felt there was no where safer than in the arms of her father.

What if he didn't _want_ to sit with me. What if I truly did scare him, disgust him? I couldn't help but entertain the little voice inside my head that whispered these negative thoughts. I had spent most of my life being talked down too, unwanted and unloved. It was still hard for me to understand that that was all in the past. That I was indeed, wanted, loved, needed terribly.

This self-doubt was killing me. Not literally, of course. But emotionally, it was beating me down. And I couldn't seem rid myself of it. Granted, I had come quite far since beginning my new life with the Cullen family, but this whole incident was quite the setback.

If Dad were ashamed of me now, he would surely hate me after I finished telling him the rest of the episode. I decided it would be best not to do anything until I finished telling them everything.

I took a deep, steadying, yet unnecessary breath. "The wolf and I were locked in this inescapable cycle. My rage was unlike anything I had ever felt before. There was a feeling of panic, rooted deep within, but my anger greatly outweighed it. I don't know what I did, but I remember the horrific cries of the wolf as it collapsed to the ground clearly in pain."

I paused for a moment, trying to keep my composure. I felt Edward's arm pull me closer, helping a bit. But I still couldn't help but feel alone. It wasn't like he had ever experienced what I had. In that way, I truly was alone.

"I couldn't tell you how long we had stayed like that. Even while he was writhing on the ground the wolf and eye didn't break eye contact. I had formed a connection to the wolf, I could physically feel it within myself. It was the only thing grounding me. And through that connection I was killing it and draining myself of…I don't know what, at the same time.

I can still remember exactly how I felt. The exhaustion settled deep in my bones, my muscles quaked with the desire to be released. And then it started to hurt. Not too badly at first, but the pain grew as the wolf faded. And then you guys showed up…and you can kind of put together what happened from there."

Even just retelling the story wore me down.

I couldn't look Edward or my father in the eye. They must be so disappointed, so disgusted with me, with the fact that I had killed. "I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion.

Edward's hands grasped my face forcing me to look up at him gently, his beautiful orbs of multi-faceted gold radiating such a confusing mix of emotions. "Don't be sorry, love. This was out of your control."

His artist's fingers slowly stroked the length of my jaw. I may be his equal now, but Edward could still dazzle me.

"I killed, Edward. I killed something." Did he not understand what I was feeling?

My shoulders shook with dry sobs as I buried my face in my hands. "You must hate me. I disgust myself."

"Bella, love." Edward was trying his hardest to calm me. "No one hates you." He rocked me in his arms and I cried harder. How I wished for stupid tears. Crying would be much more satisfactory that way.

"I'm so confused. What's happening to me?"

Edward continued to rock me, the motion very soothing. "I don't know, love. I don't know."

I pulled my face away from Edward's chest. I was feeling more confident about where he and I stood. Maybe Edward was telling the truth. There was a definite sense of hope – he still loved me.

But Carlisle hadn't moved from his spot against the wall nor had he said anything. Silence was the worst type of confirmation.

My lips trembled as I held back another round of sobs. "I've disappointed you, Daddy. I – I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't belong here. I don't fit in. I need to leave."

My mind was reeling at the prospect of leaving this sanctuary. But I had asked for it. My actions were unacceptable, newborn or not.

"No!" I found myself yanked from Edward's arms and pulled tightly to a chest. "No, dear one. Don't even think that."

I broke down into dry sobs again, throwing my arms around the solid form that held me. "Daddy. I'm so sorry."

I was surprised he could even understand what I was saying, I was such a mess. Dad kissed my forehead, his lips lingering on my skin. He didn't speak until I calmed a bit, just holding me tightly to his own body.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so lost in processing all of this information…I just want to understand what happened. I didn't realize how I was coming off. By no means am I angry with you sweetheart." He kissed my forehead again.

"Always know that I love you."

I gripped him back just as tightly. "I love you too Daddy." I couldn't force my voice above a whisper but for emphasis I nuzzled my face into his neck, inhaling his comforting scent deep into my chest.

"Do you have any ideas as to what this could be, Carlisle?" Sometimes I swore Edward could read my mind. I had wanted to ask Dad the same question.

"I have some theories. I should really do some research. I think this could be the beginning of Bella's power."

"What?!" I was horrified. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be a killer. My power was dangerous, terrifying and not for me.

"Is there any way to get rid of it? Please? I can't use it. It kills. I'm…I'm…it."

Dad gently cupped my face with his hands silencing me. "You are blessed. This is a gift, not a punishment. Just as with any other new skill you pick up, you'll need practice to learn how to control it."

I didn't know how to respond to that. We obviously didn't see this _thing_ in the same light.

"I don't want to hurt people."

Edward responded this time. "We won't let you. We'll all help you learn how to control your gift. I promise, you won't hurt anyone."

I sighed. I guess that was the best answer I was going to get for now. I was still confused though.

"I still don't understand. What exactly is my power? Do I suck the life out of things as well? Was sucking blood not enough?"

I winced at my words. They came out harsher than I meant to and I hoped they didn't offend my present company. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that. I just-"

"We understand." Dad looked at me with soft eyes, a look he might perhaps give to a favored patient. His eyes were bright and he almost shook with excitement.

"As far as I can tell, I think your power is quite unique. You somehow lock onto whatever it is your fury is directed at, physically incapacitating both of you, and then proceed to…kill it, for lack of a better word."

I shuddered. I did _kill_.

"I don't quite understand the mechanics of how you actually kill yet, we do know it is through your mind somehow. It's physically draining on you, which almost acts as a preventative of some sorts. You wouldn't be able to go from one thing to the next. You have to replenish your energy first. Which is why you passed out. I'm not sure if that's something that can be altered with training."

Unbelievable. Why did I have a need for that?

"Where do we go from here? I'm terrified that I'll get angry at someone and end up doing the same thing to them."

I sunk back into Dad's arms, thoroughly exhausted, my psyche spinning, running to process the overload of input from the past few hours.

"We just take one day at a time. But until I've done some research, I don't think you should travel far from here, regardless of who you're with. I don't want to take any chances."

"Carlisle's right. We won't roam far. Just far enough for you to feed on whatever's convenient when you need."

My stomach rolled at the thought of feeding. I definitely wasn't thirsty right now.

I turned to Dad. "Do you think the family is…well, do you think they're upset with me?"

"Bella!" A female voice floated up the stairs right before the body that followed it, tackling me out of Carlisle's arms and onto my back.

* * *

_AN: Please please please with a cherry on top review! I live for, I crave your feedback, comments, thoughts. I want reviews and you want the next chapter…_

_-lmbrtvll_


	35. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: First off YAY! We hit my goal of 1000 reviews!! I'm flabbergasted, I never thought I would ever do that. So, pat yourselves on the back. And thank you! Secondly, this chapter is a bit dark. I was in quiet a dark place when I wrote it. But I hope you guys a like it, many of you have been asking me about this specific person so I thought it might be nice to hear from them. **_

_**Enjoy! (And don't kill me)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 34**

**AnPOV**

I can feel the springs from my thin mattress digging into my bruised and permanently sore back. Bella has been gone for what seems like forever. It's really quite bittersweet. Part of me is happy she got out of here, but the other part misses her company terribly, not to mention I'm slightly jealous.

She was so different from the rest of us, truly innocent, unspoiled. I could tell she wouldn't have lasted much longer here. Not only was she _used_ more than any of us, she was also softer. Fragile. Unhardened to the situation like the rest of us.

I put on a front for her. I'd been caged in this house for so long and surprisingly, I acclimated. You know what they say – survival of the fittest.

To Bella, I was nice, I cared. And I did care – about her. I remember quite well when she arrived. She was petrified, meek as a mouse. She needed someone to watch over her, someone to make sure she wasn't killed. I became her protector, as silly as that sounded.

As much as I wanted to protect her from everything this horrible place was made of, I couldn't. Had I prevented Misha from doing anything that would make him even the smallest profit, I would be dead before I could even apologize. So I could only watch helplessly as Bella was slowly broken. She would come to me crying each night, though the first night was the hardest.

After Misha had his way with her Bella became almost catatonic. I found her wrapped in a towel curled up in our tiny bathroom. Together we worked on getting her in sweats and into bed. She didn't say one word the entire time, just stared at me with wide unblinking eyes. I wanted so badly to tell her things would get better, that the worst was over. But that was lying and to give her false hope would be cruel.

Though, that day in the supermarket changed everything. I could tell that boy was special the moment I laid eyes on him. I watched Bella awkwardly hold herself as she more or less conversed with the boy who I believed to be Bella's angel and the mysterious boy beside him.

Good for her, maybe something good would come of this. I'd given up all hope for myself, but not for Bella. No, I was going to try my hardest to get her out. I on the other hand was resigned to my fate.

I had been here for six years, since I was sixteen. And here I was at the hardened age of twenty-two still imprisoned. You know what they say, hindsight is always twenty-twenty and that saying couldn't have been more true.

Looking back I could clearly see the fatal mistake I made, leaving. I had gotten into a huge argument with my parents over my boyfriend. I wanted to go on a date with him that weekend, but my parents had already declared that weekend 'family time' and had planned a road trip to visit my aunt and uncle.

Being the hormonal, angst-ridden teenage girl I was, I threw a fit and decided that my parents didn't have my best interests at heart. So I left, not even bothering to pack a bag. I was thankful we lived so close to Seattle, and took the first bus out. The bus was where I met Misha. He was traveling with one of his sidekicks. Feeling oddly comfortable in their presence I told them my pitiful sob story. Misha played the role of concerned stranger well and offered me a bed in his house. Little did I know it was going to his bed.

God, I was so fucking naive. A sixteen year old girl fresh out of her middle of now where little town without a penny to her name. Misha raped me that first night, taking pleasure in the fact that I was a virgin.

For years I was whored out, thrust into the arms of the highest payer. Occasionally Misha would take me for a night, just for old times sake. Unfortunately, I came to be thankful for my nights with him. He was much more gentle then the other men I ended up with.

In the beginning I always ended up with a different man each night, but about three years into my stay at the brothel , a new high bidder showed up. His name was James. He was always dressed causally in dark jeans and a leather jacket thrown over a t-shirt. His dirty blond hair was slicked back tightly into a ponytail and he always wore a condescending smirk on his chiseled face.

He was different from the others, he was confident, very aware of what he wanted and I quickly learned he always got what he wanted. For three years, he was always the highest payer and became a VIP. For three years he would pick me to be with every night. For three years I lived the mundane existence of being James' sexual slave. That was, until Bella showed up and had the horrible misfortune of getting on Misha's bad side and being sent upstairs.

From that night on, Bella was Misha's new play-thing. And there was nothing I could do about it except wait for Bella's return to our room later that night and clean her up. I could tell that both mentally and physically, she wouldn't last much longer. It was getting harder and harder to snap her out of her states of catatonia or hysteria.

The only time I saw her smile anymore was grocery day. From the bits and pieces she told me, her angel was supposed to be there. I hoped to god he was there, I don't think she could handle him letting her down. I don't think he truly realized how much she already depended on him.

But he was true to his word and Bella left that grocery store floating on air, a secret number burning a hole in her pocket. That was one of her best days. It was also one of her worst. That evening she was informed that she had been _purchased_ for three nights – by James. I feared for her, I knew James. He was intense, used to getting everything he wanted. Bella was his new toy, that was for sure.

I waited with bated breath for those three days to end, my eyes constantly traveling to the only door to our room. But Bella never came back. I was so certain that James had finally done it, that he was too rough with Bella and ended up killing her. I believed that for _days_. That was until Misha stormed into our room one afternoon, grabbed me off my bunk and threw me to the ground.

"Where is she? What do you know?" Misha snarled every word and pointed and accusatory finger in my face.

"Who?" I whispered back. He terrified me when he was this angry. I had seen first hand the type of damage Misha could do when he was angry.

"Don't give me that bull." Misha slapped my face for emphasis.

"I know you were friends with _her_." He was seething.

Her. Bella. Misha had seen how close Bella and I had become, he wasn't stupid. Of course, he was stupid enough to think I had something to do with her disappearing.

Wait! She _disappeared?_ If Misha was asking me where she was that meant she wasn't dead. Relief flooded my veins and I almost smiled.

"I swear. I have no idea. I promise." I couldn't keep my voice from cracking as I spoke.

Misha smiled as he saw me trembling in fear. "Get up."

Somehow I managed to get to my feet and cowered in front of Misha. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and walked me from the room to a room just down the hall. The purple velvet curtains made me want to gag, and the stench of the room didn't help either.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Where is Isabella? She seems have gone _missing_." The look in Misha's eyes was chilling. I knew he considered Bella a prize. She brought in so much money, which was all Misha cared about.

"I told you. I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I surprised myself with what came out of my mouth. I feared Misha, I never talked back to him. But tonight was different. I promised myself I would protect Bella no matter the cost. If that meant standing up to the bastard, than so be it. Maybe he would kill me and finally put me out of my misery.

Misha's fingers tightened around my neck, cutting off my air supply. Dark colors swirled in my vision as oxygen became scarce. "What did you say?"

I could hear each word dripping with venom. Misha wasn't used to being talked back to, he clearly didn't like it. I didn't know how to answer Misha's rhetorical question, I knew he _had_ heard me. I had already done the damage, I might as well keep it up, for Bella's sake.

"I would never tell you where Bella is. You're evil, you care about nothing except money and sex. You may own this _business_, but you will never own me."

I saw an angry fire burning deep in Misha's dark beady eyes. I had done it, I had just signed my death sentence. Bring it on.

"You may think you're keeping me from finding Isabella. Don't worry, I have my ways. I'll find that slut. As for you…tsk, tsk. You should really watch what you say." Misha readjusted his grip around my neck and slammed my head into the wall behind me.

I blinked furiously trying to clear my dimming eyesight as my head throbbed mercilessly in pain. I nearly gagged as I felt Misha's mouth travel up and down my neck, his disgusting tongue darting out to lick my exposed skin.

"Mm, delicious. I've missed you Annie."

I brought my leg up, trying to knee Misha in the stomach, but his reflexes where quicker than mine. He caught my leg with his own and pushed it back against the wall, spreading my legs with his. He ripped off my thin sweatpants and t-shirt, keeping me spread against the wall.

"I've forgotten how delectable you are." I watched in disgust as Misha drank in the sight of my naked body. His hands traveled up and down, not leaving one spot of skin untouched. He bit me, pulled at me, scratched me. I cried out at one particularly painful scratch that left me bleeding more than I would have been comfortable with.

Misha cackled, joyous at hearing my cry of pain. Misha spread my legs even further, becoming too impatient to wait any longer. He thrust into me deeply, leaving a painful burning that slowly traveled to the rest of my body.

I scratched at him, his face, his arms trying to pull him off of my but he kept going, unfazed by my retaliation. He was hurting me so badly and tears sprang back to my tears. I hadn't felt this violated in so long. This wasn't sex out of lust, this was sex out of anger.

I was crying by now, weakly hitting Misha anywhere I could. "Stop, please. Stop."

I could barely hold myself up, Misha's thrust were the only thing keeping me standing as my legs trembled with the exertion.

"God Annie. So good." He bit my shoulder, drawing blood. I screamed at him, at fate, at myself.

He was pushing against me harder now, breathing heavy with the effort. "You…are…mine. Mine, Annie. Mine."

He collapsed against me, pushing me against the hard and unforgiving wall. He pushed my hair back from my ear, still out of breath but smiling evilly.

"I _do_ own you Annie, and it'll do you good to remember that." He pulled away from me and I finally collapsed onto the dirty floor, exhausted, sore, bleeding and broken. A complete and utter mess.

Misha pulled up his pants walking away to leave, one foot already out the door. He turned, his eyes alight with a sneer. "I'm putting you upstairs tonight. And every other night for that matter."

* * *

_AN: Don't worry, things will be coming full circle and Misha will get what's coming. Please review, tell me if you'd like to hear from Annie more often or not at all, tell me your thoughts in general. I LOVE reading every single review. So leave one. I'll be posting the next chapter sometime this week…hint hint, wink wink, send me some love._

_-lmbrtvll_


	36. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Thank you so very very much for your response. I've tried to incorporate a few of your ideas into this chapter. Either way, without your reviews, this chapter wouldn't be what it is today. So thank you and please keep it up!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 35**

**BPOV**

"Bella, how could you even say that? Of course we're not upset with you. This is so exciting. You're developing a power!"

I was flat on my back staring up at the surprisingly powerful pixie who was now straddling me. I could only laugh at her childlike exuberance. Alice's eyes darkened for a moment, and the mood sobered.

"The question is can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry. I didn't see anything until it was too late. I tried calling as soon as I saw it but no one was answering their phone. I figured I was too late. I'm so sorry Bella."

Alice still hadn't moved from her spot atop me, and had she not been so seriously depressed in her words, I would have laughed at the situation.

"Alice, really. It's most definitely not your fault. It was bound to happen. I'm just glad it was an animal and not something worse."

I smiled up at her trying to convince her that I really didn't blame her for anything. She is in no way responsible for my actions, ever. I am.

Seeing me smile caused a grin to spread across Alice's pale face and I poked her in the ribs trying to get her to move. I wanted to sit up. Alice got the message and gracefully leapt off of me, landing steadily on her feet.

I sat up and straightened my shirt. "So, am I deemed safe enough to leave the room?"

Instantly I regretted my words as I saw Edward grimace and shake his head. I had meant it as a joke, making fun of myself. I snaked one of my arms through his, enjoying the feeling of smoothing muscle beneath his thin shirt.

He kept his head bent and his low. "Promise me you won't refer to yourself in that manner. You aren't dangerous."

I pulled myself closer into him. "I promise."

Edward thoughtfully kissed me on the top of my head, nestling his lips in my hair for a few moments before I heard him groan. The vibrations tickled my scalp and I wiggled out of his arms to get away form the uncomfortable sensations.

"Edwaaard."

He laughed and grinned. "I'm sorry love, but the impatient thoughts of those downstairs are becoming quite irritating…and vulgar. Emmett is trying to force us out of the room with his dirty thoughts."

I stifled back a laugh. Now it was my turn to laugh at Edward's expense.

"I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." I turned to Carlisle and Alice. "We wouldn't want poor Edward's innocent mind to be filled with improper thoughts and images."

It was nice to have Dad and Alice laugh with me, even if Edward was scowling in the corner. I took him by the hand and pulled him to the door and down the stairs, only to find myself stopping halfway, the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach immobilizing me. Edward sensed my apprehension and gently squeezed my shoulders in support.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, all eyes on me. I hated being the center of attention, it made me very uncomfortable. I decided I needed to break the silence.

"Hi everyone." The tension in the room instantly melted and Esme flew at me wrapping her small yet strong arms around my entire body.

"Oh Honey. I was so worried. No one had any idea what was going on. You just – oh." She pulled me into a hug that could have rivaled one of Emmett's death grips.

"Mom," I gasped, my breath squeezed out of me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't apologize dear. I'm just glad your okay." She pushed me back and held me at arms length, peering over me carefully as if to inspect my body for any signs of damage. I scoffed. As if Dad didn't already do that.

"So um…what happened." Leave it to Jasper to go in for the kill. I'm sure the varied emotions running rampant throughout the room was making him very uncomfortable. I looked to Dad, I would rather him explain this then me. He would phrase it so much more eloquently and I don't think I could get through retelling everything again without breaking.

Dad ran a hand through his pale blonde hair and smiled at me. "Why don't we all have a seat?" He gestured to the couches and I claimed a spot between the armrest and Edward.

"Where to begin," Dad hummed under his breath. "Well, to put it bluntly, Bella's power has developed. Or, well…_is_ developing. I won't be able to say exactly what it is until I can observe more, but we do know it is more of a defensive power. It works out of intense emotion. Bella is mentally able to incapacitate whatever her emotion is directed at, mentally locking both of them. Neither is able to move until the object's of Bella's emotion, most likely anger, is killed. At this time we now that using the power drains Bella tremendously. "

Carlisle hesitated, studying everyone's face. He looked over to Edward who nodded at him. I hated their silent conversations.

"We really don't know much, this is all very new."

Edward gripped my hand protectively. "Let's just take it one day at a time."

**AnPOV**

I ended up spending the night in the purple room. Turns out there was new VIP at the establishment tonight with potential plans to make a very big investment.

James stopped showing up once Bella disappeared. I will never be able to burn the image from my mind of his angry face when he discovered Bella was gone. He threw a fit, yelled at Misha and never came back. Misha was beside himself for a while, worried that Bella would alert authorities to the underground business he was running. But weeks passed and the authorities never came, and the appearance of a new VIP placated his temper. I hadn't met him yet. He hadn't been upstairs with any of the girls yet and Misha had been punishing me with working upstairs every night.

I had begun to think that I had been forgotten in the sad, worn down purple room. I knew that it was no longer night, for I had managed to sleep – well more like give in to unconsciousness. My stomach grumbled, complaining about the absence of food, the sharp pains keeping my mind awake and aware.

But being aware gave me the ability to think, it allowed my mind to wander. What I wanted most was to free myself from here and run. Run until I could find my parents and throw myself in their arms, apologizing relentlessly. Beg for their forgiveness, plead for their love. I would most likely never go back to being their baby girl, I was too wizened, too unclean for that. But I could go back to being Ann Johnson, loving daughter of Mark and Sue Johnson.

I pulled at the knots in my tangled blonde hair. If I had a mirror with me, I know I would be disgusted with my reflection. I bet my parents wouldn't even recognize me if they say me right now. My once fair and even skin was pasty and mottled with hidden bruises and scars. My hair used to be blonde, envied by my friends. Now it lay at my shoulders, yellowed and curling like an old newspaper. I inherited my sparkling blue eyes from my father, but they were now dull, lusterless, sad.

The slamming of the door against the wall pulled me from my self-induced pity party. My heart thudded anxiously in my chest when I realized it was Misha in the doorway.

"Up," he grunted.

I couldn't get up. My sore muscles had stiffened overnight, I could barely lift my arm up, let alone lift my entire body.

Misha took three long angry strides, positioning himself directly over my shaking form. He bent down, grabbed part of my shirt and yanked me up.

"I said up." You have work. A special guest."

My head spun from being pulled into an upright position so quickly and Misha's evil cackling got pushed into the rest of the background noise as the roaring in my ears intensified. I stumbled, my legs not working properly as I was dragged back to my room. Misha threw me next to my trunk, my knees stinging as they came into contact with the hard floor. A cry of pain passed through my chapped lips and I mentally berated myself for being weak.

I looked up at Misha who was once again standing above me, arms crossed. The room was silent except for Misha's gravely orders. The other girls just stared, not brave enough to say anything, too curious to look away. It wasn't every day Misha was in the girls' room, scrutinizing every detail of one of his 'employees'.

"Get dressed. Wear something…nice." I tired to pull open the heavy lid of my trunk but struggled with the weight. Misha pushed me out of the way, throwing the lid open and shuffling through my things for a few moments before finding something he was happy with.

It was a sheer black dress, simple and plain, yet it still disgusted me. It was thrown in my face and Misha laughed as I clawed at it.

"Put it on. No bra, no panties."

Numb to any embarrassment, I stripped in the middle of the room, hissing as the dress brushed past tender areas.

Misha gave me a quick look over. "Good enough."

Not caring about my pain, he pulled my through the house, all the way to one of the private rooms. Before pushing me inside, he grabbed my face in his sweaty hands, looking me straight in the eye.

"Don't do anything to fuck this up. This guy is worth much more than James. He and I have agreed to a special arrangement."

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Misha turned back to me with one last instruction. "And whatever you do, don't make him angry. Now's not the time to be difficult, doll."

I shuddered as he stroked my cheek before ushering me inside the room and shutting the door behind me. Glancing around, I found the new customer lounging in an armchair in a corner of the room. The room was dimly lit, but that didn't stop my heart from beating furiously against my chest, accelerated by fear. I couldn't make out much of his face or his features, but his eyes. Oh god, those eyes. They practically glowed. They were a blazing red and watching my every move.

**BPOV**

I was beginning to feel more comfortable around my family. They had done everything in their power to assure me of their love.

"Who's up for a rousing game of baseball? Alice, what do you think?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at the pixie with an abundance of enthusiasm.

Baseball? Why would Emmett need to ask Alice? I was intrigued to say the least.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she stilled. Her visions were perhaps the only time she sat still, it was odd to see her not moving.

A grin slowly spread across her face as she emerged from her vision. "We're in luck. It's going to storm in half an hour."

"Sweet!" Emmett jumped up from his feet, fist pumped in the air. I was confused. Why were we going to play baseball during a storm? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Edward chuckled at my puzzled expression and I swatted his arm. "Always laughing at my expense."

Edward kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry, love. But your face was priceless. I didn't realize we didn't tell you about our special baseball yet."

I cringed. "Special baseball?"

"Well, we aren't exactly normal, Bella. You'll just have to wait and see why we play during a storm though." Edward turned, very animatedly to the rest of the family.

"Is everyone up for a game?"

There was a chorus of affirmation and the throwing of multiple sets of keys, and I found Edward leading me to the garage. Him and I, along with Emmett and Rosalie were going to be taking Emmett's monstrosity of a Jeep to wherever it was we were going to play baseball. I was surprisingly nervous. I knew physically I could keep up with the family now, but the thought of trying my hand at this _special_ baseball with them still unnerved me a little. Unconsciously, I squeezed Edward's hand tighter in hopes of easing my apprehension.

Edward through his head back and laughed a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry love. You can be on my team."

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "You've got quiet an ego there, Edward. Besides, who said I _wanted_ to be on your team."

Sometimes I swear Edward could read my mind with how perceptive he was of me. I hoped my uncharacteristic remark would throw him off.

Emmett whooped his approval from the front seat and Rosalie smacked his head. "Eyes on the road! You don't want to ruin another Jeep! I refuse to fix the next one."

Ignoring Rosalie's remark, but with both eyes on the road – more like dirt trail – Emmett continued to tease Edward.

"You tell him Bella. Little Eddie's team hasn't won in years. If you actually want to win, you come play on my team."

We all got a good laugh at the playful, yet competitive banter between Edward and Emmett.

Just when I was beginning to think Emmett was lost and to macho to say anything the trees abruptly thinned to a large clearing, dark clouds billowing head. Mom, Dad, Jasper and Alice were already in the middle of the field tossing a baseball back and forth.

Contrary to what I had said in the car, I really did want to be on Edward's team and told him so as teams were being picked. I knew this was just a game of baseball with the family but I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from my protector.

Our team was batting first. Edward stepped out to the plate while Dad and I waited patiently behind him. He stood at the plate for a few minutes but didn't raise the bat. What was he waiting for?

"Edw-"

Edward shushed me and we went back to standing in silence. I turned to Dad, looking for an answer but he only smiled at me. Thirty seconds later a huge clap of thunder shook the skies above and Edward raised the bat. I held back a giggle at the silliness of it all. After all that waiting, I had expected something a lot more momentous than thunder to happen.

Of course, I lost all want to laugh when I heard the nose the collision of the bat and ball created. Wow.

Edward made it to third base and mom declared him safe. I lifted the metal bat with ease and waiting for the pitch, hitting it, but not as far as Edward. Cautious, I only ran to first. Inning after inning flew by. Who knew I would actually enjoy baseball so much.

We were up to bat again with a tied score, when Edward swung and surprisingly missed the first pitch. The same thing happened with the second pitch. Emoting were beginning to escalate. Edward was getting frustrated, Emmett was beginning to annoy me and the rest of the family tensed.

I felt a shallow and tentative wave of calm brush past me, but it didn't do much to help. Before I could even grab him, Edward dropped the bat and pounced on Emmett mid-taunt. Emmett screamed unexpectedly like a small child as he hit the ground. The whole family erupted into chaos.

I was quickly becoming anxious with the disorder around me. Families weren't supposed to act like this! We were having fun, and now we were fighting. All I wanted was Edward, I needed to feel his arms wrapped around me.

Another wave of calm floated towards me but I pushed it away. Couldn't Jasper see that I didn't need that, that I just needed Edward?

"Edward," I desperately tried called to him but he didn't hear me amidst his wrestling match with Emmett. I looked around for Dad, finding his bright hair like a beacon in the dark. Unfortunately, he was all the way on the other side of the field.

I sank into a sitting position, not caring that I would ruin the clothing Alice had brought for me. Worried, Jasper sank to his knees in front of me, once again trying to calm me and still my anxiety. I tried to push him away, he was blocking my view of Edward and to be quite honest, his emotions weren't helping. In fact, they were making me feel worse. It was draining trying to fight them.

"Bella, try to calm down."

I tried to stop myself, but my brain was a second too late. Like so many times before I looked Jasper in the eye, except instead of those pools of gold bringing me comfort like every time before I was terrified. Unable to stop what I knew was coming, I cried out in warning to my brother, but it was futile. Like any other traumatic event, everything seemed to be moving in painfully slow motion. We locked eyes and all hope was lost.

* * *

_AN: Review please. That's all I ask. _

_-lmbrtvll_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Just to clarify, in the previous chapters AnPOV refers to Annie's point of view, not Angela's. Sorry for the confusion. Also, apologies for taking so long with the update. This was a difficult chapter to write, I had many drafts. I've also just finished round two of midterms (two of which were on the SAME day). Hopefully progress will pick up. I hope you guys are ready for another chapter of angst – I wrote a lot of this during one of my psychology lectures which just so happened to be covering depression. I guess you can say that that left an underlying tone in this chapter. Either way, it was a hard one to write. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 36**

**BPOV**

I could only sit, unmoving, watching in horror as I hurt my brother. I felt like my heart was being ripped out and crushed as I wounded Jasper. I was causing him pain, betraying my family.

As much as I begged my body to stop, it wouldn't listen. The hysteria that set off this catastrophe still flooded my body, fueling my godforsaken power, my curse. My ears rung as I heard a shrill female scream. "Oh God! Jasper!"

I recognized Alice's voice instantly, but instead of light and happy as it normally was, it was full of panic, fear, desperation, and I was causing that. I felt a new presence at my side and I could see Alice crouching next to her mate, her eyes full of unshed tears. I threw my head back as far as I could without breaking eye contact, almost as if an invisible barrier had stopped me. A guttural yet shrill scream erupted from my throat as the backlash of pain hit me. But it wasn't only my physical pain that caused me to cry out, it was emotional as well. The two were connected, intertwined like a gnarled knotted tree.

Alice was cradling Jasper's head in her lap, his eyes unblinking, staring straight at me, his beautiful face contorted in pain.

"Carlisle, do something!" Alice cried.

My muscles cramped as another wave of agony gripped my body and I gasped for unnecessary air. Jasper's cries echoed my own as he writhed in Alice's arms.

"Bella, stop! You're killing him." The pain emanating through Alice's voice was unbelievable.

"I…ungh…I can't." I tried my hardest to pull my eyes away from Jasper's, to break the connection somehow. I would have clawed my eyes out if my hands were free. Arms wrapped around me and I collapsed into them, my shaking body sending tremors into the body that held me. I was panting, trying to find respite from the pain.

"Sweetheart, listen to my voice. Try to relax. Maybe if you relax, your mind will release you from this state."

Carlisle was kneeling in front of me, his voice sending shivers of comfort up my neck.

"Oh, Jasper." Alice was falling into a state of hysteria.

"What if we just pull them apart? Force them to break eye contact?"

"We can't risk it. We could end up making things worse."

Alice broke down into tearless sobs, clutching Jasper to her chest. "Han on Jazz. Try and fight this. Stay with me."

I didn't want it to end like this. I didn't want to hurt my family. I _loved_ Jasper. I_ loved_ my family.

My body numbed. What just happened? Just moments ago I was screaming in agony and now it was gone, the pain was gone. What changed? I already knew I didn't want to hurt my family. I_ loved_ them. Love was the key.

"That's it sweetheart. Pull yourself back."

I felt Carlisle's tender hands stroking the length of my cheek. My ability to move was slowly coming back to me and I could finally close my eyes, something I did gratefully to relieve my aching head and my blurry vision. I swallowed and cleared my throat, my voice raspy. "Jasper."

I urged Dad to go to Jasper, his well-being was more important right now. I watched from Edward's arms as Dad more or less examined Jasper, opening his closed eyes, calling his name. Neither of which elicited a response.

"We should get him home. I doubt there is much I can do, but home would be the best place for him."

Emmett lifted a limp Jasper into his arms and carried him to the Jeep, securing him in the straps before taking off, with Alice of course, for the house. The clearing fell to an uncomfortable silence and I could feel all eyes upon me. I had never felt more ashamed in my life.

Pulling myself from Edward's arms I stood shakily, not even to stand fully upright. Looking around I saw four beautiful concerned faces staring back at me. I knew that concern couldn't be for me. I didn't deserve it. I squeezed my eyes tightly, holding back sobs.

"I'm so sorry." My small, pitiful attempt at an apology came out no louder than a whisper, but I knew they heard it. Before any of them could stop me, I darted into the forest and ran, slower than I would have liked thanks to my exhaustion. I hoped no one came after me, they would easily be able to catch up.

I ran until I physically exhausted myself to the point of collapse. I sank to my knees, the wetness of the leaves soaking through my pants. I buried my head in my hands in attempts to try and shut out the outside world. My chest heaved with sadness, horror, anxiety. Humiliation.

I was a horrible person. More of a monster than Edward or anyone else in my family claimed to be. Only the worst types of people couldn't control themselves, couldn't prevent themselves from attacking their own family. I caved in and allowed the torrent of sobs that had built up to escape, running free through the large forest.

I dreaded returning to the house, but where else would I go? I was a newborn after all, clearly not to be trusted and toting around an unharnessed power. Slowly I made my way to my feet, tired, achy, mentally and physically spent. I dragged myself back to the house. If I had a heartbeat it would have been thumping wildly. I opened the front door as quietly as possible, though I knew it wouldn't make a difference – they would all hear me either way.

I passed the living room, freezing when I realized the family, minus Jasper, was sitting in it. A fresh wave of shame flooded my body as I bit back a sob and ran upstairs. I was headed to my room, my old room. But I needed to see Jasper first.

I paused at the slightly open door of his and Alice's room. I peeked in, too scared of what I might see to burst in there. That small glimpse was more than enough – I know I'll never forget it. Jasper lay sprawled on the bed, his blond curls fanned in haphazardly across the pillow. I'd never seen him with his eyes closed before. It was so odd, eerie. And it was all my fault.

"I'm so sorry Jasper."

I quickly withdrew from the room, unable to torture myself any longer. I threw myself in my room, closing and locking my door – as if that would do anything. After spending so much time in Edward's room, my own room felt so unfamiliar, everything still exactly how I left it. I climbed onto my bed and curled up on my side, wishing now more than ever that vampires could sleep. I wanted nothing more than to escape this nightmare.

I stroked the smooth bedspread, allowing the sensation to calm me somewhat. I nearly screamed when there was a knock at my door.

"Bella, may I come in?"

It was Edward. I couldn't face him right now, I couldn't face anyone right now.

"Please leave."

A small spark of satisfaction shot through me when I heard Edward jiggle the door handle, cursing when he realized it was locked.

"Love, please." He shook the door handle again. "You know I can just break the door right?"

I didn't answer. I really didn't want to talk to anyone. I felt as if my mind was slowly slipping into a haze – a blanket of comfort that would protect me from having to deal with my family, with my own thoughts. Some might call this depression.

**EPOV**

Bella had stopped answering me and hadn't unlocked the door. I saw how distraught she was when she returned home, I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I didn't feel as if I had any other choice and though I knew she would probably get angry with me, I broke her door handle regardless.

I found my Bella curled up on her bed, seemingly unaware to my entrance. "Bella?"

She didn't move. I walked over to her nervously – I didn't want to be caught off my guard. Even as I approached her, she didn't move. I knelt at the side of the bed, taking her small hand in my own. I noticed her eyes were closed, which under normal circumstances would have disturbed me. But she had just used her power, and quite frankly I was surprised she had lasted as long as she did without some sort of rest.

I gazed down at her pale, slightly parted lips. Unable to help myself, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to hers. Bella's eyes fluttered open, reveling semi-golden orbs. I was elated to see her, awake and in one piece.

"Hello love."

A look of confusion flashed across her face before she groaned, rolling over onto her other side, away from me. I sighed, all hope of an easy reconciliation flying out the proverbial window.

"No one is angry with you." I reached out to rub her arm, but Bella snatched it away from me.

"I'm angry with me," she snarled. "Just…go.

The sadness in her voice was incredible. I hated seeing her in such pain. "Bella, p-"

"Go."

I couldn't disobey her wishes. It hurt, the fact that she didn't want me around her. My emotional, head-over-heels, in love with Bella side thought the worst, that maybe she didn't love me, didn't feel she needed me. But my rational side had a stronger voice, one of reason that I forced myself to listen to. She was confused and scared. She needed space. She wasn't used to being able to turn to anyone for help.

I slowly got up wishing she would at least allow me to kiss her, but restrained myself. "I'll be downstairs, with the rest of the family, if you need me."

As I expected, there was no response.

Retuning my mind with the rest of the house, scattered thoughts of Jasper entered and exited quickly in no particular order. Alice rushed past me, followed by Carlisle, both running into Alice's and Jasper's room. Curious, but wanting to give them space, I followed but resided in the doorway. Jasper was awake, his eyes finally open, and sitting up in the bed. He looked confused, and perhaps he was the reason I myself was a bit perplexed.

Alice was at her mate's side in an instant. "Jazz! How do you feel?" She reached out and pulled back a few curls of unruly locks from Jasper's face, searching his face intently for a clue to his condition.

"I'm okay. I feel heavy and tired, but okay. Is…is Bella…"

I was touched by Jasper's concern for Bella when his own health should have been the more pressing matter. I spoke up before anyone else could answer.

"She's very upset, to say the least. She won't even let me stay in the room, let alone talk to me. But physically she okay."

Jasper nodded, sat back and closed his eyes in a grimace like fashion. His thoughts swiftly ran through my mind and I nearly jumped from the doorway and ripped him to pieces.

"You can't!" I wasn't about to let anything stand in the way of Bella getting better.

"Edward, please. You have no idea. It's killing me, her emotions are all over the place. And the depression, my god. It's overwhelming. I'll go insane and I won't be able to keep you guys from following me."

"And Bella would think it was her fault making her even more depressed! You can't-"

"Will someone please clarify as to what you two children are arguing about?"

Everyone stopped talking, surprised at the tone of voice Carlisle had just spoken with. In all his years with Carlisle, he had never heard him raise his voice, or use any tone harsher than a disapproving one. This was a surprise.

I pinched the bridge of my noise and exhaled loudly, trying to relieve some of the tension that currently haunted my body.

"Jasper wants to leave until Bella gets a handle on things. But that's only going to make things worse! Bella is only going to feel guiltier, more inadequate."

I pleaded silently with Carlisle. He had to understand where I was coming from.

"I think Jasper's right. I think, not only for his behalf but ours as well, he and Alice should leave for a little while. Bella will understand."

Never in my life had I wanted to rip something apart so badly, I could feel my body shaking with anger.

"Ungh, Edward!"

Jasper curled upon himself on the bed, besieged by not only Bella's rampant emotions but mine as well. Sparing him and the rest of my family any more grief, I ran from the house into the neighboring woods.

Just weeks ago we had been so happy, thriving in the new environment Bella had brought to our home. Now...now...why did I feel as though my family was falling apart?

* * *

_AN: Leave it to me. Haha, no, seriously. Help me out and honor me with your thoughts etc. _

_-lmbrtvll_


	38. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyers. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Thank you for some wonderful reviews. I almost cried. You guys leave some of the nicest reviews. I'm serious. Welcome to my new readers, and a special thanks to lady-vamipre 13, HORSELUVR620, and Adrienne L. Mendal. You guys left me some really really wonderful reviews. I'm finding this to be one of my favorite chapters, it has some of my favorite lines. I hope you guys like it as well.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking **

**Chapter 37**

**EPOV**

Alice and Jasper were gone by the time I returned home, which wasn't surprising since I was gone for hours. I didn't need Jasper's power to sense the bleak mood that ran think in the house. I found Carlisle and Esme sitting at the dining table, holding hands, talking quietly. Two sets of bothered golden eyes me my own, though I was sure mine weren't as golden.

"Has she said anything?"

Carlisle shook his head and for a moment I could almost see his true age through the elegant exterior of his perfect unchanging face.

_I'm sorry son. I know this must be difficult._

My body ached for the sweet release of tears as I collapsed against the wall, breaking inside. Esme unwound her fingers from Carlisle's and flitted to my side, pulling me into an almost strangling hug. Though we weren't blood related, she was in all senses my mother, I couldn't deny her that. I sank to the ground and Esme followed me, never releasing me from her grip. I dry sobbed into her shoulder, unable to hold back the flood of emotions I had been drowning in.

"I should have been able to do something."

Esme shushed me, sounding surprisingly fierce.

"You listen to me, Edward Cullen. This is not your fault. No one could have done anything. Stop blaming yourself. I can't stand to see you beat yourself up over this."

This woman had a way of finding my weak points and not allowing me to ruminate about them.

"It just hurts so badly, Esme. To not be able to do anything to help the women who has already helped me so much."

I clutched my chest in physical pain as Esme continued to hold me.

"We'll figure it out. As a family."

"She's right Edward. We'll all figure this out together."

Carlisle was kneeling beside Esme and I, like he had done so many times before with Bella.

"Jasper?"

We all heard it, Bella's tiny voice traveling down to our ears from her room above. I was flying up the stairs before Carlisle or Esme could get up form the floor hope spurring me on. I bypassed knocking on the door and instead slowly opening it.

Bella was lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling and didn't even look at me as I entered the room.

"Jasper?" She sounded so broken and I just wanted to draw her into my arms and kiss away her worries.

"No, Bella. It's me."

"Oh." Her voice was flat, devoid of anything that sounded like the Bella I once knew, the Bella I fell in love with. I took her not getting angry with me as a positive sign and bravely walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. I bit back a gasp as I got a better look at her. I tenderly brushed back a stray lock of hair, causing Bella to flinch slightly but not pull away. I wanted to grab her, shake her, yell at her! Could she not see what she was doing to herself? The bruises under her eyes were more pronounced than I had ever seen them, her eyes the blackest black. She was starving herself, and while she may not realize it, she needed to hunt.

"Bella," I sighed. "You need to hunt."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Edward is right, sweetheart. You may not realize it, but your body is telling me otherwise."

Carlisle, always the doctor was trying a different approach to encourage Bella to hunt. Bella whimpered, her face crumpling into a mess of lines and crevices. She pulled herself into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, so she was sitting next to me. Tentatively, she got to her feet and took two steps before her legs crumpled beneath her. Before she could hit the floor, I had my hands securely wrapped around her waist, placing her back on her bed.

"Carlisle, she can't hunt. She's gone too long, she's too weak."

"Bring her outside. Emmett and I will bring something back for her."

I pulled Bella back into my arms and carried her out to the front yard. Esme sat in the grass and I laid Bella in her lap, allowing Esme to once again fulfill her roll as mother. I watched fascinated as Bella's hands unconsciously found individual blades of grass, and pulled them deftly from the ground. It was almost humorous to see a vampire with such a human habit. At least, it would have been humorous had that vampire not been lying in her mother's lap, too weak to hunt on her own.

Emmett and Carlisle returned within moments of setting out, Carlisle carrying a deer and Emmett a fox. Emmett wore a large grin on his face as he approached us.

"Hey Bells! Look what we found for you."

He knelt beside us, along with Carlisle.

"Don't worry baby sister. I'll finish whatever you can't."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Emmett's joke. It wasn't even really a joke, it was true. He would finish anything Bella couldn't.

"What would you like sweetheart?"

Bella squirmed in Esme's arms. "No deer."

Of course she wouldn't want a deer, not after she had that first incident with her power.

"Right." Carlisle awkwardly hoisted the deer up and took it back into the woods.

"Emmett, you'll take care of that later?"

Emmett nodded, handing me the fox. I brought the carcass to Bella's mouth and with some gentle prodding, managed to convince her to bit. I continued to hold the animal as she drank, and she pulled away after a few sips. I knew she hadn't drained the animal and motioned for her to continue feeding, only to have her pull her head away.

"No more." She was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut.

"Just a little more," I pleaded.

I brought the carcass back up to her mouth and Bella managed to choke down a few more mouthfuls before pulling away again.

"I'm full." She inhaled deeply, perhaps against nausea and leaned back into Esme.

"Can I see Jasper? I need to see him."

No one responded and the silence answered Bella's question.

"Why can't I see Jasper?" Her voice rose in pitch.

Esme brushed back the hair from Bella's forehead. "He's not here right now, honey."

Bella had her eyes shut tight against her panic, not that it helped much. "Oh god. I killed him! I killed Jasper! You must hate me. I killed your son."

Bella looked wildly from Esme to Carlisle and back to Esme.

"Bella, you're not listening to me. I said he isn't here right now. That doesn't mean he's dead. He and Alice went away for a little bit, that's all."

Esme held Bella close to her, as she had done to me earlier.

"I made him leave! I'm the reason he had to leave. I'm terrible."

Bella struggled weakly in Esme's arms.

"Please, let me go. I don't deserve to e treated like this. I've…I've forced Jasper from _his_ home."

The more Bella struggled, the more hysterical she became. "Please," she sobbed. "Jasper hates me. I've hurt him. Alice hates me. Hate. Everyone hates me."

"No Bella." Esme joined Bella in the sobbing, clutching the frightened girl to her chest. "No one hates you."

Esme turned to her husband her golden eyes full of fire. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll get Jasper and Alice back home by tomorrow morning."

I could hear Carlisle gulp and watched as him and Emmett made their way back up to the house. I would love to give Jasper and Alice a piece of my mind, but I needed to stay with Bella. If I left now, she might think I abandoned her as well.

"May I?" I held out my hands to take Bella from Esme and cradled her to my chest, trying to subdue her sobs any way that I could. Esme joined Carlisle and Emmett back at the house while I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Bella, I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you. No matter what, I will _always_ lve you."

I reveled in the feeling of her small chin nuzzling deeper into my chest. "I love you too Edward."

"Do you want to go back up to your room?"

"Can we stay with mom and dad? Please?"

"Of course."

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on one of the couches in the living room and I motioned for them to make room for Bella before placing her in the middle where she curled into Carlisle's side, who wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder. She nestled her head deeper into his side and closed her eyes, much calmer than she was moments earlier.

"Daddy? Mom?" All eyes were on Bella.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, for tearing the family apart."

"Oh honey. Don't apologize. Like I said earlier, it was out of your hands."

"You're not tearing the family apart, Bella. You've brought closer than you could imagine. And as for your power, we'll work on that. I'll be with you every step of the way to help you develop control."

"As will I, Bella." I felt the need to reassure her every chance I could.

Carlisle warmly kissed Bella's forehead. "You'll be okay, sweetheart."

Interrupting the tender moment, the front door burst open reveling a rather disheveled Alice and Jasper. Bella, startled by the unanticipated noise jumped even closer into Carlisle.

"Jasper! Alice!" Esme jumped from the couch and wrapped both her children in an enormous hug.

"Are you alright? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, how did you get home so quickly?"

Jasper spoke first. "Carlisle called us. We weren't that far. " His eyes rested on Bella, curled up against Carlisle and he stopped speaking.

"Bella." The whole room seemed to freeze in the tense and uncomfortable atmosphere.

Jasper walked over to the couch and crouched in front of it. _Edward, will she let me touch her?_

I shrugged my shoulders, still quite angry with my brother for leaving in the first place.

Jasper reached out and gently touched Bella's arm causing her to whimper. I growled, unhappy that Jasper had done something to elicit that response from Bella.

"Edward! That's enough." Esme glared at me, warning me not to do that again.

"Bella, can you forgive me for leaving you? I thought it would be best."

Bella kept her face buried in Carlisle, but answered Jasper. "I should be asking for your forgiveness."

"Bella, look at me." Bella wouldn't move her head, even with gentle urging from Jasper.

"Why won't you look at me?" I was surprised when I detected a sense of hurt in Jasper's serious eyes.

"I can't," Bella admitted. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you again."

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bells, darlin, don't worry about me. I'm right here, I'm fine. You won't hurt me. Trust yourself."

Jasper stroked Bella's head, gently coaxing her to look at him. Eventually, she pried her head away from Carlisle and looked up at her brother.

"It's nice to see your beautiful face, darlin." That was all Bella needed to hear. She shot from the couch into Jasper's arms, clinging to him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I'm so sorry, Alice. I love you guys."

"No more apologizing, Bella. Everything's okay," Alice chirped from behind the couch.

I knew from that moment that the rift I felt growing in my family was healing, and Bella would hopefully be on her way to healing. I wanted her to truly see herself as part of the family, I knew it would just take some time.

"Jazz, where did you go?" I was curious to where they spent their time.

"Just to Seattle."

I saw Bella stiffen at the mention of Seattle. From what we knew, Bella didn't remember too much of her human life. She remembered a flash of memory here and there, but never mentioned anything.

I grew concerned when she didn't relax. "Bella?"

"Seattle." Her voice was wispy, almost dreamy, like she wasn't quite with us. "I know Seattle. Annie is in Seattle."

* * *

_AN: Make my day and leave me some love. Comments, reviews. I want it all!!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	39. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky lady._

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. Also, if anyone has any tips for posting on Twilighted, please let me know. Trafficking has been rejected three times now even after being beta-ed multiple times. Who knows, maybe it's just not their cup of tea…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

I was bombarded by flashes of memories I had no idea I had. Most of them consisted of me and another girl, a blonde, Annie. Annie was my friend, she took care of me, I remembered that much. From deep in the recesses of my mind, Annie's familiar and comforting face was replaced by a male's. Misha's smirk could still send chills down my spine.

"_George," Misha called out. George appeared in the room, holding something small and glowing an orange-red. My heart started to pound and my breathing grew erratic. What the hell was that? George handed the mysterious object to Misha and grabbed hold of both my arms, pulling the painfully behind my back and pinning me with his legs against the wall. Misha stepped closer and I was able to comprehend what the object was. It was a crude piece of iron, shaped into a circle at one end and a handle was shaped at the other. The handle was cool enough for Misha to grip while the circle end appeared to have been heated in a fire making it hot enough to glow. I gulped. Where was that going? As Misha continued to move closer I began to struggle against George. Of course I couldn't even move against the giant but I had to try. A crazy man was coming toward me with hot iron. _

_"Hold her still." I felt George's grip on me tighten. Misha grabbed my sweats and pulled them down on my right side, exposing my hip. Before I even had a chance to react he held the scalding iron to my skin and held it there. Immediately the room smelt of burning flesh and I gagged. Oh God, I'm going to pass out. The pain was mounting and I thought my skin would melt down to my bone. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out an ear-piercing scream. I'm sure the girls in the next room could hear it clearly. Finally after what seemed like a full day Misha removed the iron from my skin. He looked down at my hip and admired his handiwork brushing the scorched and raw skin with his thumb causing me to whimper in intense pain._

_"You see, once I've decided to keep a girl I mark her with my mark to make sure everyone knows she belongs to me. And while you cause me great trouble with your acting out and refusals, you are too beautiful to pass up on. My clients tell me you look so pure, innocent even. Like an angel. They all ask for you, yet I've been lenient with you and not assigned you to taking care of the client upstairs." He grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look him straight in the eyes. _

_"Expect that to change." Misha nodded to George who released my body from the wall and pulled me down the hallway towards the "cell." "Oh Isabella," Misha stuck his head out of the room I had just come from. "I may not like you, but you're good for business." With that I was shoved back into the girls' room. _

"Bella? What is it? What are you seeing?" Edward had taken Jasper's spot in front of me.

"I remember."

Another memory hit me like a wave of freezing water.

_Misha closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch. I stood in the center of the room, not knowing what do with myself. I watched as he smirked, eyes me like candy. "Beautiful," he sighed. "What an amazing find." He talked about me like I was a treasure! An object, something he bought at a second hand shop for ten cents only to find out later its worth was beyond his imagination. I tried to cover myself with my arms, but it didn't do much. It was more of an action to comfort myself. _

"_Come here." I did as I was told and walked as slowly as possible over to where Misha sat. Misha poured a glass of vodka and shot it back. He saw me watching him and grinned. "From home." He poured another, this time into the other glass and held it out to me. I had never tasted alcohol and after seeing what it did to Charlie, I vowed I never would. I shook my head. I didn't have to drink it right? Misha's smiled faded. _

"_You don't have a choice. Drink it." I took the cup from him in my shaking hand and held it. There was a lot of vodka in the glass. I slowly brought it to my mouth and choked back a small amount. I gasped and sputtered. It burned! I couldn't do this. Tears started streaming down my face from sadness and from the drink. _

"_More." Misha ordered. I complied. Sip after sip, I swallowed the burning liquid. I coughed, my eyes continued to water. But Misha was relentless. He made me drink the entire glass. I dropped it to the table once I was finished. _

"_Good girl." He was smiling again. I could feel the alcohol coursing through my body. How much did I drink? _

_"Now Isabella," Ugh, the way he rolled my name off his tongue. If the alcohol didn't make me throw up, that definitely would. "Take off your clothes." My heart stopped and I froze. Not yet, please not yet. I'll dance for you, I climb the poll. Please just let me keep my dress on. Of course, I couldn't actually say that to him, so I stupidly stood in front of him, unmoving. _

_"Now." I still couldn't bring myself to make the necessary motions that would remove my clothing. Misha stood up and walked the short distance over to me. My head flew to the left as he slapped my right cheek. _

_"Don't make me hurt you Isabella. I can, and sadly I will. And that will just cause you to stay in my possession longer. You see, I have a policy. If a girl is marked, she's not allowed to work. Not being allowed to work means you're not making any money which in turn means it will take you longer to pay back your debt to me." He cackled. "So, what will it be? Will you be a good girl and do as I say, or will you make me hurt you again?"_

_I trembled under his gaze and nodded my head. I would do as he asked. Misha sat back on the couch and nodded for me to continue. Still crying I untied the halter neck of my dress, holding it to my chest. I kicked off my shoes and allowed the dress to fall to the floor. Reflexively my arms went around myself sucked in a deep breath as the cold air hit my uncovered skin. I was mortified. Here I was standing in front of this man completely naked. No one besides my mom has ever seen me naked. _

_"Exquisite. I was thinking of auctioning you off to a bidder tonight, but after getting a taste of what you offer, I might have to keep you for myself. Come over here please." _

_I made my way over to the couch and stood next to it. "Sit." I sat and Misha scooted closer. He caressed my face, letting his fingers trail down my neck to my shoulder, to my breast. He pinched. _

_"Ow!"_

_He laughed. "Get used to it doll. Our customers are paying to do anything to you short of abuse and murder. You won't make a sound, unless it's one of pleasure. Got it?" I turned my face away from his vodka infused breath. His other hand found my leg and rubbed it, then my thigh then…I gasped and stiffened. _

_"You like that do you?" NO! I was uncomfortable and quite frankly he wasn't being very gentle. It hurt. The room was beginning to spin a bit, though whether it was from the vodka or me panicking I don't know. Misha must have had enough with just touching because he threw me down into a lying position on the couch and made his way on top of me. I was helpless and could only let him do what he wanted. This was one hundred times worse than anything Charlie had done. _

_Misha placed little kisses on my neck, licking some spots and biting others before roughly entering me. I screamed out in pain, my back arching uncontrollably. Misha slapped my other cheek. "What did I say bitch? Unless that's a moan coming out of your mouth, keep it quite." _

_I stopped struggling and I stopped making noises, letting Misha have his way with me. It was almost an out of body experience, and not in a good way. Lucky for me the scumbag didn't last long. He finished and pulled out. I was on fire. I felt dirty. I wanted to die. _

I pulled away from the memory with a gasp sucking in fresh air. Why were all these memories from my human life resurfacing? I had been told that it was highly likely I wouldn't remember much from my human life – I was counting on that. That part of my life was pockmarked with events, memories that _needed_ to be forgotten. I clutched onto Dad's arm as another memory dragged me under.

"Bella, tell me what your remembering."

I drew a long breath. I couldn't believe these memories had once lain dormant back in the cavernous depths of my unconscious. Now, given the mental cue, I recalled these images so vividly.

"It was only my third night there. I had been working out front, and luckily so was Annie. She was dancing while I served the clients their drink orders. I was becoming overwhelmed in the crowd of overeager men, driven in by the Monday night special. Clumsy me, I was stumbling around awkwardly in my oversized and dangerous shoes. 'Hey little lady, watch where you're going,' one of the men sneered at me."

I paused, shuddering at the appearance of the man that caused this whole incident. It frightened me that he held a place in my mind. I wanted to be free from any memory of that whole ordeal. I continued, knowing my family wanted to hear the rest.

"I made it back to the bar safely, filling up my now empty serving tray with a fresh round of drinks. Still wobbling, I went from table to table handing out drinks, trying to ignore the warm, clammy roaming hands."

I shuddered again, gripping more tightly to Carlisle.

"I was passing the table of the man who yelled at me earlier when he stuck his foot out in my path. Being as clumsy as I am, I wasn't able to maneuver around it and tripped. I grasped around blindly looking for something I could hold on to, to keep me upright. Unfortunately I didn't find anything and my relatively fully tray flew out of my hands and into the lap of the man who tripped me."

"Sweet!" We all looked at Emmett, a little surprised at the unexpected outburst. Rosalie gave him a gentle swat on the arm.

"Don't interrupt!"

Emmett chuckled, rubbing his head and shuffling his feet. "Sorry, I was really getting into it." Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Please continue Bella."

Taking another deep breath, I went on. "I was frozen to that spot, unsure how to react. I watched in horror as the man's face froze into a grimace and reddened in rage. He stood up to his full height, truly intimidating at what looked to be over six feet. He raised his hand to strike me. 'Why you little.'

'Hey!' Annie was at my side, protecting me. 'Don't you touch her.'

If it was even possible, the man's face reddened even more. 'Who do you think you are? Don't talk-.'

'Excuse me, is there a problem here?'

Misha had snuck up behind Annie and I, obviously noticing the argument. There would be hell to pay if he found out what happened."

"But he tripped you!" Again, Emmett couldn't contain himself.

"I know, Em. But I was just an 'employee.'" Emmett pondered what I said for a moment, and nodded for me to continue.

"'No, sir. Just an-.'

'That's bull!' The meathead cut me off. 'That little wench spilled drinks all over me. She shouldn't be serving if she can't handle it. And blondie over here need to learn her place, and some manners while she's at it.'

He paused, an evil glint in his eye, looking smug. 'Maybe I should teach them a lesson.' He moved forward, looming dangerously overhead until Misha placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

'That won't be necessary. I'm sorry about tonight. I'll take care of your bill. As for these two, I'll make sure they receive adequate punishment.'

That was when I knew we were in for it, Misha took 'customer service' very seriously. He turned to us, his face pinched in anger. 'Get in the back. Now.' He growled.

We scurried like frightened mice, Misha following close behind. He shut and locked the door behind us and one look at him told me he was furious. I remember his voice being so low, so angry that I could barely understand what he was saying.

'Do you know how embarrassed I am? To find a customer covered in alcohol, two of my girls arguing with him? I passed embarrassment a long time ago. I'm mortified, appalled and pissed.'

I knew I needed to at least try and stand up for myself. I hadn't quite learned what happened when you did. 'But he tripped me!'

Misha's fist came into contact with my cheek leaving me flat on the floor."

A cool hand broke me free from the hell I was reliving. Edward's hand gently caressed the spot that had at one point smarted from the impact of Misha's fist. I leaned into his hand, briefly closing my eyes, regaining the will power to go on.

"He left me on the floor, believed me to be too much of a weakling to be dealt with at that point. Annie, on the other hand was furious with Misha. She didn't like seeing him hurt me. So she yelled, called him names, anything to turn his fury on herself. She was selfless, she didn't care what happened to her, as long as I was okay.

So Misha took advantage of that. He beat her instead of me, keeping away from her face of course so she could still work somewhat. I've never seen anyone hurt that bad. And I couldn't help but think how it was my fault. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be the one lying on the bed, bleeding and broken. For once, it wasn't Annie taking care of me, it was me taking care of Annie. And it was all my fault."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. What Misha did was wrong. It shouldn't have happened to anybody." Edward gripped my hand tightly, pulling me back to reality.

I sighed, knowing he was wrong. "It was my fault Edward. And Annie is still stuck there. It's my turn to take care of her. I'm going to get her out."

* * *

_AN: So, pretty much a transition chapter. Not much action, but still necessary. The next chapter will skip ahead a few weeks and we'll most likely be seeing Annie. So, please review. Your input is much appreciated and used. As are tips. _

_-lmbrtvll_


	40. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: Characters, (except the ones I create) belong to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky _

_lady. _

**Trafficking**

**Chapter 39**

**AnPOV**

**

* * *

**

"Well aren't you just delectable."

I moved in slightly along the perimeter of the room as the red eyes spoke to me. My heart thudded painfully in my chest as my instincts screamed at me to run. Really, I'd be dead either way. If I ran Misha would have more than enough reason to kill me.

"Now, now. Don't be afraid my pet. I can hear your poor heart pounding from all the way over here. What's your name?"

I cleared my throat. "Annie."

"Annie." I shuddered as the still mysterious man rolled my name around on his lips. "Come closer."

I begrudgingly moved closer and I heard the man inhale deeply causing me to shudder in disgust. "Mmm, Annie. I knew I had to have you the moment I caught wind of your sweet succulent scent."

"M-my scent?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

He gave a hearty chuckle. "Your innocence makes you even more delectable."

This man terrified me. I didn't know how I would, but I needed to get away from him. "Please. There are others, others who are more popular than me. You should me go-"

"Silence!"

I jumped away finding myself pressed against the locked door. I held my breath as I heard the scraping of the chair against the floor, the man was getting up. I wanted to shut my eyes to spare myself the terror of whatever I might come face to face with, but I couldn't tear my gaze away. Strangely, I didn't hear footsteps as this…this…creature approached. I was more aware of his presence drawing closer. Slowly he walked into the light and I could finally put a face to the red eyes and smooth cold voice.

He was not as frightening as I had imagined. There were no scars, no horns, no disfigurements. He looked…normal. Except for the red eyes. His skin was dark and smooth, his face round. Yet normal looking.

"You will not tell me what to do. Misha and I have made a deal. As payment for my protection, Misha has given me the freedom to do what I want with you. It seems Misha has made some enemies in this business and, well, I guess you could call me the ultimate bodyguard.

I had absolutely no idea what he meant y that, but I didn't like the sound of it. Just my luck to be stuck with a creepy, powerful man with a strange fetish.

"Oh, and you may call me Laurent."

**BPOV**

I sat at the table drumming my fingers impatiently. My brothers, father and Edward had been working with me almost nonstop on controlling my power over the past few weeks. Luckily, there hadn't been any more mishaps. The training was helping as was the support from my family. If I felt myself becoming ready – for lack of a better word- to attack, I know had the ability to pull back. And if need be, this gave me the opportunity to walk away form the situation.

Calling on my power was also becoming more reliable. Sometimes, so I would have something to practice on, I would go hunting with Emmett, Jasper and Edward and use my power to take down their meal for them. Emmett liked to tease me and call me his little microwave, claiming that I was like pushing a button and within a few minutes your meal was ready to eat.

The only drawback was using my power still exhausted me. It had gotten to the point where dad thinks it's a permanent side effect. One more reason to use my power sparingly. If I were to use it during an attack at an unwise time, I could be left pretty much weak and defenseless - open to attack. Consequences and scenarios had been drilled into my head mercilessly. I knew my brothers did it out of love, but one could patiently sit and listen only so many times.

"Bella! Are you even listening?"

My eyes snapped up to meet Jasper's large dark ones and had I been human I would have blushed at being caught not paying attention. Jasper was still glaring at me from across the table and I looked straight back at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I really didn't mean to space out. I'm just anxious."

He sighed and wearily rubbed his face. Jasper took his job of training me very seriously. "I couldn't tell," he replied dryly.

I giggled at his oh so ironic joke and continued to bat my eyelashes at him. "Please forgive me?"

He smiled at chuckled. "Of course, darlin'."

"Well Jasper, if I didn't know any better, I would say your sister here has you wrapped around her little finger." Edward slid his arms around my shoulders from behind and I chuckled at his comment. Mainly because it was true. Neither of my brothers could really say no to me. Edward, on the other hand, was a little bit tougher to get through.

"Shut it, Eddie." Jasper sneered playfully.

I put my up my hands silencing the two. "Boys, boys. No need to fight." Pulling out of Edward's arms , I walked around to the other side of the table and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck from behind, kissing his cheek. "Love you, Jazz."

Jasper sighed, clearly aware that any resistance to admitting the truth would be a futile effort. "Love you too, Bells."

I sauntered back over to Edward and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Has Dad found anything yet?"

Carlisle was in the process of finding out as much as possible about Misha, which wasn't all that easy considering illegally stocked strip clubs and brothels were a relatively underground business.

"Nothing more than what he already has." Edward's golden eyes gazed down upon me, the conflict he was feeling, evident. He didn't want me to take part in the plan to rescue Annie. I may be a vampire now, but to Edward I was still just as fragile as I was when I was human. He understood my need to see Annie safe, hell, he even offered to do it for me. He didn't quite understand my need to be part of the whole process. For a perceptive vampire, he sure could be pretty dense sometimes.

We hadn't set a date as to when we would set our plan into motion, we didn't even have a fully developed plan yet. But I was more than anxious to get things underway.

"Oh, Bellaaaa." Uh oh, I knew that sing-song voice. And as much as I didn't enjoy Alice's ploys to grab me and shove me in some new fashion statement, I was almost wishing it her who would turn round the corner. But it was Emmett, and he and I had been partaking in an ongoing prank for the past week.

"Hey sis. Watcha doin?" His grin was one of pure evil, I could see the dusty wheels turning in his head.

"H-hey Em. What are you doing in here? I thought you and Rose were in the garage." I tried my best to play it cool but like Edward said, I was horrible at lying.

"I _was_," he emphasized the past tense, as if I couldn't see his hulking body standing in front of me rather than it being back in the garage. "But Rose said I was getting in the way and I've been exiled."

Exiled…I didn't have a hard time believe that. Emmett was huge. How could he not get in the way under the hood of a car. Especially since he also had a hard time keeping his hands off Rosalie.

He still stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back, in my mind making him untrustworthy. I learned the hard way never to trust Emmett with his hands behind his back. "Wanna hang out, Bella? Maybe toss the ball or something?"

Like I would be doing anything with him right now. We were in the middle of a prank war, and I did not feel like ruining an outfit today. "Um, no thanks Em."

"Aw, come on sis." He moved closer to me and I gripped on to Jasper's shirt, trying to tuck myself behind his body. "I don't bite…hard."

"Emmett! That's the oldest line in the book. Believe me, I would know," Carlisle called from his office.

Emmett's face was one of pure confusion as he thought about what Carlisle just said, earning more hilarity from around the room. Dad was good at getting those punch lines in. Especially in conversations he wasn't part of.

"Bella! Think fast!" I turned in time to see a large balloon filled with something heading straight towards my face. Reflexively I ducked behind Jasper and covered my hands with my head praying my clothing would be spared. I uncured myself to find my clothing as well as my hair and face clean and untouched.

"Emmett!!" Jasper was on his feet and angrily stalking towards his brother. "This was Alice's favorite shirt. You are so dead when she gets back. I would start running now if I were you."

Jasper was covered in what looked to be chocolate pudding, the majority of it in his hair and on his shirt. He turned toward me. "Thanks, Bella. I'm going to go shower if you don't mind."

"Course not. Sorry bout that Jazz. Tell Alice I'll buy you a new shirt." I stifled a fit of laughter as a chocolate covered Jasper stomped his way upstairs.

In an effort for more personal space Edward walked me to the deck in the back and we both sat on the edge where a portion of the railing had been accidently 'removed'. Emmet and Jasper were wrestling and had yet to replace it.

I actually liked there being no railing. Now that I was no longer a clumsy human, it was quite safe for me to be at the edge unguarded.

Edward and I sat hand in hand, both of us swinging our legs in the free air. The sun had broke free from the daily cloud cover and was gracing us with a glorious sunset right above the tree line. The sky was awash in hues of red, orange and yellow. Befitting colors, in my opinion.

I cherished this moment, this calm before the storm. Resting my head on Edward's shoulder, I took his hand and held it palm up in my own, tracing the many lines and crevices. "Well, look at that. It says you'll have a _very_ long life."

Edward chuckled and tried to pull his hand away, but I wasn't finished.

"It also says you'll fall in love…sweep the girl right off her feet. Hmmm, nothing about marriage though. Sorry Edward."

This time instead of trying to pull away , Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him catching my lips with his own. I smiled into the kiss and pressed my lips harder into his. Still holding my hand, Edward broke the kiss and flipped my hand palm up. He began to softly trace each contour of my hand and I shivered in pleasure.

"I see a long and happy life. A life full of love. You'll hold the heart of a very lucky man."

I closed my eyes as Edward's long finger drew a heart in the center of my palm. His voice was low and smooth, soothing yet enticing at the same time.

"As for marriage…well will you look at that."

Something hard slipped onto my finger and my eyes popped open at the new sensation. I looked down at my hand, shocked at the foreign object that now sat on my ring finger. It was a stunning ring, a platinum band with a simple elegant solitaire diamond. I pulled my eyes from my finger and looked to Edward, a crooked grin gracing his perfect face.

"I think marriage is in the future, wouldn't you say?"

I nearly knocked Edward of the deck as I jumped into his arms, kissing him anywhere my lips landed. I never thought I would be lucky enough to experience this and yet, here I was _engaged_ to the man of my dreams.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Edward tightly wrapped his arms around my as he laughed in joy.

"Of course, Edward. Yes! A million times, yes!"

* * *

_AN: Reviews! Ideas, comments, thoughts. Anything. Just review!_

_-lmbrtvll_


	41. Chapter 40

_**AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with work since finals are coming up and I've been trying to get things done before I leave for London to celebrate my 21**__**st**__**. So things have been chaotic to say the least. But this is a long chapter. My longest yet. I wanted to get all of this up before I left and I didn't feel I could split it up without losing the effect I was going for. So enjoy. I'll be interested to hear what you think. **_

**Trafficking **

**Chapter 40**

**BPOV**

Edward held me in his arms for a few moments before shifting and lifting me to my feet. "As much as I would rather stay here with you love, from what I'm hearing, a certain pixie won't be able to control herself for much longer. We should try and make this as painless as possible."

I groaned at that thought. I really didn't think anything Alice was involve din would be entirely painless. As we entered the pristine living room just off the deck, Edward and I encountered the entire Cullen clan, a large grin on all six faces. I truly hated being thrust in the spotlight and quickly buried my face into Edward's shoulder in embarrassment. Alice broke away from the group and wrapped me in her tiny arms.

"Let me just say I'm so glad I don't have to keep that a secret anymore. We have so much to do, Bella. Dresses, flowers, invitations…"

"Alice!" Her smile became a slight frown when I interrupted her. "First of all, invitations won't be necessary. Anyone I could already want at the wedding is standing right here." I was pretty certain I heard Esme stifle a wail of joy, and hurriedly continued to prevent any misunderstandings between the pixie and myself.

"Secondly, relax! I promise to let you be in charge of planning if you calm down and don't pester me." Alice crossed her arms and tapped her foot briefly on the hardwood floor while mulling over my request. She'd be crazy not to accept.

"Deal!" She pulled me back into the hug. "And congratulations."

I reclaimed my position at Edward's side and smiled. "Thanks Alice."

Rosalie was next to step forward, but instead of addressing me like I expected, she approached Edward with a seriously scary look in her icy gold eyes. Maybe it was a good thing she was heading towards Edward.

"I'm happy for you Edward, I really am. But god help me, if you do anything to hurt Bella in the slightest, I will find you and I _will_ rip you apart." She paused and I waited for the assault to continue. Instead she turned towards me, craning her graceful neck slightly to look me in the eye and smiled sweetly.

"Congratulations, Bella. You deserve this." I almost wanted to laugh at Edward who for once looked thoroughly frightened.

"The one-hundred and eight year old virgin had done it! Who would've thought." Emmett thundered over and clapped Edward on the back. "You've made me proud, bro."

Edward sheepishly tried to shrug off Emmett's large hand, and by all means I wanted to help him. I was mortified enough for the both of us. Edward and I hadn't discussed any aspect of being intimate and quite truthfully, I was in no state emotionally to do anything past the innocent yet passionate kissing we'd shared with each other.

If I was anxious about anything in regards to the wedding, it would have to be my intimate relationship with Edward. Or really, lack thereof. Neither of us had any problem waiting for the wedding night, but I was terrified that when the time came, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Nothing would hurt me more than disappointing Edward like that. I wanted so badly to share this part of myself with him, but I was still struggling with my past demons.

"Alright Emmett. That's enough. I think Edward and Bella have been embarrassed enough."

Thank you Dad. Carlisle came forward and pulled Emmett back before clasping Edward on the shoulder looking at him how a proud father would a son, before lovingly kissing me atop myhead, giving us both his blessing.

"I do have some news for the both of you, and I'm afraid it rather complicates things."

I glanced nervously at Carlisle who was in turn staring at Edward. "Please, no one appreciates it when you have your silent conversations. What's going on?" Normally I would have apologized for my demanding tone, but I knew they were keeping something from me.

Carlisle's gaze was serious and I could tell he was reluctant to share this new information with me. "Bella," he sighed. "We have reason to believe that there is a vampire involved with the brothel."

Immediately I stiffened in Edward's arms, bewildered at this strange new turn. Keeping a serious eye turned to me, Carlisle continued. "Emmett and Jasper have been gathering as much information as possible, and we've found out that Misha has employed a new man by the name of Laurent as an extra bodyguard in exchange for the sole privileges to one of his girls."

"Annie!" Edward's arms reflexively tightened around me, keeping me next to him.

"Now Bella, " Carlisle reasoned. "We have no idea who this girl is. It could be anyone."

I shook my head vigorously. "No. No, it's definitely Annie. She's been sold out like this before. She and I were the only ones who had been reserved for specific men. There's no doubt about it. It's Annie."

"Either way, this changes things." Carlisle was right. This really did change things.

"I know. This means we need to put whatever plan we have into action now. No more waiting." And with my short demand, the whole room erupted in to chaos. I couldn't hear one person over the other and the only one not taking part was Carlisle.

"Silence!" Carlisle's normally calm and peaceful voice was forceful and demanding. No one dared disobey his request and the room fell into an unnatural silence. No breathing, no heartbeats, nothing.

"If we intend to get anything done, we must do so in an organized manner. Bella does have a point. It would be a good idea to get things moving earlier rather than later. But, we must be precise with our actions and eve more vigilant now that there is another vampire involved."

"You really think going sooner rather than later is the right thing do to?" Emmett looked at Carlisle as if he had just imbibed in human blood. Just like Edward, he didn't like any of this, but I was his baby sister and he would do anything for me. Literally. I found that out after a few odd requests, all of which Emmett indulged me in. It was quite a spectacle.

"Carlisle is right," Jasper agreed. "This vampire could compromise everything. We need to act before everything is ruined."

I looked at him hesitantly, not sure what to make of these recent revelations. He continued.

"Here's the plan. I've been scoping things out, and Laurent never visits the downstairs business during business hours. From what I can tell, indulging in women is not one of his top priorities. So, Emmett, Edward and I will pose as clients to get us in."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Edward squeezed my shoulder letting me know it would be futile.

"Alice, Rosalie, you guys and Bella will sneak in and make your way upstairs, taking care of any roaming security, George and what's-his-face. Wait for us as far from the room as possible. We're going to make Misha think we're interested in something a little more private. We'll tell him we've heard about a girl named Annie, and we'll pay any price for her.

Jasper continued explaining while I zoned out, all the various scenarios running through my head. This was dangerous, so many things could go wrong – my family could get hurt. And ultimately it would be my fault.

"Bella. Bella?" I shook my head, chasing away the lingering traces of unwanted images.

"Again, Bella?" Jasper asked incredulously, a look of disbelief on his face. I chuckled at the humor of the situation. This was the second time today I had zoned out on Jasper.

"Sorry, Jazz."

He tried to look stern but chuckled himself. I knew he too had a hard time denying my anything. Like Emmett, he would do anything for me. My entire family would, and knowing that, a pang of guilt shot through my heart. I was knowingly putting my wonderful loving family in danger.

"Okay, okay. Moving on, we'll take three cars. Emmett, Edward, you're with me. Allie, Rose, Bella, you ladies ride together. Carlisle and Esme, you should take your own car as well. Remember wait for my signal." He paused and looked at a clock.

"Let's head out."

With those three little words my heart jumped to my throat. Edward pulled me to him for one last tender kiss before we left and I inhaled deeply trying to memorize his scent that I loved so much. I deluded myself into thinking that just that could keep me strong through this. "Be careful," I whispered pulling my mouth up to his ear. "I love you."

Edward pushed his lips furiously against mine and I fought with myself wanting the kiss to never end. Alice pulled me away and led me to the car, but not before I heard Edward call out. "Be safe, love."

It was only during the sort car ride over that I was able to calm my mind. "Alice, can you see anything?"

"You know I would tell you if I knew anything." She called from the passenger seat. "But I keep getting different outcomes, and nothing is clear."

I sighed in defeat, knowing Alice couldn't really control what she saw.

All too soon we pulled into a poorly lit parking lot and I immediately spotted Jasper's car, empty and parked at the edge of the lot. That mean Edward, Jasper and Emmett were already inside. I twitched my fingers nervously as I waited for Rosalie's lead. She turned around slightly so she was facing both Alice and I and gave us each a sad smile. "Let's do this."

Being vampires gave us a definite advantage as we found an unguarded back way in. We were however confronted with two new security guards, both of whom Rosalie and Alice took care of. Being back in the building, I looked around with a sense or remembrance. "I know this place."

My voice was quiet but Rosalie caught it. "You recognize where we are, Bella? Can you lead us to the rooms upstairs?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded. My body knew this place well and was not taking to being back here kindly. Each step was forced and I worked hard to keep moving forward. The stairs were even harder. Unconsciously, I knew what had once waited for me up there. I was heading back to the place where I had been brutally trapped for three days, raped, starved, beaten. Broken.

I remembered each dilapidated step, the polish-worn handrail, the fraying carpet. I remembered with a disgusting vividness that still nauseated me.

"Oh, Bella." Alice sighed. My sisters were getting to see first hand what I had been forced to live in. The hellhole that was the center of all the horrors I had been imposed to face. I feared this might change their opinion of me, but now was not the time to dwell on that.

Seeing as it was rather late in the work-evening, there was no guard in the upstairs hallway when we reached the top of the stairs. I could hear moans, of both pleasure and pain as we pushed ourselves against one of the walls waiting for Emmett, Edward and Jasper. I shivered against the dirty wallpaper as cries and grunts reached my ears. I willed myself not to have a flashback, not here. Not now.

Rosalie gripped my shoulder, silently offering her support and I allowed my head to drop to her shoulder. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, I _needed _ to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Allie?" Jasper's soft southern drawl quietly floated up to us. "We're coming up, get ready. Misha's with us."

"Here we are gentlemen. These are our private rooms." Misha was the first up the stairs, with Jasper behind him. Coming face to face again with the man who had been responsible for breaking me caused the room to spin around me dizzily. I willed myself to hang on. We were so close to doing this.

As soon as Misha reached the landing at the top of the stairs, Rosalie reached out and wrapped a graceful hand around his neck. "You will take us to Annie, and you will take us now." She increased the pressure of her hand for extra emphasis.

Misha nodded quickly, obviously panicked. He walked the six of us to the room on the far right and opened the door.

"Misha? What is the meaning of this? I told you, I didn't want to be disturbed." I enjoyed watching the surprise play out on this new man's face. I assumed he was Laurent.

"Well, this is quite a surprise." He smirked, not threatened in the slightest.

Jasper stepped forward ready to take charge while Rosalie kept her hand on Misha preventing him from moving. "Give us Annie and we'll consider letting you leave her in one piece."

Laurent threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh. "You're quite funny. Why would I share my delectable little treat." He whistled and a small, shaking form appeared at his side. Could it be? Annie?! Her head lifted and I saw her tell tale blue eyes as she kept them pointed to the ground. This was not the Annie I had known while I was here. She was my protector, she was strong and brave and willful, full of life.

The Annie in front of me was but a shell of that girl. She was thin, clearly not fed enough. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and she cowered next to Laurent.

"Annie," I whispered. Her head shot up at the sound of her name, and her eyes glanced around nervously. I could hear her heart fluttering quickly in her chest. Her eyes found my face and a look of recognition passed over her. "Bella?"

She moved to run to me, unshed tears in her eyes but Laurent grabbed her arm and snapped her back, the sound of a bone splintering echoing loudly. What disturbed me the most was the fact that Annie didn't even cry out. She seemed resigned to whatever fate had in store for her and obediently went back to Laurent's side.

"Don't touch her!" I couldn't keep myself from crying out. It was my turn to stand up for Annie.

"Well, if it isn't Isabella," Misha spoke from under the grip of Rosalie's hand. "I've always wondered what had happened to you. Look at you, you're more beautiful than I remembered. What a shame to lose a prize like you." Misha choked as Rosalie squeezed his neck.

"Speak of her like an object again and I will make sure something breaks." As much as I appreciated my sweet sister standing up for me, it was time for me to face my own demons.

"Let him go, Rose. I need to face him." As Rosalie released her grip on Misha, Laurent leapt from his spot onto my sister, upon which all mayhem broke out. I went for Misha while my siblings went to help Rosalie.

I forcefully pinned Misha to the wall and stared him in the eye. I could feel my emotions, my poser welling up from deep within me. This man was going to feel every bit of pain he had caused me. I watched as his pupils dilated in fear and almost let out a sigh of relief as I felt our minds connect. We were joined. I didn't hold back this time. Every ounce of fear, of anger of joy and pain and sadness, I let pour into the connection. I felt the expected pain course through my own body, but this time I knew it wasn't even close to what Misha was feeling, and I reveled in that. This was for every punch, every kick he had laid upon me, for every girl he had raped, for every bit of terror he had thrust upon my life.

I could hear him gasping, his heart was pounding frantically on the edge of giving out. His body trembled as another wave of pain overtook us and I let myself become immersed in it. With one last push, Misha gave a final shudder and cry of pain and his heart lay silent within his chest. He was finally dead. Only then did I allow myself to collapse against the wall, to drained to hold myself up any longer.

Annie, finally allowing the tears to fall, crawled over to me and I pulled her into the safety of my arms. I seized her tightly to my chest, whispering words of comfort, letting her cry out her pain onto my chest.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper were just finishing up with Laurent and I knew before long, he would be burning. Alice joined Annie and I, looking us both over.

"We should get her to Carlisle." I nodded in agreement. Annie would definitely benefit from medical attention and I didn't want to delay her relief. I moved to get up and pull Annie into my arms, wanting to carry her like my siblings and Edward had done to me so many times before. But I dropped back down to my knees upon standing, unable to even hold myself up. There was no way I would be able to carry Annie out of here.

"I'll take her Bella. You've done so much for her. Don't you forget that. You've exhausted yourself." With a final pat on my shoulder, Alice lifted Annie with ease and carried her out.

Edward was at my side next, brushing back stray hair from my face. "Are you alright?" He didn't even hid the fact that he was checking me over for any injury I may have incurred and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted." Edward kissed my forehead and pulled me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my shoulder for support. I swayed into him, thankful he was there.

"Let's get out of here. Jasper, Em, and Rose will take care of the remains." I followed Edward's lead, but halfway to the parking lot I froze.

"Edward, what about the other girls?"

"Don't worry, love. We'll be calling the authorities and they'll be getting out of here. You saved them."

"Bella!" Rosalie was running down the stairs in an effort to catch up with us. "What does Greta look like?"

I was confused for a moment, but went along. "She's the redhead. Why?"

Rosalie had disappeared before she could answer my question and I allowed Edward to finish leading me outside. But not before I heard the splintering of bone and a shriek. I turned to find Rosalie walking right behind us looking smug. I smiled and shook my head; that was Rosalie at her prime, just looking out for her sister.

Esme was the only one waiting for us in the parking lot and a sense of apprehension filled my stomach. "Mom? Where's Dad? And Annie?"

"Don't worry dear. Your father just wanted to get Annie to the hospital; she had quite a painful break. I've already called the authorities."

"Here, Edward." Rosalie held out her keys. "You three head to the hospital. We'll meet you there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a little bit of begging, but Carlisle finally agreed to let me in to see Annie. I slowly made my way into the room, heartbroken to see her lying the stark white bed with tubes and wires attached at odd areas.

"Bella," she croaked. I gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, wanting so badly to be close to her.

"Hey Annie. How are you feeling?" I expected her to grimace, but a beautiful heartwarming smile appeared on her face instead.

"Not too bad considering. The arms a little sore, but I'm free. That's all that matters. Bella…you saved me. You came back for me. I can't thank you enough."

I sighed and hung my head. I didn't feel like a hero, and I didn't feel I should be treated as one. "Really Annie, I had to do it. You kept me alive when I was there with you. I should be the one thanking you. You're the reason I'm here today." I wiped away a tear that had managed to escape from Annie's brilliant blue eyes.

"Bella, how did you do it?" I had no idea what Annie was talking about. Noticing my confusion, she explained. "How did you kill Misha? I can tell you're…different, than you used to be."

I gulped hastily as I realized what Annie was implying. She was very observant. "I choked him Annie. You're not used to seeing me healthy, and I have a bit of strength when I'm in good shape. And you know what they say about girls and their emotions…powerful stuff."

I chuckled awkwardly hoping she bought my lie. She looked deep in thought, but nodded her head and dropped the subject.

"Thank you, Bella." I leaned down and kissed Annie's cheek. "No, thank you."

A knock at the door interrupted the moment and I jumped back from the bed. "Sorry to interrupt, girls. But I have important visitors for Annie." Carlisle waved in the mysterious guests behind him.

"Mom?! Dad?!" A hysterical blonde woman and a teary man rushed to Annie's bedside touching any part of the girl they could get their hands on.

"Ann! My sweet little girl. I never thought we'd see you again. Oh, look at you." The women broke down into sobs and I took that as my cue to exit.

Edward was waiting for me outside and as soon as I emerged, pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you. What you did not only took strength, it took courage. You faced the haunts from your past. You defeated them."

He pulled me back and looked down at me, his golden eyes so full of admiration and most importantly, love. "You're strong, beautiful and courageous. And I'm so proud to be with you. Never think any differently of yourself."

Edward stroked my hair and I leaned into his chest, finally content with who I was. I would never be perfect, I knew that. But I had a family who stood beside me with unwavering support and unconditional love, and a man who loved me for me, broken damaged bits and all.

It was time to move on, and I would gladly do so.

_AN: And there we have it. Just the epilogue left. I worked so hard to get this chapter perfect, this is like draft four. Please, tell me what you think. And thanks for sticking with me. _

_-lmbrtvll_


	42. Epilogue

**Trafficking**

**Epilogue**

_**AN: Thanks for the wonderful birthday wishes and reviews. Enjoy!**_

**BPOV**

I allowed myself the simple pleasure of closing my eyes and letting the serene peace of the day wash over me. I still felt the need to pinch myself at times, the reality of my life had yet to fully sink in.

Today was a beautiful sunny day in Forks with a slight breeze that caused the vibrant green leaves on the trees to whisper to me. I liked to think they were telling me their secrets. The trees in the forest that lined the Cullen's – our – backyard were ancient; there was no telling what they've seen. Or what they would be seeing in the future.

Though, I doubt anything would come close to being as exciting or tumultuous as these past few months. Carlisle, having managed to locate and contact Annie's parents, released Annie a few days later and from what I've heard, she's healed the rift between her and her parents and is living happily with them.

The brothel was shut down and all the girls released and reunited with their families. The owner of the establishment had _mysteriously_ disappeared, but the others including Madame and George were now sitting in prison. The story made national news and enlightened much of the nation on the reality of human trafficking, whether for prostitution or labor.

"Bella!" Chiming bells pulled me back to the present and I turned to find the insatiable pixie jumping excitedly behind me. "Oh, you look absolutely beautiful. I knew that dress would be perfect."

I glanced down at the white fabric currently enveloping my body. I had to admit, begrudgingly of course, that Alice did do a wonderful job picking out my dress. This was not just a dress, as she liked to remind me, it was a _wedding_ dress and would forever hold sentimental value. At least my personal style was kept in mind somewhat. There was no beading, no frills and definitely no ball gown. It was a simple sheath with a delicate lace overlay with capped sleeves and a higher neckline keeping it modest.

"Now turn around. I need to do your veil." It may have been _my_ wedding day, but that didn't stop Alice from giving the orders. My hair had already been pulled back into a simple chignon earlier so adding the veil was really just the finishing touch.

"That should do it. I have enough bobby pins in there to keep you hair up through a hurricane. Are you ready?"

Alice looked so elegant, as usual, in the deep plum dress she was wearing. She was a bridesmaid slash attendee slash wedding planner and loving every minute of it.

I realized I had yet to answer her question. I took in a deep breath, as if that would do anything to calm the nervous current I felt running ramped through my cold body. After all that I had been through, all that I had survived and conquered, this shook me more than anything to my bones. I tried to be logical – I mean, what was so scary about marrying the man that I loved, promising myself to him for all eternity…literally.

My throat dropped to my stomach and I sat down on the bed, ignoring Alice's pleas to stand up to prevent wrinkles. This should be one of the happiest days of my life and yet here I was, a complete and utter mess of nerves, wrinkling my designer gown. To my relief Alice didn't fight me to stand anymore and for a moment, the room stilled and I thought she had left. But a larger more masculine presence triggered my senses and I mentally made a note to kiss Alice and thanking her for knowing everything, more importantly for knowing what a girl really needed on her wedding day.

"You're a vision." He sat down beside me and draped an arm around my shoulder. He knew me well, what would work to comfort me and what wouldn't. I allowed my cheek to rest on his shoulder, mindful of my delicately prepared hair. Should anything happen to it, even though Alice claimed it to be sturdy, the little spitfire would kill me.

"Daddy," I sighed. We sat in silence for a moment, savoring each other's company. I was always reassured by his presence and I had found out recently, he was reassured of mine. Though, I'm sure it had more to do with the relief of knowing I was currently safe and uninjured –even as a vampire I still managed to have my 'moment'- and less to do with him being upset. Either way, it was a good feeling knowing my dad felt similar.

What a picture we must make, I mused idly. Dad looked so handsome and debonair in his perfectly fitted charcoal suit, his blonde hair falling perfectly over his face as he lowered his head down slightly to look at me. And here I was, plain old Bella, dressed, and primped, and lacquered beyond recognition – at least to me – seeking comfort from my father.

"What are you thinking," he probed gently.

I sighed again trying to sort out my thoughts enough to share them. I didn't want to give Dad the wrong impression. This wasn't hesitation by any means, it was just nerves. But even vampires struggled with overcoming nerves, and this being one of the biggest days of my very long life, made me very nervous. "I'm just nervous." I gave him a small smile.

"That's understandable. This is a big day for both you and Edward. You've both grown so much since you've come into our lives; you've changed him for the better. And your relationship is remarkable, it should be celebrated."

I sat there, basking in the soothing feeling of my dad running his hand up and down my arm while he settled the butterflies in my stomach. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime sweetheart. Now, are you ready to get married?"

"Yeah, I think I am," I replied with a confident air. That small talk had done wonders and I was feeling so much better that I wouldn't have been surprised if Jasper was lurking somewhere.

Dad offered me his arm, which I graciously accepted and led me through the house out to the backyard. I was still hidden from Edward, where I stood, but I could finally catch a glimpse of the backyard. Alice had truly outdone herself with an ivy covered iron trellis and white flowers delicately yet strategically placed throughout the yard and along the aisle. Edward, turned away from the house was waiting for me under the trellis, next to Jasper who would be officiating. Emmett stood proudly on his other side, happy to have the task of best man. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stood by my side of the trellis. Unlike traditional weddings, I thought it would be much more simple if we skipped the whole aisle hoopla, there wasn't exactly an audience anyways.

With a gentle squeeze of my hand, Carlisle pushed open the back door and led me slowly down the aisle, unable to control the massive grin that had spread across his face. He was a proud father, beaming under his duty to walk his daughter down the aisle. I felt my self-choke up and for what was probably the millionth time, wished desperately for the ability to cry.

Esme too looked ready to cry. She looked glorious in her dress, as did Rosalie. As Edward heard us approaching her turned and for a moment I forgot to breathe. He looked like a god now more than ever. The streaming sunlight hit his penny-colored hair creating a warm glow around his head and his beautiful face lit up in a smile when he saw me. Like everyone else, he was glittering magnificently in the sunlight. Upon seeing him, the tiny bit of butterflies still fluttering in my stomach disappeared completely and I felt at peace, and was excited to begin my new life with him. He looked dashing in his black suit and from what I'd heard he didn't give Alice any grief when it came time to dress him. Well done, Alice. Well done.

We reached the trellis and Dad kissed me on the cheek before taking his place beside Emmett. I turned towards Edward and he took both my hands in his, grinning like a fool in love.

And I grinned back and would have blushed if I had been human. My angelic family did indeed look like what they had been for me, angels. They had rescued me, cared for me, healed me, loved me and as I looked at their sparkling forms my heart swelled with adoration and love. The journey to this moment was by far not an easy one, and I was sure that the future wouldn't be perfect either. But we were a family, a unit. We would get through everything together.

Who would've thought I would go from an unloved, abused seventeen year old girl to a strong, graceful woman about to get married? I sure didn't. But the Cullens saw in me, something no one else did. And most importantly, they gave me freedom.

I looked up as a bright blue jay flew overhead and circled the trellis. I smiled, and watched it until it flew away and perched itself on a branch on the edge of the woods. That bird was me. I was free and thanks to my family, I had developed wings and learned how to fly.

_An: Thanks for hanging with me to the end. This was quite a journey and I truly enjoyed every minute of it, even the not so easy ones. Thanks for reading and for your reviews and input. I'm a better writer because of you guys! _

_Don't forget to check out my new story Purple Summer!_

_-lmbrtvll_


End file.
